FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu (Season 1)
by Matias-DM31
Summary: "Los Demonios y Los Humanos no son tan diferentes" este es el pensamiento de nuestro protagonista, pero que sucede cuando por un percance acaba en un revoltoso gremio donde un sabio maestro y una poderosa caballero le enseñaran que eso no es del todo cierto? que aventuras, combates, revelaciones y sentimientos le esperan para el futuro? /(Un Fic Mega-Crossover)/
1. Prologo Pt1

**-FAIRY TAIL-**

 **"Akame No Kokuryu"**

 **...**

 _ **-Prologo.1-**_

* * *

El sol ya se ocultaba tras el horizonte marítimo de Lamiel, pintando el pueblo de colores y tonos naranjas y rojos.

En los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo se encontraba un niño de no mas de 10 años, que caminaba despreocupado mientras sentia su estomago gruñir por algo de comer.

Este era un niño de cabellera negra larga que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la nuca, suelta y desordenada, con unos extraños reflejos naturales de color rojo sangre, era ligeramente mas alto para su edad y su piel era de un color melocotón, traía sobre su ojo derecho unas ligeramente sucias vendas que cubrían ligeramente una delgada cicatriz que surcaba el lado derecho de su rostro de forma vertical, desde el principio de su frente hasta el final de su mentón, su entre cejo parecía permanentemente fruncido y su único ojo visible mostraba unos raros rasgos, el iris era de un profundo color negro con un contorno de color rojo carmesí, de igual forma lo era la pupila que tenia forma desgarrada.

Su ropa no era estrabagante en su totalidad, llevaba en los pies unas botas hasta los tobillos de color negro con la media suela blanca, unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta negra, ambas algo gastadas, lo mas sano que traía encima era una campera de color blanco pulcro con capucha, la parte interna de esta así como también los bordes de la capucha, las mangas, los bolsillos, las mangas y la parte de la cintura eran de color rojo, esta campera la traía cerrada para mejor comodidad pues de forma oblicua tenia unas correa de cuero marrón claro con una gran hebilla de color gris, la correa pegaba en su espalda una funda de gran tamaño en la cual llevaba un espadón.

Este era como una katana de gran tamaño y grosor, no podía verse la hoja pero la empuñadura era de color negro mayormente con partes en rojo, la punta y la guardia eran de color gris plata, la guardia era cuadrada con distintos diseños pequeños mientras las puntas tenían semicírculos que iban hacia dentro de ella.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión aburrida en su rostro el muchacho se dirigió al llamado pueblo de Lamiel, un lugar que no era muy llamativo pues era un poblado pequeño pero prospero gracias al sustento que podía sacarse del mar.

Aun asi la gente no vivia muy despreocupada pues, aunque sean minoria, habia ladrones en el lugar, ladrones que iban desde los mas tranquilos a los que siertamente daban miedo y uno de esos tranquilos ladrones era nuestro protagonista.

Pasando por las concurridas calles del pueblo el niño movió sus ojos por diversos lugares mayormente por los pequeños puestos de vendedores que habían por el sendero que recorría. Su oscura mirada se poso en uno de ellos, pudo notar una pila de cajas y bolsas que estaban a poco de ceder al mas mínimo movimiento.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara mostrando sus blancos dientes con colmillos mas marcados de lo normal teniendo la peculiaridad de que tenia uno de mas del lado derecho superior.

Ahora te preguntas, porque el niño esta apunto de robarle al hombre que atendía de espaldas a él a una joven de cabello castaño? pues todo comenzó hacia casi un año... ocho meses para ser exactos, en la playa del pueblo algo alejado de este el pelinegro había apareció de quien sabe donde, herido, sucio y cansado.

Los pocos que lo vieron en ese momento no se acercaron por el espadón que este traía manchado ligeramente con un liquido algo espeso de color morado rojizo, ademas el aura que este emanaba era palpable y casi visible... no demostraba mas que oscuridad, enojo e incluso... tristeza.

El niño había desaparecido en los bosques cercanos al pueblo y nada de él se supo hasta una semana después... tiempo en el que un padre y sus hijos había desaparecido.

Los oficiales habían tratado de encontrar algo de información de él, mas no encontraron nada y tampoco podían encerrarlo, después de todo no tenían pruebas de que él estuviera involucrado.

Lamentablemente esto no le trajo buena fama al muchacho que con el tiempo no había recibido ayuda de la gente del lugar terminado como un ladrón mas del pueblo, uno que lo hacia mas para sobrevivir que por gusto... o al menos en parte.

Trabajo? con un espadón en la espalda y esa historia detrás? no cuentes con ello.

Lento pero seguro comenzó a acercarse al puesto tomando una pequeña piedra del suelo, con cuidado de que nadie se percatara de ese movimiento.

Se paro a un lado del puesto y con un movimiento veloz lanzo la piedra hacia la pila de cajas y bolsas, para su suerte el golpe sirvió para desestabilizarla y hacerla caer, no daño a nadie en el proceso pero si llamo la atención de todos los cercanos.

Sin perder tiempo al momento en que el dueño se despisto el ojinegro comenzó a tomar todo lo que tenia a la mano, mas ese despiste no duro mucho pues la atención termino cayendo en él cuando sintió que su brazo izquierdo era tirado con brusquedad.

-Que crees que haces, pequeña rata?- gruño con enojo el hombre que tomaba con fuerza el brazo del muchacho.

El pelinegro se mostró sorprendido en un primero momento mas ceño volvió a fruncirse cuando las personas comenzaron a acercarse a él con la intención de atraparlo, sobre todo el hombre dueño del puesto que parecía mas enojado que el resto.

-Vas a pagar por ese desastre, mocoso- dijo este con voz furiosa.

Reaccionando al fin, el niño tiro del brazo atrapado con una sorpresiba fuerza haciendo que el hombre fuera lanzado hacia delante, tomando eso a su favor el ojinegro le dio un potente cabezazo al mayor quien lo soltó al instante. Sin perder tiempo el muchacho hecho a correr con algo aun en sus manos.

-Vuelve aquí!- grito el hombre comenzando a perseguir al chico quien se metió por uno de los callejones del pueblo.

Mientras, entre toda la multitud, la niña castaña a la que estaban atendiendo suspiro pesadamente a la par que negaba con la cabeza.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Corriendo entre los edificios el muchacho con facilidad perdió al grupo que le seguía, sonriendo soltó una pequeña risa burlona entre dientes.

-Idiotas...- soltó con arrogancia al ver que esos hombres se perdían entre los callejones busacandolo inútilmente.

Silbando tranquilo comino por el lado contrario a ellos en dirección a las afueras del pueblo donde se encontraba su "casa".

Pasando por unos cuantos lugares el de irises negros llego a lo que parecía un llano echo por edificios donde gente no muy deseada le esperaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...- dijo una voz joven pero algo grave, el pelinegro bufo con fastidio.

-"Tenia que encontrarme con este tipo..."- dijo resignado el muchacho -No pudiste soltar una frase mas cliché?... Ezio...- pregunto casi escupiendo el nombre del otro muchacho mientras se giraba para encontrarse con él y un grupo de chicos.

-Muy gracioso... acaso comiste sopa de payaso hoy?... Dexter...- el muchacho de igual forma escupió la ultima palabra.

Ezio era un muchacho tal vez un par de años mayor que Dexter, de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros que traia atado en una coleta alta, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y los ojos de un profundo color azul oscuro, traía una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta un poco por encima de los codos junto con unos pantalones negros de vestir con tirantes de color marrón oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Este miraba al ojinegro con enojo y arrogancia.

-Solo dime, que diablos quieres ahora?- pregunto Dexter con igual enojo, sin humor de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Oh nada... solo te vi hace un momento robando allá atrás... ese puesto... que esta en mi territorio...- su sonrisa se ensancho tras cada palabra que soltaba.

Dexter bufo -pff... tu territorio? y que si lo es?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa desafiante.

-Pues que lo que esta en mi territorio es MIO- respondió haciendo énfasis la palabra "MIO", su sonrisa no abandono su rostro.

Dexter frunció el entre cejo al momento en que el grupo de chicos que acompañaban a Ezio comenzó a rodearlo.

-Realmente no quieres esto, Ezio- dijo el pelinegro en un tono de precaución.

El castaño solo chasqueo la lengua y eso fue suficiente para que el grupo se lanzara sobre el niño.

Dexter no dejo de fruncir el ceño al momento en que soltó lo poco que traía en sus brazos dejando solo una manzana en su mano derecha, este la sostuvo con firmeza al momento en que tiraba hacia delante su brazo clavandola en la boca del chico que le atacaba de frente.

Este, aunque sorprendido, le tomo la muñeca pero ese fue un error pues, con ayuda de su gran fuerza, el ojinegro tiro de él haciendo que su cabeza quedara en medio del trayecto del puñetazo que uno de los chicos le lanzaba a su derecha.

El impacto le dio justo en la cara la muchacho que gimió de dolor, Dexter no desaprovecho el momento y lanzo un puñetazo izquierdo a quien tiro el puñetazo dándole justo en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

Regresando su puño por el mismo trayecto le dio en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano a otro niño que le atacaba por la espalda.

Este resistió el puñetazo y lanzo una patada derecha a la altura de la espalda media que el pelinegro no logro bloquear recibiéndola de lleno.

Con rapidez Dexter tomo la pierna de quien lo pateo y aferrándose a la cara del chico de la manzana, en lugar de la fruta misma, tiro de él para alzarlo por el aire y estamparlo contra el otro al que le sostenía la pierna, noqueandolo junto con los otros dos anteriores debido al golpe.

El otro par de quedaba se miro entre si algo inseguros, mas luego de un asentimiento ambos utilizaron sus magias.

El mas bajito de los dos invoco una espada bastarda en una luz dorada mientras el mas alto invoco una alabarda con al punta en forma de hacha en una luz amarillo pálido.

Ambos se lanzaron con gran velocidad hacia el muchacho, mas la velocidad era una de sus especialidades por lo que esquivar el barrido horizontal del de la espada no fue difícil, poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de su espada este bloqueo el ataque en forma de apuñalada del chico de la alabarda.

Del minúsculo agujero hecho por la alabarda podía verse como una oscura magia se filtraba.

Negándose a desenfundar su espadón, Dexter empujo un poco al chico de la alabarda tomándola de la pinta afilada cortándose un poco en el proceso, quitandola de su funda el ojinegro tiro de ella cargando su puño derecho para acertar un puñetazo en la cara del chico.

Mas esto no sucedió pues tubo que lanzarse hacia atrás cuando otro corte, esta vez vertical, amenazo con cortarle el brazo.

Dando un par de saltos comenzó a esquivar los lentos pero peligrosos ataques del bajito, luego de un momento encontró una apertura que le permitió lanzar una patada derecha al costado izquierdo del pequeño que lo mando un par de metros lejos del ojinegro mas este no pudo bajar la guardia pues tuvo que rápidamente esquivar un corte horizontal y algo oblicuo del mayor con el hacha de su alabarda clavandola ligeramente al suelo.

Dexter frunció el ceño y lanzo otro puñetazo a la cara del muchacho quien quiso cubrirse pero no fue tan rápido por lo que recibió un aun mas potente golpe en la mandíbula que por poco y se la desencajo quedando inconsciente al instante.

-Hermano!- grito el pequeño lanzándose por los aires hacia el ojinegro con la intención de acertarle un corte vertical, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua al momento en que tomaba la alabarda y haciendo un giro de 360 grados lanzaba un batazo hacia el pequeño que le dio con la parte metálica y plana de la alabarda en la cara, rompiéndola y noqueando al pequeño al instante que callo de lleno al suelo inconsciente.

Dexter suspiro para luego tirar el palo de la inutilizada arma al suelo para luego girarse hacia el castaño.

-Te gusto la función, gatito?- pregunto con burla y arrogancia el ojinegro.

Ezio estaba que echaba humo mientras veía a sus lacayos caer uno tras unos por el que para él era el ser mas repugnante en el mundo -Malditos inútiles- gruño por lo bajo.

-Ahora... si no tienes mas que hacer o decirme, yo me largo- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda al muchacho con la intención de retirarse del lugar.

-De verdad crees que te iras de aquí así de fácil?! Madness!- exclamo el castaño apareciendo detrás de Dexter quien con algo de sorpresa por el ataque alzo su brazo derecho para detener la patada que el mayor le lanzo.

Por la fuerza del ataque Dexter se deslizo un poco por el suelo quedando algo alejado de Ezio, frunció un poco mas el ceño.

-Porque no dejas de molestar de una vez por todas? ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, Ezio- gruño algo amenazante el de ojos negros.

El castaño soltó una carcajada antes de mirar al Madness con odio -Crees que voy a dejar las cosas así nada mas? luego de haberme traicionado?!- grito lo ultimo con cólera.

-Traicionarte?- pregunto señalándose a si mismo en respuesta -yo no te traicione Ezio, el hecho de que ella no quiera estar contigo es diferente- agrego sin dejar de mirar al castaño -Ademas, esas son cosas que no deberían importar en absoluto-

-Si importan, imbécil!- rugió -Cuando me libre de ti entonces podre llamar su atención, hasta entonces... solo tengo que quitarte de en medio- sonrió confiado al decir lo ultimo.

-Si no fueras un idiota tal vez si le llamarías la atención... pero lastima que eres solo una bola de pelos retrasada- soltó una risa entre dientes.

-Suficiente!- Exclamo ya por completo irritado el mayor lanzándose hacia el Madness quien chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

Con gran potencia el de ojos azules soltó un puñetazo en forma de barrido con su brazo derecho, con suerte el ojinegro reacciono a tiempo alzando su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque con el ante brazo y haciendo presión con la mano derecha logro que su defensa no se rompiera ante la fuerza del golpe.

Mas aun así la inercia generada despego sus pies del suelo mandándolo un par de metros alejado del castaño. Rodando un par de veces por el suelo el ojinegro se detuvo y alzo la vista justo para tirar el cuerpo a un lado esquivando una patada ascendente de Ezio.

Tomando la oportunidad el Madness estiro ambas manos para tomar la pierna del mayor tirando de ella por sobre su cabeza para estamparlo contra el suelo con fuerza, lamentablemente el castaño reacciono y coloco las manos para detener el ataque girando su cuerpo en dirección anti horaria para darle un talonazo en la cara el cual esquivo bajando la cabeza.

Tirando de la pierna que sostenía cargo su puño izquierdo con la intención de dar un golpe potente al abdomen del castaño el cual no pudo hacer mucho mas que ver como el puño de Dexter se envolvía en un aura de color rojo carmesí con una sombra de negro muy notorio en ella.

- _ **Puño Infernal del Dragón Negro!-**_

-"Mierda"- maldijo internamente el ojiazul cuando el puño dio de lleno en la boca de su estomago haciéndolo abrir la boca dejando salir una mezcla de saliva y algo de sangre.

Con el suelo bajo el algo desquebrajado Ezio tosio un par de veces para luego abrir sus ojos notando como Dexter estaba parado a un lado suyo mirandole con el seño fruncido como de costumbre.

-Lo dire una ultima vez Ezio... no vuelvas a molestarme...- solo de forma amenazante el ojinegro mas el castaño no era ningun cobarde.

-Hmph! crees que esas palabritas... de mierda tuyas... me van a asustar?... sigue soñando, idiota...- soltó con dificultad aun si aire -... esto... no se quedara asi...- dijo antes de recibir una fuerte pisada en la cara que lo dejo noqueado a la par que hundía un poco su cabeza mas en el suelo.

-Si... lo se- respondió el pelinegro por lo bajo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Con el fastidio mayor del día ya erradicado Dexter se dejo caer en uno de los bancos del parque mas cercano a donde se encontraba, con fastidio soltó un pasado suspiro.

-"Joder... por ese idiota perdí lo poco de comida que tenia..."- pensó frunciendo algo mas su ya fruncido ceño con los ojos cerrados, mas en ese instante sintió unos pasos acercándose en su dirección ademas de un olor ya conocido para él -No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que salgas?- pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Y tu no crees que sea algo malo robarle a las personas?- pregunto quien se acerco a él, se trataba de una voz joven y femenina.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y miro con una sonrisa pequeña a la chica a la par que su ceño se desfruncía un poco -No creo que lo sea cuando uno se muere de hambre... no crees lo mismo? Ram?- pregunto con un ligero tono de burla.

-Sigue siendo robo, Dexter- la mencionada Ram le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La chica no era otra mas que la que atendía el vendedor al momento en que el pelinegro atraco la pequeña "tienda".

Era una joven de unos 13 años, de notoria belleza, tenia el cabello color marrón largo hasta los hombros con un corto par de mechones entre sus ojos los cuales eran de un color ámbar, bajo el izquierdo tenia un par de lunares pequeños uno bajo el otro de forma vertical, su piel era de un color algo moreno.

Su ropa consistía en una camisa de botones color blanca y una falda negra hasta un poco por debajo de la mitad del muslo junto a unas zapatillas rojas con cordones negros (similares a las de Deku), en su mano traia una bolsa con alimentos dentro de ella.

-No tenia otra cosa que comer, Raaaaammm...- Dijo el pelinegro soltando el nombre de la castaña en un tono fingido de lloriqueo dejando caer los hombros.

Ram rió un poco antes de sonreirle -Sabes que puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras a comer y dormir si necesitas- dijo de forma amable.

Dexter la miro con algo de vacilación -No... No creo que a tu madre le guste que un Ladrón al que miran también como un Drogadicto y Asesino pise su casa- respondió apartando la mirada dejándola caer al suelo.

Ram suspiro ante lo dicho.

habían pasado un par de meses desde que al pelinegro lo habían comenzado a mirar así, todo por culpa de ese idiota de Ezio y su mentirosa bocata.

Pero ni de asumo Dexter hacia ese tipo de cosas, al menos hasta donde ella sabia, no era así.

Si no hubiera escapado de sus casa luego del trágico día en que su padre murió en el mar a manos de una tormenta no habría conocido a Dexter y consecuentemente tampoco al grupito de Ezio y su numerosa pandilla de huérfanos y olvidados.

Porque si, una de las cosas que mas llamaba la atención del pueblo de Lamiel no solo era sus numerosos ladrones sino también su gran cantidad de huérfanos que en su mayoría eran esos ladrones. Con anterioridad se había tratado de lidiar con ellos dándolos en adopción o llevándolos a orfanatos en el pueblo pero todo ello fallaba pues terminaban huyendo al mismo lugar.

La gran mansión abandonada situada en la sima de la colina.

Allí se albergaba la pandilla de Ezio donde alguna vez perteneció Dexter.

Pero porque no mejor explicar como la castaña conoció al Madness?

Como se dijo con anteriodad el padre de Ram falleció hacia unos meses cuando salio a pescar al mar donde una terrible tormenta lo ataco, el barco del hombre no tubo oportunidad y aquello dejo devastada a la castaña y a su madre quien ademas de su débil estado de salud tubo que comenzar a trabajar aun en su estado.

Aquello comenzó a afectar a Ram quien siendo la niña que es pensó que dejando a su madre por si sola le seria mas fácil cuidarse por si sola por lo que escapo de su hogar terminando en los, por así decirlo, barrios bajos de Lamiel donde terminaron embozcandola para sacarle lo poco que tenia.

Desafortunadamente para esos chicos el pelinegro pasaba por allí por lo que termino salvando a la muchacha de esa situación, sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese momento o lugar decidió que le era mejor seguir al niño de ojos negros.

Obviamente esto no le pareció chistoso al chico quien en un principio la ignoro en todo momento, no fue hasta unos días después que el pelinegro se digno a siquiera decirle como se llamaba.

Cuando conoció el lugar en donde vivía Dexter fue donde también conoció al líder de la pandilla, Ezio Liontári, un muchacho muy arrogante que termino interesado en ella.

Pero al parecer a él no le agradaba mucho que a cada intento de acercarcele o huia hacia Dexter o lo ignoraba o el pelinegro de la espada se interponia en medio, de esa forma por algun tipo de odio o envidia Ezio infundio aquellos rumores sobre el pelinegro que terminaron siendo creidos sin mucho esfuerzo.

En cuanto a la relación de ambos... terminaron siendo amigos cercanos, podría decirse incluso Mejores amigos.

No fue hasta que el muchacho comenzó a notar a una mujer muy parecida a la castaña rondar los por el pueblo con una expresión entre agitada, devastada y angustiada, al final, ella tubo que decirle de quien se trataba... al pelinegro no le hizo nada de gracia lo que hizo.

Termino gritándole y diciéndole lo idiota que fue al hacer tal cosa remarcando el hecho de que no valora lo poco que tiene al menos, cosa que no era así para ella.

Luego de calmadas las cosas ella termino regresando con su madre al día siguiente de la discusión, pero eso no significo que ella viera de forma diferente al ojinegro como los demás lo hacían.

Y su madre no podía estar mas agradecida de que en todo ese tiempo el Madness cuidara de su hija. Aunque Dexter pensara lo contrario.

-Vamos, Dexter- dijo dándole la espalda al ojinegro comenzando a alejarse sin ser seguida por él -...Madre preparara pollo frito esta noche- eso le gano una mirada sumamente interesada del muchacho quien trago algo de saliva.

-Ta... tal vez podría hacer un intento...- dijo poniéndose de pie comenzando a seguir a la chica.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luego de una comida casera que consistió en mucho pollo para el pelinegro junto con un sueño tranquilo en la habitación de la castaña, nos encontramos en ese mismo lugar pero en la mañana.

-Entonces... hasta que hora trabajas hoy, Ram?- pregunto Dexter que dejo su taza de café a un lado.

La castaña, que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, se giro para mirarlo antes de poner una pose pensativa un momento y luego sonreirle -Hoy trabajo hasta las 19:00, es sábado así que el restaurante estará algo lleno y necesitaran ayuda con las mesas-

-Ya veo- respondió la sonrisa.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Pueblo de Lamiel, 19:00Hs, Restaurante "BlackBull")**

 **-** Adiós!, Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió la castaña de los demás trabajadores del pequeño pero concurrido restaurante donde trabajaba.

A paso lento pero seguro se dirigió a su casa con el pensamiento de que preparar para su madre y para, por si aparecía, Dexter.

Mas su caminata tranquila fue interrumpida cuando por un grupo de muchachos apareciendo frente a ella.

-Hey, Ram... tiempo sin verte- saludo el que era el mayor del grupo, de unos 15 con el cabello desordenado negro al igual que sus ojos y una curita en su mejilla derecha ademas de que le faltaba un par de dientes.

-Tom... no tengo ganas de lidiar con burradas, así que... apártate- dijo con seriedad la muchacha quien reconocía al chico al instante como uno de las esbirros de Ezio.

-Lo siento cariño... pero el jefe te quiere en la base... lo mas pronto posible- dijo con una sonrisa confiada y burlona.

En eso por detrás de la pelimarron aparecieron otro grupo de esbirros, ella suspiro con fastidio.

-Con que así serán las cosas...- dijo abriendo las ojos, separando un poco las piernas y llevando las manos de tal forma en que se trono los nudillos sonoramente.

El suelo bajo Ram se desquebrajo ligeramente...

...Les mencione que ella no es ninguna debilucha?...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Los pasos de Dexter lo guiaron a la casa de Ram, donde la señora de la casa lo atendió. Ella le había dicho que la castaña no había llegado aun y eso la preocupaba, mas aun cuando un joven toco su puerta antes de la llegada del Madness y le entrego un papel para que se lo diera al ojinegro.

Al verlo, Dexter salio disparado hacia la gran mansión abandonada donde una Ram atada en el sótano del lugar bastante golpeada y sangrante lo esperaba al igual que un bastardo castaño que sonreía con confianza, como si tuviera la batalla ganada.

Pfff... si, claro!

* * *

 **Bueno, muy buenas gente de Fanfiction! hoy les vengo con el nuevo prologo de lo que es el remake de mi fic "Akame No Kokuryu" pues el prologo de ese fic lo hice muy con miedo de como se vería y como se lo tomarían, ademas la historia en general era muy básica por lo que el prologo empezaba con +200 visitas y luego el cap 1 bajaba a 50 y al final en el ca donde se muestra a la misteriosa pelirroja decae a poco mas de 20 porque al parecer no les molo que la "poderosa pelirroja" no sea Erza sino otro personaje... pfff... como si tuviera que poner a Erza al lado de esa pelirroja, ella no duraría ni un micro segundo :v**

 **Pero bueno, ese si fue un fracaso, por lo que reare la historia ahora que tengo mucho mas pulido las cosas que sucederán y las personalidades de los Oc's junto con sus pasados y funciones en la trama.**

 **Yendo** **al fic.**

 **Seguirá** **siendo un mega-crossover, con personajes y objetos sacados de otras franquicias y como soy muy poco creativo una que otra trama de algun anime, mayormente las cosas sacadas serán de Bleach porque es mi anime favorito y blah blah blah.**

 **Habra varios cambios también en la historia original, como una mejora en la "Lógica" de la serie, dándole mayormente coherencia a cosas que Mashima se saco del culo junto a la mencion de otras cosas antes de que aparezcan para que su aparición no sea tan "WTF?!" (cofcofALVAREZcofcof) asi como una buena razón para los power up's que no sea solo el típico "por Fairy Tail te partiré la madre!" o "Lo haré por mis amigos porque los oigo aunque estén en otra dimension!" (Entendi la )**

 **En cuanto a lo mas importante de la serie incluso mas que la trama y villanos... si, habrán parejas; tengo la intecion de poner a todas ellas, aunque otras me van a ser difíciles pues el cambio en la personalidad de algunos personajes puede interponerse en esto (cofcofGruviacofcof) pero me esforzare en que se formen lo mas posible.**

 **Si se preguntan con quien estará Natsu, en un principio estará con Lissana.. luego ella morirá y de alguna forma que aun no me decido como acabara con Lucy... Gray y Juvia... difícil, Juvia tendrá un gran cambio en su personalidad porque pienso tirar a la mierda ese horrible y obsesivo amor por Gray... Gajeel y Levy? isi pisci tu vieja en bici... osea que no tendrán cambios y sobre quien se quedara mi Oc, pues sera con Erza... a Jellal le tengo preparado varias cosas que tienen mucho que ver con Bloodborne :D**

 **Otra cosa que quería mencionarles es que... para que el fic no se me haga eterno, teniendo en cuanta que incluso usare los 7 años en que FT esta en Tenrou, pienso dividirlo en varios "Season" o "Temporadas" que calculo yo seran en total... 5, si corto la Season 4 justo donde el gremio se disuelve tras lo de Tartaros.**

 **Pero ya! basta de Spoilers! si quieren saber como sigue esto entonces sigue el fic, ponle favoritos y follow para saber como van las cosas y dejan su Review para saber si están de acuerdo con esto, que les pareció la historia o si quieren aportar o preguntar algo sobre la trama eso se apreciaría muchísimo y me daría fuerzas para continuar con esto.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero se queden a leer para saber que le depara a Dexter en el futuro.**


	2. Prologo Pt2

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Prologo.2-**_

Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, sus dientes estaban apretados y su ceño se fruncía a mas no poder mientras la furia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, podia sentirlo incluso.

Esta vez ese bastardo de Ezio había cruzado la linea, podía meterse con él, mas no permitiría que quien llamaba amiga sufriera por su culpa.

-"No te preocupes, Ram! Voy por ti!"- pensó con determinación mientras se abría paso por las calles de Lamiel a toda velocidad.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **(Mientras, Sotano de la mansion abandonada)**

Ram en ese momento se encontraba atada de manos, hacia unos momentos había recobrado la conciencia y lo primero que sintió fue un potente dolor recorrer la totalidad de su cuerpo.

-Esos malditos... me las van a pagar- gruño con enojo.

Su cara se encontraba parcialmente cubierta de la sangre que goteaba de sus heridas al igual que las que tenia su cuerpo, manchando de rojo la pulcra camisa que llevaba justo antes de que esos bastardos la emboscaran, ademas de esos poseia uno que otro moreton en el cuerpo mas ella ya con anterioridad había recibido palizas, pocas, pero las suficientes para ser consciente de que era el dolor.

-Pareces esmerada en salir de aquí- escucho una voz provenir de las escaleras del sótano, por ellas bajaba el pelinegro que la había atacado.

-Para nada! no es como que quisiera salir de este estúpido y frió lugar antes de que alguna basura como ustedes me haga algo de lo que luego se arrepentirán- dijo en un tono claramente sarcástico la castaña.

El pelinegro rió entre dientes antes de acercarse a la ojiambar, arrodillarse sobre una pierna y tomar su mentón con la mano para que lo viera mientras sonreía -Aaah... esa actitud tuya siempre me a gustado... suave y tierna por fuera... pero toda una perra por dentro...- murmuro acercando un poco la su rostro al de la castaña, sin notar como esta lo miraba con cara de poker.

-"Enserio?... porque diablos solo los psicóticos feos gustan de mí? Se que no soy fea pero ni modo que fuera una super modelo o algo así... pfff... porque me tiene que pasar esto solo a mí"- era el pensamiento desganado de la muchacha quien termino suspirando sonoramente -Si, pues... las perras muerden, que no?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja sin entender -A que te... Agh!- lo que termino sin dejarle acabar la pregunto fue un potente cabezazo de parte de la chica que lo dejo noqueado en un momento por lo potente que fue.

-A eso me refería... idiota- respondió con voz seria y desinteresada.

Momentos después podemos ver como Ram ya se había liberado de las esposas que la retenían -Tks!...- chasqueo la lengua con fastidio mientras se frotaba las muñecas enrojecidas -Bien, ya liberada... tengo que encontrar una salida rápido antes de que sea tarde...- con eso dicho comenzó a subir las escaleras pero antes de salir por la puerta un tremendo estruendo movió todo en lugar hasta los cimientos haciendo que la ojiambar se tambaleara y tomara de la barandilla de la escalera -Que diablos esta pasando allá arriba?!- se pregunto con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **(Momentos antes, en la puerta principal de la mansión)**

-Oye...- le llamo uno de los "guardias" a su compañero, ambos chicos de unos 14-16 años.

-Que quieres ahora, Darret?- pregunto este exasperado por los constantes llamados de su amigo.

-De verdad no podemos irnos? ya escuchaste de lo que es capaz ese tipo... enserio tenemos que vigilar si viene?- pregunto con claro miedo en su voz.

-Estamos armados hasta los dientes gracias a las arma que olvidaron los contrabandistas que tenían el lugar antes y te quejas de que no podamos con esa basura?! Ya deja de ser tan cobarde!- rugió enojado por las mariconadas del otro quien se asusto un poco por la explosión de su amigo.

-Pe-pero...-

-Solo cállate y ponte en... MIERDA, QUE ES ESO?!- pregunto exaltado señalando una gran marea de magia roja oscuro dirigirse del cielo hacia ellos con gran poder y velocidad -Hazte a un lado!- grito tirando al otro a un lado mientras él hacia lo mismo por del lado contrario.

Cuando el ataque dio de lleno en las grandes rejas de la mansión estas terminaron hechas pedazos, en medio de ellas callo un muchacho bien conocido de ojos negros y rojos.

-E-E-ES ÉL!- grito con miedo Darret.

-Solo atacalo!- rugió el otro lanzándose hacia el muchacho lanzando un corte vertical hacia abajo el cual el ojinegro esquivo dando un paso atras antes de girar un poco su cuerpo hacia el muchacho miedoso mientras tomaba de la parte trasera de la cabeza al chico enojado para luego lanzarlo hacia él, chocando uno con el otro.

-MA-MALDITO!- volvió a cargar contra él mientras otros mas se acercaban al combate atraídos por la explosión de hacia un momento.

Dexter se las arreglo para esquivar todos los ataques torpes y lentos de los enemigos, uno que otro logro darle un corte pero ninguno lograba cortar su piel.

Lanzándose hacia atrás se impulso un poco para darle un codazo a uno de ellos en la cara que termino noqueandolo -Ese fue el ultimo...- dijo con seriedad antes de oir unos sollozos de detrás de él.

Dándose media vuelta se encontró con el miedoso quien lo miraba con terror, girándose por completo comenzó a acercarse a él a paso lento.

-N-N-No, Po-Po-Por favor! No me hagas daño!- grito cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No fue hasta que sintió un tirón desde su pecho antes de caer de nuevo al suelo, abrió un poco los ojos solo para ver al pelinegro con las tira de cuero llena de granadas en su mano.

-Gracias por esto basura...- gruño dándole la espalda, un segundo después, el muchacho termino desmayado del miedo.

A paso apresurado el ojinegro le quito el seguro a una de las granadas y lanzo la tira completa hacia las puertas de entrada a la mansión, apenas hicieron contacto con la puerta estas volaron en mil pedazos por la explosión haciendo que el edificio temblara ante la explosión.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(En una amplia sala de la mansion)**_

Sentado en una lujosa pero ya derruida y mohosa silla se encontraba Ezio, quien sonrió sin inmutarse ante la explosión que movió los cimientos del derruido edificio.

-Parece que nuestro bastardo favorito ya llego... bien, mejor así- ensancho su sonrisa mientras así un movimiento con la mano.

En eso, de detrás de él surgió un enorme muchacho con una robusta armadura plateada al igual que su larga y pesada alabarda, este comenzó a caminar en dirección a las puertas en busca de quien tenia que acabar.

-Espero que termines tu existencia a manos de Gundyr... pero también seria divertido acabarte con mis propias manos...- con eso dicho el castaño comenzó a reírse sin parar con retorcida gracia.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

A paso firme el pelinegro camino hacia la primera sala de la mansión donde se encontró otro gran grupo de jóvenes que le esperaban con aspecto amenazante, aunque esto no le afecto en absoluto.

-Escuchen... no tengo ningún problema con ustedes, solo denme a Ram por las buenas y nos ahorramos los huesos rotos y dientes flojos, vale?- pregunto con tono serio el muchacho, los otros jóvenes no parecieron contentos con lo dicho.

-SOBRE ÉL!- grito uno de ellos y tras esos se lanzaron contra Dexter quien solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Supuse que no acerptarian- murmuro antes de esquivar un espadazo horizontal de uno de los jóvenes, que recibió de parte de él una patada en el abdomen que lo mando a volar hacia atrás.

Desde detrás suyo, en la humareda dejada por las granadas, salieron dos chico.

Estos inflaron con rapidez su pecho con la intención de lanzar un ataque por la boca - _ **Gran Bola de Fuego!-**_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego en dirección del ojinegro.

Este reacciono y se salto hacia delante dándose media vuelta para lanzar su propio ataque por la boca mas la aparición de un muchacho con un enorme mazo lo sorprendió - _ **Explosión de Trueno!-**_ Con gran fuerza el golpe le dio de lleno en la espalda mandándolo al suelo, rodó un par de veces antes de deslizarse sobre sus pies.

Otro muchacho apareció desde un lado de él pero esta vez reacciono bien tomándolo de la muñeca, noto que este llevaba una arma en su mano atrapada, de un rápido movimiento le dio un rodillazo en el codo que termino rompiéndose por el golpe.

El muchacho grito de dolor y medio soltó el arma, Dexter aprovecho y se la quito.

Dando un medio giro apunto el arma hacia uno que trataba de atacarlo por la espalda, dando dos tiros estos dieron en las piernas del joven tirándolo al suelo retorciéndose se dolor.

Volviéndose hacia el muchacho del codo roto le dio un potente cabezazo antes de lanzarlo hacia otro grupo que se acercaba a atacarlo.

Noto con rapidez como el grandote de hace un momento volvía a atacarlo con su mazo, mas el Madness rodó a un lado antes de apuntar el arma y dar una serie de disparos hacia las muñecas del muchacho, unas fallaron pero las que dieron en el blanco le obligaron a soltar el enorme arma.

Tras esto disparos el arma se quedo sin balas por lo que el ojinegro la tiro con fuerza a la cabeza de uno que trataba de atacarlo por su lado derecho, esto lo hiso retroceder y no reaccionar ante el ataque de Dexter que portaba el mazo en sus manos, terminando recibiendo un poderoso mazaso en el torso que lo lanzo contra una pared.

Tras el golpe la pared tembló, alertando a una joven al otro lado de esta.

Dexter gruño cuando sintió una explosión que le dio de lleno en la espalda, aspirando por la boca en ojinegro cargo su ataque.

- _ **Rugido del Dragón Negro!-**_

Tras ese grito un torrente de magia roja oscura salio de su boca cual llamarada dando en una considerable cantidad de enemigos.

Tomando la oportunidad un par de muchachos saltaron para atacar por la espalda al joven quien se volteo con la intención de defenderse mas lo detuvo un enorme pedazo de pared que fue lanzada hacia el par que termino estampado contra la pared contraria a la que venia el ataque.

Dexter miro a su derecha solo para encontrarse con su amiga de ojos ámbar, una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro.

-Ram!- exclamo corriendo hacia la joven, esta le sonrió.

-Hey, Dexter!- alzo una mano en forma de saludo.

-Te encuentras bien? estas toda manchada de sangre- la bombardeo con preguntas preocupado el ojinegro.

-Tranquilo... estoy bien, la mayoría de sangre no es del toda mía...- respondió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bien, en ese caso, larguémonos de aquí...- trato de tomarla de la muñeca para que salieran de alli, mas el sonido rechinante de unas puertas los detuvieron de hacer eso.

Mirando al segundo piso, que se conectaba a la sala por dos enormes escaleras típicas de mansión salio de un par de enormes puertas el muchacho de la armadura pesada deteniéndose justo en la barandilla, su mirada se poso en el par de jóvenes.

-No me jodas... tenia que ser él- maldijo Dexter frunciendo su ceño.

-Era de esperarse que lo tendríamos que enfrentar- dijo la castaña también frunciendo el ceño.

Dando un pequeño salto sobre la barandilla Gundyr no perdió el tiempo y callo estrepitosamente entre los dos jóvenes un par de pasos mas adelante de ellos creando un temblor potente que los despego del suelo.

-"Mierda"- pensaron los dos amigos notando como el grandote movía su alabarda hacia arriba antes de hacer un barrido horizontal desde el lado derecho de Ram golpeándola con abrumadora fuerza en su costado derecho haciéndola escupir una cantidad considerable de sangre.

Tras el golpe este lanzo a la chica contra Dexter mandándolos contra una de las paredes de la sala reventando la pared tras el impacto de ambos terminando extrañamente en una sala de mayor tamaño, algo arruinada pero espaciosa. Ambos acabaron chocando contra unos barriles que se rompieron tras el impacto.

-Agh... joder...- se quejo Dexter tratando de levantarse antes de exaltarse y buscar a Ram con la mirada -Ram! Oi! Ram, te encuentras bien?!- pregunto acuclillándose a un lado de la muchacha quien tosió sonoramente.

-S-Si... solo me duele... pero no es nada que no pueda soportar- dijo con algo de dificultad -Que diablos es esta cosa?- pregunto viendo como un polvo gris oscuro los cubría ligeramente.

-Que?- el pelinegro miro sus hombros notando también aquel polvo, el ojinegro tomo un poco entre sus dedos antes de olerlo ligeramente -Mmm... huele a pólvora...- respondió mirando a la castaña quien enarco una ceja.

-Porque diablos hay pólvora aquí?- pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno... antes de que Ezio tomara el lugar un grupo de magos oscuros dominaban el lugar antes de abandonarlo- respondió ayudando a poner de pie a la castaña.

Antes de que esta pudiera responder el sonido de escombros cayendo a suelo llamo su atención, ambos vieron como Gundyr entraba a la habitación a paso pesado.

-Tks!... es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que no sea fastidiar?!- exclamo la castaña con fastidio.

-...- Gundyr no respondió, solo tomo su alabarda con mas fuerza.

-Parece que no...- respondió su propia pregunta antes de que comenzara a toser sonoramente.

-Oi, Ram... es mejor que descanses, yo me encargo de él- dijo serio pero preocupado el ojinegro.

Ram solo lo miro antes de negar con la cabeza -Ni hablar... no pienso convertirme en esas taradas de las historias de fantasía que necesitan ser salvadas por el todo poderoso prota...- se soltó del pelinegro antes de caminar algo coja hacia el de la armadura con una mirada determinada y valiente en el rostro.

Dexter la miro un momento antes de sonreír y caminar hacia la castaña parandose a un lado de ella -En ese caso... acabemos con él para luego largarnos de aqui- dijo con una sonrisa mas salvaje. En ese momento el par se envolvió en su propia magia, siendo Ram envuelta por un aura brillante de color gris claro con unos pequeños rayos blancos y Dexter por un aura densa de color rojo oscuro.

El gigante de la armadura por el contrario apretó el agarre de su alabarda con ambas ambas manos mientras un aura amenazante de color negro y violeta le rodeaba.

-Lista?- pregunto Dexter poniendose en posición de combate.

-Siempre!- respondio la ojiambar con mirada determinada poniendoce en posicion de combate.

Tras ese grito Gundyr, a pesar de su tamaño y su armadura, dio un enorme salto hacia el par con la intención de dar un golpe descendente con su alabarda.

El par ante esto tomo acciones diferentes, siendo Dexter quien rodó hacia la izquierda esquivando el ataque en cambio Ram se impulso hacia delante rodando por debajo del grandote antes de girarse en su dirección.

Gundyr hundió su alabarda en el suelo de madera dándole un par de segundos al los dos para atacar.

Dexter no perdió el tiempo y envolvió su puño en magia rojo oscuro, dando un salto en dirección al muchacho de la armadura grito - _ **Puño Infernal del Dragón Negro!-**_ lanzo el potente ataque hacia la cara de Gundyr, mas este en un rápido movimiento lo detuvo con su mano izquierda sorprendiendo al ojinegro.

Ram salto hacia ellos también para ayudar a Dexter pero el grandullón tiro del ojinegro para estamparlo contra la castaña, ambos gruñeron de dolor mientras eran lanzados hacia tras deslizándose un par de veces por el suelo.

El de la armadura tomo la oportunidad y volvió a atacar al los dos jóvenes con su alabarda puesta hacia el frente con la intención de apuñalar a uno de ellos.

Madness reacciono con rapidez y tomo entre sus manos el filo del arma deteniendo el ataque pero cortándose las manos en el proceso.

-Ram, tu turno!- exclamo con esfuerzo mientras la ojiambar lo obediencia y se lanzaba de nuevo a la cabeza del gigante.

Esta flexiono el brazo derecho hacia atrás envolviéndolo en la misma magia que la cubría con anterioridad.

Junto con un potente grito de batalla Ram le dio de lleno en el centro de la cara al acorazado muchacho quien resistió por unos momentos el puñetazo pero al final fue expulsadolo hacia atrás a una pared cercana que se destruyo volviéndose solo escombros.

-Buen golpe, Ram...- felicito el ojinegro, aunque poseía una mirada seria en el rostro.

-Gracias... pero dudo mucho que eso le haya hecho demasiado daño...- respondió haciendo una mueca, que solo se intensifico al notar como el acorazado salia de los escombros con su casco algo agrietado, de dichas grietas salían finos pero notorios hilos de sangre.

-Habra que esmerarse mas, supongo...- dijo Dexter frunciendo mas su ceño.

Tras decir eso se genero un momento de silencio entre los tres, Dexter y Ram no sabían a que se debía esto pues Gundyr solo se quedo parado en donde estaba, estático.

Luego de un momento el de la armadura llevo una mano hacia las grietas de su yelmo, con lentitud, esto llamo la atencion de los dos jovenes quienes alzaron aun mas su guardia tras ver su movimiento.

Coloco la mano sobre las grietas y las delineo con la yema de sus dedos, recogiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso, posteriormente quito la mano y la puso frente a sus cara viendo el liquido vital como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Dexter y Ram estaban extrañados por todo lo visto.

-Que hace?- pregunto la castaña sin entender.

-No lo se... pero creo que esto se va a poner feo- respondió el pelinegro con un mal presentimiento.

Luego de un par de segundos la mano de Gundyr comenzó a temblar fuertemente mientras la misma aura de hacia un rato comenzaba a desbordarse de su cuerpo.

-Grrrr...- el grandullón comenzó a temblar completamente debido a la creciente furia que comenzaba a calcomenrlo - **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** \- el potente rugido que soltó fue suficiente para que los cimientos de la mansión haciendo que su magia se expandiera en todas direcciones.

Ambos menores casi caen sobre sus traseros por la ráfaga que genero el gigante.

Tras esa explosión los ojos de Gundyr brillaron de color rojo y esa aura comenzó a emanar constantemente de su cuerpo denotando como su poder había aumentado un poco mas.

Rápidamente se lanzo contra el dúo con la intención de atacar con un brutal barrido horizontal de derecha a izquierda.

Dexter fue el primero el reaccionar y tomando a Ram del cuello de la camisa la tira al aire para que ella eludiera el golpe, mas él no tubo la misma suerte pues tuvo que colocar su ante brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo.

Se deslizo unos centimetros por el suelo mientras su brazo resivia un corte no muy profundo en el area donde impacto el filo de la alabarda.

-Tks!- El ojinegro apretó los dientes antes de tomar con su mano libre el arma para retenerlo con la intención de darle tiempo a Ram para atacarlo por arriba, mas Gundyr tomo esto como una oportunidad y empujo su larga arma hacia arriba.

Ram, notando el inminente impacto, tiro un puñetazo a un lado generando una presión de aire que la ayudo a quitarse de en medio. Dexter por su parte soltó la vara de la alabarda y cayo al suelo dando un par de giros antes de detenerse.

La castaña fue la siguiente en atacar uniendo su manos para dar un poderoso golpe descendente que Gundyr bloqueo con su ante brazo, el guantelete se desquebrajo ante el impacto.

Siendo demasiado tarde para reaccionar el acorazado no pudo detener una patada del ojinegro a un lado suyo, esto lo mando a volar un par de metros deslizándose un poco por el suelo.

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaron contra Gundyr quien coloco su alabarda de forma que logro darle un golpe muy doloroso en la boca del estomago a Dexter quien por el impulso choco contra Ram, quien estaba detrás de él.

El ataque hizo de el Madness soltara una cantidad considerable de sangre de su boca mas Ram se llevo la peor parte del golpe cuando, por la fuerza del ataque, fueron lanzados contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Dexter tosio un par de veces antes de levantarse apresuradamente -Ram! Oi! te encuentras bien?!- pregunto preocupado por la castaña, cuando el polvo de los escombros desaparecio pudo ver a Ram haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-S-Si... solo tengo un problema...- dijo con algo de dificultad moviendo su mano hacia su hombro derecho.

El ojinegro noto un pedazo de madera ensangrentada clavado en su hombro de lado a lado.

-Mierda...- gruño frunciendo el ceño el del espadón -Dime... puedes seguir?- pregunto, aunque dudaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Lo dudo... pero podría hacer un esfuerzo- respondió intentando ponerse de pie, el dolor en su hombro le entumecía el cuerpo.

En ese momento el sonido metálico de las pisadas de Gundyr fueron oídas por los dos quienes miraron con fastidio al grandullón quien caminaba amenazante hacia ellos.

-Tks!- Dexter chasqueo la lengua antes de enderezarse -Supongo... que no tengo de otra...- murmuro comenzando a alzar su mano en dirección a su espalda.

Ram abrio los ojos con sorpresa -No! Dexter, sabes que eso es peligroso para ti!- exclamo con preocupación la castaña.

Dexter suspiro ligeramente -No hay de otra...- le miro por sobre el hombro -Tu tranquila, estaré bien- luego de decir eso miro al frente al grandullón que se detuvo un metro o dos de ellos -Espero que estés listo, saco de plomo!- exclamo tomando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espadón.

Tras desenfundarla un poco un oscuro poder mágico comenzó a emanar desmesuradamente.

El poder que emanaba era de un tono negro puro con un borde de color rojo carmesí, el cabello de Dexter se torno mas erizado y sus caninos se marcaron mas de lo que ya estaban.

Gundyr no pareció afectado por el cambio o el aumento de poder del pelinegro. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon y comenzó a emanar mas poder mágico oscuro de su cuerpo para contra restar la del Madness, mas esta estaba casi a la par con la del muchacho.

Ram por su parte miraba todo con un ceño fruncido, no era la primera vez que Dexter desenfundaba su espada y cada que lo hacia lo mismo sucedía. Una gota de sudor corrió por su cien.

-"Espero que algo asi no suceda"- pensó chasqueando la lengua. Tras eso apretó los dientes y tomo con la izquierda el trozo de madera que sobre salia de su hombro, tiro de él con fuerza para comenzar a sacarlo lentamente.

Al quitarlo la sangre comenzó a emanar por lo que rompiendo un poco su camisa, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, para luego utilizarla para detener un poco el sangrado -"Esto dolerá mañana"- lloriqueo internamente.

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de aire la azoto, giro con rapidez su cabeza para poder ver como ahora Dexter y Gundyr forcejeaban uno contra otro, el poder mágico oscuro se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Dando un salto hacia atrás ambos se distanciaron del otra antes de volver a arremeter uno contra el otro.

Dexter lanzaba espadazo tras espadazo empuñado su espadón solo con su mano derecha dándole hacia una mejor movilidad pero una disminución de ataque, por su lado Gundyr bloqueaba cada tajazo quedando poco a poco a la defensiva.

Con un ultimo choque Gundyr volvió a dar un ataque descendente, Dexter aprovecho el momento de preparación de este y se deslizo por entre medio de las piernas del acorazado aprovechando su tamaño.

Dándose media vuelta Dexter le ataco por la espalda creando un corte profundo en la espalda al grandullón el cual trastabillo hacia delante mientras su armadura era perforada y la sangre salpicaba con abundancia.

Con furia Gundyr utilizo el otro extremo de su alabarda para atacar a Dexter como lo había hecho con anterioridad pero esta vez el ojinegro lo bloqueo colocando su espadón de forma horizontal, la fuerza lo mando hacia atrás rodando sobre su espalda.

Una vez mas el acorazado se lanzo con la intención de barrer con su alabarda, mas Dexter de improvisto tomo con ambas manos su espadón comenzando a mandar su magia a la hoja de esta preparándose - _ **Colmillo del Dragón Negro!-**_ tras esa exclamación la hoja del espadón dejo una estela de color negro y rojo. Con un barrido hacia arriba el ataque colaciono contra la alabarda de Gundyr creando una explosión de magia negra y roja y morado oscuro .

Forcejearon por un momento mientras fragmentos de su magia eran despedidos hacia todos lados con una fuerte ráfaga de viento siguiéndole.

-Rrraaaaaaaaaahhh!-

 **-GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-**

Ambos rugieron con ferocidad mientras a Dexter se le marcaban las venas de la frente por el esfuerzo que estaba dando, Gundyr por su parte tan bien se esforzaba aunque por su yelmo esto no podía verse.

Luego de lo que parecieron milenios para ambos la alabarda de Gundyr comenzó a agrietarse hasta finalmente partirse en dos.

Con un grito de batalla final Dexter termino con su ataque haciendo que su espada llegara a tocar el suelo detrás de él.

Gundyr por su lado dio un paso atrás mientras abría sus ojos en shock, viro su vista a su hombro izquierdo y vio sorprendido como el rojo tapaba su visión.

Esto era debido a la enorme herida que el ojinegro le infligió desde la cintura izquierda hasta su hombro.

Sin perder tiempo Dexter tomo nuevamente su espadón con ambas manos y tomando una determinada posición lanzo un estoque hacia el acorazado a la altura del centro del pecho.

El grandote, para fastidio de Dexter, tomo la hoja del espadón con la mano derecha quedando en desventaja por la falta de su brazo derecho que quedo inutilizado por el corte anterior.

Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio -RAM! AYUDA!- exclamo alto.

La castaña que estuvo viendo la pelea frunció el ceño, entendiendo la señal ella como pudo corrió hacia los dos aun sosteniéndose la herida.

Llevando todo lo que tenia hacia sus piernas Ram dio un gran salto antes de colocarse en una posición determinada.

Gundyr gruño sonoramente cuando sintió un potente empujón en su espalda mientras su brazo comenzaba a ceder.

- **No...-** Murmuro el acorazado por lo bajo tratando de aguantar, en eso escucho una ligera risa frente a él, alzando la vista vio a Dexter sonriendo.

-Lo siento, basura... hasta aquí llegas- gruño por lo bajo con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro junto a lo que mas aterro al grandote... su único ojo... la esclerótica de este era en completo negra derrochando un potente odio de su iris ahora carmesí -AHORA RAAAAAM!- exclamo empujando con fuerza su espadón.

- _ **Gran Mazo de Heracles!-**_ Exclamo la ojiambar mientras su pierna derecha se envolvía en su propia magia dándole una poderosa patada a Gundyr en su espalda que destrozo su armadura empujándolo hacia delante.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Mientras tanto en otra sala de la mansion)**

 **-** Hm?- Ezio alzo la mirada hacia delante mientras abría sus ojos los cuales luego se estrecharon peligrosamente -así que... el no pudo...- chasqueo la lengua con fastidio mientras se ponía de pie -Bueno, es como dicen... si quieres que algo se haga bien... tienes que hacerlo tu mismo...- gruño comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la sala en la que estaba.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Puedes caminar?- pregunto Dexter a Ram.

-Si, solo es mi hombro nada mas- respondió esta, luego se giro hacia el cuerpo inerte del grandullón -Crees que fue lo correcto?- pregunto insegura.

-No se, ni me interesa... solo salgamos de aquí de una maldita vez- respondió en un tono serio el pelinegro aun sin enfundar su espada.

Ram lo miro con desaprobación -No creo que sea bueno que actúes así, Dexter... de lo contrario otros no te aceptaran- menciono con su brazo sana en la cintura, el otro se mantenía inerte.

El de ojos negros la miro por sobre el hombro por un momento antes de contestar -No me importa que digan de mí...- respondió nuevamente con tono serio.

La castaña suspiro antes de caminar hacia la salida del cuarto en el que estaban -Solo vamonos, han sido muchas emociones por hoy- dijo con fatiga la ojiambar.

-Hah- asintió el ojinegro siguiéndola.

El trayecto hacia la salida principal fue tranquilo ambos mirando de vez en cuando los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla anterior a la de Gundyr.

La chica frunció el ceño -sigo creyendo que no estuvo bien todo esto- murmuro.

-Eran ellos o nosotros...- respondió nuevamente el ojinegro.

-Pero...- justo antes de terminar ambos jóvenes escucharon el sonido de aplausos por toda la sala.

-Hmhmhm- con una risa entre dientes quien aplaudía se hizo presente desde la segunda planta -Realmente a sido una sorpresa que lograran vencer a Gundyr- dijo con tono burlón el castaño mas era solo para esconder la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Ambos amigos se giraron al segundo piso solo para encontrarse con Ezio Liontári.

-Otra vez tú?- pregunto con fastidio Dexter.

-Justo cuando creí que podría irme a casa de una maldita vez- gruño Ram soltando un suspiro.

-Irse? ustedes no se irán de aquí... no ahora... CUANDO LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN FEAS! PARA USTEDES!- Rugió sin perder tiempo lanzándose en contra de ambos jóvenes quienes solo pudieron esperar a ver si podrían salir de esta mansión en una sola pieza.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"To Be Continued"**

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui la segunda parte del Prologo! lamento la tardanza, pero hacer batallas no es muy facil que digamos cuando la inspiracion viene y va cuando se le da la gana. El proximo capitulo sera seguro el final de esto y la llegada de Dexter a Fairy Tail ademas que sera un cap mas corto que este y el anterior al parecer.**

 **Una cosa que me quiero discupar es por la falta de poderes que se utilizan, osea el poco uso que les doy a los ataques magicos (como los ataques magicos de Dragon Slayer de Dexter) pero como que no encuentro momento para ponerlos pero el proximo cap me esforzare por cambiar eso! lo prometo!**

 **Como sea, espero que les gustara el capitulo y esperen el proximo que ya me pondre a escribir.**

 **Sin mas! Respondamos al único Review que tengo :'v**

 **-Guest: _Viejo... lo siento pero lo que pides de no hacer un crossover no se va a poder, por dos razones simples: la primera es porque algunos personajes sacados de otras series ayudaran al protagonista en su aventura y la segunda es porque... me da flojera hacer una camionada de Oc's! osea este fic tiene básicamente un continente aparte al de Fiore y en el hay otros personajes por lo que la flojera mas el echo de mi poca originalidad al crear Oc's son una mala_** _ **combinación, quiero ahorrarme el sacar un personaje y alguno venga diciendo "Eh, tio! ese Oc se parece mucho a X personaje que plagio", entiendes? pero no te preocupes solo serán nombres y poderes las personalidades pueden variar mucho según se desarrolle la historia, tanto los personajes de otras series como los de Fairy Tail en si. Solo espera y veras!**_

 **Bueno, ya con eso saldado espero vean el siguiente capitulo y que en este dejen su Review para saber si les gusto! Los veo la proxima! Jaa Ne!**


	3. Prologo Pt3

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Prologo.3-**_

El suelo se desquebrajo tras el ataque del castaño, afortunadamente Dexter y Ram movieron sus cuerpos a un lado para eludir el ataque haciendo que el chico estampara su puño en el suelo de madera que había en la mansión.

Dexter Reacciono primero y con rapidez lanzo un espadazo hacia el abdomen de Ezio, este lo vio venir y usando su puño hundido en la madera se movió hacia delante enderezando su cuerpo de forma vertical de forma que el ataque ascendente paso rozándolo.

El ataque en su lugar casi le parte en dos la cara a Ram quien por suerte tiro la cabeza hacia atrás recibiendo un ligero corte en la barbilla. Trastabillando un poco la castaña miro con desaprobación al ojinegro.

-Ten mas cuidado, Dexter!- exclamo con una vena en la frente.

-Perdón! no fue mi intención casi matarte!- respondió frunciendo el ceño, no mentía pero tampoco pensó que algo así sucedería.

Tomando la oportunidad dejada por la discusión, Ezio sonrió con maldad mientras sus mano izquierda se envolvía en una magia de tono gris claro y celeste opaco.

- _ **Puño de Nemea!-**_ Exclamo por lo alto dándole un potente puñetazo en la cara a Dexter quien no fue capaz de defenderse, posteriormente Ram de la sorpresa tampoco pudo reaccionar y bloquear el siguiente golpe - _ **Patada de Nemea!-**_ Volvió a Exclamar esta vez dándole una fuerte patada en el descubierto abdomen de la joven castaña quien, soltando un poco de sangre por la boca, salio despedidas hacia atrás.

Dexter por su parte rodó una vez por el suelo antes de internar ponerse de pie mas en ese instante un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco, esto hizo que llevara su mano libre a su cabeza y hacer una mueca de dolor -"Mierda..."- maldijo internamente antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de recibir nuevamente un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a deslizarse por el suelo de madera, rompiedolo a su paso antes de estamparse en una pared.

Tras el golpe dejo la pared agrietada mas no la rompió, aun así una de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar callo al piso, sin que ninguno se diesen cuenta, esta comenzó a esparcir sus llamas con lentitud pero con seguridad hacia una vieja cortina cercana.

-Vamos idiota! Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?!- grito Ezio tomando por la cara al caído ojinegro quien por el dolor de cabeza tenia el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido.

Ram por su parte, aun adolorida, quiso ponerse de pie mas sus heridas ya comenzaban a serle insoportables. Alzando un poco la vista hacia el par viendo como el ojiazul estaba apretando la cara del pelinegro.

-No espere que me pusieras las cosas tan fáciles, Dexter- sonrió de medio lado Ezio cantando ya victoria -Pero debí suponerlo teniendo en cuenta todo el daño que Gundyr te hizo... pero aun así...- su sonrisa se ensancho a una mas sádica y carente de cordura -...Voy a disfrutar acerté pedazos!- Exclamo mientras alzaba su mano de forma que lo apuñalaría con ella.

La ojiambar abrió los ojos aterrada al ver lo que estaba por pasar -DEXTER!- exclamo alterada.

El mencionado por su parte reacciono por el grito de su amiga abriendo su único ojo sano notando como su visión borrosa se aclaraba.

-MUEREEEE!- rugió Ezio lanzando su mano al frente pero para su sorpresa Dexter movió su mano izquierda tomándolo por la muñeca haciendo que el ataque impactara justo a un lado de su torso.

Ezio se mostró sorprendido por el rápido movimiento ademas de extrañado esto debido a la aura oscura que desprendía el brazo del ojinegro.

-"Que diablos es eso?"- se pregunto internamente mas no tubo tiempo de pensar mucho cuando el Madness soltó su espadón y golpeo brutalmente su rostro mandándolo a volar a una pared de su izquierda.

El impacto genero una ráfaga de viento que obligo a Ram a taparse el rostro con uno de sus brazos, sin saberlo esto provoco que el fuego de la antorcha alcanzara y se esparciera con rapidez por la cortina.

Dexter por su parte miro el lugar donde había mandado a volar a Liontári, formo una mueca en su rostro poco después notando como su brazo derecho, con el que había golpeado a Ezio, comenzaba a temblar seguido de un molesto cosquilleo.

Alzando un poco su brazo se miro el ante brazo el cual temblaba notoriamente, frunció el entre cejo pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a uno de miedo cuando en un flashazo rojo su brazo muto a uno dragonico, su ante brazo estaba cubierto de escamas negras con un ligero reflejo rojo, sus uñas, ahora garras, eras igual de negras y era un brazo ligeramente mas grande de lo normal.

Tan rápido como apareció volvió a su estado normal en otro flashazo. Acentuando mas su mueca Dexter tomo su ante brazo como si este doliera mucho.

-Ese fue un buen golpe, Maldito!- escucho a Ezio de entre la pantalla de polvo que se había levantado tras el impacto.

Dexter le miro con fastidio -Hasta que te pones serio, Cara de Gato!- gruño soltando su brazo y enderezándose en su lugar.

Lentamente pero a paso fuerte el castaño comenzó a salir de entre el polvo, que comenzaba a desaparecer -Bueno... gracias a ese golpe... me di cuenta que ni herido se te puede tomar a la ligera...- respondió entre cortado, se detuvo a un par de metros de Dexter con una sonrisa arrogante y confiada en el rostro, lentamente alzo una de su... Zarpas?... -Así que, planeo ir con todo!- exclamo.

Dexter chasqueo la lengua al momento de ver las manos de Ezio ahora convertidas en las zarpas de un leon y no solo eso sino que ambos brazos ahora se mostraban bestiales, ambos musculados y cubiertos de pelo marrón claro y afiladas garras color negro.

-Habia olvidado que eras usuario de _**Beast Soul**_...- una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojinegro -Veamos si eso es capas de hacerme frente!-

Tras ese grito Dexter y Ezio se lanzaron con gran velocidad en uno contra el otro cargando sus puños con la intensión de dar un poderoso puñetazo a la vez, cosa que hicieron.

- _ **Puño Infernal del Dragón Negro!-**_

 _ **-Puño de Nemea!-**_

El puño envuelto en magia negra y roja de Dexter choco brutalmente contra en puño envuelto en magia gris claro y celeste opaco. El choque causo una onda expansiva seguido de una ráfaga de viento y magia que disperso todo a su alrededor ademas de avivar mas las llama que estaban consumiendo ya los cimientos de madera, mas el trió no se daba cuenta de esto debido a la pelea.

-"Que poder..."- pensó sorprendida Ram a una distancia prudente de ambos, el viento arremolinaba su corto cabello y le dificultaba abrir los ojos, realmente no espero que el par desplegara tal nivel siendo tan jóvenes, sobre todo con Dexter, pero lo atribuía a lo especial de su magia y al hecho de haber desenfundado su espada -Espero... que eso no acabe terminando mal- dijo para si misma recordando como si había puesto el pelinegro la primera y única vez que lo había visto sacar de su funda esa gran espada.

Mientras, con el par que se enfrentaba, estos empujaban con todas sus fuerzas sus puños contra el otro hasta que ambos prepararon su siguiente ataque.

- _ **Garra del Dragón Negro!-**_ Con ese grito de batalla Dexter lanzo una poderosa patada a la altura de la cabeza del ojiazul, este reacciono y se agacho dejando pasar la patada por sobre su cabeza.

 _ **-Carga Salvaje!-**_ Ezio se lanzo hacia delante con ambos puños hacia delante golpeando ferozmente el abdomen de Dexter el cual sintió el aire abandonando sus pulmones.

El ataque lo mando hacia atrás haciendo que rodara sobre su espalda un vez por el suelo. Tomando la oportunidad el ojinegro tomo su espadón del suelo y regreso sobre sus pies mientras inflaba su pecho - _ **Rugido del Dragón Negro!-**_ El torbellino de magia negra y roja salio disparado de su boca en dirección de Ezio quien ni lento ni tonto lanzo un puñetazo al suelo.

- _ **Rugido de Nemea!-**_ Exclamo al hundir su puño en el suelo de madera generando una onda expansiva de magia gris y celeste haciendo que el rugido del pelinegro chocara contra el suyo y se contrarrestaran a la vez.

Dexter, sin embargo, apareció frente a Ezio un par de pulgadas sobre él con su espadón hacia atrás con la intención clara de lanzar un espadazo descendente.

 _ **-Colmillo del Dragón Negro!-**_ Exclamo lanzando su ataque que lamentablemente fue eludido por el castaño quien dio un salto hacia atrás, mas no contó que la ráfaga dejada por el corte fuese tan potente que de nueva cuenta lo lanzo hacia atrás estrellándose contra una de las paredes. Al caer las vigas estas mostraron algo que alarmo al pelinegro... Fuego...

Rapidamente se giro para llamar a Ram, pero antes de poder siquiera decir "A" el castaño apareció detrás de él con ambas manos juntas por sobre su propia cabeza - _ **Golpe Aplastante!-**_ Tras ese grito Dexter recibió un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo estrepitosamente, mas eso no lo detuvo y lanzo una estocada con su espadón que Ezio eludió moviendo su cabeza a un lado, sin embargo, el ataque corto parte de su mejilla derecha al igual que su oreja haciendo que la sangre amanara de la herida abundantemente.

Esto no lo detuvo y lanzo esta vez un pisotón que se estampo contra el suelo de madera creando otra pantalla de polvo, esta vez Dexter había rodado por el suelo para eludirlo y colándose por detrás de él lanzo otro espadazo.

Ezio no se quedo atrás y colocando sus garras de la mano derecha en posición lanzo un corte con ellas.

En ese momento un profundo corte apareció en el pecho del pelinegro y uno apareció en el hombro izquierdo del castaño, ambas heridas dejaban salir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Ezio no perdió el tiempo en lamentarse por la herida infligida y soltó una poderosa patada al mentó del ojinegro quien sintió como su cuello casi se rompía por el golpe.

De un rápido movimiento el único ojo de Dexter se giro hacia el ojiazul demostrando un rápido cambio evidente... La esclerótica blanca de este fue consumida con un profundo negro y el rojo consumió el iris oscuro del ojo ademas de ahora mostrar una mayor salvajes e instinto asesino.

Rápidamente Dexter coloco sus manos de forma que se parase sobre ellas para impulsarse y volviera a sus pies con la intención de lanzarse de nuevo contra el muchacho, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE!- fue el grito de Ram, quien se puso de pie frente a los dos con los brazos extendidos hacia los extremos.

El par se la quedo mirando un momento, hasta que Dexter pregunto -Ram... que diablos haces?-

Ezio se quedo mirando a la castaña con una extraña sonrisa -Toda esta mierda comenzó porque yo no te correspondió, no?! entonces seré tuya, simplemente deja de luchar con Dexter!- exclamo en respuesta la castaña, el mencionada abrió los ojos en shock.

-De que diablos hablas, Ram?!- rugió sin creérselo el pelinegro.

Esta lo miro por sobre el hombro -Tenemos que detener esto... no solo tu ojo... mira tu brazo!- exclamo con una expresión dolida, Dexter no entendió a que se refería así que sin dudar viro su vista hacia su brazo derecho y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y miedo.

Ya no era una alucinación! ERA UN PUTO BRAZO DRAGONICO!

-Hay que acabar con esto... antes de que sea tarde- dijo haciendo una mueca mas su vista se giro rápidamente al escuchar una risa histérica provenir del muchacho al que se enfrentaban.

-HAHAHAHA!- Ezio coloco una mano en su cara mientras reia con una grotesca gracia por lo dicho hacia un momento -Realmente me das gracia, Ram...- dijo negando con al cabeza varias veces -De verdad creías que esto era por ti?- pregunto dejando en shock a la ojiambar -Me crees tan patético como para estar luchando solo porque me da celos que ese bastardo este mas cerca de ti que yo?- nuevamente una risa estrepitosa salio de su boca -Que idiota eres- termino de decir cambiando en un segundo su expresión de diversión a una completamente seria al igual que su tono de voz.

En un segundo Ezio se encontraba frente a la castaña con al intensión de darle un brutal puño en la cara, eso se notaba por la formación de un _**Puño de Nemea**_ en su mano derecha mas él fue quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que paso a un lado de la cabeza de la castaña propinado por el pelinegro.

- **Aléjate de ella!** _ **-**_ Exclamo Dexter con furia a tal grado que su voz ahora sonaba distorsionada producto de tener mucho tiempo su espadón desenfundado.

El ojiazul termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás producto del poderoso golpe del ojinegro. Pero aun despegado del suelo se las arreglo para dar una fuerte patada a la altura de las costillas al ojirrojo quien junto a la castaña fueron lanzados hacia una de las paredes perforándola y acabando en la habitación llena de pólvora donde habían enfrentado a Gundyr quien yacía muerto a un lado.

Ezio salio disparado del boquete en la pared y volvía a cargar contra la herida Ram con la intensión de propinarle un bestial talonazo mas Dexter nuevamente se interpuso y bloqueo el ataque con su espadón generando una fuerte ráfaga de aire, el castaño no se detuvo hay y lanzo una patada horizontal que dio de lleno en el lado derecho del cuello del niño que soltó una considerable cantidad de sangre de su boca y acabo estampado contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Ram miro petrificada esto por lo que no noto a Ezio unir sus manos para dar otro brutal golpe doble - _ **Rugido... GUAAAHHH!-**_ El hechizo quedo a la mitad pues el castaño de la nada recibió una fuerte patada en sus costillas derechas que lo hizo vomitar gran parte de sus sangre y abrir los ojos de dolor puro.

Aun asi este volvio a reaccionar y tomo el tobillo del ojirrojo para lanzarlo fuertemente contra una de las paredes aun sanas del lugar sin notar que ahora el lugar era una bola de fuego apunto de estallas por la pólvora.

Corriendo hacia el pelinegro Ezio lanzo su puño hacia atrás para darle un fuerte golpe, Dexter sin embargo lanzo un espadazo horizontal que el castaño eludió bajando la cabeza a tiempo - _ **Furia de Nemea!-**_ Con su puño ahora potenciado el doble que un _**Puño de Nemea**_ normal acertó el fatal golpe en el estomago del menor quien abrió su único ojo dejando marcadas las finas venas de este mientras una grotesca cascada de sangre salia de su boca, mas ese solo era el golpe inicial pues el segundo era el verdadero ataque.

Sin embargo Ram apareció de la nada y salto sobre la espalda del ojiazul quien fastidiado por la intromisión de la chica comenzó a darle fuertes codazos en las costillas rompiendo unas cuantas en el proceso dándole un dolor infernal a la ojiambar quien comenzó a soltar un poco de sangre de su boca.

-DE... DEXTER! HAS ALGO, MALDITA SEAS!- Exclamo como pudo debido al dolor.

Tras ese grito Dexter dio otro espadazo horizontal pero esta vez del lado contrario al anterior que fue detenido por el antebrazo del chico leon generándole un profundo corte que llego al hueso.

Este gruño de dolor y fue empujado hacia atrás dando un par de vueltas sobre su propio eje antes de mirar de nuevo en dirección a Dexter notando como este tenia la intensión de darle otro espadazo que cortara su garganta. Ni lento ni tonto Ezio se dio un minúsculo salto que dejo a Ram mirando al suelo y soltando una ráfaga mágica por los pies se estampo contra el suelo eludiendo así el ataque de Dexter e hiriendo a la castaña en el proceso que por suerte no termino con toda la caja torácica hecha pedazos.

Rápidamente Ezio dio una patada doble al pecho de Dexter y lo mando a volar unos metros antes de soltarse de la chica y ponerse de pie jadeante.

-Haah... haah... haah... bueno, admito que me son un puto reto... pero esto se acabo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia el grupo de barriles llenos de pólvora aun intactos o rotos -Para que no... me culpen por matarlos, dejare que estallen junto a este estúpido lugar...- sonrió con dificultad mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino a la salida, mas un agarre en su tobillo derecho lo detuvo, al mirar abajo se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Ram.

-Crees... haah... haah... que te dejaremos ir... haah... así nada mas?!- exclamo con rabia mientras el castaño la miraba antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al frente a Dexter quien venia hacia el con su espadón tomado por ambas manos, pensando rápido Ezio tiro de su pierna donde estaba agarrada Ram y la uso como proyectil para lanzarla contra el ojirrojo siendo ambos lanzados hacia atrás.

De forma sorprendentemente rápida Ram fue la primera en levantarse y salir corriendo en dirección de Ezio con su puño preparado para golpearlo mas este dio un golpe seco al aire creando una ráfaga a la altura del pecho de la chica que le dio como si fuera un puño verdadero - _ **Feroz Rugido!-**_ Exclamo la ráfaga simulaba a la de un Rugido pero este no se esparcía sino que se fijaba en un solo punto, esto hizo que la castaña convulsionara de dolor y fuera lanzada hacia atrás.

A un lado de ella apareció Dexter con la intensión de atacar nuevamente mas otro _**Feroz Rugido**_ impacto en su pecho lanzandolo también hacia atrás junto a la ojiambar.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes!- exclamo corriendo en dirección a ellos mas paso entre ambos hacia la salida del lugar pues el fuego ya alcanzaba la pólvora y todo terminaría para él si eso sucedía.

Mas abrió los ojos en shock cuando noto a los dos saltar detrás suyo con la intención de seguir atacándolo -"QUE MIERDA SON ESTOS DOS?!"- Penso shoqueado internamente mientras daba un salto y una pirueta hacia atrás eludiendo el par de ataques que destrozaron el suelo bajo él.

Con rapidez mando una patada derecha a la cara de Ram mandándola a volar para luego girar en contra reloj y darle un golpe con el dorso de la mano a Dexter en la mejilla izquierda pero este no fue lanzado hacia atrás.

Sorprendido Ezio vio como ahora el ojirrojo tenia en su mejilla golpeada un grupo de escamas color negro como las de su mano dragonica.

Rapidamente Dexter movió su mano derecha en la que tenia su espadón y apuñalo el brazo de Ezio haciendo que este había los ojos en estado de shock mientras la sangre salpicaba abundantemente de la gran herida sintiendo también como su brazo se entumecía y quedaba muerto.

Sin perder tiempo Dexter lo hizo girar mientras sacaba sin cuidado su espadón de la herida quedando el castaño frente a Ram quien venia hacia él con su puño desbordando la poca magia que le quedaba.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Rugio esta dándole un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estomago al ojiazul quien abrió los ojos hasta marcar las venas en ellos mas reacciono y lanzo una patada que dio en el mismo punto pero del torso de la muchacha quien hizo la misma expresión. Aun así, ninguno de los dos cedió mientras una ráfaga fuerte de viento y magia comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

- **Tu puedes, Ram!** \- Exclamo Dexter colocando su mano libre de forma que lo cubriera de la rafaga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Con esos gritos furiosos y poderosos ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás terminando arrastrándose por el suelo unos metros junto a Dexter quien también acabo siendo lanzado hacia atrás por la ultima ráfaga que soltaron al terminar el choque.

- **Cof!... Cof!... Mierda...-** Gruño Dexter tratando de ponerse de pie solo para ver a ambos castaños de nuevo de pie.

-No me creo... que aun sigas de pie...- dijo el mayor con una media sonrisa.

-No deberías... subestimarme...- gruño esta comenzando a caminar hacia él, este imito sus pasos.

-Veamos... DE QUE ESTAS HECHA!- exclamo corriendo hacia ella mientras flexionaba su puño hacia atrás.

-CIERRA LA BOCA!- Rugió la muchacha haciendo lo mismo que el de ojos azules.

 _ **-GRAN PUÑO DE NEMEAAAAAA!-**_

 _ **-GRAN PUÑO DE HERACLEEEEESSS!-**_

Exclamaron lanzando sus puños hacia delante mientras la magia se arremolinaba alrededor de sus puños. En ese momento el tiempo se había vuelto mas lento y aquello demostró como el puño de Ezio se acercaba lentamente a la cara a Ram y viceversa pero... en el ultimo momento... Ram corrió con rapidez su cara dejando pasar su puño a un lado de su cabeza cortando unos cuantos pelos.

-Ahora...!- gruño antes de que brutalmente su puño conectara contra la cara del castaño generando una enorme ráfaga de aire que arremolino las llamas a su alrededor acentuando mas el poder generado para el ataque -...PIERDETEEEE!- Rugió esto ultimo antes de que el cuerpo del muchacho fuera expulsado hacia atrás hacia los barriles de pólvora que milagrosamente no explotaron por el impacto brutal que recibió.

Para Ram en cambio todo se estaba volviendo negro señal clara de que iba a desmayarse pero en lugar del caliente y roto suelo sintió un brazo tomarla por la cintura deteniendo su caía.

-Eso fue impresionante...- lo escucho murmurar antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ya a las afueras de la mansión podía verse a Dexter salir por las rejas principales del lugar con Ram inconsciente sobre su espalda, su cuerpo ardía y dolía como la mierda pero no se permitiría ceder hasta que su amiga estuviera a salvo.

De la nada los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa y se giro solo para ver como la mansión volaba en pedazos debido a las pólvora que no solo se encontraba en la habitación en la que luchaban sino también en el sótano, así también eso no era lo único inflamable en el edificio.

Su vista quedo pegada a las llamas que consumían con relativa rapidez la estructura mas en su mente flashes dolorosos lo azotaban sin clemencia.

 _-Dexter! Huye!- Fue la voz de una joven._

 _-QUE DIABLOS HACES?!- Esta vez fue la voz de un joven._

 _-Amy?...- Ahora fue la suya... quebrada... que denotaba no creerse lo que estuviera viendo._

 _-_ _ **Hmhmhm... Que jóvenes tan interesantes... es una lastima que mueran aquí...**_ _\- dijo ahora una adulta que dejaba notar burla y sadismo, como si gustara del sufrimiento que mostraban los demás._

Ante ese voz la cicatriz en la cara de Dexter comenzó a arder ligeramente mas que cualquiera de sus heridas haciendo que generara una mueca en su rostro. Negando con la cabeza quiso seguir adelante pero su cuerpo esta vez si cedió mientras un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo azotaba, probablemente por culpa de sus recientes recuerdos.

Antes de que tambien su vista se volviera oscura noto lo que parecía una mujer adulta acercarse corriendo a ellos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Su ojo se abrió con pesadez antes de cerrarlo cuando una fuerte luz le dio de lleno obligandolo a cerrarlo colocando su ante brazo derecho para cubrirse, al entre abrirlo de nuevo noto unas vendas rodeando su extremidad.

Rápidamente trato de ponerse de pie mas un suave tacto en su pecho lo detuvo.

Mirando de quien se trataba pudo ver a una mujer de unos 20 a 30 años, de ojos cafés y piel bronceada de notoria belleza, su cabello castaño y largo estaba atado en una coleta alta desordenada con unos flequillos cayendo sobre su rostro, traía una blusa negra con una larga falda marrón oscura y unas sandalias, el muchacho pudo ver que tras su sonrisa amable había un gran cansancio.

-Misaki-san...- dijo con ligera sorpresa al verla.

-Sera mejor que sigas recostado, Dexter-chan- respondió esta con tranquilidad mientras Dexter sin rechistar le hacia caso.

-Que sucedió? donde estamos?- pregunto extrañado.

-Estas en la habitación de Ram... te traje aquí luego de encontrarlos en ese incendio de hace unos días- volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

-Ram? Que sucedió con ella?! Donde esta?! Esta bien?!- pregunto preocupado y exaltado de forma clara -Y a que se refiere con "hace unos días"?- pregunto, estaba claro que ese incendio era de la mansión.

-Tranquilo... ella esta en mi habitación, se encuentra estable... aunque me costo mucho sanarlos a los dos- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro, Dexter asintio, gracias a esa respuesta sus preocupaciones menguaron un poco pues era conocimiento publico en todo Lamiel que la madre de Ram era una curandera excepcional pero la contra era que su magia de curación calcomia su salud, de allí sus problemas -En cuanto a tu pregunta anterior... llevan una semana y media inconscientes- respondió mirándolo.

-Ya veo...- respondió cerrando su único ojo, se lo esperaba con tal batalla recuperarse en solo un par de días era algo estúpido de creer.

-Pero... lo que me sorprende es la enorme curación que tienes... solo me costo unas horas cerrar adecuadamente tus heridas- comento interesada.

-Eh? Ah, si! Eso me pasa desde que era niño... siempre fui de curarme muy rápido- respondió con una sonrisa, no mentía, desde que tenia 3 años su curación siempre fue apresurada pudiendo así seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento de su padre.

-Que bueno... en ese caso- -Justo en ese momento un fuerte sonido llamo su atención y giro su vista hacia el pelinegro quien le sonrio con el rostro rojo.

-Su-Supongo... que dormir mucho... me esta pasando factura...- dijo frutándose la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado.

Misaki rió entre dientes y se puso de pie -Creo que tengo algo de pollo en la nevera... te preparare algo para que puedas comer- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro que paso a un de diversión cuando vio la expresión iluminada del muchacho -Volveré enseguida...- y con eso, salio de la habitación.

Luego de un momento Dexter se dejo caer en la mullida cama y se quedo mirando el techo de la habitación, recuerdos ligeros venían a su cabeza debido a la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer... una maternal... -Maternal, eh?...- susurro alzando su brazo derecho que estaba todo vendado, lentamente comenzó a desenredar las vendas dejando ver lo que había bajo ellas.

Entre cerro los ojos notando lo que se temía... su brazo seguía siendo Dragonico...

-Tks!- chasqueo la lengua frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar a la mesita de luz a un lado de la cama viendo un pequeño espejo de mano sobre ella, sin perder tiempo lo tomo y con alivio observo mediante el objeto que su ojo volvió a la "normalidad" -Bueno... al menos en parte esta bien- su expresión de alivio cambio a otra de fastidio cuando noto que bajo el parche de su mejilla había unas escamas de color negro como su brazo -Genial! Ahora soy un fenómeno de circo!- bramo con sarcasmo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-De verdad creen que seria lo mejor?- se escucho la voz algo insegura de Dexter.

Habían pasado unos días hasta que Ram finalmente despertó, y poco a poco todo volvió a ser normal... en parte... pues en Lamiel las cosas estaban un poco oscuras debido al resiente incendio que acabo con la vida de mas de una docena de niños, por lo que, según tenia entendido los Caballeros Runa estaban haciendo una especie de investigación para ver si había algún causante debido a los signos de lucha que mostraba el edificio, eso era lo que derivaba a la situación de ahora.

-Lo creo, Dexter- dijo Ram cruzada de brazos, su madre asintió con algo de tristeza.

-Si te quedas aquí mientras siguen sus investigaciones y alguien les dice de tus... problemas anteriores, acabaran arrestandote por ser una amenaza... aun siendo un niño...- dijo la mayor.

-Entiendo... pero ustedes podrían venir conmigo?- pregunto esperanzado el mas joven de los tres, no quería abandonar a Ram ni a su madre.

La castaña menor miro a su madre quien negó con la cabeza mientras su expresión triste se asentaba -Lo siento Dexter-chan... pero yo y mi marido luchamos mucho para tener esta casa que era la de nuestros sueños... al menos en honor a él, quiero quedarme hasta mi ultimo aliento aquí...- explico triste debido a los recuerdos que le llegaban a la cabeza de ella junto a su marido.

-No voy a insistir si las cosas son así...- acepto el ojinegro, quien era el para negarle tal cosa a alguien mayor que él? Su vista se poso en Ram quien también negó.

-No pienso dejar a mamá sola, lo siento Dexter- respondió a una pregunto no formada mientras su expresión era triste, Dexter se esperaba una respuesta así.

-Pero entonces... a donde iré?- pregunto algo inseguro. El trió se quedo pensativo hasta que Misaki alzo un dedo demostrando tener una idea, sin decir nada se puso de pie y acercándose a un mueble abrió un cajón y saco un periódico de él, regreso rápido a la mesa en donde estaban y lo dejo frente al pelinegro quien miro el encabezado y el logo mostrado.

-Hay es a donde iras... según dice todo el mundo es un gran gremio y que aceptan con los brazos abierto a todo aquel que quiera unirse a ellos- explico con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Un gremio?...- murmuro tomando el periódico, había escuchado de esos lugares mientras estaba en la padilla de Ezio, un lugar donde los magos mas poderosos iban a parar.

Su vista se pego en el encabezado del periódico.

 **-"FAIRY TAIL DESTRUYE OTRO MONUMENTO HISTÓRICO DE FIORE!... Cuando acabaran los destrozos?"-**

El único ojo del muchacho se puso en blanco, el encabezado hacia sonar que meterse a un lugar así solo le traería dolor de cabeza... mas era su única opción fiable...

-Bien... Acepto...- respondió con determinación.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Te vamos a Extrañar, Dexter-chan- fue lo dicho por Misaki, quien se agacho para darle un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro que avergonzado lo acepto -Llevas todo lo necesario para el viaje? no se te olvida nada?- pregunto preocupada.

-S-Si... llevo todo lo que me dio, Misaki-san- respondió con una gota en la cabeza el muchacho, según tenia entendido el viaje a Magnolia solo le duraría día y medio pues Lamiel estaba a uno kilómetros.

-Ya mamá, lo avergüenzas- dijo la castaña con un suspiro. Su madre sonrió apenada. Luego de una disculpa por parte de la mayor Ram se acerco hacia el menor y sin pudor alguno lo abrazo fuertemente -Cuídate bien, Dexter...- susurro, el pelinegro respondió el abrazo.

-Solo espero... que en ese tal Fairy Tail, hallan humanos como ustedes...- murmuro apretando el abrazo.

-Tranquilo, tu solo confía y todo saldrá bien- la castaña se alejo un poco de él y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo- sonrió de medio lado.

Poco después se podía ver a Dexter ya lejos de la entrada del pueblo despidiéndose con la mano en lo alto de las dos castañas con la que se había amigado en su tiempo en aquel pueblo, sobre todo con Ram...

...Sin embargo entre los arbustos un par de ojos azules le miraban con odio jurando en silencio venganza...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Así que... esto es FAIRY TAIL...- dijo ya parado en las puertas del gremio mas llamativo de todo EarthLand, su expresión se transforma en un ceño fruncido -Y se supone que eso es un hada?... parece un maldito pájaro...- murmuro refiriéndose al logo del gremio, sin notarlo una pequeña figura se poso detrás de él -... Ademas... las Hadas no tienen Cola- murmuro siendo escuchado por la figura lo que llamo su atención.

-Dudo mucho que sepamos al 100% si las hadas tienen o no cola muchacho- dijo con tranquilidad una voz anciana y masculina. Dexter se sobre salto y lanzo su puño hacia atrás tratando de barres con quien lo hubiese asustado golpeándolo con el dorso de su vendada mano Dragonica, mas el ataque no conecto con nada pues a quien ataco era mas bajo que él por lo que el golpe paso por encima de su cabeza.

Esto le genero por un momento una vena en la frente y un aura azul violeta de depresion sobre su cabeza.

Tras su ataque fallido Dexter bajo un poco la vista para notar a un anciano pequeño con un espeso bigote, poco pelo un unas ropas naranjas que lo hacían ver como una bufón, algo que llamo la atención del ojirrojo.

-Y tu quien diablos eres, viejo?- pregunto el muchacho ladeando un poco la cabeza con su ceño fruncido aun presente.

El anciano salio de su estado tras esa pregunta para luego llevar una mano a su boca y aclararse la garganta -...Soy el actual maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar- se presento extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho -y tu eres?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Dexter lo miro con fastidio y estaba por mandarlo a la mierda sin razón aparente hasta que recordó lo que Ram siempre le decía -"Se sociable, eso te ayudara a encajar como se debe"- Con un chasquido de lengua Dexter respondió -Dexter... Dexter Madness- mas no estrecho su mano con la de Makarov, algo que lo extraño mas no le molesto.

-Bien, Dexter... que se te ofrece?- pregunto con una expresión tranquila pero internamente curioso, sobre todo por el hecho de que el muchacho iba repleto de vendas y su aura era una de las mas oscuras que pudo sentir, pero podía notar que no era culpa del muchacho sino de algo en su interior.

-Viene hasta aquí porque me dijeron que seria buena idea que me uniera a su gremio- respondió con una voz seria y algo hostil que solo llamo mas la atención del anciano.

Una sonrisa grande apareció en sus viejas facciones -Excelente! Entonces sígueme, en mi oficina te colocare la marca del gremio- dijo pasando a un lado del chico que quedo descolocado ante su respuesta.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta -Es-Espera! No me harás alguna prueba?!- pregunto exaltado.

-Para que?... se que eres un buen chico- le sonrió por encima del hombro.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?!- pregunto ahora mas exaltado, ese viejo era estúpido?! como diablos podía meter a alguien así nada mas a su gremio, sin ningún tipo de prueba que demostrara su nivel de psicológico o de poder.

-Es solo una corazonada...- su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro mientras entraba por las grandes puestas del viejo edificio.

-"Realmente es estúpido"-pensó con una expresión sin creerse que solo por eso el viejo lo fuera a aceptar.

-Va a quedarte allí todo el rato o vas a pasar?!- pregunto desde dentro el anciano.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Poco después el par se encontraba en la oficina del anciano, Dexter se encontraba sentado en un pequeño taburete mientras veía al anciano escribir en tinta una extraña runa en un papel antes de enrollarlo en lo que parecía ser el mango de un sello.

-Bien muchacho, dime de que color quieres la marca del gremio y en donde- dijo despreocupado acercandose al ojinegro, este lo miro antes de ponerse a pesar un momento.

-En el omóplato izquierdo, de color negro- respondió mientras se quitaba su espadón, campera y camiseta mostrando un torso ni muy marcado ni relleno.

-Alguna razón del porque quieres ponerlo allí?- pregunto el anciano.

-No- respondió tajante, no mentía la verdad.

-Entonces dime... que tipo de magia usas?- pregunto abriendo el estuche que contenían el pigmento mágico especial para las marcas de gremio.

-Es necesario responderte?- pregunto mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

-Si, de esa forma se al menos un poco mas de ti- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te interesa?- pregunto volviendo a mirar al frente.

-Por supuesto! Como dije, de esa forma conozco algo mas de ti, es algo que todo padre toma en cuenta...- respondió acercando el sello a la zona donde el pelinegro quería la marca pero Dexter se alejo un poco.

-Yo ya tengo un padre... y obviamente no eres tu- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto que ese viejito patético frente a el no era su padre, su padre era un poderoso Dragón de escamas negras y ojos rojos que doblegaba el tamaño de un dragón normal!

-Es solo algo simbólico... lo que quiero decir es que trato a los miembros de este gremio como si fueran mis hijo y ellos se tratan como familia- respondió con cariño en sus palabras, Dexter acentuó su mueca, la palabra "Familia" hacia que se le oprimiera su podrido corazón.

-Ya veo...- dijo por lo bajo dándole la espalda al anciano, este reanudo su tarea pero volvió a detenerse cuando el ojinegro respondió su anterior pregunta -Utilizo magia de Dragón Slayer... soy el Dragón Slayer Negro De Ojos Rojos- respondió sin mirarlo, al decir aquello el fash de una isla a lo lejos nublo su mente, una isla estaba incendiándose y entre la humareda un enorme Dragón extendió sus alas a cada lado dejando escapar un brutal rugido.

De entre el potente Rugido Dexter escucho la siguiente pregunta de Makarov cuando este apreto el sello en su espalda -Dime... quien era tu padre?- pregunto, el ojinegro se puso de pie lentamente y girandose hacia el anciano un sonrisa arrogante y desbordante de orgullo se plasmo en su joven rostro.

-Jaaku! Jaaku Madness, El Dragón Oscuro De Ojos Carmesís!- Exclamo alargando mas su sonrisa - **EL DIOS DE LOS DRAGONES OSCUROS!-** Soltó esto ultimo dejando algo sorprendido al anciano, no podía evitarlo, era su padre de quien hablaban y aunque este no apareciera en casi un año que llevaba perdido creía ferreamente que su padre no lo había abandonado si no que seguro tenia algo importante que atender o un feo altercado.

Antes de que el anciano pudiera responder un fuerte dolor azoto a Dexter y sintió que su pecho se oprimía, como si aplastaran su corazón, el anciano se exalto antes de notar al muchacho caer inconsciente en ese mismo instante.

Al abrir los ojos Dexter solo pudo ver un cielo nocturno, del mas oscuro que habia visto en su vida, sin una sola estrella, solo iluminado por una enorme luna llena... una luna que le traia bellos recuerdo.

 _ **-RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-**_

Su ojo se habrio en shock ante lo que vio al levantase...

Frente a él... Luchando por liberarse...

Habia un enorme y encadenado...

 _ **DRAGÓN**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Oooookeeeeyyy... recuerdan en el capitulo anterior que les dije que el cap seria corto? pues creo que no fue asi, quedo mas largo que las otras dos partes xDxDxD**

 **Como sea, aqui acaba la ultima parte del prologo que espero y les halla gustado, sobre todo la pelea que me esmere mucho en hacer. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradesco los dos Review que tuve :D y esperen bastante a que el OcxErza llege o al menos hasta que se haga oficial jeje...**

 **Muy bien! sin mas que decir, los veo en el capitulo siguiente!**


	4. Capitulo 1

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 1-**_

* * *

 _ **-RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!-**_

 _El ensordecedor rugido rompió con la calma que se cernía por todo el desolado lugar, Dexter en ese momento se encontraba entre asustado y desconcertado, sin entender como había acabado en ese lugar._

 _-Donde... Donde diablos estoy?!- se pregunto alarmado, miro a todas direcciones notando que se encontraba en un desierto árido de arenas blancas por la noche sin estrellas, oscura como nunca solo perturbada por una enorme luna llena en lo mas alto del cielo, dicho desierto parecía no tener ningún fin._

 _-_ _ **TU!-**_ _Dio un respingon cuando la grave y amenazante voz del dragón encadenado se dirigió hacia él, cuando se giro para encararlo pudo ver el aspecto del mismo._

 _Era un ser enorme y reptiliano, obviamente, pero tenia la piel de un tono oscuro entre negro y rojo de una textura podrida como si se le desprendiera la piel del cuerpo, no mostraba ningún signo de tener escamas, su cuerpo era delgado casi como si estuviera en exceso desnutrido notandosele las costillas y huesos, de largos brazos delanteros con dedos igualmente largos y huesudos mostrando largas garras en los extremos, sus alas eran enormes pero presentaban desgarros y agujeros en ellas, terminando con el cuerpo, tenia una larga cola que acaba en una punta filosa._

 _Su cuello era medio largo y sostenía su cabeza, llena de picos a cada lado con dos mas grandes en la parte de arriba que apuntaban hacia atras, sus ojos eran pequeños pero visibles con facilidad de un color rojo profundo con irises negros y pupila desgarrada del mismo color que la esclerótica, su osico terminaba ligeramente en una punta y poseía una gran boca llena de dientes numerosos y en extremo afilados, ademas de una lengua filosa._

 _De un rápido movimiento el Dragón trato de atacar al muchacho con la intención clara de traspasarlo con sus garras, Dexter por el repentino movimiento cayo sobre su trasero en la arena abriendo en su totalidad su único ojo mirando con horror como una de las temibles garras del dragón quedo a solo centímetros de su rostro._

 _Lo que detuvo el ataque fueron las cadenas que tiraban de la bestia con fuerza hacia una roca que brillaba como el mismo sol de un color blanco puro._

 _-_ _ **NI CREAS QUE TE DESARAS DE MI TAN FÁCILMENTE, OÍSTE?! NO VOY A PERMITIRME TERMINAR ASÍ!-**_ _El ojinegro no podía estar mas desconcertado con todo lo que gritaba el furioso dragón -_ _ **PRONTO ESE VIEJO DE MIERDA NO ESTARÁ PARA SALVARTE DE MI! VOY A LIBERARME DE ESTO!-**_ _Los rugidos del dragón de la nada comenzaron a mezclarse entre odio y dolor._

 _El ojinegro noto como la enorme bestia comenzaba a petrificarse de los pies a la cabeza por lo que parecía una roca blanca que provenía de esa luz que poco a poco comenzaba a perder su brillo, con un ultimo alarido el dragón se puso en sus patas traseras y comenzó a aspirar fuertemente por la boca._

 _Tras esa acción Dexter comenzó a sentirse como si le estuvieran arrancando algo, de su cuerpo grandes estelas de lo que podria decirse magia negra comenzaron a salir yendo directo a la boca del dragón, aquello comenzó a causarle un fuerte dolor al pelinegro que hizo todo lo posible para no ser absorbido por la exhalación._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- El Madness soltó un fuerte grito mientras abria de par en par su unico ojo dejando ver que este era de un puro color rojo, justo después de eso las estelas fueron finalmente absorbidas y el dragón lanzo todo su cuerpo hacia delante abriendo la boca de par en par como queriendo comerse al ahora ojirrojo. Afortunadamente para este, la bestia furica se petrifico por completo._

 _Justo después Dexter cayo hacia delante completamente exhausto y jadeando con fuerzo apenas apoyándose en manos y rodillas._

 _-Que... que fue... eso?...- pudo decir por lo bajo antes de ceder y quedar por completo inconsciente._

 _Gracias a esto no pudo notar como una figura se acercaba a él por la espalda, esta figura era claramente femenina y seria también humana de no ser por la larga cola totalmente negra y escamosa que dejaba ver, dicha figura era eclipsada por la enorme luna llena de ese raro desierto. Aun así sus ojos celestes brillaban notoriamente y estos pasaron del muchacho inconsciente al dragón, estrecho la mirada ligeramente._

 _-_ _ **Tienes un largo camino el cual recorrer, Dexter**_ _\- dijo por lo bajo con una femenina voz suave y tranquila pero igualmente seria y fría_ _ **-...Pronto nos conoceremos... y veremos si eres capaz de seguirlo como hasta ahora...-**_ _Tras terminar eso sus ojos estaban clavados en la roca de la cual salina las plateadas cadenas que restringían al malvado dragón, dicha roca era de un color blanco mármol que contrastaba con el fondo negro del cielo y resaltaba el enorme logo de Fairy Tail en lo mas alto de un potente color rojo sangre._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El único ojo de Dexter se abrió con rapidez mientras su cuerpo entero se enderezaba del lugar en donde estaba recostado quedando sentado en su lugar, rápidamente un de sus manos viajo a su pecho notando como su corazón casi parecía apunto de explotar, noto también el sudor frió en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su frente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que parecía haber desaparecido de sus pulmones. Miro hacia abajo notando que estaba vestido por completo.

-No espere que algo así de grave sucediera- escucho decir a un lado suyo, rápidamente giro su vista para ver al mismo anciano de antes, su expresión claramente era pensativa y seria.

-Que diablos fue lo que me hizo?!- exclamo el ojirrojo alterado, examino con rapidez la habitación encontrando su espadón al otro lado de esta lo que le imposibilitaba tenerlo en sus manos en ese momento. Sin perder el tiempo envolvió su puño en su magia que ahora presentaba un notorio cambio -Pero que...?- miro su mano envuelta en magia examinándola sin entender.

Su magia ahora era de un tono rojo puro que ya no dejaba ver casi nada de esa pigmentación negra de antes, era como si se hubiera purificado de alguna manera, ademas de eso notaba de que control mágico ya no era errático, si no mas tranquilo o bueno, un poco menos desordenado como era antes.

-"Porque ademas... me siento mas tranquilo?..."- se pregunto internamente, su vista paso de su mano al anciano quien lo miraba con detenimiento -Responde, anciano... que fue lo que me hiciste?- pregunto una vez mas, sus puños cerrados pero los había bajado.

-Un sello...- respondió Makarov colocándose una mano en el mentón de forma pensativa.

-Sello?... para que?- el ojirrojo ladeo la cabeza desconcertado.

-Te coloque un sello para que lo que sea que estuviera calcomiedote dejara de hacerlo... al menos, momentáneamente...- agrego al final por lo bajo aunque Dexter lo escucho fuerte y claro.

-Que me estaba calcomiendo?- pregunto aunque suponía que la respuesta era ese enorme dragón que vio en ese raro sueño.

-Apenas te vi pude notar claramente que ese poder oscuro que emanaba de ti no era del todo tuyo... demasiado oscura para alguien de tu edad, así que, pensé que lo mejor era colocarte ese sello para que hacia lo que estuviera arruinandote no terminara con su trabajo- explico antes de soltar un respiro de alivio -Sea lo que sea que alla sido eso dejo de funcionar...- agrego con una sonrisa aliviada y feliz.

-Como esta tan seguro de eso?- pregunto sin entender el pelinegro.

-Mira tu brazo y tu mejilla ademas de tu ojo... son claros ejemplos de que lo que te estaba hiriendo dejo de hacerlo- señalo con simpleza, Dexter alzo su brazo derecho notando con sorpresa y alivio que este había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Genial...- dijo por lo bajo moviendo la mano para ver si estaba por completo curada.

-Bien, ahora que estas bien y no parece que estas en algún peligro, porque no vas al salón principal? seria bueno que conocieras a los demás...- propuso con una sonrisa siempre presente en su viejo rostro el anciano, Dexter lo miro por un momento.

-Porque?- pregunto algo bajo pero el maestro del gremio lo escucho haciendo un cara falsa de confusión pues ya sabia por donde iba la pregunta -Porque hizo algo así? pudo dejar pasar mi condición y ya... pero no lo hizo...- explico desconcertado el ojirrojo.

Makarov solo rió un poco antes de mirar al muchacho -Como podría dejar pasar tu condición así como si nada?... eres miembro de este gremio y como tal es mi responsabilidad mantenerte a salvo como me sea posible- Dexter abrió mucho los ojos ante lo dicho antes de cerrarlos mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, sin responder el chico se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de abrirla este hablo -Gracias viejo... te debo una- dijo por lo bajo antes de salir rápido de la habitación dejando a un sonriente anciano.

Una risa entre dientes salio de sus labios antes de mirar por donde se había ido el muchacho -"Tengo el presentimiento... de que esto solo es el comienzo de muchos problemas..."- Su sonrisa menguo un poco cuando sintió su billetera temblar en su bolsillo, unas lagrimas en forma de cascada corrieron por su rostro -Y seguro me costara mucho dinero- lloriqueo comicamente. En ese momento su vista se giro hacia el espadón recostado contra la pared -Se lo olvido...- dijo con un ligero suspiro antes de entrecerrar los ojos, el aura que emanaba esa arma... era el próximo problema a resolver.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

De forma tranquila y despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos Dexter bajo las escaleras del segundo piso del gremio. Tras unos pasos noto que el lugar estaba muy ruidoso para su gusto pero no le presto atención así que sin perder el tiempo se acerco a lo que supuso, era la barra del lugar.

-Disculpe...- hablo un poco alto para llamar la atención de la encargada del lugar, al no recibir respuesta trato de volver a llamar mas esa atención llego un segundo antes de hablar.

-Perdón, estaba en la parte de atrás...- de una puerta detrás de la barra salio una mujer de entre 20 a 25 años, alta y de buena belleza con el la piel clara un cabello de color verde agua atado en una coleta baja su largo flequillo apartado a un lado por un clip de color violeta sus ojos eran del mismo color, como vestimenta llevaba un simple vestido marrón claro con un delantal blanco -...Oh! tu no eres el chico nuevo que paso antes con el maestro?- pregunto con una suave y amable sonrisa.

-S-Si, el mismo...- respondió algo apenado, algo raro de él si se trataba de un extraño.

-Que bien! Mi nombre es Nell Emiko, puedes llamarme Nell, Emi o Emiko, como gustes- La presentación de la peliverde dejo algo descolocado al pelinegro quien negando varias veces paso a presentarse también.

-So-Soy Dexter Madness, encantado... E-Eriko-san- que diablos le pasaba? normalmente el abría mandado al diablo a la mujer y abría pedido su comida sin mas miramientos pero en ese momento solo podía sonrojarse y hablar con algo de pena, que mierda sucedía?!

-Encantada tambien, Dexter-chan- la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro -Entonces dime, que se te ofrece?- pregunto luego.

-Quería ver si tenia algo de comer... todo lo que traía me no acabe en un momento- y no mentía todo eso que empaco para el viaje de día y medio se lo acabo en una noche.

-Claro, pero tienes para pagar?- pregunto un poco en broma. El ojirrojo soltó un suspiro desganado.

-No tengo nada- respondió, no le daría problemas robar algo del almacén, que pensaba estaba por la puerta de donde venia la mujer pero hasta él no tenia la mente tan podrida como para robarle a quienes le estaban brindando una ayuda.

La mujer rió colocando una mano sobre su boca de forma muy femenina -Lo supuse, esta vez ira por parte de la casa pero para que esto no siga así puedes tomas una misión del tablón- dijo ahora con una sonrisa dentada y giñandole un ojo al joven.

-Una misión?- pregunto interesado el ojirrojo.

-Claro! Déjame te explico- respondió la mujer colocando sus manos una sobre la otra en medio de su larga falda (de esa forma típica en que se colocan las mujeres japonesas, no se si me entienden) -para ponerlo fácil: Las "Misiones", o también llamadas "Solicitudes", son una forma en que un mago perteneciente a un gremio se gana la vida, de ellas puedes conseguir Jewels con los cuales poder subsistir- explico de forma simple para que el joven mago la entendiera.

-Ya veo... entonces luego de comer iré a tomar una!- el muchacho se cruzo de brazos mientras asentía varias veces con esa idea ya plasmada en su mente, no podía negar que le emocionaba tomar una de esas dichosas misiones.

-Pero ten cuidado, las misiones se dividen en distintas clases que van de la D a C, para las mas fáciles, B y A, para los mas experimentados y finalmente las de Clase S que son exclusivamente para los magos de dicho rango- dijo ahora un poco mas seria la ojivioleta esto para que el pelinegro entendiera que se debía andar con cuidado.

-Vale, entonces todas esas misiones están en ese tablón?- pregunto volteándose y señalando al tablón de madera lleno de papeles clavados a él.

-No todas, las de Clase S se encuentran en el segundo piso... donde esta prohibida la entrada para quienes no sean magos clase S- agrego cuando vio la mirada interesada del niño.

-Prohibido el paso?... que tontería, había unos buenos sofás allí arriba que parecían cómodos- comento frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, la mujer soltó unas ligeras carcajadas por lo dicho.

-Cierto... pero son las reglas, Dexter-chan y se deben seguir- dijo moviendo su dedo indice de forma comicamente severa.

-Pff... nunca fui de seguir reglas- dijo soltando un bufido.

-No eres el único aquí- bromeo la mujer -Pero volviendo al tema, que quieres comer?- pregunto recibiendo una rápida respuesta al instante.

-Un gran plato de pollo y papas fritas!- respondió con una iluminada mirada el pelinegro, la mujer volvió a reír.

-Claro, enseguida te lo traigo- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta de donde salio con anterioridad.

Mientras esperaba el ojirrojo no pudo evitar pararse a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder y en la información recaudad de la mujer, lo de las misiones era lo de menos, para el serian fáciles las de clas por lo que luego de un par de ellas para verificar como funcionaban se lanzaría por las de clase B y A.

-No vengo de entrenarme desde los cuatro años con el viejo solo para estancarme en eso, seguro me robe una de clase S en algún momento... aunque prefiero ver que nivel tiene las demás para estar seguro- murmuro aquello para si mismo, si algo le había dejado claro su padre es a nunca ser un idiota que se lanzara al pesto así como si nada sin antes evaluar la situación... eso se lo dejaba cuando las cosas si se ponían feas.

Lo que mas le molestaba era la forma fácil con la que había logrado interactuar con la mujer, antes aquello seria muy difícil teniendo en cuenta ese desagrado que le daban los humanos por las cosas que les vio hacer no hace mucho pero increíblemente el aura de tranquilidad y amabilidad de la ojivioleta le hicieron olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello.

-"Ademas... este lugar... desprende un aura desagradablemente agradable"- pensó acentuando mas su ceño fruncido, podría no ser un gremio tranquilo por lo que veía y había oído pero se notaba que aun con las discusiones en el lugar ninguna era con mala intención ni con ganas de lastimas si no de divertirse, una casi invisible sonrisa se curvo en su rostro.

Antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran su curso la llamada de Emiko llego a sus desarrollados oídos seguido de un delicioso aroma a su poderosa nariz haciendo que su boca se hiciera agua.

-Gracias por la comida, Emiko-san!- exclamo con emoción mientras se acercaba el plato.

-Buen provecho, Dexter-chan- respondió la ojivioleta con una sonrisa siempre presente en sus facciones.

En eso el pelinegro estaba por llevar una de las patas de pollo a su boca, todo esto en cámara lenta y lo habría logrado de no ser...

Por la silla que se estampo a una lado suyo que lo hizo soltar su pata de pollo que cayo al suelo, cuerpo entero se puso en blanco por la vista comenzando a sentir una creciente furia en su interior.

-QUIEN MIERDA... UGH!- abría terminado de gritar aquello de no ser por la mesa que se estampo fuertemente contra su cara haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, desafortunadamente por esto el pelinegro barrio con la barra haciendo que el plato con papas y pollo cayera al suelo con él.

Dexter miro atónito esto mientras su ojo era ensombrecido por su cabello seguido de un aura roja que solo prometía muerte y destrucción.

-Diganme... a quien de todos ustedes... mato primero?- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba que hizo que mas de uno tuviera un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.

Sin perder el tiempo todos se hicieron a un lado dejando una especie de camino que acababa en un joven de cabello azul tan oscuro que podría confundirse con negro ademas de unos ojos gris oscuro que miraban de forma desafiante al muchacho

-Fui yo... tienes algún problema con eso?- pregunto de forma arrogante el muchacho cruzándose de brazos mirando al pelinegro con superioridad.

Dexter lo miro con mas enojo -Tu...- su voz de ultratumba fue palpable junto con su aura roja que... de un momento a otro desapareció dejando una expresión desorientada y asqueada al ver al ojigris -...Que diablos haces desnudo, idiota?- pregunto sin entender haciendo que todos se giraran hacia el muchacho quien se miro así mismo.

-CUANDO DIABLOS PASO ESTO?!- exclamo alarmado y sin comprender por que siempre le pasaba eso.

-Gray... tu ropa- dijo una joven de cabellera castaña atada a una coleta junto con unos ojos igualmente marrones, esta le tendía la ropa al muchacho.

-Gracias Ka... AGH!- sin poder terminar la oración un fuerte puñetazo se alojo en su rostro mandándolo a volar por los aires hasta una mesa, dicho puñetazo provenia de un furioso ojirojo.

-ESO ES POR MI AMADO POLLO, DESNUDISTA DE MIERDA!- exclamo con furia el muchacho.

El nombrado Gray al caer sobre la mesa hizo que esta actuara como catapulta lanzando una jarra de madera a uno de los miembros del gremio quien sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo a otro miembro que empujo al siguiente y así y así generando una reacción en cadena que acabo con todo el gremio peleando entre si... en medio de toda la batalla campal que se estaba dando estaba el ojirrojo quien tomaba a uno de los miembros por la camiseta.

-TODOS VAN A MORIIIIRRRR!- exclamo con rabia mientras lo golpeaba aunque, sin que nadie lo sepa y nunca lo admitiera, el ojirrojo se estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho en meses.

Mientras, desde la barra del gremio, un pequeño anciano sin ser notado miraba todo con una sonrisa y una garra de cerveza en mano a su lado Nell sonreía divertida.

-Realmente encontró a un nuevo miembro muy interesante, Maestro- dijo la mujer a su maestro.

-Nos encontró él...- corrigió con simpleza -pero eso esta bien... tengo el presentimiento que con este niño nada podría volver a ser aburrido...- dijo dándole un sorbo a su garra.

-Y cuando las cosas en este gremio son aburridas?- pregunto en un amable tono sarcástico la ojivioleta que sonreía aun mas.

-Buen punto- y con eso sus miradas se clavaron en el par de pelinegro que se molían a golpes en medio de toda esa batalla campal que era el gremio de Fairy Tail con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Y e aquí, el capitulo 1 del Remake de Akame No Kokuryu! que les pareció? a mi parecer esta mil veces mejor de lo que me quedo en la anterior version, lo cual hice muy miedoso de lo que podrían pensar, pero ahora veo que pude haber hecho algo mejor jejeje...**

 **Un dato curioso del capitulo es Nell... salio de la nada xD Era un personaje que pensaba poner debido a que antes de Mirajane no hay nadie que se sepa que aya atendido la barra así que decidí hacerla, aunque no espere ponerla en este capitulo ni en la historia enrealidad; ni siquiera se si utiliza magia pero como sera un personaje sin mucha relevancia en la trama no creo que sea necesario... pero si lo es improvisare como lo hice ahora, que salí a buscar un nombre en un pagina, "Nell" se me vino a la cabeza por Nelliel de Bleach pero el apellido "Emiko" lo saque de una pagina que genera nombres randoms.**

 **Como sea, el dragón y la mujer con cola tendrán una gran relevancia mas adelante así que espero se queden a ver de que se trata :D**

 **Y así sin mas, espero les aya agradado el capitulo y dejen un review le den a seguir y favorito y bla bla bla... LOS VEO LA PRÓXIMA! XDXDXDXD**


	5. Capitulo 2

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 2-**_

Sus ojos se estrecharon a la par que sus dientes dejaban escapar un muy ligero chasquido, por su cien una gota de sudor bajo lentamente denotando su nerviosismo por su situación actual. Lentamente asomo su cabeza un poco por un lado de la pared por la que se escondía mirando la escena que lo tenia de esta manera.

-Mierda...- susurro por lo bajo, aun así, de quien se escondía lo escucho volteándose a ver su escondite, sus fríos ojos cafés solo mostraban un enojo potente pero casi imperceptible.

Como había acabado en una situación así se preguntaba mientras salia de su escondite antes de que los picos de hielo acabaran por volverlo brocheta de Dragón Slayer.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Un par de días antes del evento anterior; Gremio de Fairy Tail)**

La tarde se pasaba con tranquilidad en el revoltoso gremio de magos los cuales esta vez se encontraban tranquilos esparcidos por todo el salón principal charlando, bebiendo o comiendo algo.

En la barra del gremio se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes charlando entre si con la bar-tender quien sonreía por las anécdotas que se contaban entre ellos, mas también estaba algo preocupada pues se denotaba que pronto uno se echaría al cuello del otro.

-TE DIGO QUE MI VIEJO ES UN DRAGÓN, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- fue el grito furioso de uno de los jóvenes, uno de un único ojo carmesí, ceño fruncido y cabello largo color negro y reflejos rojos que ahora lo traía atado en una pequeña y alborotada coleta alta.

-TU PADRE UN DRAGÓN?! JA! Y EL MIO ES UN ASESINO DE DEMONIO DE HIELO!- la respuesta sarcástica provino de un muchacho de cabello azul casi negro, ojos gris oscuro y, extrañamente, estaba medio desnudo.

-QUIERES QUE TE LO DEMUESTRE PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA?!- pregunto el ojirrojo.

-PEQUEÑA?! SOY SOLO UN AÑO MENOR QUE TU!- rugió perdiendo la paciencia el medio desnudo.

-ESO TE PONE POR DEBAJO DE MI, RESPETA A TUS MAYORES MOCOSO!- aquello soltado por el pelinegro fue con arrogancia clara que solo exaspero aun mas al otro joven.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos... me darán dolor de cabeza- dijo un chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones considerablemente mas baja a pesar de tener la misma edad que el medio desnudo.

-Kana-chan tiene razón, Dexter, Gray dejen de pelear- fue lo dicho por el maestro del gremio que estaba sobre la barra bebiendo de su inseparable jarra.

-Ni hablar viejo! le haré entender a golpes a este idiota que mi padre si es un dragón!- el pelinegro de 10 años choco uno de sus puños con su palma dejando en claro sus intenciones.

-Ya quisiera verte intentarlo- gruño en respuesta haciendo el mismo movimiento mientras una ligera pero notoria estela celeste pálido le rodeaba disminuyendo incluso la temperatura en una pequeña área a su alrededor.

Dexter frunció el ceño y sonrió con salvajismo mientras una estela roja mas notoria e incluso un poco mas grande lo rodeaba, pero en vez de congelar esta ennegrecía las maderas bajo sus pies.

-Dexter-chan, Gray-chan no estarán pensando en...- Emi ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando el par se dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que los mando a volar en direcciones contraria estrellándose entre mesas y sillas, los del gremio se giraron para ver la conmoción.

-Otra vez peleando- dijo un hombre de cabello azul a su amigo de de gran copete.

-El de ojos rojos lleva solo unas semanas aquí pero parece mas busca pleito que todos nosotros- respondió este dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-Pues Gray no se queda muy atrás...- Macao se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo antes de sonreír con un pequeño brillo en su expresión -2000 Jewels a que gana Dexter- propuso llamando la atención del de los lentes oscuros.

-3000 a Gray entonces- sonrió sacando su dinero del bolsillo.

-Yo también le entro, 1000 a Dexter- dijo otro miembro alazar.

-1100 a Gray!- otro mas y otro y otro y así hasta que la mayoría del gremio se había unido a las apuestas por ver quien de los dos chicos ganaba.

-Me parece bajo apostar de esa manera...- dijo Kana acercándose a Macao quien sostenía como podía los Jewels de las apuestas, este la miro con algo de nerviosismo por la mirada fría que le estaba dando la joven castaña pero antes de escusarse esta exclamo -...SIN ALGUIEN ESPECIALIZADO EN ESO!- su expresión cambio a una burlona mientra tomaba los Jewels y comenzaba a pedir mas apuestas.

Mientras eso se daba por otra parte el par de jóvenes ya había salido de los escombros que habían creado con el impacto de sus cuerpo.

-Ya me cabreaste de verdad, Gray...- dijo el ojirrojo con un notorio en su único ojo carente de todo brillo, aun así su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa salvaje -...Y vas a saber porque no es aconsejable cabrear a un dragón!- tras eso ultimo un aura roja lo volvió a rodear con la intención de mostrar su superioridad contra el ojigris.

-Dragon? Te creo mas que seas una lagartija!- se burlo mas Gray dejando notar su propio poder mágico para demostrarle al pelinegro que no se iba a doblegar así de fácil.

Por su lado, el maestro del gremio miraba esto debatiéndose si debía detener esto o saciar su curiosidad por sabre si el sello que le puso al Madness era lo suficientemente resistente, incluso en ese debate interno no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa sorprendida al ver el nivel de ambos jóvenes que, si bien, no podían estar al nivel de un mago estándar si tenían uno muy superior para ser unos simples niños -Esta generación realmente se trae grandes sorpresas- dijo por lo bajo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Eso es muy obvio al ver a esos dos, maestro- le comento la peliverde agua a un lado suyo que aunque preocupada por el bienestar de los jóvenes no podía no estar sorprendida por lo que veía.

Sin previo aviso el par se lanzo un contra el otro a un velocidad decente flexionando su brazos hacia atrás con la intención de dar un fuerte puñetazo su contrincante.

Este se dio como un potente choque de puños que soltó una ráfaga de magia congelada y otra notoriamente oscura que sorprendió a mas de uno en el edifico. Ambos ejercieron presión en sus puños tratando de hacer ceder al otro por unos momentos hasta que Dexter lanzo una patada derecha hacia la cabeza de Gray quien logro esquivarla a tiempo mas el ojirrojo dio un giro completo lanzando ahora un talonazo izquierdo que si logro impactar con fuerza en el mas joven.

Esto lo hizo girar un par de veces en el aire antes de caer estrepitosamente en el suelo haciendo que mas de uno contuviera el aire al verlo tirado sin moverse por un momento, un segundo después el ojigris ya estaba de pie con una cara, ahora si, cabreada.

Este concentro poder mágico en sus manos mientras las unía - _ **Ice Make: Lanza!-**_ tras esa exclamación lanza las filosas lanzas de hielo en contra del ojirrojo, este soltó un gruñido y comenzó a esquivarlas dando saltos y piruetas de un lado a otro mas algunas de ellas acabaron dándole de lleno, estas no lograron herirle debido a que no iban con esa intención mas si lograron hacerlo apretar los dientes por el dolor.

Luego de rodar por el suelo Dexter trato de impulsarse hacia el mago de hielo mas se encontró con sus pies congelados al suelo, mirando al frente frunció el ceño cuando vio el siguiente ataque de Gray dirigirse hacia él.

 **-** _ **Ice Make: Geiser!-**_ tras ese grito un torrente de magia se esparció por el suelo en dirección del ojirrojo quien cambio su expresión de fastidio por una media sonrisa.

- _ **Rugido del Dragón Negro!-**_ inflando su pecho el pelinegro dejo salir el torrente de magia de su boca, este extrañamente mostraba ser de color rojo intenso con una espiral de color negro rodeándolo, aun así mostraba su misma fuerza.

El par de ataques chocaron entre si dejando ver y sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento frió salir de estos, el gremio se mostró sorprendido por las fuerzas del ataque mas el par de niños solo frunció el ceño al sentir sus propias magias chocar.

Los dos se quedaron mirando una al otro por un momento mientras se enderezaban en sus lugares. Tras una sonrisa salvaje los dos corrieron en dirección del otro para comenzar un intercambio de golpes y patadas a una velocidad decente, algo que le hizo que el ojirrojo frunciera de nuevo el ceño.

Dexter movio su mano derecha tomando la izquierda de Gray haciendo lo mismo con la derecha dejándolo sin forma de eludir el fuerte rodillazo que conecto con su mentón despegandolo del suelo. Sin perder tiempo Gray tomo esto como una oportunidad y dando un giro hacia atrás dio una fuerte patada al mentón de Dexter lanzandolo hacia atras.

Gray se apoyo sobre sus manos antes de impulsarse y volver a sus pies dando un par de brincos para estabilizase, una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro -SI! me salio!- dijo moviendo su brazo en forma de victoria, a pesar de esto se podía notar su respiración irregular.

-Atento, Gray!- exclamaron algunos del gremio alertando al pelinegro quien tomado por sorpresa alzo las manos cargando una defensa - _ **Ice Make: Bloque!-**_ grito y frente a él apareció un macizo bloque de hielo que logro defenderlo del corte horizontal que venia hacia él.

La magia negra embuia la hoja pero de igual forma el pelinegro siguió frunciendo su ceño, algo no andaba bien. La hoja cortaba poco a poco el bloque dejando escapar un frió polvo de él mientras el Madness no dejaba de observar su propia espada.

Aun así, reacciono a tiempo para ver a Gray saltar por encima del bloque apuntando su siguiente ataque - _ **Ice Make: Flechas!-**_ de sus manos surgió una especie de arco de hielo grande para su tamaño de que salieron despedido fragmentos afilados de hielo en dirección al Madness quien lo recibió de lleno.

El ataque dejo una pantalla de humo al impactar dejando sorprendidos y preocupados al los miembros del gremio quienes no creyeron que el par se tomara tan enserio la pelea, el maestro que se encontraba en la barra del bar no podía negar que estaba preocupado pero en su cabeza un pensamiento surco su mente -"Que extraño... no solo es diferente, sino que parece a ver disminuido...- su vista paso de la pantalla de humo al pequeño Gray que cayo a un lado sin poder resistir su peso con las piernas quedando de rodillas y jadeando sonoramente.

-Mierda... haah... haah... use-use mucha magia...- dijo entre cortado por los jadeos, en su frente una ligera capa de sudor podía verse.

-Creo que ese es uno de tus problemas...- se escucho desde la pantalla de humo, Gray junto al gremio miraron hacia ese punto donde se podía ver a Dexter salir caminando, su ropa estaba desgarrada en varios puntos, en único daño notorio que tenia era en el hombro izquierdo donde se había clavado una de las flechas de hielo. Chasqueando la lengua Dexter cambio de mano su espadón y con la derecha quito el pedazo de hielo, para sorpresa de muchos la campera del pelinegro brillo de un ligero tono rojo y comenzó a repararse hasta quedar intacta y limpia, bueno, hasta que de la herida de su hombro comenzó a brotar mas sangre.

-"Una campera de tela mágica..."- pensó Emiko al ver la prenda reparase con lo que, suponía, era la magia del ojirrojo.

-Que quieres decir con que ese es uno de mis problemas?!- exclamo Gray exasperado por lo dicho.

-Pues tienes un contenedor mágico decente... pero tu magia gasta mucho de ella y rápido- explico colocando su espadón en su funda -El viejo me dijo que eso era malo, porque crees que no utilice muchos ataques mágicos? los míos también gastan lo suyo- dijo colocando las manos en los bolsillos.

-Entonces... quieres decir, que tengo que moderar mis ataques?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Dexter -como si fuera a seguir consejos de un escamoso- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces te pateare el trasero cada que peleemos hasta que aprendas- sonrió burlón el muchacho mientras se encogía de hombros esto solo enojo al Fullbuster. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder el ojirrojo se dio media vuelta.

-Oi! a donde vas?! aun no termina la pelea!- rugió con los ojos en blanco por el enojo.

-Nah! ya no tengo ganas de pelear, dejemoslo en empate por ahora- respondió despreocupado mientras se despedía con una mano alzada la cual luego utilizo para tomar una misión del tablero -Nos vemos luego-

-Espera! Dexter-chan! tu herida!- exclamo Nell al muchacho quien no se detuvo.

-Tranquila! sanara en un momento!- respondió saliendo por las puertas del gremio dejando a los demás en silencio, no fue hasta que uno se acerco a Kana.

-Entonces... quien gano?- pregunto mirando a la castaña.

-Pues ninguno- respondió sin mas la ojimarron llamando la atención de todos en el edificio.

-EEEEEEEHHHHH! A QUE TE REFIERES CON NINGUNO?!- exclamaron a la vez, Kana solo sonrió.

-Bueno, nadie aposto por si empataban así que...- de la oración al aire haciéndose entender.

-Eso no es justo! Dexter gano! es obvio!- exclamo uno de los miembros.

-De que hablas?! Dexter le patio el trasero a Gray! solo lo dejo ganar para no humillarlo!- exclamo otro.

-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?!-

-Y QUE SI QUIERO?!-

-YA VERAS, BASTARDO!- el miembro random le dio un golpe al otro tipo que acabo chocando contra otro que se volteo y lo golpeo y así creando nuevamente otra pelea en el gremio. Makarov por su parte vio a Gray dirigirse hacia las puestas del gremio.

-No iras a pelear con Dexter, verdad?- pregunto deteniéndolo, Gray solo gruño.

-No, solo voy a entrenar... y luego le pateare el trasero- dijo el de ojos grises.

-Entonces tomaras su consejo?- enarco una ceja el anciano.

-Nunca!- rugió este con enojo. Makarov solo rió.

-Vale, pero primero ponte pantalones- dijo con un tono divertido.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS?!- exclamo viéndose de nuevo medio desnudo.

Mientras Gray trataba de encontrar su ropa el pelinegro del espadón comenzó a alejarse del gremio con una mirada seria y pensativa en su rostro.

-Es pequeño... pero hay una diferencia, no solo el color de mi magia cambio...- murmuro mirando su mano -tiene que ver con ese dragón de antes?- pregunto al aire, a nadie en especifico.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Presente)**

Esa fue el pequeño flashback de como Dexter había terminado en una misión simple que consistía en acabar con unas plagas de bichos en el pueblo en que estaba, era una misión fácil de no ser por uno de ellos que escapo por entre los callejones acabando junto en frente de la escena frente a él.

Una joven que no aparentaba ser mas grande que él, un hombre aterrado encerrado en un trozo grande de hielo donde solo su cabeza quedo fuera del bloque.

Dexter no perdió el tiempo y se coloco detrás de una cajas cercanas a él. La niña se encontraba mirando al hombre seriamente y este se notaba entre aterrado y sorprendido.

-Maldita cría! como diablos te has tan fuerte?!- rugió este incrédulo de que una niña de no mas de 10 años, al parecer, podría haberlo atrapado de esa forma. La joven solo alzo su mano derecha lentamente mientras el clima a su alrededor se congelaba poco a poco y unas lanzas de hielo aparecían rodeando al atrapado hombre. Este solo comenzó a moverse intentando desesperadamente escapar de su prisión, solo para encontrar imposible esta tarea -Monstruo! eres solo eso! un maldito monstruo!- exclamo el hombre haciendo que la joven estrechara peligrosamente su mirada y frunciera el ceño.

-Soy lo que ustedes han hecho de mi...- casi murmuro mientras cerraba la palma de su mano, el hombre abrió grande los ojos y su boca pero no fue capaz de soltar una sola palabra pues todas las pues se clavaron grotescamente por todo el trozo de hielo tiñendo el frió material de un color carmesí muy conocido para el espectador escondido.

-Mierda...- fue el murmullo que escucho la niña quien girándose se encontró con un joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta, un solo ojo de color rojo y una chaqueta de color blanco y rojo, lo que la puso en guardia fue el espadón en su espalda. Rápidamente creo una serie de picos que salieron del suelo en donde estaba el joven que la esquivo dando un salto a un lado.

Lo vio rodar antes de detenerse y mirarla aun agachado -Tu... venias con él, no?...- pregunto la niña con voz peligrosa.

-No... no tengo idea de quien es, ni tampoco se que esta pasando en realidad- respondió sin rechistar el ojirrojo, con el pensamiento de su magia en un raro estado lo ultimo que quería era enfrentarse a alguien que podría representarle un problema.

-Mientes- dijo sin mas alzando con rapidez una de sus manos de la cual salieron un montón de picos de hielo que se dirigieron hacia el ojirrojo quien esquivo el ataque volviendo a rodar por el suelo.

-Hablo enserio!- exclamo el muchacho mientras miraba a la muchacha.

-Tendrás que demostrarlo...- al decir eso nuevamente el frió se hizo de notar mientras el poder mágico de la niña se dejaba ver como un aura celeste pálido a su alrededor.

-"Porque diablos solo yo puedo encontrarme con este tipo de gente..."- pensó el muchacho resignado por la falta se suerte al encontrarse con esa joven que esperaba no fuera una amenaza muy grande.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo, gente! lamento la tardanza :v pero esto de que ya sea fin de año me esta pasando factura en cuando a los exámenes y trabajos finales del colegio así que disculpen si me tardo y esas cosas... PERO! no esperen que les traiga continuaciones al comienzo del año que viene o dentro de meses solo porque me llueven los exámenes... Naaaah... no soy tan aplicado xDxDxD así que solo esperen una semana mas al siguiente capitulo... siempre y cuando también mi puta computadora no se suspenda sola y pierda todo mi progreso (Me paso eso con el prologo 3 y el cap 1 :v)**

 **Bueno! sin mas que agregar los veo en el próxima cap, Gracias a los que dejan su Review, siguen la historia y demás y como siempre es bien recibido un comentario o que le den a Fav/Follow... Gracias y Nos vemos!**


	6. Capitulo 3

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 3-**_

Se encontró acorralado, el sudor corría por su cara mientras su ceño permanecía fruncido a todo lo que daba, en su cabeza la pregunta "de donde salio esta chica?" se repetía una y otra vez. Incapaz de saber de donde sacaba tanta fuerza y habilidad.

Una patada, un puñetazo, un bloqueo y un ataque mágico de hielo, a duras penas lograba detenerlos... defenderse le era difícil. Su mirada se conecto con la de ella, sus ojos fríos no daban cabida a pensar que esto terminaría si se lo pedía. El podía odiar a los humanos, verlos como menos que insectos, pero no era alguien malo... no quería herir a alguien con el que no tenia nada que ver.

Ya había cometido ese error... y ese mismo día juro dos cosas y una de ellas era no volver a cometerlo...

El no tenia ningún problema con la joven que lo atacaba en este momento, pero parecía que ella con él si... era así? mirándola mas detenidamente podría notar que todo ese odio en sus ojos no eran para él... seria así? o solo pensaba tonterías?...

Su enojo se acrecentaba, su mente no solo se preguntaba sobre la chica, sino también, sobre que mierda le había hecho ese viejo que tenia ahora por maestro ... desde que peleo con Gray pudo notar que sus fuerzas ya no eran las mismas, que se había debilitado... tendría que ver con el sello y el dragón aquel?

- _ **"Podria ser asi..."-**_

Esa respuesta salida de la nada le exalto y gracia a ello logro tomar el frió puño que se dirigía a su rosto, abrió los ojos en shock... de donde salio esa voz?...

Negando varias veces se concentro en la chica frente a él, por un momento se perdió en su todo... desde la cabeza a los pies...

No podría negar que la niña en cuestión era linda, con un cabello rojo brillante, largo hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, lacio, su piel era blanca y podía imaginar, que al igual que su magia, se sentiría fría al tacto, sus ojos eran de un color café claro, fríos, muertos... tristes... una pequeña marca en su mejilla derecha bajo el ojo se destacaba con un color violeta oscuro, su nariz pequeña y linda al igual que sus labios completaban su rostro.

Sus ropas no eran extravagantes pero si llamativas debido al calor que daba el solo mirarlas, una bufanda acolchonada de color rosa claro alrededor de su cuello cubría un poco su boca, llevaba un abrigo grueso rojo escarlata largo hasta cerca de la mitad del muslo, en la parte inferior llevaba una falda gris medio oscura casi hasta las rodillas, por debajo unas medias que tapaban por completo sus piernas y por ultimo unas botas de corderoi marrón claro... Con el calor que hacia como diablos podía ponerse algo así?!...

Reacciono sonrojándose al notarse mirarla mucho, movió su vista de sus ropas a su cara con fastidio y algo de suplica en ella -Por favor! No quiero pelear!- grito, ella se solto y le planto una fuerte patada en el mentón que lo alzo un poco del suelo antes de que con ese mismo pie le diera un talonazo en medio del rostro lanzandolo contra el suelo haciendo que este gruñera de dolor.

No quería pelear, por alguna razón no sentía que ella fuera una amenaza... su instinto le decía que ella solo se defendía... pero, porque? tenia algo que ver con el muerto ese?...

Su fría expresión no cambio, piso fuerte el suelo y Dexter tubo la suerte de rodar a un lado para que los picos de hielo no lo terminaran empalando.

-Que haces aquí entonces?- pregunto ella con una voz que le congelo hasta los huesos debido a su hostilidad.

-Solo... hacia una misión...- respondió poniéndose de pie, entrecorto la respuesta por el dolor del golpe anterior.

-Entonces estas aquí para arrestarme y luego ejecutarme?- nuevamente Dexter tubo que eludir los picos de hielo del suelo, su expresión de fastidio apareció de nuevo.

-No! porque diablos haría algo así?!- pregunto como respuesta, no la entendía, porque estaba tan a la defensiva? que le había hecho? porque le importaba?... su vista se entrecerró...

-Entonces... quien eres?...- pregunto nuevamente, Dexter la miro aun alerta.

-Dexter, Dexter Madness- respondió luego de un momento, ella no le quito la mirada de encima, poniéndolo nervioso y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Ella no se relajo pero al menos esa intención asesina disminuyo considerablemente -De donde vienes?- otra nueva pregunta.

-Me gustaría al menos saber tu nombre antes de decirte quien soy del todo- dijo él con algo mas de tranquilidad. Ella quedo callada unos momentos, estudiándolo con la mirada, buscando intenciones ocultas, como si las reconociera con la siempre vista.

Una vez paso ese momento ella respondió -Maria... Maria Kusajishi..- El ojirrojo no despego su mirada de ella, ni ella de él. Ambos por razones distintas, una por precaución otro por curiosidad.

-Ya veo...- dijo por lo bajo, sin saber muy bien como actuar, a fin de cuentas él no era precisamente un donjuán o el rey de las amistades, nervioso atino a girar su vista hacia el muerto a un lado -Porque... Porque lo mataste?- pregunto tratando de sacar un tema.

Maria miro el cadáver y pudo notar una mueca de odio y asco en su rostro -Solo era otro bastardo mas...- respondió sin cambiar su expresión de odio.

-Otro bastardo? habían mas como este?- pregunto él señalándolo, como respuesta Maria le dio una mirada extraña, mezclada entre emociones.

La vio suspirar antes de volver a hablar -Que magia usas?- Dexter noto claramente ese rápido cambio de tema pero decidió no preguntar.

-Mi magia? Porque lo preguntas?- su expresión desconcertada era clara, ella encogió los hombros.

-Tu olor es extraño, sobre saliente de una forma curiosa- ella se cruzo de brazos, Dexter noto que la tensión en el ambiente desaparecía poco a poco para su alivio.

-Soy un Dragón Slayer, el Dragón Slayer Negro De Ojos Rojos- él respondió con un notorio orgullo y arrogancia en su voz, no podía evitarlo.

Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos -Un Dragón Slayer? como yo?- pregunto sorprendida, el también la mira sorprendido.

-Como tu?! Quieres decir que fuiste entrenada por un dragón también?!- se exalto feliz de encontrar a alguien con su misma magia, sin embargo esto flaqueo un poco al ver la mirada de la pelirroja volver a enfurecerse, pero al menos esta vez no con él, si no con quienes aparecían en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera responderla una voz mayor hizo acto de presencia respondiendo la pregunta del pelinegro -Ella? Esa ratita entrenada por un Dragón?! HAHAHAHAHA! Ya quisiera!- fue el grito burlón que escucharon los dos, Ambos giraron sus miradas hacia uno de los techos de los edificios que rodeaban el lugar viendo a un hombre de unos treinta sobre uno de los tejados, una sonrisa asquerosa y burlona se marcaba en su sucio rostro.

Dexter noto al instante que el hombre sobre el tejado iba igualmente vestido que el muerto, suponía que era algún tipo de uniforme, traía una túnica larga de color negro con bordes en dorado, unos pantalones oscuros al igual que sus botas, lo mas extraño era la monstruosa calavera que podía verse en los hombros y cinturón del hombre esta tenia la parte alta de la cabeza con formas de llamas, le faltaba la mandíbula inferior y sus dientes eran afilados junto con unos ojos alargados.

-"Supongo... que sera uno de los compañeros de ese tipo..."- pensó el ojirrojo al momento en que se ponía en guardia mas otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza -"espera... ella en una Dragón Slayer pero no esta entrenada por un dragón? Como es eso?"- prenso muy confundido mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo viendo que esta volvía a tener esa mirada de odio en sus ojos.

A diferencia del pelinegro, Maria se lanzo contra el recién llegado con la intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo - _ **Puño del Dragón de Hielo!-**_ Exclamo alto tirando su puño en dirección a la cara del hombre mas este solo desapareció como si fuera una especie de holograma.

-Muy lenta niña- lo escucho detrás de ella y volteándose lo vio en el otro tejado del edificio de en frente, un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro -Vamos, no me mires así... ademas... deberías preocuparte por otras cosas...- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlón y amenazante dejando ver una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras señalaba en otra dirección con su dedo.

Maria vio que el hombre señalaba en dirección a Dexter quien, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de hombres también con túnicas como las del muerto. La ojimarron miro al frente a donde se encontraba el sujeto solo para encontrarse conque el tipo había desaparecido.

-Maldito...- murmuro la muchacha antes de dar un salto del tejado hacia donde estaba el Madness combatiendo -Dexter!- exclamo esta cayendo detrás de él bloqueando un espadaso que venia hacia él con su ante brazo cubierto de hielo.

-Maria!... que paso con el tipo ese?!- pregunto el ojirrojo golpeando en la cara a un de los hombres con su puño derecho envuelto en magia antes de darle una patada en el pecho lanzandolo contra otro grupo.

-El bastardo se escapo- respondió ella chocando su espalda contra la del muchacho quien la miro por sobre el hombro mientras hacia una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Supongo... que nos las arreglaremos juntos...- dijo el pelinegro mirando al frente.

La pelirroja formo una diminuta sonrisa bajo su bufanda antes de crear unas enormes zarpas de hielo en sus manos y ante brazos -Así parece...- respondió con una tono de voz muy ligeramente animado.

-ADELANTE ENTONCES!- rugió Dexter antes de lanzarse en contra de los enemigos a vencer los cuales eran alrededor de una docena.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Poco después podemos ver a ambos ya a las afueras del pueblo, los dos mostrando varias heridas en sus cuerpos productos de la batalla anterior que habían librado con aquellos desconocidos.

-Bueno... eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba...- dijo Dexter cojeando ligeramente mientras se tomaba de un costado del torso, Maria iba a un lado suyo, ella también estaba herida pero al menos se mantenia mejor que el pelinegro.

-Si... aunque te llevaste la peor parte de la golpiza- respondió ella con tono y mirada seria mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si, creo que tengo que entrenar mas duro... de lo contrario la próxima no podre seguirte el paso...- Dexter soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes llamando la atencion de la joven.

-Próxima?- pregunto esta enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Claro...- respondió el muchacho mientras detenía su paso, la pelirroja se detuvo un par de pasos detrás de él por lo que aun lo tenia de espaldas a ella.

El ojirrojo alzo un poco la vista al cielo recordando lo del ultimo momento... lo del ultimo tiempo en general.

- _ **"Lo entiendes, verdad? Que tal vez lo que crees no sea cierto? Si solo trataras... podrías ver la diferencia..."-**_

Nuevamente esa voz lo tomaba por sorpresa mas en esta ocasión logro disimular su sobresalto, poniéndose a pensar un poco Dexter formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de medio votarse hacia la joven detrás de él.

-...La próxima vez, procuremos no tener que escapar de los Caballeros Runa, te parece?- el ojirrojo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza algo apenado, Maria lo miro un momento como si al muchacho le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Luego cambio su expresión por una media sonrisa divertida que oculto con su bufanda -Eres un chico muy raro... te la han dicho?- pregunto ella con un tono ahora divertido.

-Si, de vez en cuando- sonrió el muchacho antes de que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa entre dientes.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El sonido distintivo del silbato del tren resonó en toda la estación mientras de uno de ellos bajaba el prota de esta historia, en su rostro su ceño se encontraba fruncido junto con una expresión de malestar que trataba de disimular.

-Malditos trenes...- murmuro caminando hacia el gremio al cual estaba afiliado. Luego de la batalla y haber escapado de los Caballeros Runa, Dexter y Maria decidieron ir al siguiente pueblo a pie para curarse un poco, aunque extrañamente para Maria, Dexter ya estaba mejor a mitad de camino donde recordó de golpe algo importante... había olvidado, por la huida, decirle al alcalde del pueblo que la misión estaba completa y que recoger la paga, estuvo tentado a regresar pero era demasiado problema según él.

Por ello luego de llegar al siguiente pueblo y quedarse allí unas cuantas horas, tiempo en el que el muchacho le hizo unas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

 _-Oi, Maria... por que te buscaban esos tipos?...- pregunto el ojirrojo sentado frente a la joven, ambos se encontraban en una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, el muchacho estaba sentado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y amacandose en su silla mientras miraba despreocupado el techo._

 _La ojimarron, que estaba a punto de llevarse su taza de café a los labios, se detuvo al escucharlo. Esta lo miro un momento, su expresión se volvió seria y aquello preocupo un poco al muchacho quien se sentó derecho en su silla al notar aquel cambio, luego de un segundo ella respondió._

 _-No lo se... pero dices que de alguna forma esto me prepara para algo de lo que no tengo idea pero que pronto sabre...- respondió ella con la cabeza gacha clavando su mirada en el oscuro liquido de su taza._

 _-Preparándote para algo?... Eso quiere decir que te conocen de alguna forma...- teorizo el joven algo mas interesado, no fue hasta que noto la expresión medio enojada de la ojimarron que supo que esto era mas serio de lo que creía -Maria... Quienes eran ellos?- la voz seria del de la campera blanca llamo la atención de la joven quien alzo la vista para verlo._

 _Poco después de verlo a los ojos esta aparto la mirada -No es algo que deba preocuparte...- murmuro ella._

 _-Es cierto...- la respuesta nuevamente hizo que la joven lo mirara con los ojos abiertos, aquello había sonado cruel -...A mi no me debería importar lo que le suceda a otro seres humanos... no luego de lo que le e visto hacer...- aquello ultimo lo murmuro tan bajo que incluso con sus sentidos sobre desarrollados a Maria le costo escucharlo._

 _-Que fue lo que les visite hacer?- ella pregunto, incluso ella se sorprendió de su propio tono entre preocupado e interesado._

 _El ojirrojo sonrió de medio lado antes de negar con la cabeza -No es algo que me agrade recordar... es algo... que me duele recordar...- el joven bajo la cabeza, nuevamente aquellos recuerdos lo azotaban, odiaba que eso pasara._

 _Alzo rápido la cabeza cuando sitio una mano sobre su hombro antes de girar su vista hacia la derecha encontrándose con la mirada de la joven Dragón Slayer, esta tenia una sonrisa pequeña que logro sonrojar ligeramente al muchacho._

 _Súbitamente_ _esta se acerco hasta que sus oído izquierdo, un pequeño susurro salio de sus labios uno que logro hacer que el pelinegro abriera mucho los ojos por el peso que había en aquella frase._

 _Esta una vez mas se alejo antes de hablar -Recuerda esas palabras, Dexter... Ahora vamos... con el monto de cuerpos que dejamos en ese callejón es seguro que también buscaran en los pueblos cercanos así que es mejor irnos...- Luego de decir aquello el ojirrojo asintió aun aturdido por lo que le dijo la joven._

 _Luego de eso el par llego a la estación del pueblo donde se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes._

Volviendo a la actualidad podemos ver a Dexter caminar por una de los pequeños parques de Magnolia cortando camino por el para poder dirigirse a Fairy Tail y notificar el rotundo "Fallo" de la misión que tomo, en su camino no pudo dejar de pensar en lo dicho por su nueva amiga, o al menos eso querría pesar que eran a fin de cuentas la chica era agradable.

Justo cuando bajo su vista de nuevo al frente se encontró con la imagen de alguien conocido para él -"Quien mas podría estar sentado de lo mas tranquilo en boxers en medio de la calle?"- pregunto con sarcasmo de forma mental mientras se acercaba al joven en cuestión.

-Que diablos haces hay, Gray?- pregunto con una mano en el bolsillo de sus shorts y una pose y expresión despreocupada llamando al atención del joven mago de hielo quien se volteo muy lentamente casi en cámara lenta... lo que vio el pelinegro cuando se volteo del todo lo hizo estallar de risa -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A TU CARA?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- exclamo riendo estrepitosamente mientras señalaba al, ahora, enojado Fullbuster.

-Mierdas como estas me pasan por ser bueno...- maldijo el muchacho quien tenia toda la cara golpeada e hinchada. Enfureció mas cuando las risa del ojirrojo aun no se detenía.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Y e aquí el nuevo capitulo de este fic! jejeje Bueno, la tardanza a sido por lo mismo de la ultima vez, los finales se acercan y lo ultimo que quiero es repetir el curso y joderme enterito por pendejo así que...**

 **Respecto al capitulo; espero les aya gustado a pesar de que esta vez opte por hacer un cap mas dedicado a, no se... lo sentimental por así decirlo para que de esta forma sepan que el prota tiene su pasado y esas cosas, espero haber hecho bien algo así y que los dejara esperando saber que es del pasado de Maria y Dexter, como ella obtuvo su magia de DS y que quieren los tipos esos, ademas de que fue lo que a él le hicieron los humanos... ademas de la participación de la voz esa que seguro saben de quien es... En el próximo capitulo aparecen mas nuevos personajes asi que...**

 **Sin mas, dejen sus reviews si gustan que eso ayuda mucho a seguir la historia con mas animo y les agradezco a quienes esperan y han dejado su comentario, Muchas Gracias y... LOS VEO LA PROXIMA!**


	7. Capitulo 4

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 4-**_

EL sol ya casi desaparecía por el borde del horizonte del prospero pueblo de Magnolia, en uno de sus parques un par de jóvenes hablaban del ultimo suceso que tubo como protagonistas al menor de los dos teniendo como escenario la sala del gremio.

-Y entonces eso fue lo que paso...- termino de relatar Gray, su cara mágicamente ya no mostraba ningún chicon o inflamación sino que tenia magulladuras y uno que otro pequeño moretón. Girando su vista noto que el pelinegro sentado a su lado suspiraba negando con la cabeza.

-Enserio Gray... que se te paso por la cabeza al creer que eso seria buena idea?- pregunto el muchacho recargando su espalda en el respaldar del banco en el que estaban sentados. Gray soltó un gruñido y aparto su mirada mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No es como que quisiera hacer eso... solo me puse nervioso...- esto ultimo lo dijo con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza de recordar como se comporto.

-Bueno, que piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto el pelinegro mirándolo ligeramente, su tono era despreocupado.

El Fullbuster lo miro antes de hacer una expresión pensativa recordando todo lo que le había contado al ojirrojo en el ultimo rato: Según lo que había contado Gray hacia unos momento en el gemio habia una nueva miembro que se había unido al dia siguiente que Dexter se había ido a su misión donde conoció a Maria, dijo que se trataba de una joven de pelo color escarlata que llego con ropa andrajosa diciendo querer unirse al gremio; Luego de eso pasaron un par de días y Gray junto a Kana notaron que ella solo llegaba al salón, tomaba una mesa, pedía debes en cuando algo y luego... hay se quedaba... con la mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo, fue así en toda la semana que Dexter estuvo fuera hasta que el muchacho decidio intervenir y como idiota por los nervios acabo pateando la mesa de la joven quien sin mucho miramiento lo molió a golpes... esa era toda la historia y Dexter no dejaba de pensar en lo pendejo que era Gray.

Luego de un momento el menor hablo -Recuerdas lo que el abuelo te dijo al momento de unirte a Fairy Tail?- pregunto de repente el muchacho, Dexter lo miro antes de pensar un segundo.

-Seh... dijo algo sobre que Fairy Tail es una familia y esas cosas. Que tiene que ver eso con esto?- respondió curioso por lo que pensara el pelinegro menor.

-Tiene mucho que ver, Dexter...- dijo el mago de hielo mientras se ponía de pie -...El viejo dijo que esto es mas que un gremio, que esto es mas una familia que eso... por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien que es como mi "hermana" sufre sentada en un rincón... así no son las cosas!- al terminar de decir eso Dexter se le quedo mirando un momento, aquello notoriamente lo había sorprendido mas viniendo de alguien que se desnudaba cada 2x3. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro luego de haberse reído entre dientes.

-Bien "Hermanito" ya sabes que hacer... ahora solo falta que la encuentres y hagas tu parte- dijo el ojirrojo mientras se ponía de pie, aun su media sonrisa estaba en plasmada en su rostro. A Gray se le hincho una vena en la frente por lo de "Hermanito", clara burla a lo que dijo hacia un momento.

-Yo? Tu también vendrás conmigo, idiota- gruño el Fullbuster, esto hizo que el Madness se girara a verlo con una ceja levantada.

-Yo? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto Gray... eres tu el que quiere ayudar a esa chica, no yo- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros negando su ayuda en el proceso.

-Pero... Pero y si la vuelvo a cagar? es decir, no soy el mejor con las palabras, solo mira lo que paso la ultima vez...- movió una mano señalando su cara magullada -... tienes que ayudarme con ella... ya es bastante proeza el que le este pidiendo ayuda a un tuerto escamoso como tu!- gruño la final señalándolo con enojo.

-Estoy cansado Gray... esta ultima misión tomo mas de mi de lo que creí, ademas... no estoy de humor para tener que salvarte el culo de una antisocial solo porque metiste la pata...- dijo el ojirrojo rascándose la nuca -Tu solo tranquilízate y no hagas que te mates- tras agregar eso con un tono vago Dexter comenzó a alejarse del muchacho en dirección al departamento que había alquilado un día después de entrar al gremio, lugar proporcionado por Emiko.

Gray por otra parte apretó lo dientes, con lo mucho que le había costado tragarse su orgullo para pedirle ayuda a ese idiota y el le salia con una mierda como esa -ERES UN PÉSIMO AMIGO, COME CARBÓN DE MIERDA!- rugió con ira. Dexter, quien estaba un poco alejado del pelinegro menor, logro escucharlo lo que hizo que se detuviera en su lugar. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mucho por un momento antes de bajar un poco su cara dejando que su flequillo ensombreciera sus ojos, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si, Gray... Soy el peor de todos...- murmuro con cierto dolor en aquellas palabras, en su cabeza flashes de aquella horrible y desastrosa noche comenzaron a aparecer, aquella noche en donde lo perdió todo... todo...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Día siguiente, Salón del Gremio por la mañana)**

En esa amena mañana en el gremio de Fairy Tail podemos ver como todo se encontraba en una relativa calma, al menos de momento, pues todos charlaban, desayunaban o jugaban sin la intención de comenzar otra pelea en el lugar.

En una de las mesas del lugar podemos ver a un par de jóvenes charlando tranquilamente sobre lo ultimo que habían hecho en el ultimo tiempo, el par de jovenes no eran otros mas que Kana Alberona y Dexter Madness.

-Entonces me estas queriendo decir que ayudaste a esa gente porque ganaste un juego de cartas?- pregunto el pelinegro amacandose en su silla mirando con interés a la chiquilla quien asentía inflando su pecho con orgullo por su hazaña.

-Asi es, son genial en las cartas- dijo ella mietras sacaba una de sus cartas dándole un guiño jugeton al ojirrojo quien soltó un risa por el actuar de la joven. En ese momento un par mas de jóvenes se acercaron a los dos llamando su atención.

-Hey chicos... que cuentan?- saludo Gray alzando vagamente una de sus manos para completar el saludo, luego de eso se sentó a un lado del ojirrojo. Con él venia la joven de cabello escarlata.

-Así que... al final si lograste hablar con ella- dijo Dexter girando su cabeza hacia el mago de hielo quien soltó un gruñido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Si, y no gracias a ti, Come Carbón- soltó con enojo. La joven miro a ambos.

-Ibas a pedirle ayuda para hablar conmigo?- pregunto ella enarcando una ceja, su tono era serio.

Dexter y Kana soltaron unas risitas mientras Gray se sonrojaba apenado cruzándose de brazos -Seguro lo hizo para que no lo golpearas otra vez- dijo Kana aun sin parar de reír, aquello dicho solo acrecentó la risa del ojirrojo.

-DEJEN DE REÍRSE MALDICIÓN!- exclamo exasperado Gray que tenia una vena en la frente y los ojos comicamente en blanco.

Dexter fue el primero en dejar de reír y centrar su atención en la joven notando su peculiar apariencia.

Esta parecía ser de la misma edad que él, con un enorme parentesco con Maria. Su cabello tenia un color rojo mas opaco que el de la Dragón Slayer de Hielo, lo traía del mismo largo pero las puntas eran un poco curvadas hacia arriba, tenia la piel blanca y los ojos color café, no poseía una marca violeta pero si un parche que dejaba notar la falta de su ojo derecho. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de mangas largas color blanco abotonada por completo, en el cuello traía un lazo de color rojo, en sus cintura llevaba una espada enfundada, mientras de la cintura para abajo traía una falda larga de color blanco por debajo unas media que cubrían sus piernas de color azul algo oscuro junto con unos zapatos de color marrón. Sin duda lo mas raro de su forma de vestir era la armadura ligera que tenia puesta junto a un par de hombreras también metálicas.

-"Que extraño..."- pensó el muchacho antes de encogerse de hombros, había visto gente vestirse mas raro que ella -Así que... como te llamas chica?- pregunto despreocupado mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo frente a él para darle un sorbo.

Ella lo miro un momento antes de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Gray quien solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo "si quieres presentarte hazlo y ya", ella volvió su vista al pelinegro quien ahora la miraba tras haber acabado de tomar su bebida -Erza... Erza Scarlet...- respondió llamando la atención del joven DS.

-Scarlet?...- repitió a modo de pregunta el ojirrojo, su vista se poso en la cabellera de la joven quien al notarlo tubo una vena de enojo en la frente -Que original...- murmuro el muchacho, antes de que Erza digiera algo el muchacho recibió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza -Mierda! Que te pasa, Blanca Nieves?! A que vino eso?!- rugió con ira volteándose hacia el mago de hielo.

-No te burles de su apellido, idiota! el tuyo tampoco es muy original, "MADNESS"- regaño en con el ceño fruncido remarcando el apellido del ojirrojo para hacer notar su punto, Dexter frunció el ceño también mientras una sonrisa peligrosa aparecía en sus facciones.

-Hoooh... Lamento haberte molestado, "GRAY"... no quiero terminar pintado como un emo...- dijo remarcando el nombre del muchacho lo que logro hacerlo enojar también.

-QUE MI NOMBRE SIGNIFIQUE "GRIS" EN INGLES NO TIENE NADA DE MALO!- rugió con furia pegado su frente contra la del pelinegro quien también se mostró molesto.

-QUE MI APELLIDO SIGNIFIQUE "LOCURA" EN INGLES TAMPOCO TIENE ALGO DE MALO!- respondió también alzando la voz, definitivamente la paz en el gremio se había ido al diablo.

-Ciertamente el que el de ella signifique "Escarlata" tampoco tiene algo de malo, Dexter- dijo tranquilamente Kana llamando la atención del iracundo DS.

-TU CÁLLATE QUE NO AYUDAS EN NADA!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco por el enojo. Sin darse cuenta la peliroja tenia la cabeza gacha con su flequillo ensombreciendo su único ojo sano, claramente podía verse que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-OYE NO LE GRITES ASÍ A KANA!- le grito con enojo Gray comenzando a emanar su magia debido al enojo.

-NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN! PERO QUE MIERDA VAS A HACER AL RESPECTO, EH?!- le reto el del espadón mientras también emanaba de su cuerpo su propia magia.

-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR MALDITO ESCAMOSO DE CUARTA!- en ese momento ambos chocaban sus frentes de forma que trataban de tirarse hacia atrás.

-CLARO! DE ESA FORMA TE PATEO EL TRASERO COMO LO HICE LA ULTIMA VEZ!- y fue tras ese grito que la pelirroja se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas de sus manos haciendo que la castaña se exaltara y el par se voltearan a verla.

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR USTEDES DOS! PARECEN UN PAR DE IDIOTAS INFANTILES!- exclamo soltando con una voz de ultratumba que dejo a mas de uno en el gremio asustado, entre ellos estaba Gray quien no pensó que la joven podría dar tanto miedo a pesar de la paliza por la que paso... Dexter por otro lado...

-CIERRA LA PICO, TOMATE PARLANTE! ESTO ES ENTRE EL DESNUDISTA Y YO!-

...no se sabia si era valiente o estúpido...

Erza se quedo en blanco cuando escucho lo que le dijo el muchacho, era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba así y no estaba alagada en absoluto, tras unos segundos de silencio un aura roja comenzó a cubrir a la ojimarron debido al enojo que comenzaba a sentir.

-VUÉLVEME A DECIR ASÍ Y NO VAS A VIVIR PARA CONTARLO!- rugió esta parándose sobre su silla con un pie sobre la mesa, debido a esto la mayoría del gremio miraba la escena entre curiosos, asustados y divertidos.

Dexter sin parecer asustado mas si un mas enojado copio la acción de la chica y termino parado frente a ella con una mirada igual de enojada dejando ver su magia roja y negra cubrirlo también.

-ACASO TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?!-

-EL QUE ESTA BUSCANDO PELEA ERES TU, TUERTO DE QUINTA!-

-QUE CURIOSO QUE ME DIGAS ASÍ TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS TUERTA!- el sarcasmo era evidente.

-TU NO SABES PORQUE ESTOY ASÍ!- en enojo se acrecentaba aun mas.

-NI TU TAMPOCO SEBES PORQUE ESTOY ASÍ TAMBIÉN!- les era sorprendente a todos en el gremio el nivel que ambos presentaban, unos poderes mágicos muy grandes para un par tan joven como ellos.

Mientras la discusión se daba un par de adultos salían de la oficina del maestro del gremio, uno de ellos era Nell y el otro el mencionado maestro, ambos atraídos por la conmoción en la planta baja del edificio. Al salir se encontraron con el par de jóvenes que había comenzado a pelear entre si a puños, tirones y patadas sin ningún miramiento, algo que hizo que el mayor soltara un suspiro mientras la ojivioleta colocaba una mano en su mejilla negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que debería detenerlos maestro- dijo la mujer al pequeño anciano quien volvió a suspirar.

-Es que ninguno de estos niñas puede llevarse bien?- pregunto a nadie en particular pero igualmente recibiendo una respuesta de la mujer.

-No se preocupe, maestro... seguro que pronto se trataran mejor- alentó la fémina haciendo que el anciano asintiera antes de dar un pequeño salto que lo dejo a un media distancia del par que se peleaba.

-Vale vale... ya paren la pelea ustedes dos...- dijo Makarov moviendo un mano despreocupado, aun así el par no se detuvo -...Vamos... tengo algo importante que decirles...- nuevamente este no fue escuchado lo que le genero una vena en la frente divido al enojo -LES DIJE QUE SE DETUVIERAN LOS DOS!- con ese grito el hombre agrando sus manos antes de lanzarles un golpe de karate en la cabeza a lo dos lo que logro detenerlos con éxito.

-Aaaahh... porque diablos hiciste eso viejo?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sobaba la cabeza para quitarse el dolor infligido en la zona, Erza hacia lo mismo.

-Les dije que pararan de pelear- respondió el anciano colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda con su ceño fruncido -Que clase de forma de tratarse es esa? son compañeros de gremio ahora deben tratarse mejor, a fin de cuentas si no confina el uno en el otro como serán capases de protegerse las espaldas? Ahora discúlpense!- dijo con un tono serio pero sabio, ambos niños soltaron un gruñido notoriamente disgustados por la idea de disculparse -Niños...- la voz de Makarov volvió a escucharse lo que hizo que ambos suspiraran antes de mirarse, aun sentados en el suelo, no paso un segundo que ambos apartaron la mirada del otro.

Dexter fue el primero en ceder, a fin de cuentas era su culpa que toda esa mierda de situación comenzara. Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de hablar -Escucha Erza... lamento lo que dije sobre tu apellido, no lo decía de mala forma... simplemente me pareció curioso el que tu cabello sea escarlata...- aquella disculpa salio con esfuerzo de su boca, su cabeza estaba baja y podía sentir su cara arder por la pena que le daba lo que estaba haciendo.

Erza se le quedo mirando un momento, como buscando algún indicio de mentira en esa disculpa pero solo se encontró con el apenado muchacho dando una disculpa sincera, esta suspiro apartando la mirada -Esta bien, te perdono... también debería disculparme... por no tener la mejor paciencia ni tampoco pensar en mis acciones...- ella agacho un poco la cabeza notando también su cara arder pero no tanto como la del pelinegro.

Makarov sonrió ante las disculpas de sus dos niños antes de hablar -Bien! ya que hicieron las pases porque no se toman de la mano y se dan un abrazo para fortalecer los lazo- dijo en un todo burlón sobresaltando al par.

-NI HABLAR! TAMPOCO ES PARA TANTO!- exclamaron los dos a la vez mientras movían rápidamente una mano frente a ellos es su caras podía notarse un rojo tan potente que podrían confundirse con lamparas rojas.

Makarov bufo con un puchero infantil en su rostro -Pff... que aburridos son los dos- dijo con un falso fastidio haciendo que los dos fruncieran el ceño.

-Que diablos tenias que decirnos viejo?- pregunto Dexter cruzándose de brazos, claramente la situación no le agradaba mucho al joven Madness.

-Cierto, que quiera decirnos Maestro?- esta vez lo pregunto Erza con igual intención de cambiar el tema.

-Oh, cierto! tengo una buena noticia para ustedes!- dijo el pequeño hombre con una gran sonrisa -resulta que estuve hablando con una amiga cuando entraste al gremio Dexter- esto llamo la atención del muchacho quien lo miro con curiosidad -Le dije que te faltaba un de tus ojos y por ello le pedí que te hiciera uno- el joven abrio los ojos sorprendido por la noticia.

-Enserio?!- exclamo con tono emocionado. Makarov soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si, pero debido a que Erza también necesitaba uno y tu estuviste de misión recién ahora pudo terminar los dos así que iremos esta tarde a que se los ponga!- explico con sin perder su sonrisa.

-Eso es genial! ya no tendré que girar por completo la cabeza para mirar a mi derecha- festejo el chico dejándose caer sobre el suelo por completo, en su lugar abrió un poco su ojo sano solo para notar como la joven sentada a su lado colocaba sus dedos sobre el parche en su ojo derecho.

-Oye... te encuentras bien?- pregunto el ojirrojo volviéndose a sentar, ella bajo su mano antes de asentir lentamente.

-Si... no te preocupes- respondió haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño, estaba comenzando a frustrarlo el que le digieran a cada rato que no se preocupara.

-"debería dejar de preocuparme en primer lugar"- gruño internamente.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

A eso de medio día podemos ver que el par de tuertos estaba parado frente a las puestas del gremio esperando a que su maestro saliera para comenzar su pequeño viaje a la casa de su amiga. Erza se encontraba parada a un lado de Dexter quien se recargaba contra el marco de las puertas del gremio.

-No creo que sea necesario que lleves un arma, Dexter- dijo Erza mirando por el rabillo del ojo al joven.

En efecto Dexter llevaba su espadón en la espalda, este se encogió de hombros -Mira quien lo dice- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al ver como la pelirroja volteaba su rostro al lado contrario al suyo después de todo ella llevaba su espada en su cintura.

-Bien niños! es hora de irse- ambos miraron al anciano llegar junto a ellos con paso despreocupado. Y así los tres comenzaron su caminata hacia la casa de la amiga de Makarov.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Hey! capítulos seguidos we! xDxD bueno este cap lo comencé a escribir apenas termine el otro pero eso lo subí tan rápido... eso y que alguien ya quería que Erza apareciera :v pero eso espero les aya gustado su forma de integrarse a la historia.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir ademas de lo que al shipp de Erza y Dexter respecta, ellos es obvio que no se enamoraran a al instante; si hay algo que odio de los fic es que los protagonista se enamoren en el primer capitulo, se besen en el tercero y luego follen en el quito! osea que tiene de divertido eso?! es pasable cuando el fic es un One Shot o tiene alrededor de 10 capítulos como máximo pero ya que sea un fic largo... al diablo! es por eso que tendrán que ver como avanza la cosa, que acciones realiza Dexter y que acciones realiza Erza para que acaben juntos.**

 **Como sea, espero les aya gustado el capitulo y que esperen el siguiente, este iba a ser mas largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí por lo que los veo la próxima donde veremos sobre que sucede con los ojos de ambos y la posible introducción de la "** _poderosa caballero_ **" que nuevamente... no es Erza... enserio luego de eso las views bajaron de 50 a menos de 20 en la anterior versión... y eso que el prologo estaba peor que este que hice... SIN MAS QUEJAS, LOS VEO LA PRÓXIMA! CUÍDENSE! :D**


	8. Capitulo 5

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 5-**_

-Entonces, es aquí?- fue la pregunta que soltó Dexter una vez el trió se detuvo frente a un gran árbol de la parte Este del bosque que rodeaba Magnolia.

Makarov asintió -Así es, esta es la casa de Porlyusica... ella es literalmente la curandera del gremio, aunque prefiere mas el bosque por el desagrado que le dan los humanos- una carcajada nerviosa salio del anciano ante aquella mención.

-No la culpo...- gruño el ojirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño. Lo gruñido por el pelinegro llamo la atención del par que lo acompañaba dejando al Maestro de Fairy Tail confundido, Erza por otra parte miraba al muchacho sin cambiar su expresión aunque internamente también estaba un poco confundida.

-Tienes algún problema también con los Humanos, Dexter?- la pregunta le mayor salio con un ligero tono preocupado, no era de extrañar pues en el tiempo que el pelinegro llevaba en el gremio este no había dicho palabra alguna sobre lo que había pasado antes de unirse, al Maestro le interesaba saber eso pues de esa forma ayudaría al muchacho.

-Si...- murmuro en respuesta, su tono serio y frió le preocupo aun mas al anciano.

-Te han hecho algo?- se apresuro a preguntar, como respuesta el joven Dragon Slayer soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No es nada, Viejo...- dio un par de pasos al frente como dando por terminada la charla, Makarov frunció el ceño ante la acción pero supuso que lo sucedido le era difícil de explicar por lo que decidió no indagar mas en el tema hasta que estuviera listo para decirlo o fuera necesario hacerlo. Sin embargo el ojirrojo soltó un murmuro audible para sus acompañantes -...El daño no me lo han hecho a mi... si no a quienes amaba...- y sin esperar alguna pregunta él se les adelanto dejando al mayor parado en su lugar con los ojos clavados en el joven quien sin verlo de frente podía sentir su expresión triste.

Erza por otro lado miraba al joven adelantarse sin cambiar su expresión seria, mas internamente podía sentir que lo entendía, al menos en su mayoría, pues también había sentido ese odio que él seguro sentía en ese momento, ella no era alguien que no hubiera sentido en carne propia lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los humanos cuando se fijaban una meta y había visto como a quienes quería sufrían por eso. Sin que Makarov lo notara la expresión de la joven cambio a una que mostraba cierto grado de apatía hacia el muchacho algo de lo que incluso ella se sorprendió de sentir por quien hasta hacia un momento la había insultado.

Negando con la cabeza el mayor del trió también se decidió a seguir al ojirrojo con la intención de llegar de una buena vez a la casa de la curandera -Vamos, Erza... No hay que hacer esperar a Porlyusica si no queremos recibir un escobazo por eso- soltó una pequeña risita ante su broma para aligerar lo mas que pudo la tensión creada por lo anteriormente sucedido. Erza asintió sin decir nada mientras seguía al bajito hombre.

Ya estando frente a la puerta de la casa/árbol el mayor toco un par de veces escuchando al instante sonidos desde dentro del lugar, ni un momento después una mujer de avanzada edad abrió la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran... un momento mas y habría tirado a la basura ese par de ojos que me pediste- El tono utilizado en lo dicho dejaba mas que claro que la aparición del trió no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Fuuaaa... entonces fue una suerte que me acordara de ello jeje- Makarov llevo una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza rascándose con falso alivio pues era solo una actuación tonta suya.

Porlyusica negó con la cabeza ante la actitud tonta y despreocupada de su viejo amigo antes de darse media vuelta y decirles que entraran de una buena vez.

Dexter y Erza miraron medios interesados en la casa de la mujer de pelo rosa, se trataba de una casa muy bonita y espaciosa ademas de tener una gran cantidad de flores y plantas por doquier algo que le daba un aspecto muy natural. El Madness paso su vista por todo el lugar hasta que su único ojo recayó en una piedra de colores negros y rojos colocada sobre una repisa, esta tenia una forma desuniforme mayormente coloreada de un color rojo fuerte ademas de poseer varios picos en distintos lugares de color negro muy oscuro.

-Que diablos es esto?- pregunto el pelinegro tomándolo sin pensar mientras tenia una expresión curiosa en el rostro, Erza se volteo a verlo y noto la piedra en sus manos lo que le llamo también la atención.

-No sera una especie de Rubí?- dijo ella mientras miraba la piedra en las manos del Madness.

-Podría ser pero... que son las puntas de color negro?- giro la piedra en varios sentidos para poder notar que esas púas estaban esparcidas por toda la piedra cristalina de color rojo.

La Scarlet quiso dar su opinión de que podrían ser esas puntas pero la silencio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que la hizo tomarse la zona afectada, también pudo oír al ojirrojo soltar una maldición seguramente porque también lo golpearon.

-Ustedes dos dejen de estar tocando mis cosas?!- exclamo Porlyusica con clara irritación en su voz, si no le agradaban los humanos menos le agradaría que estos tocaran sus cosas.

-Vamos, Porlyusica... son niños, es obvio que les llamo la atención una piedra preciosa tan rara como esa- Makarov intento calmarla mientras el par de niños se sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe de la mujer, golpe que fue proporcionado por una revista que esta traía en las manos.

-Rara? en que sentido, viejo? que diablos es esto?- pregunto el muchacho aun con la mano en el lugar afectado.

-Oh, se trata de un Rubí con fragmentos de obsidiana en él... Porlyusica lo encontró no hace mucho tirado en el bosque, supongo que algún desafortunado lo perdió de algún modo- respondió el mayor sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Genial...- murmuro el pelinegro dejando el objeto en su lugar antes de llevar su atención a la mujer que se acercaba con un frasco que contenía algún liquido dentro.

-Bien, quien de los dos ira primero?...- pregunto mientras dejaba el frasco sobre una mesa a un lado de la cama.

Dexter miro a la pelirroja quien también le devolvió la mirada, por un pequeño momento ambos se debatieron quien iría primero -Ve tu... yo no tengo tanta prisa- dijo el ojirrojo sin mucha importancia, Erza asintió ante lo dicho.

-Esta bien- fue lo que dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la mujer de cabello rosa quien le pidió que se quitara la armadura y se recostara en la cama lo que la joven hizo sin mucho problema.

-No tardara mucho...- dijo tanto a la joven como al otro par, esta se giro para verlos por sobre el hombro -... así que siéntense calladitos ahí y no toquen nada- Los dos sin rechistar se sentaron en un par de sillas, o bueno, al menos Makarov, Dexter por otro lado murmuro por lo bajo lo gruñona que era la mujer.

Así paso un rato largo en lo que la mujer hacia el implante del ojo de Erza. Cuando el tiempo paso y la implantación del nuevo ojo estuvo completa la mayor hizo que la pequeña se sentara en la cama mientras le pasaba un espejo para que pudiese verse el como le quedaba.

Dexter miraba aquello con interés pues la joven parecía como nueva ahora con su ojo falso lo que lo aliviaba un poco al saber que la mujer de nombre Porlyusica era bien capaz de hacer algo así, la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro desapareció tan rápido como había llegado al ver a la joven comenzar a derramar lagrimas... solo por su ojo izquierdo.

Se sorprendió al ver esto y entrecerró sus ojos al momento en que noto lo que rodeaba a la joven pelirroja en ese momento, moviendo los ojos noto como Makarov veía la escena preocupado pero seguro pensaba que era mejor dejarla soltarse en ese momento, luego volvió su vista hacia la curandera quien la miraba impasible, sin cambiar su expresión seria, tal vez pesando igual que el mayor.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención de los mayores, la joven en cambio seguía con la vista pegada al espejo aun -Supongo... que podría hacer algo al respecto...- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Makarov lo miro confundido mientras enarcaba una ceja -Que vas a hacer, Dexter?- pregunto viendo al muchacho acercarse a la Scarlet.

Dexter no respondió y sin palabra alguna se coloco frente a Erza, alzando una mano la coloco sobre el espejo llamando al instante la atención de la pelirroja quien alzo la vista para verlo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la aparición repentina del joven frente a ella. El Madness aun sin emitir palabra se agacho hasta estar a la altura de ella sin despegar la mirada de sus grandes ojos, inconscientemente un rubor muy ligero apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

El ojirrojo frunció el entre cejo antes de hablar -Francamente no tengo la mas pálida idea de porque hayas pasado, Erza... pero dudo mucho que te haga algún bien recordarlo- las palabras salieron serias del muchacho y la joven, aun a su pesar, bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos -Todos pasamos por mierdas en nuestras vidas y tristemente tenemos que vivir con ellas sobre la espalda...- el pelinegro suspiro ligeramente mientras cerrabas sus ojos, al igual que le sucedía en ese momento a la joven el muchacho comenzó a recordar a sus antiguos amigos, todos aquellos a los que de la noche a la mañana había perdido -...Pero eso dolores nos hace quienes somos en un futuro... siempre y cuando... no dejemos derrotarnos por nuestro pasado- murmuro al final con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aun con los ojos cerrados.

Erza abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa ante lo dicho y mas aun al notar que el pelinegro se encontraba pegando su frente a la suya aun sin abrir los ojos, eso generalmente le hubiera creado un sentimiento de enojo tal que no dudaría en golpear al muchacho para alejarlo de ella pero, para agregar mas sorpresa a su sorpresa, lo dejo hacer, sintiéndose incapaz por completo de sentir enojo.

Dexter sin decir nada se separo de ella mientra abría los ojos, ella se le quedo mirando -Que fue todo eso, Dexter?- pregunto ella, su voz sonaba baja y extrañamente calmada, el sonrió tranquilamente.

-Es una pequeña habilidad que tengo como Dragón Slayer De Ojos Rojos- dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha, en ella se encontraba el Rubí con fragmentos de Obsidiana, este extrañamente emanaba un aura negra y morada. Erza miro esto con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose de que se trataba -Te lo explicare después... solo procura que no tenga que utilizar de nuevo esta técnica- ella lo miro de nuevo notando la extraña mirada del muchacho.

Erza bajo un poco la mirada mientras suspiraba ligeramente con un notorio alivio pues desde los fatídicos sucesos en esa torre no había podido mantenerse tan tranquila como lo estaba ahora, que había hecho el ojirrojo para que ella se sintiera así? Era un misterio pero sin duda no le molestaba en absoluto. Una sonrisa tranquila se formo en su rostro mientras lo alzaba para mirar nuevamente al muchacho frente a ella -Gracias, Dexter...- dijo con lentitud dejando notar muy ligeramente lo agradecida que estaba por la acción que realizo en ella.

Dexter por su lado se sonrojo mucho por la sonrisa de la pelirroja lo que le hizo apartar la mirada con un fuerte ceño fruncido a la par que se cruzaba de brazos -Tks! No tienes porque agradecer- dijo por lo bajo sintiéndose apenado pero tratando de mantenerse rudo. Dicha expresión solo hizo soltar una pequeña risa en la joven que hizo que inconscientemente los que la acompañaran sonrieran por ello, sobre todo Makarov quien estaba feliz de ver a su niña con una actitud que no había visto hasta ahora.

Fue en ese momento que Porlyusica se acerco a la pelirroja -No tienes de que preocuparte niña, buscare una manera de resolver ese pequeño problema en tu ojo- dijo la mujer llamando su atención.

Erza solo negó con la cabeza aun sin perder la ligera sonrisa en su rostro -No se preocupe, déjelo así- respondió ella.

La mayor enarco una ceja -Segura?- pregunto, internamente no le molestaba mucho la decisión de la ojimarron a fin de cuentas seria menos trabajo para ella.

-Claro, esto no es ningún problema- al decir eso una de sus manos se coloco cerca de su ojo, Porlyusica no acoto nada y sin mas se giro hacia el otro menor en la habitación.

-Bien, mocoso... tu eres el siguiente así que recuéstate, si quieres quítate la chaqueta para estar mas cómodo- las palabras habían salido casi como una orden para el muchacho pero este no replico y con tranquilidad comenzó a sacarse la funda de su espadón dejándolo a un lado de la silla en la que estaba sentado Makarov antes de comenzar a desabrocharse la prenda de color blanco y rojo. Erza por otro lado ya se había puesto su armadura y se encontraba sentada donde estaba el pelinegro antes.

-Tome... cuídela por un momento- pidió el muchacho extendiéndole la chaqueta al mayor quien la tomo.

Antes de recostarse el joven se quito las vendas sobre el ojo así Porlyusica tenia acceso a la cicatriz en su rostro, ella lo observo detenidamente antes de asentir -Me tardare un poco mas que con la niña, tu ojo no fue arrancado como el de ella sino que fue partido en dos por en el ojo sigue ahí así que tendré que removerlo- explico la mujer mientras se giraba hacia el par que les acompañaban -Ustedes dos pueden irse y luego regresar si quieren, me voy a tardar y lo ultimo que quiero son dos pares de ojos mirándome mientras opero al muchacho- Makarov la miro antes de asentir mientras se ponía de pie siendo seguido por la pelirroja.

-Entonces regresare por él mas tarde- dijo el Maestro sin mucha preocupación, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de la curandera por lo que seguro no sucedería nada malo -Vamos, Erza- dijo ya frente a la puerta.

-Claro- respondió la joven antes de girarse hacia la mujer de cabello rosa -Gracias por tomarse el tiempo necesario para arreglar mi ojo, se lo agradezco- dijo mientras encorbaba un poco su cuerpo.

-No tienes que agradecer, niña- La mujer respondió con desdén restandole importancia a lo que la joven dijo.

Erza asintió antes de girarse hacia su Maestro y encaminarse hacia el con la intención de irse pero esta se detuvo justo frente al mayor -Nos vemos luego, Dexter- dijo mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

Dexter se giro para verla antes de alzar una mano y hacer una media sonrisa -Claro, te veré luego... Hojalata- respondió mientras su sonrisa se volvía burlona generando una mirada irritada en la cara de la ojimarron, al parecer el efecto anterior se había disipado.

-...Mal teñido- gruño mientras salia haciendo que Makarov riera entre dientes y a Dexter también se le formara una expresión enojada en el rostro por lo dicho hacia su cabello.

Luego de un momento el ojirrojo ya se encontraba dormido gracias a una bebida que le dio Porlyusica para que no sintiera toda la operación que paso sin muchas complicaciones para la mujer pues lo único que había salido mal de la herida era la forma en que esta cicatrizo quedando bien en el corte de la mejilla y frente pero irremediablemente arruinado en la zona del ojo.

-Y con eso seria todo...- dijo la pelirosa quitándose el poco sudor de su frente mientras miraba su trabajo acabado -Es una lastima que estos chicos vivan con un ojo falso el resto de su vida... quien podría hacerles algo tan atroz como esto?- sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras examinaba con mas detenimiento el ojo del muchacho -"Pero... hay algo extraño aquí... no deje de sentir una energía extraña provenir de él en toda la operación... de que se tratara?- en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando noto un raro hilo de energía emanar del recién implantado ojo del muchacho -"Que es esto?"- se pregunto desconcertada mientras retrocedía un par de pasos sin despegar su vista del joven.

Fue en ese momento que una magia se arremolino ferozmente alrededor del muchacho, una magia de color negro y rojo que giro un momento antes de expandirse hacia todos lados en una mini explosion haciendo que la mujer se cubriera con las manos por precaución, aun así rápidamente quito sus brazos de su rostro para ver lo que sucedía notando al instante que la magia ahora estaba estática suspendida en el aire.

-Que diablos es todo esto?- se pregunto sin entender nada de lo que estuviera pasando en ese momento.

Luego de ver las partículas de magia en el aire por un segundo estas, para susto de la anciana, se lanzaron como rayos hacia el muchacho, mas especifico hacia sus ojo derecho siendo todos los rayos rojos y negros consumidos en ese punto desapareciendo tan repentinamente como llegaron.

Porlyusica se quedo en su lugar, inmóvil por un momento, aun tratando de procesar lo sucedido. Poco después reacciono y se acerco rápido hacia el muchacho para examinarlo notando algo que la sorprendió.

-Su ojo... es verdadero...- dijo entre cortado pues no se esperaba que el joven Dragón Slayer tuviera algún tipo de regeneración tan poderosa -"Es la primera vez que veo una que se manifiesta de esa forma... pero al parecer no es tan fuerte como aparenta..."- siguió pensando en eso mientras seguía examinando el ojo regenerado del pelinegro -"De ser una regeneración mas poderosa lo hubiera curado hace tiempo... pero al parecer necesito el ojo falso que le implante como una base para generar el nuevo"- teorizo internamente antes de suspirar ligeramente -Estos niños de ahora y sus poderes sacados de quien sabe donde- dijo con algo de diversión en su tono.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Bosque Este de Magnolia)**

Luego de la operación de Dexter pasaron unos momentos para que el muchacho despertara y otro poco para que Makarov llegara a buscarlo quedando los dos alegres y satisfechos con el resultado.

Ahora ambos, luego de despedirse de Porlyusica, se dirigían al gremio para quedarse allí el resto del día haciendo... bueno, no mucho, ya era casi de noche de todas formas por lo que eso de tomar una misiones quedaría para mañana por la mañana.

-Fuaaa... si que fue un día muy productivo el de hoy. No crees, Dexter?- pregunto Makarov con despreocupación esperando ya llegar para volver a tomar otros grandes tarros de alcohol.

-Seeh... mucho...- respondió de igual forma el pelinegro mientras iba comiéndose algo.

-QUE HACES COMIÉNDOTE EL RUBÍ DE PORLYUSICA?!- exclamo el anciano al verlo -NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ROBASTE ESO?!- volvió a exclamar mientras el pelinegro le devolvía la mirada sin mucha preocupación.

-No creo que se largue a llorar por una tonta piedra...- dijo dándole otro mordisco.

-Aun me sorprende que puedas comerte eso como si fuera un pedazo de pan- la expresión del anciano era neutra al decir aquello.

-Eso es porque soy un Dragón Slayer!... y porque soy genial, claro esta!- una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída apareció en el rostro del ojirrojo.

-Por cierto, Dexter...- el tono medio serio del Maestro llamo la atención del muchacho -...Esa piedra... es la que tenias cuando usaste esa técnica con Erza, no? que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto mientras lo miraba.

Dexter también le devolvió la mirada antes de llevarla hacia la piedra en su mano -...es... es solo una habilidad que tengo- respondió con tono serio.

-Una habilidad? una de Dragón Slayer, verdad?-

-Así es... mi viejo, osea mi padre, era un dragón oscuro que llenaba de malos sentimientos el corazón de las personas...-

-Así que tu también puedes hacer algo así?- pregunto el hombre enarcando una ceja.

-No, al contrario que él, yo puedo quitarle esos sentimientos a X persona y usarlos como energía... seria igual a como sucede con un Dragón Slayer de Fuego cuando come su elemento- siguió explicando el joven aun sin despegar su vista de la piedra roja en su mano.

-Por lo que no solo comes cosas de color rojo y negro, sino también sentimientos negativos?- pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento del muchacho, en eso una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro del Maestro -Entonces era necesario que estuvieras tan pegado a ella?- volvió a preguntar mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de forma sugerente.

Dexter se puso rojo al oírlo -CIERRA EL PICO, VIEJO!- rugió con enojo claro al ser molestado -L-Lo hice porque no me apetecía comerme sus sentimientos en ese momento... ademas, como un efecto secundario puedo ver un flashazo de el "porque?" de que se sienta así- dijo por lo bajo mas el anciano lo escucho.

-Entonces... sabes el porque de ellos?- pregunto un poco serio.

-No... solo puedo ver algo de azul de por medio junto con algunas voces... pero nada mas- respondió negando con la cabeza -El porque del contacto era para transmitir esos sentimiento a un objeto usándolo como un tipo cofre de allí que la piedra desprenda esta aura- dijo alzando un poco el rubí dejando notar la clara aura negra a su alrededor.

-Entiendo... que otros efectos secundarios tiene?-

-Ninguno grave que yo sepa, solo que el afectado quedara privado de esos sentimientos negativos por un momento-

-Ya veo...- dijo el anciano mirando al frente solo para notar que ya estaban que estaban frente al gremio -...Tienes un montón de habilidades muy curiosas, Dexter- en ese momento recordó lo que le contó su amiga curadora sobre la regeneración del muchacho -...estoy ansioso de saber cuanto escondes- con eso dicho ambos ingresaron al gremio a festejar los nuevos ojos de ambos y por cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera como era de costumbre.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Bosque Este de Magnolia, Por la tarde)**

Una semana había pasado desde lo de los ojos nuevos y en el gremio mas revoltoso de tono Fiore nada iba fuera de lo común, en esa semana los lazos entre miembros se había medio fortalecido, no mucho, casi nada, pero al menos ya pasaban minimamente algo mas de tiempo juntos y por tiempo juntos se refería a Dexter y Gray peleándose por alguno tontería, a Kana burlándose de ellos por dichas tontería y a Erza, que había comenzado a sentarse con ellos mas seguido, metiéndose para frenarlos con palabras pero mas a golpes... luego esas peleas quedaban como un Dexter vs Erza pues al pelinegro poco o nada le agradaba que "Hojalata" creyera que podía mandonearlo.

Actualmente nos encontramos en el bosque cercano a Magnolia donde cierto "Mal Teñido" se encontraba entrenando sus habilidades de combate pues no podía desperdiciar el tiempo libre que tenia.

- **Puño Infernal del Dragón Negro!-** se escucho por todo el bosque antes de ser seguido por un fuerte golpe que provenía del mencionado muchacho que golpeaba con fuerza una roca logrando solo agrietara.

Frunciendo el ceño el ojirrojo se quedo mirando su mano antes de mover su vista hacia la roca -Antes la habría hecho volar en mil pedazos con ese golpe... maldición- apretó su puño antes de caminar hacia un árbol donde se encontraba su espadón.

Llevaba casi 3 horas entrenando y a cada golpe ya le era mas claro que su poder había disminuido mucho tras unirse al gremio por ende desde que Makarov había puesto ese sello en él -Ese dragón tenia mucha influencia en mi poder entonces... supongo que tendrá que ver también con esa voz que de vez en cuando escucho...- su tono serio era claro mientras miraba su espadón.

De un lento movimiento lo tomo con su mano derecha por la empuñadura mientras con la izquierda tomaba la funda, sus ojos observaron cada centímetro de la enfundada arma -El viejo te mando a hacer como un catalizador para mi poder... pero... porque?- se pregunto aquello varias veces pero ahora supuso que la respuesta era ese dragón de antes, ese poder que lo pudría por dentro, seguro su padre lo sabia y por ello le había entregado esa espada -pero, porque no decírmelo?- volvió a preguntase, tal vez había querido protegerlo de su propio poder -Probablemente sea eso...- murmuro antes de comenzar a desenfundar su espadón -...pero tarde o temprano tendré que lidiar con él...- dijo antes de desenfundarlo por completo, algo que no había echo desde lo de Ram.

En ese momento una gran acumulación de poder mágico rojo y negro comenzó a emanar de él pero esta era mucho menor a la que emano en su pelea contra Ezio, aun así podía sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza ademas de un ardor en su omóplato izquierdo.

 _ **...**_

En su interior, aquel árido desierto, la silueta de la mujer con cola abrió los ojos, dejando ver su par de orbes celestes. Esta se giro hacia el enorme dragón a sus espaldas notando el aura ligeramente oscura que emanaba de él - _ **Volvió a hacerlo...-**_ murmuro mientras entrecerraba los ojos antes de mirar a la piedra detrás de aquella bestia, esta sorprendentemente se encontraba ligeramente agrietada - _ **Así que, no te rendirás tan fácil...-**_ fruncio el ceño antes de suspirar.

 _ **...**_

No muy lejos del pelinegro el chasquido del metal de una armadura se podía escuchar, este sonido se detuvo cuando esa fuerte energía oscura le alcanzo.

-Hmm?... interesante- dijo una mujer de unos aparentes 19 años, tenia el cabello de color distintivo color rojo, con un increíble largo llegandole hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas con un par de mechones trenzados a cada lado de la cabeza que se unían en la parte trasera como una larga coleta, su piel era de un tono pálido, de facciones aparentemente delicadas pero con un par de fuertes ojos de color carmesí que desbordaban un tremendo poder y presencia sin igual.

Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura tipo vestido; En su cuello llevaba un pequeño cuello de color blanco con una piedra roja con el borde de color oro y un pañuelo rojo con el borde también dorado, un vestido corto que dejaba la parte del escote junto a su espalda alta y hombros, la parte de atrás era de color rojo con dos franjas de color blanco a cada lado pasando por sobre sus pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños en medio del pecho había una de color negro que al llegar a la cintura se divida en dos con las puntas de forma triangulares, ademas llevaba también una falda corta hasta la mitad del muslo de color blanco con el borde de color rojo, en su cintura un par de accesorios color negro y blancos con unas placas rojas que lo hacían parecer como un vestido largo que dejaba al descubierto la parte delantera de las piernas, por debajo de esas placas había unas telas blancas con detalles dorados y bordes negros, es sus piernas tenia unas medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos sobre ellas traía unas grebas de casi por completo de color blanco con detalles en dorado, negro y rojo, por ultimo en sus brazos traía unos guanteletes de color blanco con detalles en dorado ademas de unas hombreras de color rojo con detalles en blanco.

Esta sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la fuente de aquel poder que percibía -Veamos que hará que mi viaje hacia acá no sea solo una perdía de tiempo- dijo con una voz femenina y animada dejando una devastadora escena detrás de ella, pues podía verse a su paso cuerpos de magos tirados por todas lados, heridos, calcinados, cortados, al igual que los arboles, junto a la tierra vuelta cenizas y una clara destrucción por todos lados, una que dejaría a un monstruo en vergüenza.

 _ **-¡HORA DE DIVERTIRSE CON LA MUJER MAS FUERTE!-**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Fuuuuuuu...! Joder, si me tarde esta vez jeje pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, no? Nishishi... Como sea, espero les gustara el capitulo 5 de esta historia que ciertamente me costo horrores hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la vergüenza que me da escribir cosas sentimentales como ahora... aun no lo domino xD**

 **Yendo al capitulo en si; pudimos ver otra habilidad de mi roto Dexter y un acercamiento menos agresivo entre él y Erza en comparación del cap anterior ademas deeee... LA APARICIÓN DE MI PERSONAJE MAS OP! JAJAJA... Que mal que falte un montón para poder usarla apropiadamente :'v por cierto, si quieren una imagen mas exacta de ella solo busquen en Google "Elesis Gran Maestra" alli les saldrá el personaje ya que yo soy malisimo en eso de definir la apariencia del PJ...**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles ademas de que dejen su Review para saber si les gusto el capitulo dejando si gustan sus opiniones o criticas que serán bien recibidas siempre y cuando no me puteen de pies a cabeza, también pueden darle a Fav y Follow para que estén al tanto de cuando subo el próximo capitulo (el cual me tardare un poco en subir porque la vieja de historia me matara si no estudio :'v) y si quieren pacense por los otros dos fic que tengo, por si les gusta el OcxErza... en realidad estoy trabajando en otros mas con otros personajes y Oc's pero aun no se me viene alguna idea concreta a la cabeza así que...**

 **No les haré perder mas el tiempo, saben que hacer así que... Nos vemos la próxima!**


	9. Capitulo 6

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 6-**_

La noche ya había caído sobre Magnolia dejando todo en una gran calma... una que no llegaba al bosque cercano al pueblo pues en ella se enfrascaban en una batalla un par de seres mientras un tercero veía todo desde una distancia prudente.

La mujer caballero de antes había seguido aquel rastro de energía oscura notando mientras se acercaba que en realidad se trataban de dos energías y no una como ella creía, su equivocación provenía del hecho de que estaban tan cerca que una eclipsaba a la otra.

-Pero la otra esta aumentando y disminuyendo de un momento a otro... -interesante- dijo la mujer estrechando la mirada, fue entonces que una explosión sacudió todo el suelo del bosque ahuyentando a los pobres animales que allí se encontraban -parece que estoy cerca- volvió a hablar mientras miraba por sobre unos arbustos pudiendo ver el enfrentamiento que se estaba dando en ese momento.

Frente a ella se encontraba un plano rocoso con grandes cráteres y grietas en el suelo, todo estaba árido por las explosiones mágicas que arrancaban en cespet, arbustos e incluso arboles del suelo, siendo algunos también cortados por la mitad. En medio de esa "Llanura" rocosa se encontraban un muchacho de unos 10 u 11 años, bastante magullado y herido que portaba un gran espadon en su mano derecha, la ojirrojo supo en ese instante que se trataba de la energía que estaba siendo eclipsada por la otra que provenía del ser con el que estaba luchando.

Dicho ser era una bestia enorme y corpulenta, con una par de brazos enormes y largos con manos con garras igual de enorme, sus patas en cambio eran de un tamaño mas pequeño pero podían sostener el peso del cuerpo de aquel monstruo, su cabeza parecía el cráneo de un toro con un par de enorme cuernos, su cuerpo tenia colores de tonos azules oscuros ademas de lineas celestes que brillaban al igual que sus ojos y el interior de su boca. Este ser tipo minotauro demoníaco emanaba una enorme cantidad de poder mágico muy oscuro y salvaje.

- _ **QUÉDATE QUIETO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, INSIGNIFICANTE CRÍA HUMANA!-**_ escucho al demonio rugir con furia mientras lanzaba un manotazo que el niño eludió dando un giro completo hacia atrás, posando sus manos sobre el suelo y volviendo a sus pies después. Al ver esto la bestia hizo lo que parecía una mueca y rugió con ferocidad.

La caballero pelirroja estrecho la mirada y miro a su alrededor buscando algo en especifico encontrándolo justo cuando alzo su vista al cielo nocturno -"Un domo demoníaco... al parecer no quiere ser encontrado por los habitantes del pueblo cercano"- dedujo la mujer mirando aquel campo de energía violeta que rodeaba al trió unos 500 metros a la redonda -"Eso quiere decir también que no sabe que le estoy buscando"- una pequeña sonrisa se formo al ver que su trabajo se había facilitado en ese momento.

Por su lado, Dexter estaba haciendo todo lo posible para eludir a aquella bestia que apareció de la nada un momento después de que desenfundo su espadon, no sabia de donde había salido pero sabia que estaría en problemas si alguien no aparecía para ayudarlo.

Una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro -"Como esa maldita vez"- gruño internamente mientras eludía con otro salto otro manotazo de la bestia demoníaca aquella.

Luego de volver a sus pies inhalo todo lo que pudo por la boca preparando su siguiente ataque - _ **Rugido del Dragón Negro!-**_ exclamo el muchacho mientras soltaba el potente torrente de magia negra y roja de su boca dándole de lleno en el cuerpo al monstruo que soltó un alarido de dolor y furia, con un movimiento de sus grandes manos esparció la humareda que dejo el ataque mientras soltaba un potente rugido que creo una onda expansiva que azoto todo el lugar.

-Como diablos es posible que nadie se haya enterado de todo esto con esos gritos?!- se pregunto en voz alta el ojirrojo pues no entendía como nadie había aparecido por todos los rugidos de la bestia o el estruendo de su propios ataques.

- _ **Hahahaha!... Nadie va a venir a salvarte muchacho! no mientras mi "Domo Demoníaco" nos cubra a ambos!-**_ dijo el monstruoso demonio quien soltó una gran carcajada - _ **Ahora lo ultimo que te queda por hacer es rendirte y dejar que te convierta en mi cena!-**_ tras exclamar aquello la bestia se lanzo contra el pelinegro lanzando un puñetazo derecho que fue bloqueado por su espadon, aun así, la fuerza del ataque lo mando a volar contra unos arboles golpeándose contra ellos estrepitosamente.

El pelinegro gruño de dolor tras recibir aquel golpe antes de alzar su vista para ver a la bestia ya frente suyo, intento defenderse pero una de las grandes manos del monstruo lo tomo de modo que lo estampo contra un par de arboles que se partieron por el impacto antes de acorralarlo contra el tercero, Dexter hizo una notoria mueca de dolor al sentir como los huesos de su torso comenzaban a ser apretados por la bestia azulada.

-Ma-Maldito... De-Dejame ir!- exclamo tratando de soltarse lo mejor que pudo pero sin llegar a lograr nada.

- _ **No servirá de nada, mocoso! Hahaha...! Ahora seras comida de demonio!-**_ Exclamo con diversión del minotauro demoníaco llamando la atención del pelinegro quien alzo la vista para mirar en shock al monstruo.

-Tu... Tu eres... un demonio...- pregunto entrecortadamente sintiendo como poco a poco la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

- _ **Así es... y no sabes lo divertido que es serlo teniendo en cuenta lo mierda que es este estúpido reino! Hahahahaha! aquí puedo comer lo que quiera sin que ningún Caballero Mercenario este fastidiandome como en Terra!-**_ Exclamo con regocijo el demonio mientras soltaba otra carcajada estrepitosa, lo dicho por el monstruo había dejado confundido al pelinegro pero aun así el enojo que le daba saber que esa bestia era un demonio hacia que dejara sus preguntas en el fondo de su mente de momento.

Frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder el muchacho comenzó a hacer fuerza con todo lo que tenia comenzando a emanar poder mágico de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades haciendo que el demonio parara de reír y lo mirara con interés y diversion.

- _ **Aun sigues aferrándote a la vida, mocoso?-**_ pregunto con burla el demonio pero dejo de sonreír al sentir como su mano comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco por la fuerza que ejercía el pelinegro, esta comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente, esto debido al sobre esfuerzo que Dexter estaba haciendo por liberarse.

-No... VOY A DEJAR QUE UN MONSTRUO HORRENDO COMO TU ME DEVORE ASÍ COMO SI NADA!- Tras ese rugido de furia el joven Dragón Slayer soltó todo su poder mágico hacia todas direcciones de tal forma que la mano del demonio voló en mil pedazos haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor mientras retrocedía.

- _ **AAAAAAAH!... MALDITO NIÑO! TE MATARE!-**_ la bestia miro con odio y furia al muchacho pero se sorprendió al ver que de este seguía emanando mas poder mágico de un puro color negro, tanto es así que el monstruo retrocedió otro par de pasos - _ **Que... que diablos es esto?-**_ se pregunto sin entender porque el poder del muchacho solo iba en constante aumento.

La caballero de cabello rojo por otro lado miraba desde su lugar al muchacho entre una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación -Ese poder... esta saliendose de control...- dijo con preocupación. No era de extrañar que se sintiera así, pues ese poder que estaba emanando el muchacho era demasiado incluso para él lo que le hacia preguntarse "de donde lo sacaba"?.

 **...**

Nuevamente en el interior de Dexter, la mujer con cola miraba impasible al dragón encadenado frente a ella, internamente, en cambio, se encontraba muy preocupada pues la piedra detrás de la dragonica bestia estaba comenzando a agrietarse mientras el Dragón no paraba de emana energía de color negro puro.

 **-** _ **Esto se esta saliendo de control-**_ Murmuro con preocupación al momento que vio como el cuerpo blanquecino del Dragón comenzaba a desquebrajarse como si se tratara de una capa de piedra sobre su piel - _ **Tienes que tranquilizarte, Dexter!-**_ exclamo la mujer pero su voz no llegaba a los oídos del pelinegro.

 _ **-ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-**_

La mujer volvió su vista hacia el Dragón viendo en shock como parte de la capa parecida a piedra sobre su piel se desprendía dejando su cabeza, cuello y uno de sus brazos libres de sus restricciones anteriores aunque aun seguía teniendo las cadenas pegadas a él.

- _ **No puede ser...-**_ susurro mientras sentía un pesado sentimiento de odio y furia recaer sobre todo el árido y blanquecino desierto en el que se encontraba.

La mujer pensó en ese momento que había sido contraproducente sellar al oscuro dragón pues ahora la maldad que emanaba de él era mucho mas poderosa que antes debido al encierro de la misma. La piedra con la marca del gremio estaba a nada de derrumbarse ya.

 **...**

 _ **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-**_

Ese fue el grito que soltó Dexter mientras ese poder mágico oscuro lo rodeaba con mayor intensidad que las veces anteriores que había pasado. Se encontraba con el cuerpo encorvado hacia atrás mientras rugía hacia el cielo nocturno con la misma ferocidad con la que lo hacia el dragón iracundo en su interior mientras el agarre en su espadon era tan fuerte que podía sentir que su mano se estaba dañando.

El demonio frente a él se encontraba en un estado entre asustado y sorprendido por el oscuro poder que emanaba con brutalidad del pelinegro mientras la mujer que observaba la escena se decidía a entrar en acción de una vez por todas.

Pero algo la detuvo, fue el echo de que el joven ojirrojo, ahora con los ojos del mismo tono negro que antes de entrar al gremio, comenzó a murmurar cosas que la pelirroja y el demonio casi no alcanzaban a escuchar.

- **Malditos... las haré pedazos... a cada uno de ustedes...** \- Murmuro el ojinegro mientras su voz sonaba distorsionada, el demonio y la caballero le miraron con atención, en ese momento el joven bajo el rostro dejando ver sus ojos llenos de ira y odio, su ceño permanecía tan fruncido que ya parecía una sola ceja y sus dientes estaban apretados con tal fuerza que parecían apunto de romperse en cualquier momento - **...PERO ESE BASTARDO DE AKIM SERA EL PRIMERO AL QUE HARÉ MIERDA!-** Exclamo soltando una enorme e impresionante intención asesina, pero lo que sorprendió a ambos fue lo dicho por el muchacho.

-"Él lo conoce?/ _ **Él lo conoce?"-**_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de que los dos salieran de sus pensamientos mientras sentían una fuerte ráfaga de viento y magia salir del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-"Esto no es bueno..."- pensó la mujer en el ultimo momento.

Fue en ese momento que dentro del Domo una enorme explosión se vio, una mini cúpula de color negro y rojo se extendió por casi todo el lugar arrasando con todo a su paso, dejando al demonio y a la mujer ser consumidos por el radio de la explosión que aun siendo mucho menor al área del domo si era muy devastadora.

Paso un momento hasta que la explosión desapareció dejando un enorme cráter en el lugar, mientras tanto el domo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse como pequeños cristales cayendo.

Nuevamente el tintineo de una armadura se escucho por el, ahora si, silencioso bosque hasta que se detuvieron frente al muchacho que ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, boca abajo e inconsciente, pero aun así la magia negra seguía emanando se su cuerpo.

La mujer de ojos carmesís lo miro estrechando su mirada antes de escuchar como una pila de escombros cercanos se comenzaba a mover, de ella apareció arrastrándose el demonio de antes.

-Fuiste muy escurridizo...- murmuro la mujer haciendo que el minotauro demoníaco se quedara estático en su lugar mientras un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente y con un potente miedo comenzó a voltearse para mirar y confirmar que se trataba de esa mujer -N-No... No puede ser...- dijo como pudo el demonio pues se encontraba completamente herido, con lesiones por todo el cuerpo, por otro lado la mujer no tenia ni un rasguño a pesar de haber estado en el radio de la explosión.

-Un demonio tipo "Zángano", con una recompensa de 50,000 ED...- el demonio tembló ante el tono de la mujer mientras trataba desesperadamente de huir de ella arrastrándose -...No vales mi tiempo... pero al menos me hiciste encontrar a alguien que si...- se giro un poco para mirar al Madness tirado en el suelo. se volvió de nuevo hacia el demonio -Ya es hora...- susurro.

-N-No... por favor... NO ME MATES!- suplico aterrado por el inminente final el demonio.

-Que curioso, hablas igual que como lo hacían tus victimas antes de que te las comieras- dijo la mujer con un tono frió mientras fruncía el ceño en una expresión que le helaría la sangre hasta al mismísimo Mago mas valiente, el demonio parecía apunto de morirse de un infarto - **...** _ **Arde...**_ \- murmuro la pelirroja mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Y "por arte de magia" las llamas rodearon al herido demonio que soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor al sentir su cuerpo ser consumido por el fuego que lo calcinaba, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que solo cenizas quedaran de él.

La mujer caballero camino hacia el muchacho inconsciente antes de pararse frente a él -Ahora... que debería hacer contigo?- se pregunto así misma antes de notar algo entre toda esa energía de color negro -Y esto?- se acuclillo un poco para mirar mas de cerca notando que se trataba de una pequeña luz blanca que venia del omóplato izquierdo del ojirrojo, curiosa la mujer removió un poco la ropa del joven logrando ver como su marca de gremio brillaba de un color dorado aunque en ella también se podían ver muchas grietas de color negro.

-Así que, tu maestro ya sabia de esto...- murmuro antes de colocar la palma de su mano sobre la marca comenzando a emanar una energía de un intenso color rojo -...Pero al parecer no creyó que llegarías a este punto, el sello que te coloco esta a nada de romperse...- dijo pensativa antes de que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones -...En ese caso, niño... veamos si puedo ayudar un poco- y con eso la magia roja que emanaba la mujer se intensifico hasta que cubrió a ambos con su intensa luz.

...

...

...

Sus fríos ojos celestes se alzaron del dragón a la luna que coronaba aquel blancuzco desierto, el dragón aun rugía con furia mientras la roca detrás de él ya casi se desmoronaba.

Para desconcierto de la mujer de los bordes de la enorme luna comenzó a brotar un liquido viscoso de color blanco que comenzó a caer sobre el iracundo dragón, este lucho con su único brazo libre por quitarse aquello de encima pero no lo logro por lo que al final aquel liquido blanquecino comenzó a cubrirlo y luego a endurecerse.

Detrás de él la arruinada roca de mármol comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo.

La mujer con cola no sabia que estaba pasando pero sintió un gran alivio al ver como el enorme dragón volvía a petrificarse a la par que las cadenas rotas volvían a reconstruirse dejándolo inmóvil nuevamente, lo único que había cambiado ahora es que en la cara del dragón había un par de franjas verticales que pasaban por sobre sus ojos de un profundo color negro que resaltaba sobre las superficie blanca.

La piedra, por otro lado, dejo de brillar mostrando que ahora estaba intacta nuevamente con la diferencia que ahora había un logo nuevo sobre el de Fairy Tail, este era una especie de espada larga, la guardia, del lado izquierdo, se parecía la hoja de un hacha, mientras en la punta de la empuñadura tenia un par de cuernos curvados hacia abajo, en la punta de la hoja de la espada sobre salia lo que parecía una ala que media rodeaba la espada, todo el logo era de un profundo color negro que contrastaba con la superficie blanca del la roca.

 **-** _ **Que es todo esto?...-**_ Se pregunto la mujer sin comprender que había pasado pero sin duda estaba aliviada de que nada hubiera pasado a mayores.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El sol ya casi salia por el horizonte dando paso a la mañana, los rayos cálidos se filtraban por entre las pocas hojas que comenzaban a dar sombra en ese momento haciendo que cierto pelinegro soltara un gemido adolorido.

Dexter entre abrió sus ojos haciendo una mueca de incomodidad al momento de hacerlo el sol le pego de lleno en el rostro lo que le obligo a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo soltando una maldición en el proceso lo que llamo la atención de quien se encontraba cerca de él.

-Ya venia siendo hora de que te despertaras, dormilón- escucho cerca suyo, intento ponerse de pie con rapidez pero un solo movimiento de sus músculos y un potente choque eléctrico se esparció por todo su cuerpo, uno muy doloroso.

-Mi-Mierda...- soltó volviendo a recostarse, la voz volvió a hacerse de notar.

-No debería moverte todavía, tu cuerpo aun no se recupera- Dexter giro su cabeza a un lado, pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de campamento improvisado, vio cerca de él una pequeña hoguera encendida con unos pares de peces cocinándose en ella, unos troncos cerca que servían seguro como sillas, sentada en uno de esos troncos pudo ver a una mujer de largo cabello rojo que traía puestas ropas cómodas, unas botas negras cortas con unas hebillas a cada lado, tapando sus largas piernas unas medias también negras hasta la mitad del muslo junto a unos jean cortos azules, una camiseta blanca magas cortas con un chaleco negro encima, por ultimo su cabello rojo iba atado en una coleta alta muy larga. Esta lo miraba con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quien es usted?- pregunto el ojirrojo, su voz sonaba débil, aun no se recuperaba del todo -Porque me duele tanto el cuerpo?- volvió a preguntar ahora remarcando su mueca de dolor junto con un ligero gemido.

La mujer enarco una ceja -No recuerdas nada de anoche?- pregunto desconcertada.

El muchacho negó un poco con la cabeza en respuesta -No, solo recuerdo a ese monstruo pero luego... nada... todo se pone negro después- agrego moviendo una de sus manos a su frente solo para gruñir al sentir como dolía hacer ese simple movimiento.

-Ya veo- susurro la ojirrojo llevando una de sus manos a su mentón -Entonces no recuerdas nada de esa magia que salio de ti- comento volviendo a mirar al joven recostado.

Este le miro desconcertado y con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos -Magia? que magia?- pregunto algo alterado.

-Ayer por la noche fuiste atacado por un demonio tipo "Zángano" al cual estaba buscando, cuando te dijo que era un demonio... perdiste el control- explico con un tono serio, el ojirrojo abrió aun mas los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño y volver su vista al frente, al cielo recién iluminado por el sol.

-No me sorprende... realmente odio a los demonio- gruño por lo bajo pero la pelirroja lo escucho.

-Los odias? porque? te hicieron algo?- pregunto interesada en el tema.

-No conozco ni su nombre y quiere que le cuente algo como eso?- pregunto en un gruñido el muchacho, la mujer asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Tienes razón, lamento ser muy entrometida pero anoche nombraste a alguien muy peligroso cuando te enojaste- la mujer agacho un poco la cabeza en disculpa pero sus palabras salieron serias por completo.

-Mencione a alguien peligroso? a quien?- el ojirrojo volvió a mirarla sin entender a que se refería.

- _"Akim"_... fue a quien mencionaste- dijo con lentitud y un fuerte ceño fruncido. Dexter abrió los ojos en shock antes de volver a cerrarlos teniendo mas flashes de esa noche, ese demonio de ojos verdes y cabello azul, ese maldito que le había arruinado la vida.

-Ese maldito...- apretó los dientes sintiendo como la cicatriz de su rostro ardía ligeramente.

-Entonces, si le conoces- dijo la mujer sin perder su tono.

-Desafortunadamente... si...- suspiro desganado el pelinegro mandando nuevamente todos esos recuerdos al fondo de su mente.

-Ya veo...- un pequeño silencio se formo en ese momento hasta que otro quejido adolorido provino del muchacho, la mujer al alzar la vista y salir de sus pensamientos pudo ver al joven sentarse sobre la manta en la que ella lo había recostado.

Dexter soltó un gruñido y bajando la mirada pudo notar que solo tría sus shorts y su camiseta negra, la desesperación lo ataco y con la mirada rápidamente busco su campera.

-Do-Donde diablos esta mi campera?!- pregunto buscándola por todos lados. Un sonido que venia de la mujer de pelo rojo llamo su atención.

-Esta es una chaqueta muy extraña, son pocas las veces que veo una que puede repararse con la magia de su dueño- comento levantando la prenda en su mano derecha, el joven DS abrió los ojos aun mas si era posible.

Dexter, ignorando como pudo el terrible dolor en su cuerpo, se puso de pie con rapidez y trato de llegar a la mujer para arrebatarle su campera pero no llego muy lejos pues un par de paso después cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Oi, oi... tranquilo,chico... no iba a robártela ni nada por el estilo- dijo con prisa la mujer poniéndose de pie para ayudar a recostarse bien al joven -Porque es tan importante?- pregunto cuando lo volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

El Madness aparto la miraba mientra inútilmente trataba de ocultar el ligero, pero notorio, sonrojo que tenia -Es-Es... el ultimo regalo que me dio mi madre...- respondió en un murmuro.

La pelirroja abrió un poco los ojos antes de mirar la prenda en su mano -Y... donde esta ella?- pregunto con cautela, se volvió hacia el pelinegro cuando lo sintió sentarse de nuevo, vio como la mirada de este era triste y desganada.

-Me gustaría saberlo...- respondió por lo bajo, la ojirrojo se preocupo al escucharlo.

-Ella te... abandono?- pregunto antes de sobre saltarse cuando el pelinegro se giro rápido hacia ella con un profundo ceño fruncido.

-Nada de eso! ella no seria capaz!- exclamo con ligero enojo en su tono -El viejo dijo que ella nos amo a mi y a mi hermana, que ni de coña nos abandonaría! no se por que se fue, ni a donde, pero me niego a creer que era esa clase de persona!- tras terminar de decir eso la mujer se le quedo mirando antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-Lo entiendo... no eres el único que perdió a alguien de la noche a la mañana- dijo esta con una expresión entre triste y nostálgica.

Dexter enarco una ceja confundido, iba a preguntar de quien se trataba pero un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo lo hizo callar, la mujer lo miro con preocupación pero al verlo tomarse el lugar donde estaba el signo de su gremio se relajo -Tranquilo, es solo el sello acomodándose correctamente- dijo llamando la atención del muchacho quien la miro.

-Sello?... es que todos quieren sellarme ahora o que?! voy a empezar a cobrar para que lo hagan! seguro me vuelvo jodidamente rico!- exclamo con una expresión cómica de enojo junto a una gran vena roja en la frente, la mujer soltó una risa por lo dicho.

-Cálmate enano, era necesario... a fin de cuentas el anterior sello que tenias estaba apunto de romperse por tu rabieta de anoche- explico haciendo que en pelinegro la mirara buscando una explicación, ella soltó un ligero suspiro -Bueno, el sello que tenias antes, como dije, estaba apunto de romperse, al parecer tu maestro subestimo ese poder oscuro en tu interior, por ello lo reforcé con mi propio sello- al acabar de hablar una duda le surgió en la cabeza -De donde sacaste todo ese poder? No parecía ser del todo tuyo- pregunto curiosa la mujer pues el poder que emanaba del muchacho no parecía ser el mismo, parecía mas un conjunto de varios poderes mezclados entre si.

Dexter solo se encogió de hombros -No tengo idea... solo se que un día mi viejo quiso comenzar a entrenarme, la magia en mi cuerpo solo apareció de la noche a la mañana, no se porque...- La respuesta del muchacho hizo que la mujer se tomara nuevamente el mentó pensativa.

-Interesante- murmuro pensativa. Luego de un momento de silencio la mujer volvió a hablar -Cuando deje de dolerte el cuerpo iremos a tu gremio- informo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la chaqueta blanca y roja al muchacho.

Este alzo la mirada ladeando un poco la cabeza y enarcando una ceja sin entender el "para que?" de eso -Para que?- pregunto.

La mujer lo miro antes de colocar una gran sonrisa brillante en su rostro -Para que mas? planeo decirle a tu maestro que te llevare conmigo a entrenara!- respondió con un tono muy animado.

-Eh?- el ojirrojo hizo una expresión en blanco por un momento antes de sobre saltarse -Eeeeeh?! espere! y eso porque? no me dijo siquiera su nombre y me quiere entrenar?! porque diablos querría entrenarme de todos modos?!- la mujer soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes ante la actitud del joven.

-Porque hay que controlar de alguna forma ese poder latente en tu interior, chico... tienes un gran potencial y hay que aprovecharlo lo mejor que se pueda- volvió a sonreír antes de que el pelinegro tomara su chaqueta.

-Okey... si con eso puedo sacarme ese peso de encima... podría aceptar, pero podría decirme quien diablos es de una vez por todas?- pregunto un poco irritado el ojirrojo mientras con lentitud se colocaba su campera.

La ojirrojo soltó una pequeña risa otra vez que solo irrito mas al joven -Podrías primero presentarte tu- dijo con diversión en su voz la mujer sabiendo bien que solo enfurecería mas al joven.

Dexter puso los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho -Dexter Madness! El Dragon Slayer Negro de Ojos Rojos- respondio con un tono enojando por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Esta abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida -Vaya! hacia mucho que no veía un Dragón Slayer! Esto seria divertido, Dexter... eso puedes apostarlo!- la mujer soltó nuevamente otra risa pero esta vez mucho mas sonara mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas, Dexter no cambio su expresión exasperada.

-"Porque siempre me meto con la gente mas rara?"- se pregunto internamente antes de fruncir el ceño -Solo dígame quien diablos es de una maldita vez!- gruño cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

-Oh, cierto!- dijo la mujer recordando que debía presentarse -Mi nombre es...- y para darle mas impacto a su presentación la mujer brillo en una potente luz de color rojo brillante que la cubrió por completo antes de que esta desapareciera dejando ver que su ropa y apariencia habían cambiado por completo - _ **...ELESIS SIEGHEART!...-**_ exclamo con una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido en el rostro, sus ropas ahora cambiaron a la armadura de antes con al notoria diferencia que ahora llevaba en su mano derecha, apoyándola sobre su hombro, una enorme Claymore que era incluso mas grande que ella, de tonos entre negro, blanco y rojo con detalles en dorado, todo eso junto le daban una apariencia y porte muy imponentes - _ **...LA PROCLAMADA MUJER MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO!...-**_ dijo al final para sorpresa del muchacho frente a ella quien no se creía lo que había escuchado.

-... **Eh?...-**

 **-...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ya era medio dia en Magnolia y como siempre el gremio de Fairy Tail ya se encontraba activo, con el sonido tipico de peleas, charlas y festejos que nunca faltaban dando aquel animado ambiente que siempre les caracterizaba.

En la barra del gremio se encontraba el maestro de este junto a la camarera y barman del lugar, ambos miraban la entrada del edificio con expresiones que difícilmente lograban ocultar su preocupación.

-Ya es medio día... y no a llegado todavía- dijo Emi llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, eso no era propio del muchacho al que esperaban pues generalmente era uno de los primeros en llegar al gremio, según él eso era divido a lo aburrido que era se departamento.

-Eso junto a las extrañas explosiones mágicas que sentí anoche, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle prestado atención- se lamento Makarov aun sin dejar de mirar las cerradas puertas del lugar.

-De que habla, maestro?- pregunto Erza llegando junto al anciano y la camarera, con ella venia Gray, quien ya estaba medio desnudo.

-De Dexter, aun no a llegado?- dijo el hombre dándole un sorbo a su café, aun no consideraba un buen momento comenzar a beber. La joven enarco una ceja.

-Y eso es malo?- pregunto sin entender.

-Por lo general ese idiota es de los primeros en llegar, ademas desde que entro al gremio no a faltado un solo día, por lo que es de suponer que es raro que no este por aquí ya- explico el pequeño mago de hielo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Erza lo imito -Ya veo- fue lo que dijo antes de ver como Nell colocaba un plato con una porción de lo que en este tiempo se volvió su postre preferido, pastel de fresas.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa- dijo la mujer con una expresión algo decaída.

Makarov estaba apunto de agregar algo a la conversación pero el fuerte sonido de las puertas abriéndose llamo la atención del grupo, menos de Erza que aun seguía ensimismada en su postre.

-Así que... este es tu gremio, Dexter?- pregunto una voz femenina mientras entraba a la sala del edificio, todos se quedaron mirando a la flamante mujer de cabellos rojos que se adentraba al gremio con porte tranquilo, sin inmutarse por las miradas.

-Si, este es mi gremio- dijo quien la acompañaba un par de paso por detrás tratándose no de otro que de quien estaba hablando el grupo, Dexter Madness.

Makarov vio con detenimiento a la mujer, se le hacia muy familiar, jodidamente familiar, su rostro siempre despreocupado se deformo a uno sumamente serio, la ojivioleta detrás suyo pareció notar esto.

El chasquido del metal de su estilizada armadura se detuvo justo en frente al grupo. Sin embargo el primero en hablar fue Dexter.

-Hey, viejo! lamento no haberme aparecido antes- dijo el pelinegro en un tono despreocupado, como si no le interesara mucho ese hecho.

Makarov despego su vista de la mujer y se volvió al muchacho a quien le sonrió -No te preocupes, chico... y dime, quien te acompaña?- pregunto volviendo su vista a la mujer con armadura.

-Oh, si... ella es Elesis Siegheart- respondió sin mucho problema señalándola con su dedo indice, sin saberlo dejo a todo el gremio en blanco.

Un enorme silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

 _ **-EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

-No- No puede ser ella!- Exclamo un miembro random.

-Pe-Pero solo mirala!- Exclamo otro.

-Pelo rojo, armadura blanca y roja... tiene que ser ella...- dijo otro con tono alterado.

 _ **-"LA CABALLERA PELIRROJA"!-**_

Fue tras ese grito conjunto entre varios miembros que la peliescarlata de armadura presto atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor -Que? que sucede?- pregunto la muchacha dándose media vuelta, al ver a la mujer de cabellos rojos y armadura quedo paralizada -"Qui-quien es... ella?- inconscientemente sus ojos brillaron al verla con una desconocida emoción.

Fue en ese momento que Makarov aclaro su garganta llamando la atención del par frente a él junto a quienes lo rodeaban, menos Erza quien miraba con ilusión poco oculta a la caballero de pelo rojo.

-Y dígame, Elesis-san... a que debo su visita?- pregunto el pequeño anciano, era mas que consiente de quien era la mujer frente a él, se había hablado demasiado de ella y de su lugar de procedencia, un lugar que incluso gente de Fiore o reinos cercanos tenían prohibido ir por los peligros que allí se albergaban.

Elesis solo le sonrió animada -Nada en particular, Maestro-san- dijo la mujer sacandole una gota de sudor a mas de uno por el apodo que le había puesto a Makarov y su actitud que parecía muy relajada.

-Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, señorita- le dijo el Anciano, no se sentía ofendido por el apodo pero aun así por cortesía se presento.

-Oh! lo lamento entonces, Makarov-san, encantada en conocerlo- dijo dando una ligera inclinación antes de volver a enderesarce -Supongo que usted ya sabre quien soy- agrego recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

-Como no saberlo? pero lo que me pregunto es el porque de su aparición por aquí?- La mujer no perdió su sonrisa despreocupada mientras ponía una de sus enguantadas manos en la cabeza del joven a su lado.

-Preferiría que este pequeño de aquí se lo contara, ya le dije todo lo que tiene que decir así que no sera problema- respondió.

Makarov enarco una ceja -No seria mas fácil que me lo digiera usted?- pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Elesis movió una mano frente a su rostro mientras decía -Naaah... a me da mucha pereza contarle todo- tras aquello todos en el gremio cayeron patas para arriba debido a la despreocupación enorme de la mujer que se conocía en el mundo como la mas fuerte.

-"Me la imaginaba mas seria..."- pensó Makarov con una expresión en blanco.

Dexter chasqueo la lengua antes de hablar -Bien... viejo, vamos a tu oficina, quiero hablar de esto en privado- lo dicho casi había salido como una orden pero Makarov lo atribuyo al mal genio del muchacho por lo que le resto importancia, luego asintió y los dos subieron al segundo piso del gremio desapareciendo por una de las puertas que seguramente era la de la dichosa ofician.

Al ver que el par desaparecía de su vista Elesis se encamino a la barra del gremio sentándose en uno de los taburetes, decidió ignorar por un momento la mirada de la joven a su lado derecho para pedir algo -Disculpa... emm...- dejo de hablar haciéndole un ademan a la camarera para que le digiera su nombre.

Emiko reacciono al instante -Oh, soy Emiko Nell... pero puede llamarme Emi, Emiko o solo Nell- dijo con un tono cordial pero tranquilo, Elesis le sonrió.

-Emi-san sera entonces...- soltó una pequeña risa que fue correspondida por una cantarina de la mujer de cabellos verde agua -...Hmhm... me gustaría pedir algo si no te importa- dijo son perder su sonrisa.

-Por su puesto, que quiere pedir?- pregunto sin perder su expresión ni tono de voz.

-Un batido de fresa si no es molestia, por favor- respondió con modales la joven de cabellos rojos. La pelirroja a su lado tubo un brillo aun mas grande ante lo dicho aunque inútilmente trataba de ocultarlo.

-Claro que no sera una molestia, solo espere un momento- la ojivioleta soltó una pequeña risita y desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina del gremio. Fue en ese momento que la pelirroja caballero se giro a la joven de armadura a su lado, una sonrisa divertida y casi nostálgica se apareció en su rostro al verla.

Erza se sobre salto un poco al verla girarse hacia ella, viéndola recargar su cabeza en su mano izquierda y darle una sonrisa mientras la miraba, no sabia que decir en realidad, en el momento que la vio le intereso bastante la mujer, junto a la armadura que llevaba al igual que su poderoso porte. Escucho una pequeña risa entre dientes antes de girarse hacia la poderosa mujer a sus lado.

-Así que, te gustan los pasteles de fresa?- pregunto ella, la mujer caballero cruzo sus piernas sin cambiar su expresión.

La joven se sobre salto un poco intentando ignorar las miradas que el gremio les daba a las dos en ese momento, inconscientemente un sonrojo apenado apareció en su jóvenes facciones.

-Si-si...- se sorprendió así misma y a los demás al verse tartamudear al responderle pero la mujer a su lado solo sonrió aun mas calidamente.

-Que coincidencia, a mi me gustan mucho los batidos de fresa, son lo mejor del mundo- dijo la mujer dándole una sonrisa dentada a la joven quien trato de ocultar su propia sonrisa.

-Los pasteles de fresas también lo son- dijo con una ligera fuerza en su voz haciendo que la pelirroja mayor frente a ella fue la única en ver su sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que lo son...- dijo sin perder su sonrisa, luego le dio una rápida mirada a la joven para seguir hablando después -Veo que usas una armadura y llevas una espada...- comento mirándola, noto al instante como la vista de la pelirroja se oscurecía un poco haciendo que la mayor entrecerrara los ojos.

-Así es... pero aun no soy muy buena, me falta entrenamiento- respondió ella colocando una de sus manos en el peto que llevaba, Elesis suspiro ligeramente.

-Te llevaría conmigo también...- lo dicho llamo la atención de la chica quien se giro rápido hacia ella -... pero tu amigo necesita mas de mi ayuda que tu- alzo un poco la vista pegándola al segundo piso del edificio, Erza pareció un poco desilusionada al escucharla -Por lo que puedo sentir tienes magia en tu interior, tienes alguna habilidad que puedas utilizar?- pregunto ella volviendo de nuevo su vista al joven, esta asintio.

-Si, puedo usar un poco de magia de _**Telequinesis**_ , pero aun necesito afinarla lo mejor que pueda... ademas...- la joven iba a seguir hablando pero la pelirroja mayor se le adelanto.

-Quieres combinarla con espadas o armas cortantes?- pregunto la mayor dándole un sorbo al batido que momentos antes Nell le había traído. Erza la miro con sorpresa.

-Como...?- volvió a callar cuando la mujer alzo una de sus manos, luego una luz roja e intensa apareció para posteriormente desaparecer dejando una pequeña tarjeta entre sus dedos.

-Para personas como yo, que han vivido mas que el mismo tiempo, jóvenes como tu y Dexter son mas que libros abiertos...- dijo para shock de la joven quien tembló un poco ante lo dicho, la mujer se acerco lo suficiente para que su boca quedara a centímetros de la oreja de Erza antes de susurrar -...Los ojos sobre todo... son la puerta al alma misma y la tuya desafortunadamente esta perturbada, pero aunque no te pueda llevar conmigo, solo espera y usa esto para fortalecerte lo mejor que puedas...- al terminar de decir eso ella deposito la pequeña tarjeta en la mano de Erza quien no perdió el tiempo para ver de que se trataba.

- _Heart Kreuz?_ \- Pregunto enarcando una ceja la joven, era consiente de que esa era una reconocida linea de ropa y armaduras, la que traia puesta era la mas barata y pequeña del catalogo que logro comprar pero aun no veía el punto en esto -Porque me da esto?- pregunto desconcertada.

Elesis sonrió señalando la tarjeta -La proveedora numero 1 de armaduras de esa linea de moda es una mujer proveniente de Terra, el continente del que provengo, si vas allá y les dices que Elesis Siegheart te mando seguro te darán algunas armaduras con descuento o gratis que provengan de ella, créeme ella es la mejor herrera que puede existir en todo el mundo... Solo mira mi armadura! no es genial?- soltó una risa divertida mientras la joven de cabellos escarlatas miraba la tarjeta en sus manos, en letras grande y en negrita podía leerse el nombre de la linea de ropa y el nombre _**"HEFESTO"**_.

-Pero... esto que tiene que ver con mi magia?- pregunto, acaso la mujer sabia que magia tenia en mente que quería utilizar?.

-Pues cual mas le vendría bien a alguien que llevaba armadura?- la sonrisa de Elesis se ensancho -La Magia _**"Re-Equip: El Caballero"**_ te vendrá como anillo al dedo!- exclamo segura de lo que decía.

Erza alzo la vista hacia la mujer antes de ponerse de pie y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se inclinara profundamente frente ante la mujer de armadura mientras exclamaba -LE AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE SU AYUDA, ELESIS-SAN! NO SE COMO PODRÍA PAGÁRSELO!- Elesis la miro con simpatía.

-No tienes que pagar nada, pequeña- dijo estirando su mano hasta posarla sobre la cabeza de la joven y desordenandole un poco el cabello logrando sonrojarla -Ahora ve! tienes que volverte fuerte lo antes posible! para poder patearles el trasero a quienes piensa arruinar tu paz y felicidad!- Exclamo de repente señalando hacia fuera del gremio, Erza asintió con un enorme brillo determinado en sus ojos.

-HAI! IRÉ ENSEGUIDA, ELESIS-SAN!- exclamo alzando una de sus manos antes de girarse hacia un estupefacto Gray quien se había mantenido al margen en todo momento pero igualmente interesado en la conversación -Gray!- volvió a exclamar ahora con una voz de mando, el pelinegro medio desnudo dio un respingon al ser mencionado.

-Hai!- exclamo enderezando la espalda y en tono de soldado.

-Dile al maestro que volveré luego!- volvió a gritar en el mismo tono antes de girarse y salir corriendo por las puertas del gremio como si fuera un rayo.

El gremio volvió a sumirse en silencio hasta que Gray hablo -Nunca en mi vida creí verla así de animada...- murmuro pero fue escuchado por la mujer un taburete mas a su lado.

Esta soltó una gran carcajada -Hahaha! es todo un encanto de niña!- dijo sin parar de reír.

Gray se giro para verla -entonces... planea llevarse al come carbón? para que?- pregunto curioso.

-Para entrenar, por su puesto... ese muchacho es una bomba de tiempo que explotara si no se trata con rapidez- dijo la mujer, su tono animado cambio en un 2x3 a uno serio. Gray chasqueo la lengua antes de ponerse de pie, Elesis lo miro con interés -A donde vas pequeño?- pregunto enarcando una ceja antes de darle un sorbo nuevamente a su batido.

-A entrenar por supuesto...- respondió encaminándose hacia la salida -Si ese imbécil del cerebro de carbón y Erza van a volverse mas fuertes, entonces yo ni de coña me voy a quedar atrás...- dijo desapareciendo finalmente en dirección al bosque.

Elesis sonrió pegando el sorbete de su batido a sus labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa -"Este gremio... es tan animado y determinado como el mio... que divertido sera conocer a estos pequeños magitos"- pensó con diversión antes de escuchar como una de las puertas del segundo piso se habrían para girarse y ver a Maestro y Miembro bajar por las escaleras y encaminarse hacia ella -Y bien? nos vamos ya?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Makarov la miro en un tono serio -Puedo confiar en que nada le pasara si lo dejo ir a entrenar por tres años contigo?- pregunto mirando a los ojos a la mujer.

Elesis no perdió su sonrisa -Claro que puede confiar, no pienso dejar que alguien que esta a mi mando muera, incluso si no es del todo de mi gremio- dijo ella con determinación y confianza, Makarov asintió.

-En ese caso, Dexter!- dijo girándose hacia el pelinegro quien miraba cruzado de brazos al anciano -Te permitiré ausentarte durante los próximos tres años para que te fortalezcas lo suficiente, pero prométeme algo primero...- dijo antes de suavizar su expresión.

Dexter asintió -De que se trata, viejo?- pregunto en un tono serio.

-Promete volverte mas fuerte... para proteger este gremio y no por otra cosa...- dijo cerrando los ojos, Elesis lo miro antes de mirar a Dexter quien no cambio su expresión pero si bajo un poco su cabeza.

-Proteger...- murmuro por lo bajo, ya había fallado en hacer algo como eso... realmente podría esta vez?... su mirada se paso por todo el gremio mirando a los gremios que allí se encontraban de momento, volvió su vista al viejo mirándolo por un momento y cerro los ojos de nuevo, pensó también en Erza y Gray... -Yo...- volvió a abrirlos de nuevo pero esta vez con determinación férrea brillando en ellos -...LO PROMETO...- respondió de una vez.

Una sonrisa se poso en los rostros de Elesis y Makarov.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(En las afueras de Magnolia)**

Luego de un tiempo en que Dexter recogió las pocas cosas que le pertenencia de su apartamento, él y Elesis ahora se encontraban caminando hacia un destino incierto para el joven mas no para la mujer a su lado.

-Entonces... a donde vamos?- pregunto el ojirrojo sin cambiar su expresión irritada, aun que en realidad no lo estaba.

-Ya lo veras... y cuando lo hagas...- la mujer se detuvo en su lugar haciendo que el Madness se detuviera un par de pasos por delante de ella girándose para mirarla, la expresión oscura en la cara de la mujer aterro de la nada al muchacho quien sintió un potente escalofrió al oírla hablar - _ **Desearas no haber venido a entrenar conmigo...-**_ murmuro al final con voz tétrica y de ultra tumba, antes de que Dexter pudiera siquiera gritar del miedo, una enorme llamarada de fuego los consumió a los dos...

 **...**

 **...**

 **El entrenamiento de tres años de Dexter junto con Elesis había comenzado, que cosas sucederán en ese tiempo? Y que cosas cambiaran en nuestro querido protagonista? LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **MIIIIIEEEEEERRRDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...!**

 **Ahora si me merezco unos buenos reviews por el capitulo de esta semana, dios! que largo me quedo! como con 7,500 y pico de palabras, letras o como sea, me quedo bien putamente largo jejeje... fue una tortura hacer este capitulo o mejor dicho empezarlo pues eso de la "batalla" contra el demonio era cosa sacada así de la nada y aunque no me gusto ni siquiera a mi es lo que había, el resto del capitulo me encanta... realmente me esmere en hacerlo tanto como los otros pero un poquito mas hehehe...**

 **Como sea, lamento haberme tardado mas de lo normas pero como dije; el comienzo siempre es una tortura, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ademas ahora voy a estar mas libre para escribir ya que solo reprobé una sola materia!... o bueno, eso creo :'v así que tratare de actualizar cada Jueves como trato de hacer siempre, aunque no lo logro (puta bida D': )**

 **"Hablando del capitulo y lo que se viene, pues me gusto como quedo, esas conversaciones, la mención de AKIM, quien sera? eso yo solo lo se xD ,Y esa salida de la nada, conversación de Erza y Elesis, esa es mi parte preferida del capitulo, es la única parte que no esta improvisada a fin de cuentas hehehe... Con lo que se viene en los próximos cap's, bueno pienso hacer un capitulo por cada cosa que pase en cada año que se dividirán en "Fuego", "Hielo" y "Templado" ya sabrán porque se llaman así, espero estén ansiosos de sabre que les tengo preparado :)"**

 **Sin mas que decirles ya saben que hacer; dejen su review para que sepa que mi trabajo si vale la pena y que están entretenidos con el, no sean fantasmones malditos... sorpredentemente el ultimo capitulo tuvo 29 visitas en solo 8 horas, por lo general en ese tiempo solo son 7 los que leen y luego en una semana llegan a 17 maximo, me hizo mucha ilusión eso, pero nadie dejo review :'( solo uno y se lo agradezco mucho... También den le a favoritos y a follow, no saben como eso sube la autoestima para seguir escribiendo, como a un youtuber cuando le dejan un comentario o un subscriptor nuevo...**

 **Dejando eso de lado los veo la próxima! :D**


	10. Capitulo 7 Pt1

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 7.1-**_

El primer año de entrenamiento había comenzado para nuestro protagonista y ya era una jodida tortura.

-E-Enserio... Enserio tengo que llevar esto?...- fue la pregunta de Dexter, las palabras salieron como pudieron de su boca mientras con esfuerzo trataba que su caja torácica no se aplastara contra el suelo mientras su cuello, muñecas y tobillos lloraban por no romperse.

-Claro que debes llevar eso!- fue la animada respuesta de Elesis quien sonreía como si ver el sufrimiento de su nuevo alumno fuera lo mas normal del mundo -Con esas pesas en tus extremidades lograras aumentar tu resistencia y velocidad ademas de que serán muy necesarias para lo que te tengo preparado!- explico sin cambiar su tono y expresión, ella se encontraba con ropa de gimnasia de color rojo y lineas blancas, un par de paso delante del joven con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Dexter solo pudo gemir con dolor goteando de su voz.

Pero... porque no nos ponemos en situación primero?... Bien? Va!

Luego de que el fuego les consumiera, ambos aparecieron de la nada en otro lugar desconocido para el pelinegro, se trataba de una ciudad muy extraña, esta tenia las casas de una tonalidad bordo muy oscura y el cielo ennegrecido sobre su cabeza combinaba con ellas, ademas de eso un olor extraño se esparcía por el lugar y a lo lejos lo mas impresionante... un enorme y activo volcán...

-Bien Dexter! Bienvenido a Ranox!- dijo Elesis con voz animada mientras se daba media vuelta hacia el ojirrojo y estiraba su brazo hacia la ciudad como si se tratara de una vendedora en una propaganda de televisión. Esta puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su joven alumno -Que diablos te pasa?- pregunto con con una cara inexpresiva.

Lo que la dejaba en ese estado era el hecho de que Dexter estaba tirado en el suelo, su rostro estaba verde y se veía considerablemente mareado -Agghhh...- gimió mientras podía verse también sus ojos en espiral.

-Mmm...- Elesis se coloco una mano en el mentón, pensativa, entes de golpear su puño con su palma al tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo -Te mareo el viaje! Tranquilo, te acostumbraras- dijo restandole importancia.

Luego de unos minutos de recuperación podemos ver al joven Dragón Slayer mirar todo con curiosidad y desconsiento -Que es este lugar, Maestra?- pregunto interesado a la respuesta.

Elesis sonrió ante la forma en que la llamo, sabia con certeza que el pelinegro la había llamado así por no tener una mejor forma de como dirigirse hacia ella, seguro que decirle "vieja" como a Makarov no seria buena idea, y no se equivocaba.

-Como dije, esta el la ciudad de Ranox, al SurEste de Terra, es prospera y es aquí donde entrenaremos tus reflejos, oído y percepción de la magia- respondió ella con un tono medio serio llamando la atención del muchacho.

-Oído, reflejos y percepción de la magia?- pregunto enarcando una ceja -Donde haremos eso?- agrego mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-Es obvio, lo haremos en el volcán- respondió señalando la enorme montaña en llamas del lugar, Dexter abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa.

-El volcán? porque iríamos allí?- volvió a preguntar, en ese momento Elesis comenzó a caminar por lo que el pelinegro la siguió.

-Es obvio, ya que el volcán es un lugar con columnas de humo muy densas saliendo de las fosas de lava nos serán de ayuda para que no puedas ver nada, de esa forma podrás, al tener nula visión, mejorar tu oído para escuchar todo con detenimiento sin la necesidad de concentrarte mucho para hacerlo, también agregaremos la percepción mágica para que puedas sentir presencias mágicas a distancia o en la cercanía, te sera útil en misiones de búsqueda y tus reflejos para reaccionar a tiempo a los ataque furtivos que salgan de la nada- la mujer al acabar su explicación se giro un poco, aun caminando, hacia el Dragón Slayer solo para ver la mirada emocionada que este tenia al oírla.

-Enserio voy a aprender eso es solo tres años?!- pregunto con una emoción que le fue incapaz de contener.

Elesis sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza -No, esto es lo que te enseñare en este año, los próximos dos los iré pensando sobre la marcha- Respondió sin borrar su sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al frente -Pero por ahora, iremos con Nobila hay que decirle que rondaremos su pueblo por unos meses, ademas, de esa forma encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos- agrego ahora encaminándose a la casona principal del pueblo.

-Nobila? Es la alcalde del pueblo?- pregunto Dexter siguiéndola de cerca, sin embargo su vista se posaba en cada centímetro del los lugares por los que pasaban, curioso por todo lo desconocido a su alrededor.

-Si, la conocerás en un momento- La mujer de cabellos rojos no dejo de sonreír mientras miraba divertida la notoria curiosidad de su alumno.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

En el edificio principal de Ranox el par se encontraba parado frente a un gran escritorio de madera tallada de la forma mas meticulosa posible, la habitación olía a una fresca fragancia y podía notarse lo cómodo que era permanecer en ese lugar.

-Así que... cual es tu negocio esta vez, Elesis?- la pregunta provino de la mujer sentada al otro lado del escritorio en una silla de ruedas. Se tratada de una mujer de aspecto muy joven para su edad, de piel blanca y pulcra con una cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, arreglado con elegancia, a un lado de su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña flor de color violeta claro, sus ojos eran del mismo color, por ultimo, traía unos lentes ligeros de lectura.

Su ropa consistía en una camisa de botones con volados en la parte de adelante, en el cuello traía una cinta de color violeta claro con una piedra roja en medio, una falda negra en la parte inferior con unas medias marrones y unos zapatos negros complementaban su atuendo.

-Vine a entrenar a este niño en el volcán- respondió sin inmutarse ante la mirada irritada de Nobila al igual que su tono.

Esta bajo un poco sus lentes y miro al muchacho que venia con la mujer de cabellos rojos -Ya veo... Sebastian, por favor- con un ademan la castaña levanto su taza y sin perder tiempo un hombre de edad avanzada pero fornido y alto apareció, traía un traje de mayordomo color negro con botones color plata y los bordados e interior color violeta claro, por dentro llevaba una camisa color blanco y una corbata negras, en su rostro tenia un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo donde se podía ver una cicatriz por debajo, su ojo derecho estaba ensombrecido lo que del daba un aspecto mucho mas amenazante, su cabello era canoso en su totalidad y lo traía arreglado hacia atrás junto con un bigote de aspecto extraño y barba bien cuidada. Este alzo una tetera en su mano y elegantemente le sirvió su té a la mujer -Entonces debo de suponer que vienes a que te de un buen alojamiento- comento la mujer dándole un sorbo a su té.

Elesis asintió -Así es, quería ver si podías dárnoslos- respondió.

-Porque no buscas por ti misma?- pregunto ella enarcando una ceja.

La mujer caballero se cruzo de brazos -Pensé que de esa manera tendría un mejor lugar donde estar, anda, ambas sabemos que puedes darme un lugar en la mejor posada de Ranox- ella le guiño un ojo a la castaña quien no cambio su expresión irritada.

-No te conformas con poco, Siegheart- murmuro antes de abrir un cajón en su escritorio y sacar una pequeña tarjeta de ella -Ya sabes a donde ir, ahora... LARGO! tengo que seguir con mi trabajo!- exclamo mientras tomaba otro papel de los muchos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

Elesis tomo la tarjeta y le sonrió a la Alcaldesa -Eres la mejor, Nobi!- exclamo con entusiasmo.

-No me llames así, ahora dije que te largaras!- gruño esta viendo como el par se iba de su oficina, soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-No debería ser tan amargada, mi señora- dijo Sebastian con una voz fuerte pero burlona.

-Tu cállate... sabes cuanto odio a los aventureros...- murmuro eso ultimo antes de volver la vista sus papeles, inconscientemente su mano libre se deslizo sobre sus débiles piernas, aquello la hizo chasquear la lengua con frustración.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Y bien, que es lo primero que haremos, Maestra?- pregunto Dexter mirando a la mujer, hacia un momento llegaron al lujoso hotel donde se hospedarían el tiempo que pasaran en Ranox, sea mucho o poco a Elesis no le molestaba.

Esta miro al muchacho -Lo primero que TU harás sera cambiarte de ropa- dijo antes de que en su mano derecha una intensa luz roja apareciera, al desaparecer esta en dicha mano se encontraba una bolsa lo cual se la paso al ojirrojo.

Este la tomo antes de notar lo pesada que era, sin decir nada aun la abrió y de ella saco una camiseta lisa de color negro -Pero... porque no uso mi ropa normal? y porque es tan pesada?- pregunto mirando a su maestra.

-Bueno, no querrás que tu ropa se queme, sobre todo tu campera, en una de esas y queda tan reducida a nada que no podrás arreglarla- Al oírla al pelinegro se le heló la sangre del miedo al pensar que algo así podría pasar -Ademas es una ropa especial para entrenamiento, es pesada apropósito para que luego al quitártela te deje mas ligero- explico recibiendo un asentimiento del joven.

-Iré a cambiarme enseguida!- dijo este y se apresuro a meterse a la que seria su habitación en ese tiempo.

-Bien! porque luego tengo algo mas que darte!- menciono ella mientras sonreía.

Luego de un rato, Dexter salio con su nueva ropa de entrenamiento que consista en una remera de color negro mangas cortas, por encima una campera de color rojo con las mangas, capucha y bordes de color negro, a las mangas las traía arremangadas hasta los codos, en sus manos unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto ademas de tener dos tiras de cuero rojo en el dorso de forma horizontal, en la parte inferior llevaba unos pantalones holgados de gimnasia negros con un par de grandes bolsillos a cada lado y en sus pies unas zapatillas tipo bota, negras, con las media suela blancas, a los lados tenían partes en blanco que tenian bordes en rojo y el la punta de la media suela tenia una parte de color rojo, como toque final, llevaba su desordenado y largo cabello suelto.

-Bien, que era lo que quería darme, Maestra?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando con interés a la mujer quien le extendió algo con la mano, Dexter las tomo antes de mirarlas con detenimiento -Que son?- pregunto mientras veía las muñequeras que le había entregado la pelirroja, eran cuerdas de color blanco con unas perlas del mismo color, no eran muy vistosas pero parecían resistentes.

-Pontelas y veras que son- dijo ella con un toque divertido en su tono que dejo un poco indeciso al muchacho, sin embargo se las coloco tomándose su tiempo.

Al hacerlo no sintió ningún cambio en un principio, esto Elesis lo noto y sonriendo, ahora, de forma peligrosa alzo una de sus manos y luego chasqueo los dedos, en ese instante las muñequeras se volvieron jodidamente pesadas para el pelinegro a tal punto que su cuerpo cayo estrepitosamente al suelo en un golpe seco.

-No-No me jodas! son pesas?!- pregunto alarmado a la par que adolorido por el tirón que sintió en sus muñecas -Porque no me lo dijo?!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco.

-Que tendría eso de divertido?- se mofo la pelirroja mientras tomaba los otros tres accesorios que el pelinegro dejo caer cuando las pesas aumentaron su peso, eran de un diseño igual a la de las muñequeras aunque una de ellas era un poco mas grande -Ahora faltan estas tres- dijo con casualidad mientras de encorvaba y colocaba las mas pequeñas en sus tobillos, nuevamente sintió ese enorme peso en su extremidades bajas, la pelirroja se movió y coloco la mas grande en su cuello, soltó un gruñido cuando lo sintió también.

-Mierda... cuanto tiempo tengo que llevar esto?- pregunto lo mejor que pudo.

-Los llevaras por los próximos 3 años, osea todo el entrenamiento- al responder aquello el pelinegro se estremeció.

-E-Enserio... Enserio tengo que llevar esto?...- fue la pregunta de Dexter, las palabras salieron como pudieron de su boca mientras, con esfuerzo, trataba que su caja torácica no se aplastara contra el suelo mientras su cuello, muñecas y tobillos lloraban por no roperse.

-Claro que debes llevar eso!- fue la animada respuesta de Elesis quien sonreía como si ver el sufrimiento de su nuevo alumno fuera lo mas normal del mundo -Con esas pesas en tus extremidades lograras aumentar tu resistencia y velocidad ademas de que serán muy necesarias para lo que te tengo preparado!- explico sin cambiar su tono y expresión, ella se encontraba con ropa de gimnasia de color rojo y lineas blancas, un par de paso delante del joven con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Dexter solo pudo gemir con dolor goteando de su voz.

-"Cuando diablos se cambio?"- se pregunto antes de abrir los ojos de par en par -E-Espere! QUIERE DECIR QUE TENDRÉ QUE SUBIR AL VOLCÁN CON ESTO PUESTO?!- exclamo horrorizado ante esa revelación.

-Claro que debes llevarlos puesto!- exclamo con una animada y brillante sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Es que acaso quiere matarme?! La ropa negra absorbe mas el calor, moriré antes de llegar allí arriba!- tras ese grito el pelinegro enmudeció cuando la mirada y sonrisa de la mujer se pusieron mas peligrosas y amenazantes.

-Bueno...- la mujer miro al ojirrojo con un brillo sádico en sus ojos ensanchando su sonrisa - _ **...Te dije que desearías no haber venido a entrenar conmigo**_ \- volvió a usar ese tono que hizo que la sangre del joven se helara mientras comenzaba a sudar pero no por el calor.

-"Esto sera horrible..."- lloriqueo el muchacho mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación.

-Ahora, no perdamos el tiempo... ponte de pie- dijo Elesis mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para incitar al ojirrojo a levantarse del suelo.

Dexter la miro un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y comenzar a hacer fuerza para volver a sus pies, sin embargo en un principio esto le fue imposible pues no solo las muñequeras, collar y tobilleras tenían peso sino que también lo tenia la ropa de entrenamiento, aunque no tanto como los antes mencionado.

La de ojos rojos miro sin perder su sonrisa como el muchacho frente a ella comenzaba a levantarse, dicha sonrisa solo se ensancho cuando, debido al esfuerzo, este comenzó a emanar una ligera pero constante cantidad de poder mágico de su cuerpo, vio como sus dientes estaban apretados, su ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre y en su frente podía verse una vena resaltándose por la fuerza que ejercía.

-AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gradualmente el grito del pelinegro fue haciéndose mas alto mientras mas poder mágico salia de su cuerpo ganando gracias a eso mas fuerza física logrando por fin volver a sus pies.

Elesis asintió un par de veces con los ojos cerrados -Muy bien... tienes un control mágico deplorable, pero lo suficientemente estable como para aumentar la fuerza de tus músculos... el problema radica en que malgastas demasiado en el proceso- explico la mujer antes de clavar los ojos en el muchacho que la veía con atención.

-Ese es un problema entonces...- dijo asintiendo comprendiendo a que se refería la caballero.

-Sip... pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos conforme pase el tiempo- respondió ella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la habitación -Por ahora, pongámonos en marcha! no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo que tenemos!- exclamo y seguido a eso el ojirrojo suspiro, seria una larga caminata.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

La caminata hacia el volcar fue larga y ardua para el joven Dragón Slayer, el peso de su ropas y los accesorios en sus extremidades solo hacían de esta algo aun mas doloroso de pasar. En el camino Elesis le había preguntado que tipo de habilidades tenia para que de esa forma estuviera enterada de todo y pudiera pensar en que linea de entrenamiento seguir para el ojirrojo.

-Así que tienes una especie de regeneración instantánea, eh?- dijo mas para si misma la mujer que para el joven detrás de ella.

-Creo que podría llamarsele así...- le respondió este con una voz que denotaba cansancio -...No sabia que la tenia hasta hace poco, pero lo sospechaba... no creo que todos los magos menores a mi edad puedan curarse huesos rotos en tan solo un par de horas- Comento recordado cuando se partió la pierna en uno de los entrenamientos de su padre, al poco rato ya estaba curado del todo.

-Eso seria bueno mejorarlo también, siendo alguien que pelea con una espada como tu podrías encontrarte con un espadachín y en el combate perder una extremidad- murmuro la mujer con una mano en el mentón, Dexter la escucho teniendo un escalofrió al pensar que algo así podría suceder.

-Enserio cree que pierda un brazo en un combate?- pregunto, aquello no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Elesis le miro enarcando una ceja -Que? creías que las espadas servían para hacer cosquillas? es claro que sirven para desmembrar al enemigo antes de que él haga lo mismo contigo- explico creciéndose de brazos, Dexter asintió en comprencion a lo dicho.

Luego de un momento mas de caminata la pelirroja se detuvo frente a un "claro" donde había varias columnas de algún tipo de humo blanquecino, en el aire había un pestilente hedor.

-Este sera un buen lugar- dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia el claro volcánico.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Maestra... esto podría ser toxico a algo así- dijo con algo de preocupación el muchacho, lo ultimo que quería era caerse muerto por envenenamiento.

La pelirroja lo miro por sobre el hombro -Tranquilo, es muy toxico para humanos normales pero no para magos, incluso de tu calibre... ademas, los Magos de fuego son inmunes a esto- explico pero el pelinegro la miro con los ojos en blanco.

-Pero yo no soy un mago de fuego?!- exclamo con el ceño mas fruncido-

-Pero si un Dragón Slayer! Eso te da un mejor sistema que seguro te dejara aguantar todo esto!- dijo ella con un pulgar alzado.

Dexter no cambio su expresión hasta que olio un hedor que lo dejo medio mareado debido a que sus sentidos eran mas poderosos que un humano promedio -Que diablos es ese olor?! huele a mierda!- gruño mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Esos son gases que emanan del volcán, gracias a esos tu olfato no servirá por ende eso nos ayudara a que sientas mi presencia mágica- respondió dándose media vuelta para mirar de frente al muchacho.

-Entiendo... bien! que me tiene preparado, Elesis-san!- exclamo el ojirrojo con emoción por lo que estaba por venir, la pelirroja ensancho su sonrisa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mentón.

-Elesis-san, eh?... Me gusta mas que "Maestra"- murmuro la mujer.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Fue así que el entrenamiento de Dexter comenzó.

Elesis le explico el tipo de cosas que harían en el primer año que ayudarían a aumentar esos puntos que, según la mujer, eran importantes. El entrenamiento no era algo complejo para el muchacho pues solo consistía en colocarse entre unas columnas de humo que obstruían la vista del joven al igual que su sentido del olfato, Elesis se colocaría del otro lado y comenzaría a atacarlo con golpes que salían de la nada.

Dexter se vería obligado a poner atención a los sonidos de sus alrededores, pequeños sonidos que las primeras semanas no logro identificar pero que poco a poco logro escuchar, logrando al menos detener uno que otro ataque furtivo de la mujer.

Al par de meses Dexter era capaz de escucharla lo suficiente, sus reflejos obviamente habían mejorado y gracias a eso bloquearla se hacia mucho mas facil gradualmente.

Al tercer mes Elesis se decidió a mejorar también la percepción mágica del muchacho, esto le fue una tortura al joven que, aunque la magia soltada por la mujer era enorme, tenia que concentrarse aun mas que antes para lograr notarla a al menos un par de metros, pero con esfuerzo gradualmente logro sentirla cada vez mas lejos.

En ese tiempo también habían mejorado, aunque sea un poco, el control mágico del muchacho por lo que lograba moverse con mas ligereza aun llevando las pesas... eso feu hasta que estas pasaron de Blanco a Verde, de la nada el peso se incremento nuevamente. Esto, según Elesis, era debido a que Dexter había logrado aumentar al segundo nivel de las pesas, una vez mejorara en ese level pasaría al tercero, el amarillo, y luego al cuarto, el azul, y al final el quinto, el rojo, que seria el máximo de peso que le dejaría la pelirroja llevar encima.

También la mujer había hecho que el muchacho entrenara su condición física haciendo diversos ejercicios aunque esto no era muy necesario ya con todo lo que hacia, pero no estaba de mas como calentamientos.

Seis meses se habían cumplido y en ese tiempo mas cosas habían pasado, como que Dexter se entere de que tipo de gremio estaba afiliada Elesis.

-Los "Caballeros Mercenarios Rojos"?- Repitió Dexter uno de esos días donde Elesis lo dejaba descansar, ahora se encontraban en la sala de estar del departamento que les dio Nobila, sentados en el sofá viendo algo que la mujer llamo "Televisión".

-Así es... es mi gremio, y el único que encontraras aquí en todo Terra- respondió la mujer, su vista era un poco baja al decir eso.

Dexter se sorprendió al escucharla -De verdad? pero porque?- pregunto sin dejar de estar sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Eso es debido a todos los años que hemos pasado en guerra contra los demonios...- Dexter abrió mucho los ojos, inconscientemente sus manos se cerraron con fuerza -...La guerra en la antigüedad era entre diversos gremios y los demonio, pero todo comenzó a irse al diablo cuando los demonios empezaron a hacer sus ataques de forma interna, ademas su fuerza se iba haciéndose mas grande momento a momento y las vidas no solo de guerreros si no también de inocentes se iba perdiendo, por ello los magos que un quedaban decidieron unificar todos los gremios restantes y crear al gremio mas grande de todo el mundo... de esa forma y con la ayuda de los caballeros de la Capital y Peita logramos volver a nuestros pies y seguir enfrentando a los demonios lo mejor que podemos- la explicación hizo que Dexter apretara los dientes y frunciera el ceño con fuerza, el odio comenzaba a filtrarse de él nuevamente llamando la atención de la mujer.

-Esos malditos monstruos...- gruño sonoramente haciendo que la mujer suspirara antes de mirarlo.

-Es por eso que tu también eres un miembro de dicho gremio...- Antes de que el ojirrojo pudiera preguntar ella lo interrumpió -Lo eres desde que te coloque ese sello, solo no le vi relevancia decírtelo hasta que preguntaras o te diera una misión- las palabras salieron serias y despreocupadas de su boca pero sus ojos mostraron cierto grado de preocupación cuando el ojirrojo bajo la mirada.

-Entonces... como Caballero Mercenario juro que voy a acabar con todos los demonios, Elesis-san! los haré desaparecer uno por uno sin importar cual sea!- su vos derrochaba un veneno que no le agrado en nada a la mujer -Los haré pedazos... al igual que los humanos...- eso ultimo si preocupo a la pelirroja pero se mantuvo seria, con la cabeza fría dejo la lata de cerveza que bebía a un lado y se volteo un poco hacia el muchacho.

-De eso quería hablar, Dexter... en este ultimo mes no fue difícil ver la forma en como te comportas con personas a tu alrededor, tratas a la mayoria con un odio que no veo justificado- las palabras llamaron la atención del joven quien solo demostró mas enojo del que ya tenia.

-No justificada? Claro que esta justificada! Esos malditos... arruinaron todo en una noche!... Humanos y Demonios no son diferentes, lo descubri esa noche! todos son monstruos que no valen la pena ni dejar respirar!- la furia en su voz era mas que clara pero Elesis se mostraba seria.

-Entonces que hacer frente a mi? una humana? que hacer metido en un gremio de humanos?...- sus preguntas tomaron por sorpresa al joven Dragon Slayer quien no supo que responder -...Si dices que los humanos, al igual que los demonios, no meresen seguir respirando, entonces porque le prometiste a Makarov-san que te volverias fuerte para protegerlos? porque te juntas con ellos? porque eres amigo de esos pequeños que vi en aquel gremio?- mas preguntas salian de la boca de Elesis y todas ellas golpeaban al muchacho con fuerza, como si de un fuerte ataque psicologico fuera.

-Yo... no lo se, lo dije para no quedar mal!... ellos no son mis amigos! no son nada mas que conocidos...- aquella respuesta salio tan lenta y carente de fuerza que Elesis no se la creyo.

-Entonces si te digiera que yo podria destruir todo ese gremio, junto con todo Fiore... erradicando a esos "Monstruos" en un instante, aceptarias?... matarias a todos solo por vengarte de lo que perdiste?...- La mirada de Elesis era en extremo seria, las sombras de su rostro junto a su expresion de ladaban un toque aun mas macabro a lo que acavaba de decir, Dexter se encrispo un poco al oirla.

Se quedo en silencio en ese instante, apreto en sus manos los lados de los Shorts que llevaba justo ahora, mordio su labio inferior un poco antes de apartar la mirada, en su mente las caras de todos los que conocio en estos meses aparecieron de la nada.

No podria... por mucho que odiara a los humanos... hacer algo asi... erradicar a Ram, a su madre quienes le habian brindado su mano... a Makarov quien habia hecho lo mismo aun sin conocerlo... luego llegaron las caras de Erza, Gray y Kana, no podia tomarlos como unos amigos muy apegados a él, pero, aunque odiara la idea, queria que eso fuera asi... queria conocerlos.

El silencio se prolongo y esos fue suficiente respuesta para Elesis, esta se puso de pie y camino hacia el muchacho con lentitud, se paro frente él y alzando una mano lo tomo del hombro antes de tirarlo hacia ella en un suave abrazo. Dexter no lo habia notado, pero de sus propios ojos que estaban pegados al suelo habian comenzado a salir gruezas lagrimas.

-Puede que solo lleve seis meses conociendote Dexter... pero eso me basta y sobra para saber que no eres alguien malo... que tienes un buen corazon que solo fue fuertemente herido... los humanos no son como demonios, lo sabes... y pronto sabras que los demonios... tampoco son monstruos en su totalidad- en ese momento una luz roja cubrio a Dexter y al desaparecer volvio a tener sus ropas de entrenamiento otra vez, antes de que este se separara del calido abrazo otro torbellido de fuego volvio a cubrirlos, estaban apunto de teletransportase a otro sitio, pero a donde?

 **...**

 **...**

 **A donde llevara Elesis a Dexter para que se convenza de que los demonios no son lo que cree en su totalidad? o al menos sepa que no es asi? que mas cosas nos tendrá preparada la poderosa mujer para el futuro?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** _ **To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la primera parte le capitulo 7 de este fanfic!**

 **Uuufff... fue difícil hacer este capitulo en un principio a fin de cuentas se me es difícil hacer algo sentimental, no es que sea un iceberg pero si es medio difícil llegar a conmover a alguien, al menos un poco... ni siquiera se si esto llegara a algo! pero bueno, tuve que reacer el final del cap pues no me convencía así que mientras borraba y corregía errores de ortografía decidí reacer el capitulo desde donde comienzo a narrar como es el entrenamiento de Dexter, osea desde los últimos puntitos.**

 **Llego un momento en el que pensé si era necesario poner una "NOTA" en lugar del cap donde les diga que me tomaría un poco de tiempo para hacer no solo este capitulo sino también los que le siguen pues planeo mas centrarme en la construcción de personajes que en el entrenamiento de Dexter, y no solo de él sino también de otro personaje, para darle un poco mas de profundidad a las cosas y que esto no solo sea un fic de peleas ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Pense en tomarme una semana pero luego dije que no... que aunque hayan alrededor de 30 personas siguiendo el fic se merecen que les de su capitulo y no dejarlos esperando por mas, porque es claro que si me tomo una semana no les voy a subir cap hasta que termines las vacaciones xD por eso, si a uno no le gusta que le hagan esperar porque hacerle lo mismo a otros...**

 **Así que, esperen en los próximos capítulos algo mas apegado al desarrollo de personajes y a la implementacion de otros Oc's y personajes de otras series (con solo escribir esto ya se me ocurrió como meter a cierto rubio al fic :v). Dichos Oc's no tendran mucha relevancia en esta Season pero si la tendrán en la Season 3.**

 **También me preguntaba si subir un fic corto sobre FT con temática del especial de "Era de Piedra", pero no se... no soy muy fan de los especiales de Mashima... hay una linea muy jodidamente fina entre lo que me parecer gracioso y lo que ya es ridículo... pero no estaría mal... digo, la Erza de ese corto esta bien sexy, y yo necesito mejorar mi "Escritura Romántica/Lemon"... mmm... pues no se, tal vez lo haga :v**

 **Como sea! ya saben que pueden darle Fav y follow al fic y dejar tu zukulento Review... que me dejaron dos el cap anterior que me molaron mucho! Gracias a** _ **Adrian**_ **y a** _HurtadoRojas_ **Por los Reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior y obviamente a los que dejaron en los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Gracias por eso y los veo la proxima! :D**


	11. Capitulo 7 pt2

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 7.2-**_

Decir que Dexter estaba solo sorprendido por lo que veía a su alrededor seria poco, muy poco...

Luego de que Elesis los envolviera a ambos en sus llamas para transportarlos a otro lugar, llegaron a lo que el ojirrojo pudo decir era un humilde y simple pueblo, de casas que extrañamente eran unas mas grandes que otras a la par que la atmósfera del lugar era un poco diferente a la que se sentía en Fiore o Ranox, esta era un poco oscura pero no llegaba a incomodar, es mas, de no ser por el hecho de que sentía un poco mas el poder mágico de las cosas, Dexter no hubiera notado ese punto.

-Donde estamos ahora, Elesis-san?- pregunto Dexter ladeando un poco su cabeza demostrando una mirada de desconcierto.

Elesis, quien iba caminado un par de pasos frente a él respondió -Este es un pueblo que se fundo hacer varios años atrás, carece de un nombre fijo pero puedes referirte a él como "La aldea de Pazz"- La respuesta hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera aun mas confundido en lugar de menos.

-Y esto en que me ayudaría a saber que los demonios no son todos monstruos?- su tono no cambio en lo absoluto, seguia confundido.

-Lo sabrás, gracias a esto- y con un ademan con la mano Elesis le mostró el parque principal del pueblo al ojirrojo, a la que habían llegado justo en ese momento parándose frente a ella.

El joven miro al frente a donde señalaba la mujer, apenas vio lo que estaba frente a él sus ojos casi quisieron salirse de sus cuencas por la sorpresa que lo azoto.

Frente a ellos, ocupando gran parte de aquel parque había una multitud tranquila de...

...Demonios...

Dexter no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, frente suyo habían demonios de todos los tamaños, formas y colores posibles, algunos con formas apegadas a animales, otros se veían mas pequeños y con un aspecto mas humano, otros tenían la piel azul, otros los ojos de distintos colores con la esclerótica también de diferente color, cuernos en la cabeza, sin ellos, corpulentos, pequeños, deformes, grotescos... de cualquier tipo.

Pero todos ellos no se mataban entre si, no demostraban ningún tipo de agresividad, todos estaban tranquilos, como disfrutando del soleado día en el que estaban.

-Huh?- el muchacho se irguió un poco cuando sintió risas infantiles venir de detrás de él antes de sentir un par de ráfagas pasar a sus lados tratándose de lo que, el supuso, era un grupo de niños jugando como si fueran felices humanos.

Elesis sonrió ante la vista antes de mirar a su querido alumno que un no salia de su estupefacción.

-A esto me refería con el hecho de que no todos los demonios son lo que crees, Dexter...- dijo la mujer llamando la atención del joven DS quien la miro sin dejar de abrir mucho los ojos, dichos ojos volvieron a la imagen frente a él, todo era... tan irreal... no se creía que todos aquellos monstruos estuvieran tan tranquilos, como si nada.

-Como?...- pregunto en un murmuro que la mujer de armadura escucho con claridad.

-Lo sabrás en un instante, ahora sígueme- y sin mas, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia dirección al parque que tenían en frente, Dexter vacilo en un principio pero decidió seguir a la pelirroja.

Al caminar entre los demonios no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de miedo y enojo al verlos, como podían estar tan tranquilos con lo que su especie estaba haciendo? apretó los puños un poco antes de sentir como algo se dirigía hacia él, alzo su mano derecha para detener de golpe el objeto que le lanzaron, resulto ser una pelota.

-Aniki! Ese fue una atrapada increíble!- alzo la vista de la pelota para ver a un grupo de niños un poco alejados de él, eran un total de tres, por lo que podía decir eran dos niños y una niña.

Uno de ellos, el que se presumía era el líder, era un pequeño de aspecto muy cercano al de un humano, su piel era de un tono gris claro, de baja estatura como lo es un niño incluso menor que él, tenia el cabello negro desordenado, un par de cuernos grandes de color negro con las puntas verdes a los costados de la cabeza, sus ojos eran verdes también, podía verse que le faltaban un par de dientes y que llevaba un parche en la mejilla, ademas de eso su ropas, que consistían en una camiseta verde oscuro, unos shorts desgastados y unas zapatillas medio arruinadas de tanto usar, estaban rotas y sucias, seguro por jugar tanto, como punto final, tenia una cola larga y fina que terminaba en una punta de flecha en la parte baja de la espalda.

El otro niño era menos humano, era gordo, bajito y de piel negra como el carbón con ligeros tonos de azul por varias partes del cuerpo, con manos enormes con garras afiladas, dos colas salían de sus omóplatos, llevaba solo unos shorts y unas vendas cafés en los pies, en su cabeza tenia unos cuantos cuernos y sus ojos eran entrecerrados por su fofa cara. (así como Majin Buu gordo)

La niña por su lado era linda en estándares demoníacos, también parecía humana, con su cabello blanco largo y lacio, ojos grandes y brillantes de color dorados, piel gris oscuro como la del niño, traía un vestido veraniego de color blanco, desde sus codos hasta sus manos todo era negro y tenia garras en la punta de sus dedos, en sus pies traía unas lindas sandalias. Por lo que se podría ver, al esconderse detrás del pelinegro (Presumiblemente su hermano), era la mas tímida del grupo.

Dexter les miro por un momento, el agarre en la pelota aumento un poco al verlos jugar como si nada, sus dientes se apretaron y su ceño se frunció, hacia meses atrás el jugaba con sus amigos de esa manera tan tranquila como lo hacían ellos... Aquello lo enfadaba.

-Vamos, pasamos la pelota, Aniki!- exclamo de nuevo el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa animada en el rostro.

Sin embargo a Dexter le hervia la sangre, era claro que estaba comenzando a enfurecerse por lo que veia. Alzando su mano se preparo para devolverles la pelota a los jovenes... con la fuerza suficiente para matar al trio sin ningun problema.

Pero antes de poder lanzar el devastador ataque otra mano lo sujeto de la muñeca deteniéndolo en su lugar, al girarse pudo ver que no se trataba de otra que Elesis quien lo miraba con desaprobación.

Dexter chasqueo la lengua antes de aflojar su agarre y tranquilizarse, Elesis lo soltó antes de quitarle la pelota con suavidad y pasárselas a los niños -Tengan mas cuidado la próxima, pequeños- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

-Haaii!- exclamaron antes de alejarse para seguir jugando. Elesis luego se giro de nuevo hacia el muchacho.

Dexter aparto la mirada con una mueca de enojo aun en su rosto, la mujer suspiro sonoramente -Deberías tranquilizarte, Dexter... eran solo niños, no tenias porque haber querido matarlos- dijo la mujer, su tono era de regaño hacia el joven.

Dexter chasqueo la lengua -No es justo...- murmuro aquello pero la mujer lo escucho, esta enarco una ceja buscando tácitamente una respuesta -...Se ven tan tranquilos, jugando como si nada... es... es injusto...- bajo la mirada con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

La caballero se quedo en silencio un momento antes de hablar -Vamos... hay que ir a hablar con Pazz...- lentamente la mujer comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Dexter, quien quedo cabizbajo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luego de un tiempo de caminar ambos llegaron a lo que era la casa principal del pueblo, el hogar de Pazz.

-Aquí estamos...- dijo la mujer antes de tocar la puerta. Paso un momento antes que desde dentro del edificio se comenzara a escuchar movimiento poco después la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una mujer demonio de aspecto muy joven y humano.

Aquella mujer podría ser confundida como una joven de unos 18 años pero varios aspectos de su físico la delataban muy claramente. Su piel era de color normal, no era verde, ni gris, ni azul, era de un tono melocotón como la de Dexter aunque un poco mas claro, fuera de eso todo lo demás la hacia ver como un demonio, su cabello era largo y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda de color violeta oscuro, en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza tenia un delgado cuerno negro dividido en secciones por ligeras lineas de color rosa, sus ojos eran de color rosa claro y la esclerótica de un ligero tono gris.

Como vestimenta llevaba un vestido con volados de color rojo claro y partes de rosa que dejaba sus hombros a la vista y algo de su escote, en el centro de su pechos, que no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, tenia un listón al igual que a un lado de la cadera, por ultimo en sus pies tenia unos zapatos de tacón negros.

(En definitiva trae el mismo vestido que Mira en los primeros cap de la serie)

Los ojos de la mujer demonio se abrieron de par en par mientras una sonrisa se asomaba poco a poco en su rostro -Elesis!- exclamo con animo y se lanzo a darle un amistoso abrazo a la mujer de cabello rojo, esta no tardo en responderle.

-Tiempo sin verte, Pazz... lamento no haberme pasado de visita- dijo esta con una sonrisa suave.

Pazz negó con la cabeza aun sin perder su sonrisa -No, Tranquila... pero dime, que haces aquí? si te apareces así sin avisar es por algo importante- dijo ella pues era cierto que cada que la mujer caballero se aparecía por ahí era con un aviso de ante mano.

-Bueno, tengo que hablarte de algo...- con un ademan con la cabeza la mujer hizo de notar al ojirrojo de cabello negro detrás de ella. La mujer demonio enarco una ceja antes de preguntar.

-Quien es?- su tono de desconcierto era claro antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en la pesas que llevaba puestas -Lo estas entrenando?- pregunto con ligera sorpresa.

Elesis asintió con la cabeza -Si, pero tengo un ligero problema con él... uno que me gustaría ver si podrías arreglar- lo dicho por la pelirroja llamo la atención de la pelivioleta quien se señalo así misma.

-Yo?- pregunto sin saber en que podría ayudar al joven de cabellos negros.

-Si, pero te lo explicare enseguida, podemos pasar?-

La ojirosa asintió -Claro, pasen, pónganse cómodos- y así el par de ojirrojos entro en la casa de la mujer demonio.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luego de pasar Pazz llevo a Elesis y a Dexter a lo que parecía era su oficina pues, según lo que se había enterado el mas joven en ese momento era que la pelivioleta era la alcaldesa del pueblo de demonios, lo que le sorprendió en un primer momento.

-Quédate aquí, Dexter... hablare un poco con Pazz y luego te haré pasar- dijo un poco seria la pelirroja, el Madness asintió sin decir nada.

La pelirroja entro junto a la ojirrosa dejando al muchacho solo en la sala sentado en el sofá.

Paso un momento antes de que el muchacho se relajara un poco dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el suave sofá antes de suspirar -Realmente no me creo que haya un pueblo hecho enteramente de demonios... al menos, no me creo que no sea como yo lo hubiera pensado- pensó en voz alta el joven -Lleno de monstruos matándose los unos a los otros, así creía que seria... pero esto... que haya tanta paz aquí, hace que me cueste creerlo...- termino de pensar.

- _ **No debería serte difícil de creer... los seres evolucionan su forma de pensar tarde o temprano...-**_ nuevamente esa voz femenina y seria volvía a escucharse en su cabeza pero ahora era algo mas claro que de costumbre, sin embargo Dexter no se sorprendió demasiado.

-Otra vez tu?- pregunto con una voz irritada -Me dirás quien eres de una vez por todas?- volvió a hablar pero en un tono bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

- _ **No... Aun no es el momento, te falta mucho que recorrer... muchos pasos que dar... y uno de ellos es el de reparar tu roto corazón, de lo contrario... no seras nada...-**_ La respuesta llego fría y algo entre cortada pero igualmente clara. Lo dicho llamo la atención del ojirrojo quien se sentó derecho en el sofá.

-Reparar mi corazón? hablas de perdonar a todos?... que quieres decir con eso de que no seré nada?- las preguntas salieron de su boca con exigencia, quería que la mujer le respondiera cuanto antes aquello.

- _ **Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo... pero si logras perdonar entonces podrás avanzar y yo podre brindarte la ayuda que tanto quiero darte...-**_ El ojirrojo enarco una ceja aun mas desconcertado que antes, no entendía nada de lo que venia de la mujer, no sabia quien era y por ende entenderla era difícil... quería brindarle su ayuda? que la detenía?

-Porque necesitaría perdonar... soy un dragón oscuro! entre mas malvado sea mejor... No?- aquello lo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- _ **No, Dexter... Es cierto que la oscuridad esta en ti... pero no funcionara si lo único que quieres en moverla a base de odio y rencor, tu oscuridad es diferente... TU ERES EL QUE SURGE DE LA MALDAD PARA HACER EL BIEN! PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE LO OSCURO NO SIEMPRE ES LO NEGATIVO DEL MUNDO!-**_ aquel grito de la mujer salio con euforia, con el querer hacer reaccionar al niño, hacerle recordar las enseñanzas de su padre.

Y al parecer, lo había logrado.

Dexter abrió los ojos de par en par poco a poco, en su cabeza un Flashback de cuando era niño se reproducía regresandolo a ese tiempo que ahora le parecía tan lejano.

 **...**

 **(Flashback, Isla desconocida, por en medio dia)**

 _Nos encontramos en una isla apartada lo mas posible de toda civilización, en ella, en su espeso bosque, en las raíces de ese enorme árbol mágico que la coronaba, se encontraba un pueblo prospero de míticas bestias que en la actualidad se creen extintas._

 _Pero aquello no es en lo que nos centramos, no indagaremos demasiado en aquel lugar donde nuestro protagonista vivió la mayor parte de su vida, nos centraremos en algo que sucede en el patio trasero de una de las casa de ese fantástico pueblo._

 _Desde detrás de esa casa podemos ver a dos jóvenes, una niña y un niño, de unos 4 años cada uno. La niña lloraba a todo lo que daba sosteniendo un cuerpo inerte en sus manos, el cuerpo de su recién fallecida mascota._

 _-MIRIOOOOOOO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- lloro la niña haciendo que el joven a un lado de ella se tapara las orejas por el estridente sonido que creaba el llanto de la jovencita._

 _-AMY! CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEAS! HARÁS QUE ME EXPLOTE LA CABEZA POR TANTOS GRITOS Y LLORIQUEOS!- el grito del muchacho la callo por un momento, un poco de alivio para el ojinegro, pero desapareció cuando la niña no pudo aguantar mas su llanto y soltó otro grito lastimero._

 _-PERO DEXTER! MIRIO ESTA MUERTO! MI LOBITO ESTA MUERTO! BUAAAHH!- la niña alzo al pequeño animal de pelaje marrón en sus manos, este tenia unos grandes caninos que lo harían ganarse en nombre de "Lobo Dientes de Sable"._

 _La niña, en cuento aspecto, era pequeña, como toda pequeña, de cabello largo y castaño atado en una desordenada coleta alta, tenia un par de flequillos largos enmarcando su rostro y unos cuantos sobre el mismo, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y tenia unas raras orejas puntiagudas, su ropa consistía en un vestido de verano color lavanda y unas sandalias de color negro que dejaban sus pies a la vista._

 _Dexter, quien llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos, en su cintura una bandana roja atada alrededor, su pecho estaba al descubierto pero por encima llevaba su preciada campera blanca y roja que le quedaba tan grande que tapaba sus brazos por completo y le quedaba como una túnica que arrastraba por el suelo, ademas iba descalso y tenia el cabello menos largo que en la actualidad, sus ojos eran negros de pupilas rojas y no poseía su cicatriz._

 _Este soltó un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos -Es solo un maldito saco de pulgas, Amy... Búscate otro y no molestes!- aquel grito solo logro hacer llorar mas a la joven mientras esta gritaba lo malo que era él por decirle algo así._

 _Detrás_ _del muchacho un hombre alto, de unos 40 o menos miraba a su hijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, lentamente comenzó a acercarse al par de niños._

 _Se trataba de un hombre que aun un no presentaba mucha vejes, como era de esperarse, tenia el cabello negro puro, algo largo y con un flequillo dividido que dejaba el medio de su frente a la vista pero ocultaba los lados y enmarcaban su rostro maduro y varonil, sus ojos eran de diferente color presentando al derecho con un color de esclerótica roja con el iris negro y la pupila también roja, mientas el derecho tenia la esclerótica de un blanco natural junto con el iris rojo y la pupila negra, su piel era de un tono igual al de su hijo, era alto y tenia una constitución física fornida pero no exagerada ni muy grande. Sus ropas eran elegantes pero no demasiado, pues traía unos zapatos y pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa de botines blanca abotonada hasta el ultimo botón y una lúgubre gabardina negra._

 _Este saco de su bolsillo su mano derecha y la coloco en forma de puño antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su hijo menor quien se tomo la zona afectada con dolor claro -Dexter! que crees que le estas diciendo a Amy-chan?!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco rompiendo toda esa seriedad y estoisicidad que lo rodeaba hacia un momento._

 _-Cierra la boca viejo! le estoy diciendo la verdad! porque diablos lloraría solo por un pequeño animal que lleva con ella solo un par de años?!- el pequeño se puso de pie y enfrento a su padre con el ceño fruncido._

 _Jaaku suspiro mientras volvía a negar -No es solo eso, Hijo... perder a alguien a quien amas no es cosa pequeña, menos para una jovencita como Amy...- su tono serio hizo que su hijo frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos refunfuñando._

 _De fondo aun podía oírse a Amy llorar desmesuradamente, aunque no tan fuerte como antes. Jaaku la miro un momento antes de sonreirle a su hijo -Porque no la usamos como conejillo de indias?- aquella pregunta descoloco a su hijo pues no se la vio venir._

 _-De que hablas, Papá?- pregunto confundido._

 _-Hablo de esa habilidad que estuve enseñándote hace poco, quiero ver que tan bien la dominas en este punto- dijo acuclillándose para llegar a la altura de su hijo menor._

 _-Esa habilidad?- enarco una ceja el jovencito -Sigo sin entenderla... es decir, soy un dragón oscuro, porque comería los sentimientos negativos de una persona? que no que debería avivarlos y hacerlos sufrir con ellos hasta que se arrodillen ante mi?- Jaaku puso los ojos en blanco por lo dicho, cuando cruel se había vuelto su hijo después de eso?! Joder, ni el se lo creía..._

 _Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma -Escucha, hijo...- su tono serio se duplico llamando aun mas la atención del joven -Como Rey de los Dragones Oscuros e hecho sientos de maldades en este mundo, la tristeza, el dolor, la pena y la muerte junto a todos los sentimientos malignos que existen fueron esparcidos por mi propia mano en el corazón de los seres vivos... es por eso que tu debes ir por el camino diferente al mio... quiero hacerte entender a ti y a todos que la maldad no siempre se usa para hacer mas de ella... que puede usarse para el bien... tu eres lo diferente a lo que soy yo... a lo que fui una vez...- una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro mientra colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo._

 _-Desde que conociste a mamá?- pregunto el pequeño, su padre asintió._

 _-Así es... y también por ella... tu no usaras los poderes que te e dado para el mal... harás todo lo contrario- una sonrisa dentada apareció en el rostro del hombre -A fin de cuentas..._ _ **Eres el rey no? Y un rey protege su reino a toda costa...-**_ _al terminar de decir eso la imagen comenzó a incinerarse poco a poco._

 **...**

Dexter abrió los ojos de par en par mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con rapidez dejándolo asfixiado, se irguió en el sofá de un sentó mientras trataba como podía obtener de nuevo oxigeno.

El sobresalto llamo la atención del par de mujeres que estaban en el comedor tomando lo que parecía ser un café con galletas.

Elesis fue la primera en acercarse a él -Dexter! Que sucede?- pregunto algo alarmada colocando una mano en el hombro del pequeño, Dexter la miro rápidamente aun algo desorientado.

-Eh?... que? donde... donde estoy?- pregunto sobresaltado todavía.

-Tranquilo, seguimos en lo de Pazz... cuando vinimos a buscarte estabas dormido así que te deje descansar tanto como pudieras- respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba a un lado del joven, sin dudarlo lo atrajo hacia ella en un reconfortante abrazo colocando su mano en la cabeza del Madness y acariciando lenta y suavemente su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Dexter se dejo hacer, aun seguía muy perturbado por ese sueño/recuerdo. Pazz se acerco también con un vaso con agua -No tienes de que preocuparte, pequeño... nadie te hará daño- dijo ella en un tono suave y cariñoso, el muchacho la miro y se espanto en un principio, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, esto ambas lo notaron y Elesis lo apretujo lo suficiente como para que él no hiciera algo en contra de la mujer demonio, Pazz por otro lado no perdió su sonrisa suave -Ten... bebe un poco, te tranquilizara- dijo, el muchacho miro el vaso con agua y luego a Elesis quien con un asentimiento le dio luz verde, aun un poco dudoso lo tomo y le dio un sorbo al liquido que contenía.

Al terminar de beberlo soltó un suspiro satisfactorio y volvió a la normalidad nuevamente -Fuaaa... gracias por eso, Pazz-san!- exclamo con una ligera sonrisa, esta actitud llamo mucho la atención de ambas féminas quienes lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Si-Si... no hay problema...- dijo la mujer mientras asentía, en ese momento el mismo pensamiento cruzo por la mente de ambas.

-"Por un momento... esa aura dejo de rodearlo..."-

-Bien, Dexter-kun... ya que estas despierto, quiero... que me respondas algunas cosas- el tono que uso llamo la atención de muchacho quien volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Y nuevamente esa aura lo rodeo...

-"Tal vez, solo fue el tranquilizante..."- pensaron de nuevo.

-Que quiere que le responda?- pregunto en un tono desconfiando el joven, Pazz cerro los ojos por un momento.

-Elesis me contó que odia a lo demonios, con cada fibra de tu cuerpo al parecer y que estas sorprendido por ver todo este pueblo en paz- comenzó ella en un tono medio serio, el pelinegro bajo un poco la mirada.

-Lo estoy... es decir, no me creo que esto exista...- dijo por lo bajo pero las mujeres lo escucharon -Odio a los demonios por lo que me hicieron... y me parece injusta la forma en la que viven... yo no hice nada, y aun así me lo arrebataron todo y ustedes, que son monstruos, lo tiene todo!- la ultima exclamación la hizo con puro veneno desbordado de su voz pero a la mujer demonio no le afecto, era de esperarse esa reacción.

Ella suspiro antes de mirar al techo de madera de su casa -No puedo negar que me siento avergonzada de lo que te hayan hecho los míos en su momento, pero nosotros tampoco estamos absuelto de haber perdido cosas que amábamos en su momento... cosas que perdimos injustamente también... solo por pensar diferente...- su tono fue volviéndose un poco mas lastimero pero aun seguía firme.

Dexter enarco una ceja -A que se refiere con "solo por pensar diferente"?- pregunto intrigado el joven.

-Dexter...- esta vez hablo Elesis -...Te conté de la guerra que los humanos llevamos con los demonios desde hace años, no?- pregunto ella recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta -...Esta guerra se a llevado acabo tantos años que cosas han sucedido en ese tiempo, la negación del ingreso de personas de otros reinos al nuestro debido a los peligros, el aumento de la tecnología, la perdida de los gremios que acabaron unificándose, el aumento de enemigos y el de nuestras fuerzas... el cambio en la mentalidad de los demonios...- eso ultimo lo dijo de forma que el joven se volteo a verla con rapidez.

-La mentalidad de los demonios cambio?- pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza, Elesis asintió.

-Hace tiempo los demonios solo seguíamos ordenes del Maou sin negarnos a ninguna de ellas, no nos deteníamos ante nada, erradicábamos todo... pero fue entonces que uno de nosotros cambio las tornas, uno de los nuestros... alguien que debía de ser quien estuviera mas del lado de Maou cambio por completo... vio en este mundo algo mas que solo un mundo al que conquistar... entonces les enseño a sus subordinados la belleza de este mundo, y detrás de ellos llegaron los del Maou- La mujer sonrió al recordar a aquel ser que les cambio su forma de pensar, su forma de ver el mundo, su forma de hacer sus vidas.

-Quiere decir, que ese demonio se alzo contra el Maou?- Pregunto Dexter, lo que decía la mujer era algo que no se creía, un demonio que de la nada se volvió pacifista e hizo su séquito de seguidores al que luego se le unieron seguidores del Rey Demonio? No pudo haber llegado tan lejos, o si?

-No se alzo contra el Maou hasta que este lo hizo contra ella, pero no logro mucho, aquella demonio había hecho las pases a duras penas con los humanos y habían logrado acorralar al Maou, todo por un mismo propósito... LA PAZ!- todo aquello lo dijo Elesis quien parecía muy orgullosa de lo que decía.

-Pero esa paz fue dura de conseguir, aun con el Maou debilitado, en aquella batalla el Primer y Segundo maestro de los Caballeros Mercenarios se sacrificaron para sellar al Maou... lo lograron con éxito pero a aquella demonio nunca se la volvió a ver...- Pazz bajo la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Ahora quien lidera a los demonios con la intención de liberar a su padre es Akim, El Príncipe De Los Demonios...- el cuello de Dexter casi se rompe cuando se giro para ver a Elesis.

Ese maldito! Ese maldito era el Príncipe de los Demonios?! y estaba tratando de liberar al su padre, el Rey Demonio?! la sangre comenzó a hervirle al pelinegro al pensar en ese bastardo.

-Gracias a que él los lidera ahora la guerra se a vuelto mas sangrienta y estamos solos en ella... nadie nos ayudara a acabar a Akim... y si logra despertar al Rey Demonio sera algo que ni yo podre detener- Elesis apretó los puños con frustración, su Maestro, el segundo maestro de su gremio, y el Primero eran los mas fuertes magos de esa época que aun seguían invictos pues aun no aparecía alguien tan fuerte como ellos e incluso así el Rey casi los mata, si Akim lograba liberarlo, seria el fin...

-PERO QUE HAY DE LOS DEMÁS? COMO ES QUE EL MUNDO NO SE SUMIÓ EN GUERRA CON LOS DEMONIOS Y SOLO ES AFECTADA TERRA?! QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA?!- Dexter no entendió como un problema de tal magnitud era solo tratado por un solo continente cuando le concernía al mundo entero.

-Eso es gracias a la demonio... ella, con su poder, le proporciono a todo el continente una barrera protectora que no puede ser penetrada por demonios de un enorme poder, solo pequeños "Zánganos" pueden y es un milagro que lo logren, es por eso que los demonios no escapan a otros reinos... pero esta barrera solo puede ser destruida por alguien con un poder mayor, mucho mayor al de incluso Akim... el Maou... por eso es necesario que no lo libere... en cuanto a la ayuda, los reinos prefieren mas colocarnos como su primera linea de defensa en lugar de la principal... pero resistimos mejor que nadie!- Elesis apretó su puño con fuerza y determinación, Dexter por otro lado maldecía a todos esos reinos incluyendo Fiore.

-Es por eso, Dexter-kun... que quiero que no nos mires como tus enemigos... incluso los demonios de Akim nos ven así, así que, por favor... - la mujer se encorvo un poco hacia adelante frente al pelinegro -No nos veas como monstruos, venos como aliados... solo queremos tranquilidad, como tú...- Dexter se le quedo mirando un momento antes de hacer un amague para responder pero un poderoso rugido que venia de fuera lo interrumpió, seguido de él vinieron gritos aterrorizados.

-Oh no!- Dijo Pazz y salio corriendo afuera seguida de el dúo de ojirrojos.

Fuera de la casa vieron un tremendo caos por todos lados, demonios pacificos gritaban corriendo de un lado a otro mientras los mas grandes trataban de detener a los otros demonios que les atacaban, Demonios de Akim.

-Estos malditos...- gruño Elesis mientras brillaba en una luz intensa de color rojo antes de aparecer con su armadura y su enorme claymore en su mano derecha -...LOS EXTERMINARE A TODOS!- exclamo pero antes de lanzarse al ataque escucho el grito de una pequeña venir de cerca, al girarse Dexter y Elesis notaron que eran los jóvenes de antes pero estaban en un gran apuro.

Frente a ellos había un enorme demonio toro, como el Zángano que Elesis mato pero mas grande incluso, este siendo de color rojo.

-Aléjate, Monstruo!- exclamo el de pelo negro y ojos verdes, quien se paraba de forma protectora frente a su hermanita y su amigo, el demonio mas gordo estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente con algo de sangre soliendole de la frente mientras la pequeña lo acunaba en su regazo.

- _ **KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIENES AGALLAS MOCOSO PERO ES UNA LASTIMA QUE NO TE SIRVAN DE NADA!-**_ Exclamo el demonio antes de atacar al grupo de niños con una de sus enormes manos.

El niño se giro con rapidez y coloco su cuerpo como escudo para su hermana y su amigo para recibir el golpe que creo una enorme humareda de polvo... pero aquel golpe nunca llego.

-Entiendo a la perfección todo el problema que tienen entere manos, Elesis-san, Pazz-san...- escucharon el par de niños consientes y las mujeres desde la pantalla de polvo. Al disiparse está pudo verse a Dexter deteniendo el ataque del demonio con solo una de sus manos mientras un aura de magia roja lo rodeaba, el demonio, los niños y las mujeres lo miraron con sorpresa -...Ahora entiendo que estuve mal... que ustedes no son mis enemigos...- El ojirrojo empujo la mano del toro demonio a un lado desestabilizandolo y rompiendo su guardia con facilidad, en ese momento un torbellino negro apareció en la espalda del muchacho y de ella pareció su espadón enfundado, movió su mano derecha a la empuñadura y con lentitud comenzó a desenfundarlo pero esta vez la magia que se escapo era de un tono completamente rojo -...Mis enemigos no son mis amigos... ni los "Demon-Paz"...- coloco el espadón sobre su cabeza tomando la empuñadura con ambas manos -...Mis verdaderos enemigos... SON LOS HUMANOS Y LOS DEMONIOS POR IGUAL!- y dejo caer el espadón en un poderoso corte vertical que partió al demonio en dos con una enorme brutalidad dejando impresionadas a las dos mujeres -"PROMETO ACABAN CON ESTA GUERRA! ACOMODE LUGAR!"- pensó en el ultimo momento.

 **...**

 _En su interior, la mujer con cola de dragón sonrió ligeramente antes de volver su vista a la flamante luna llena que coronaba ese árido desierto -_ _ **"Lo has hecho bien, Dexter... ahora solo espera un poco mas... pronto tendrás ese poder... EL PODER PARA PROTEGER!"-**_ _pensó para sus adentros._

 **...**

 **...**

 **CON SUS ODIO AHORA DIRIGIDO HACIA LOS DEMONIOS DE AKIM Y A CUALQUIER HUMANO QUE NO SEA SU AMIGO! DEXTER PROMETE VOLVERSE FUERTE PARA ACABAR CON ELLOS! PERO LO LOGRARA?!**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"To Be Continued"**

* * *

 **YYYYY... aqui lo tienen! la ultima parte del capitulo 7!**

 **Fuuaaa... fue un buen cap esta vez, no? ahora Dexter ya no odia a todos los humanos y demonios solo a los que no son sus amigos por así decirlo... Bueno, el próximo cap también sera de este tipo así que...**

 **Vale, como de costumbre pueden darle Fav o follow al fic y dejar su zukulento review para saber si les gusto el capitulo de esta semana, agradezco un monto a los que dejaron el suyo el cap anterior:**

 **a "AhurtRojo":** _Wey, agradezco mucho tus comentarios y *Silbido* aun falta para rato para el canon, esta primera Season es mas para dejar en claro como se relacionan los personajes entre si en mi propia historia, con grandes y ligeros cambios en el canon original entre otras cosas... no es como si pudiera empezar desde Galuna con Dexter ya siendo pareja de Erza, Wtf? xD por eso espero disfrutes esta temporada y esperes a la siguiente, cuídate._

 **Tambien a "Guest":** _Este We no tiene nombre pero igual :v gracias por el review tio! seguiré así e incluso mejorare lo mejor que pueda!_

 **Y a "Taniano3000":** _Y este wey es nuevo, no importa :D Gracias por tu Review también! hehehe..._

 **Y obviamente también agradecer a los demás y a los que ven la historia, esta versión tiene mas aceptación que la otra, eso me agrada! Hay como 30 personas viendo esto! eso es poco en comparación a otros pero un gran logro para mi! :D**

 **Sin mas los veo la próxima!**


	12. Capitulo 8 pt1

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 8.1-**_

Los siguientes seis meses pasaron con rapidez para Dexter quien siguió mejorando los puntos que Elesis le dijo que entrenara. Llegado al segundo año de entrenamiento ambos ojirrojos decidieron irse al siguiente lugar de entrenamiento.

Pasaron unos días de tranquilidad mientras se despedían de Pazz y su pueblo.

-Bien, Elesis-san... a donde iremos ahora?- pregunto Dexter mientras caminaba a un lado de la pelirroja.

Esta lo miro con una sonrisa tranquila -Bueno, es claro que tienes un pésimo control mágico, así que este año entrenaremos ese punto junto a otros mas, para eso iremos a Fiorire, es un lugar donde hace mucho frió por lo que nos sera útil para otra cosa que tengo en mente- explico la mujer alzando su dedo indice en una pose de explicación.

-Ya veo, pero que cosa tiene en mente?- pregunto el ojirrojo.

-Hmhmhm... eres impaciente no crees?- pregunto con una ligera risa la mujer -Bien, gracias a que entrenaste en ese volcán ahora eres un poco mas inmune al fuego, no tanto como un mago de dicho elemento pero al menos podrás resistir altas temperaturas que te ayudaran en misiones que sean en desiertos o lugares de mucho calor...- la explicación se corto momentáneamente cuando la pelirroja dio un paso ligeramente mas fuerte que los demás, esto sorprendió a Dexter debido a que una capa de fuego lo envolvió por completo, sin embargo esta no lograba quemarlo.

-Genial...- murmuro el ojirrojo mirando sus manos que estaban envueltas en fuego al igual que su cuerpo. Poco después las llamas desaparecieron.

-Lo vez, ahora con el frió extremo de la montaña en la que estaremos llegaras a resistir mejor las bajas temperaturas- el pelinegro asintió animado -En ese tiempo también mejorare tu control mágico- tras esto el muchacho ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-Que tiene de malo mi control mágico?- pregunto algo desconcertado.

-Sin querer ofenderte, pero el control que tienes sobre tu propia magia es pésimo, usas demasiada energía en un ataque muy simple y eso hace que dures menos en los combates, por ejemplo; con tu control actual, una lucha de horas podría volverse minutos si sigues así- la mujer miro al muchacho quien la miro un momento antes de poner una expresión pensativa.

-"No sabia que tenia el mismo problema que Gray..."- pensó para si antes de volver su atención a Elesis quien volvió a hablar.

-Para mejorar tu control mágico haré que aumentes tu defensa y tu estilo de pelea con espada- nuevamente el muchacho se encontró sin saber el porque de eso. Sin embargo esta vez logro pensar rápido

-Entiendo! La razón por la que mejorare mi control mejorando mi defensa es que embuire partes de mi cuerpo con mi magia para endurecerlos lo suficiente como para que los ataques mágicos o físicos no me afecten!- dijo con un sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, orgulloso de su propia deducción.

Elesis volvió a reír entre dientes -Buena deducción, niño... y efectivamente eso es lo que quiero hacer, pero al parecer no sabes el porque?... de lo de mejorar tu esgrima- una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja cuando vio que a Dexter le desaparecía su sonrisa de suficiencia reemplazándose por una sonrisa nerviosa -Hmhmhm... la razón de eso es que de esa forma, si embulles tu espada en magia cortaras lo que sea, y entre mas coloques en ella mejor!- apaciguando un poco su sonrisa Elesis se acerco a un árbol cercano y corto una delgada pero medio larga ramita, Dexter miro esto sin entender en un principio antes de que ella la tomara con su puño derecho y lanzara un corte al árbol frente a ella.

No paso nada durante unos minutos, lo que dejo algo desilusionado al muchacho, sin embargo de la nada todo el bosque que se extendía frente al ambos se partió por la mitad dejando un plano llano frente a ellos y a un Dexter con la boca tan abierta que se podía tocar el suelo con ella.

Elesis entonces se giro hacia el mientras no dejaba de sonreír por la expresión del muchacho -Lo vez? a esto me refería- dijo tirando el palito detrás de ella y colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-Quiero intentarlo!- exclamo el Dragón Slayer mientras alzaba una mano.

-Hahaha! Bien, niño! pero lo que usaras para esto es este espadón- y alzando su mano derecha otro brillo rojo apareció antes de desaparecer y dejar ver un espadón de madera del mismo tamaño que el de Dexter -Esto por si solo no podría cortar ni siquiera mantequilla por lo que con tu magia lo harás, cuando estés listo te enfrentaras a un Gorthban para ver si mejoraste-

-Un... Gort-que?- pregunto en ojirrojo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Oh! un Gorthban, es una bestia que come piedras y tierra, tienen una cabeza enorme y es de las cosas mas duras que existen en el mundo animal, no diré que le rompas la cabeza de un golpe, ese seria imposible incluso si usas todo tu poder mágico actual, pero si lo agrietas al menos daré como que pasaste la prueba!- explico ella mientras le pasaba su nuevo espadón de madera al ojirrojo.

-Bien, entonces... Ugh?!- el pelinegro fue cortado cuando al tomar el espadón se encontró con que este era mas pesado de lo que aparentaba -Maldición... no me diga que esto también tiene pesas?- pregunto con dificultad mientras trataba de levantar el espadón.

Elesis soltó una risa ligera mientras miraba al pelinegro levantar el espadón y colocarlo sobre su hombro derecho -Hmhm... si, ese espadón tiene pesas iguales a las que traes, ahora que las mejoraste al nivel amarillo te sera mas fácil utilizar esta arma- explico.

-Entonces, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es embuir mi magia en este espadón de madera hasta que pueda cortar algo, no?- pregunto mirándola esperando su respuesta.

-Así es, como dije eso harás por el resto del año hasta que lo hagas por inercia- respondió la mujer mientras volvía a caminar -Ahora iremos a Fiorire, y te dejare allí por un tiempo-

Lo dicho llamo la atención del joven -Que? quiere decir que me dejara allí, solo?!- pregunto alterado.

-Tranquilo, solo serán unos meses, yo... tengo cosas que hacer en Fiore- dijo ella, lo ultimo utilizando un tono serio que trato de ocultar pero era demasiado notorio.

-Que... que tiene que hacer en Fiore, Elesis-san?- pregunto algo dudoso el muchacho.

La mujer caballero lo miro con ojos entrecerrados antes de suspirar ligeramente -Yo... tengo a alguien que buscar, alguien muy importante para mi- respondió ella con una mirada algo distante.

-Muy importante para usted?- pregunto nuevamente el joven, curioso del pasado de la mujer.

-Así es...- respondió ella aun con esa mirada, sin embargo ahora poseia un sonrisa triste en sus delicadas facciones dejando claro que ahora recordaba a quien habia perdido.

Dexter la miro un momento antes de hacer un amago de querer volver a hablar, si embargo volvió a cerrar la boca -"Realmente esta bien que pregunte?"- pensó para si, no quería verse como un chismoso, pero ver a la mujer que era su maestra de esa manera no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, dicho sentimiento era igual al que sintió en ese momento -"Es como cuando... vi llorar a Hojalata"- pensó refiriéndose a Erza por ese sobre nombre que le había dado en el poco tiempo que la conocía, sin embargo dicho sentimiento le hacia querer saber y ayudar si le era posible a la caballero de brillante cabellera roja -Disculpe... Elesis-san?- la llamo con inseguridad, en su rostro apareció un sonrojo, maldiciéndose por la forma en la que la llamo.

Elesis lo miro con curiosidad e interés, en ese tiempo había visto que Dexter era bastante rebelde y que rara vez se refería a alguien de la manera como lo hizo ahora, por ello se sentía desconcertada -Que sucede?- pregunto.

-Quien... quien es esa persona a la que busca?- dijo él mientras apartaba la mirada avergonzado por su interés repentino para la mujer sobre el tema.

Elesis, sin embargo, sonrió de medio lado sabiendo el porque el muchacho preguntaba -"Es un proceso al menos"- pensó viendo la intención del joven de ayudarla si era posible para animarla. Ella volvió su vista al frente y luego cerro los ojos -Se trata de mi hermano menor- respondió luego de unos segundos.

-Su hermano menor...- dijo por lo bajo el ojirrojo. Elesis asintió.

-Así es, mi hermano menor se perdió hace unos años atrás... fue durante una misión que tuvimos, en ella nos ataco un demonio de alto nivel, durante la pelea ninguno de los dos logro encontrar un hueco en la defensa del otro por lo que mi hermano decidió intervenir, gracias a él logre acabar con ese demonio pero sin embargo este exploto y él quedo atrapado en el radio de la explosión... luego de eso... el desapareció, no se donde esta y por eso lo estoy buscando...- Explico la mujer con una mirada triste y lejana, si Dexter miraba un poco mas de cerca podría ver que sus ojos estaban un poco acuosos.

-Desapareció... él acaso no estará...- callo al momento en que ella se giro para mirarlo, dicha mirada era una que hizo que el ojirrojo temblara de miedo -Pe-Perdón... Y-Yo no quise decir eso, Elesis-san...- dijo dando un paso atrás inconscientemente, no quería que la usualmente serena y despreocupada caballero se le echara encima con todo su enojo.

Elesis lo miro con esa fría mirada por un momento antes de suavizarla, era consiente de que el muchacho no lo dijo con mala intención así que no tenia porque enojase con él -No creo que él este muerto, Dexter... se... se que él aun vive... que esta en algún lado... que solo tengo que encontrarlo- dijo ella mientras sonreía un poco.

Dexter la miro antes de sonreír -Lo mejor es tener esperanzas, no?- pregunto él y la pelirroja asintió con gusto, mas, cuando la mirada de Elesis se aparto de él, su sonrisa vacilo un poco y bajo su mirada al suelo -"Ojala... y él también siga vivo..."- pensó para si el ojirrojo recodando al único familiar que pensó, sobrevivirá a esa noche junto con él.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

La ciudad capital del reino Fiorire era grande, mucho mas grande de lo que era Ranox y se encontraba cercana a la frontera que divida a Terra en dos, el lado de los humanos y el lado de los demonios, la nieve teñía de blanco las casas y calles del lugar que eran bastante anchas.

-Porque diablos las calles son tan anchas, carros mágicos pasas por aquí?- pregunto Dexter mirando hacia todos lados pero lo que veía solo lo desconcertaba mas.

-Podría decirse que son como carros mágicos, pero también de les pueden llamar autos, camionetas o camiones, así también hay motocicletas- explico la mujer, nuevamente la curiosidad ataco al ojirrojo.

-Autos, camionetas, camiones y motocicletas? que son? no vi nada como esto en Ranox- hablo con rapidez haciendo que Elesis soltara una pequeña risa.

-Eso es porque Ranox es un pueblo sin este tipo de calles- dijo ella mirándolo observando aquellas maquinas -Te dije que la tecnología mejoro gracias a la guerra, debido a que los carros mágicos son mas pequeños, inseguros y lentos, los alquimistas de Cartus decidieron mejorarlos de forma que podremos llegar y llevar provisiones mas rápido de un punto a otro- aun cuando estaba explicando las cosa el ojirrojo no dejo mirar los vehículos con intensidad, ella prosiguió de igual forma -Obviamente a algunos les agrado conducir por lo que hay diseños mas a acorde a gente que solo busca eso... conducir- termino ella y en ese momento Dexter la miro.

-Entonces yo puedo tener uno de estos?- pregunto con interés en saber la respuesta.

-Claro, pero solo cuando cumplas 18 años, esa es la edad legal para conducir- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero con un tono minimamente serio.

-Wuaaaa! ya quiero ser grande!- dijo el pelinegro de una forma infantil, bastante impropia de él pero que le agrado a la mujer quien soltó una sonora risa.

-Hahaha... Ya lo seras, niño... hahaha...- dijo ella entre risas mientras volvían a caminar por un lado de las calles, dejando pasar a los vehículos, el pelinegro nuevamente se vio viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, desde las vidrieras llenas de objetos que no veía en Fiore hasta la gente pasar con ropas de invierno.

-Entonces, ahora iremos al palacio ese de allí para decirles que estaremos rondando por aquí, Elesis-san?- pregunto Dexter señalando la enorme estructura que se veía de paisaje, Elesis en respuesta solo gruño.

-No, el rey de este reino no me agrada en lo absoluto- dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Dexter enarco una ceja -Que? porque?- pregunto sin entender.

-No me agrada por su forma arrogante de tratar a los demás, siempre mirando a otros para abajo... me repugna, a sido así desde que su mujer murió dando a luz a su hija- explico en un tono medio serio y despreocupado.

-Su hija, quien es?- pregunto de nuevo.

-La Princesa, Prim Fiorire, es una chica que no veo mucho pero se que su padre esta en contra de que sea una maga-

-Quiere decir que él la maltrata?- el ojirrojo frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, Elesis igual.

-No lo se, pero no sobrevivirá si lo veo hacerlo o si me entero si quiera- respondió con un tono peligroso.

-Bien, entonces si no vamos al palacio a donde iremos?- Elesis señalo hacia la gran montaña nevada que se veía de fondo, cerca del palacio.

-Iremos a la base de la montaña, allí te voy a dejar antes de irme y entrenaras mientras no estoy, ademas te diré que ropa usaras esta vez- respondió la pelirroja mientras ambos se encaminaban con rapidez al lugar donde Dexter se quedaría los próximos meses.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Cuando llegaron al punto donde se quedarían, Dexter y Elesis se encontraron con una pequeña cabaña de madera que parecia bastante acogedora.

-Aquí es donde me quedare?- pregunto mientras entraba a la pequeña cabaña, pudo ver que esta tenia lo necesario, una sala con una chimenea en ella, una cocina, dos cuartos y un baño, lo justo para él.

-Así es, aquí te quedaras por este año hasta que nos vayamos- respondió la pelirroja -Ahora te daré tu ropa de entrenamiento- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Dexter volvió a brillar de color rojo antes de mostrar... que solo llevaba unos shorts de color negro... y nada mas.

-Wah?! que diablos, Elesis-san?! porque no llevo nada?!- pregunto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo pues el frio lo golpeo de la nada.

-Esto es lo que usaras para mejorar tu resistencia al frió, ademas a la chimenea la usaras solo los sábados- dijo ella con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la reacción del muchacho.

-Que cruel es!- exclamo el joven con los ojos en blanco.

-Anda, sobrevivirás... ahora, sobre tu entrenamiento, ya sabes que hacer-

Dexter asintió -Si, entrenar mi control mágico y defensa, lo se- dijo él con una mirada seria.

-Okey... ahora, entrena mucho y ten cuidado con los Yetis y monstruos de nieve- y con una sonrisa se desvaneció en un torbellino de fuego.

-Espere, que?!- exclamo el ojirrojo, sin embargo la mujer ya había desaparecido, Dexter dejo caer sus brazos de forma derrotada -Esa maldita...- dijo por lo bajo antes de enderezarse de nuevo renovando su determinación -Bueno!... solo espero no volverme un desnudista por esto...- eso ultimo lo hizo soltar un suspiro, sin ganas de acabar como Gray.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Así pasaron los meses, Dexter había utilizado cada hora, día y mes para entrenar siéndole difícil en una primera instancia debido al potente frio de la montaña.

Gracias a la tranquilidad del lugar le fue fácil tranquilizarse y meditar lo suficiente como para cubrir su cuerpo y espada de madera con su magia, no era ajeno a hacer algo asi pues su padre trato de enseñarle lo que estaba aprendiendo ahora pero al ver lo difícil que era para el joven ojirrojo decido mejor centrase en sus habilidades mágicas.

En esos meses varias veces se encontró con algún monstruo de la montaña, resultaban difíciles en primeras instancias pero poco a poco estos se volvían mas fáciles de derrotar, gracias a ellos también lograba mejorar poco a poco, su cuerpo resistía mas los ataques y lograba contar con su espadón en lugar de golpearlos.

En la actualidad, cerca de la cabaña en la que se alojaba el pelinegro este se encontraba luchando nuevamente con otro grupo de Yetis, que eran unos cuatro y se trataban de monstruos parecidos a grandes gorilas de pelo blanco y piel celeste divido al frió de la montaña.

Rodo por el suelo hacia la derecha cuando uno de ellos lanzo un puñetazo contra él, tomo su espadón con ambas manos y de un rápido movimiento corto el brazo de la bestia con relativa facilidad.

La bestia rugió de dolor y cayo retorciéndose por el nevado suelo -Eso te enseñara a no atacarme cuando estoy por comer, basura blanca!- exclamo el muchacho antes de girarse para mirar a los otros tres que aun seguían en combate -Quien sigue?!- pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Uno de ellos rugió con furia mientra se lanzaba contra él, Dexter volvió a atacar con otro espadazo pero el Yeti lo tomo con su mano haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño.

La bestia sin embargo no se detuvo hay pues tiro del arma despegando del suelo al muchacho -Wooh!- él abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando fue lanzado contra otro de los Yetis, soltando su espadón en el proceso.

El Yeti contra el que fue arrojado preparo su puño para golpearlo pero el ojirrojo logro mover su cuerpo en el momento justo para rodar con su espalda sobre el brazo de la blanquecina bestia.

Cayendo detrás del monstruo Dexter preparo su siguiente ataque - _ **Rugido Del Dragón Negro!-**_ exclamo por lo alto mientras de su boca salia el torrente de magia roja y negra, diferente a los rugidos que solía lanzar cuando no tenia sus poderes sellados como ahora.

El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda del Yeti, al desaparecer la pantalla de nieve que se había creado pudo verse a la bestia tirada en el suelo y fuera de combate.

Otros dos rugidos escucho y vio como dos de los otros Yetis lo atacaban, uno de frente y el otro de atrás.

Justo cuando el Yeti de frente suyo lanza su puñetazo Dexter salto hacia delante y rodo por entre las piernas del la bestia llegando a su espadón el cual tomo con ambas manos.

La bestia no se detuvo y volvió a atacas, el ojirrojo se preparo para eso y cargo su siguiente ataque - _ **Colmillo Del Dragón Negro!-**_ rugió y de un rápido movimiento corto por la altura del pecho al gran gorila blanco partiendolo por la mitad, manchando la nieve de color rojo.

La otra bestia que quería atacarlo salto hacia él cargando otro puño para golpearlo, Dexter sonrió de medio lado otra vez antes de prepararse -"Bien, veamos si esto funciona como debe"- pensó animado antes de exclamar - _ **Puño Blindado... Del Dragón Negro!-**_ En ese momento su puño y antebrazo izquierdo se envolvió en un brillo de color rojo intenso, justo cuando el ataque del Yeti estaba frente a él lo desvió con un golpe con el dorso de su brazo.

El yeti termino quedando con la guardia baja lo que aprovecho el muchacho para clavar su espadón en el pecho del monstruo, matándolo al instante.

Cuando el cuerpo cayo al suelo, Dexter suspiro al ver que había acabado con las amenazas aparentemente -Fuuuh... realmente me estoy cansando de pasármela acabando con estos monstruos... ni siquiera se de donde salen tantos...- murmuro mientras colocaba el espadón en su espalda que se mantenía hay como por arte de magia.

- _ **ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRR!-**_ Dexter abrió grande los ojos cuando uno de los yetis apareció detrás de él de improvisto, se trataba del que le había cortado la mano al principio.

-"Mierda"- pensó sin lograr alzar su guardia lo suficiente como para no ser dañado.

Sin embargo una voz llego a su desarrollada audición -No te relajes hasta saber que acabaste con todos, Dexter...- y de la nada un enorme trozo de hielo macizo apareció de entre la nieve congelando hasta los huesos al monstruo frente a él, mientras él mismo abría los ojos conmocionado por lo que sucedía delante suyo.

-Que diablos...?- se pregunto antes de taparse la cara con su brazo derecho pues de la nada, nuevamente de la tierra, un torbellino de llamas se materializo consumiendo el hielo y al Yeti hasta que no quedo nada de él.

Debido a ser tomado por sorpresa Dexter cayo sobre su trasero mirando la zona calcinada frente a él, antes de escuchar unas pisada detrás suyo.

Al girarse, sus ojos se abrieron en shock -Elesis-san...- murmuro pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido no era ella, si no quien la acompañaba -...Maria...- y efectivamente, la seria niña de cabellos rojos estaba parada a un lado de su maestra, su mirada fria clavada en sus rojos ojos pero una imperceptible sonrisa se mostraba en sus facciones.

-Me alegra también volver a verte, Dexter...- dijo esta con su voz serena de siempre. Antes de darle de la nada una patada voladora en la cara al ojirrojo mientras tenia una mirada de furia en el rostro -QUE DIABLOS HACÍAS CONFIÁNDOTE DE ESA MANERA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! CASI TE MATAN POR ESO!- rugió viendo al muchacho tirado boca abajo en el suelo con una ligera columna de humo blanco saliendo de su golpeada mejilla.

Elesis soltó una risa de buena gana ante lo que veía, a cada momento todo esto se volvía mucho mejor.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Maria Kusajishi hace una aparición inesperada en el segundo año de entrenamiento de Dexter, pero... que hace allí? y que efectos tendrá su persona en el ojirrojo?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"To Be Continued"**

* * *

 **REGRESE!... luego de una relativamente larga espera volví con otro capitulo mas para ustedes! por si quieren saber que paso, bueno... resulta que me quede sin internet :'v**

 **Me quede sin WiFi desde el jueves 14... creo... porque hubo un problema con la antena del tipo al que le pagamos por el internet así que no tuve conexión hasta ahora el 24 de diciembre... serán solo 10 putos días pero para alguien que no se despega nunca de su computadora o celular es una tortura muy aburrida!...**

 **"Pendejo sin vida social!"**

 **No!... bueno, tal vez un poco... pero volviendo al tema! en estos 10 días solo logre hacer este capitulo y la parte 2 así que esperenla el jueves, o si tengo ganas de editar el cap lo verán el miércoles... luego todo volverá a la normalidad y subiré como siempre un cap por semana... no me pidan mas joder! BattelGround existe y hay youtubers haciendo gameplays de eso, así que... me toca una larga maratón de todo los vídeos que no me vi estos días xD Ademas, no es como que vaya preparando los capítulos, lo que hago en realidad es terminar un capitulo, esperar un par de días, pensar en que sigue y luego escribir el siguiente, así que con uno por semana ya me es suficiente, como mucho dos si estoy inspirado :v**

 **Viendo el capitulo, espero que este les gustara, estas partes serán muy, como dije, de desarrollo de personaje... pero tampoco quiero excederme con las revelaciones... por ejemplo el cap siguiente habla sobre el pasado de Maria... pero no se si eso esta bien... creo que decirles de donde viene de una, teniendo en cuanta que es un personaje que aprenas meti asi poco, no es buena idea... mas sabiendo que sera una principal mas adelante... pero tampoco creo poder darle este espacio mas adelante en la serie porque otras cosas entraran en escena... al final creo que esto es lo indicado.**

 **Bueno, me lo dirán cuando suba el capitulo! Por ahora espero que me dejen un comentario, le den a Fav y... bueno ya saben como es todo esto :D**

 **Peor ahora respondamos a los Reviews del cap anterior:**

 **- _Taniano3000:_** _Una buena frase, viejo... no, enserio me gusto mucho la verdad :D_

 ** _-Guest:_** _Seguiré así, no te preocupes y como dije subiré mas de un capitulo a la semana siempre y cuando me den las ganas, a fin de cuentas me gusta también dibujar (la imagen de portada del fic la hice yo a fin de cuentas) y ademas... tengo muchos vídeos que ver en youtube :v pero me esforzare para traer mas de un cap ahora que son vacaciones... si no es también que mi viejo me mande a trabajar en verano :'v_

 _ **-Ahurtrojo1:** Viejo, tu idea es buena, eso de usar algo parecido a la habitación del tiempo de DBZ me gusta, pero debo decir que no... no te ofendas pero ya tengo pensado que hacer en los 7 años en que fairy tail no esta... resulta que Dexter si estará en los exámenes Clase S, tengo pensado, por ahora, que sera la ayuda de Juvia, reemplazando a Lissana... quien si estará muerta en mi versión, ella no fue a Edolas, pero eso es de momento puede que lo cambie mas adelante... volviendo al tema, tengo pensado que se haga una revelación en ese momento que tendrá que ver con la guerra de los dragones y el padre de Dexter, entonces de una forma u otra él no quedara atrapado... yendo al punto, esos 7 años servirán para que Dexter acabe con Akim y el Rey Demonio de una vez por todas... en otras palabras saltarme esos años no se una opción, pues en ellos habrán muchas cosa que afecten a Dexter y a otros personajes, como lo serán Jellal, Prim, Dexter y así y así... por ellos pasarse los 7 años no se puede pero aprecio igualmente el que hayas dado tu idea para aportar al fic, de verdad, gracias :)_

 **Ahora si, sin mas los veo en el próximo capitulo, cuídense... AH SI!... Casi me olvido...**

 **¡ESPERO HAYAN PASADO UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y QUE PASEN UN BELLO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Ahora si! los veo la próxima!**


	13. Capitulo 8 pt2

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 8.2-**_

-PORQUE ME PEGASTE, CEREBRO CONGELADO!- rugió el ojirrojo una vez se puso de pie, tenia una marca en la cabeza y claramente se encontraba enojado por el anterior arrebato de la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

Esta se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos -Un regaño por el hecho de ser un confiado idiota, casi te hieren por eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-No tenia porque golpearme de todas maneras, perra...- gruño el pelinegro frotándose la mejilla golpeada, Maria iba a volver a replicar pero él la interrumpió -De todas formas, me alegra volver a verte...- dijo con una sonrisa contenta pero pequeña, Maria callo un momento antes de sonreír de nuevo.

-Igual a mi, idiota- dijo aun cruzada de brazos.

-Si se besan me vomito- el par se puso rojo hasta las orejas al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Elesis, ambos se giraron a verla con una marca en la frente.

-NO ÍBAMOS A HACER ESO!- exclamaron a la vez haciendo reír a la mujer de cabello rojo.

-Bien, bien... vayamos a la cabaña, seguro Dexter quiere saber como llegaste aquí conmigo, Maria- al decir eso pelinegro y pelirroja asintieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Poco tiempo después todos ellos se encontraron ya en la cabaña donde se alojo el ojirrojo en ese tiempo, sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Entonces, antes de comenzar...- un ademas con la mano y Dexter brillo de la nada antes de aparecer con si ropa de siempre -...Para que no andes medio desnudo frente a jovencitas- dijo desprocupadamente.

El ojirrojo sonrió de medio lado mientras frotaba su campera -Ya era hora...- murmuro antes de volverse hacia ambas mujeres -Y... como es que Maria esta aquí, Elesis-san?- pregunto curioso.

-Fue hace poco en realidad, la encontré siendo atacada por un grupo de magos oscuros...- lo dicho y el tono serio de la pelirroja puso también serio al muchacho quien miro con cautela a la joven de ojos marrones.

-Eran los mismo, Maria?...- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, Maria suspiro ligeramente antes de mirarlo.

-Si, eran ellos de nuevo- respondió ella, su mirada ahora era fría y seria, al igual que todos lo que estaban a su alrededor.

-Que diablos buscan esos bastardos contigo de todas formas?- gruño mientras fruncía aun mas su ceño, sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia.

Elesis miro a Maria por el rabillo del ojo mientras esta agacha un poco la cabeza, pensativa por un momento, antes de responder -No me molesta decírtelo, Dexter... Elesis-san ya lo sabe, pero prefiero decirte cuando sepa del todo que puedo confiar en ti y que tu sepas que puedes confiar en mi- la respuesta sorprendió al muchacho sentado frente a ella quien abrió un poco los ojos antes de volver a su expresión habitual mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, acepto esa condición...- dijo él antes de volver a ver a la pelirroja mayor -De todas formas, porque la trajo, Elesis-san? no me molesta ni nada por el estilo, pero me da curiosidad el saberlo- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-La traje porque veo tanto potencial en ella como en ti, ademas... como podría dejar así como si nada a un pequeña como esta?- pregunto en un todo dulce y divertido mientras abrazaba a la joven apegandola a ella, Maria se sorprendió por un momento antes de suspirar y sonreír ligeramente.

Dexter soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes -Vale... entonces entrenara conmigo, supongo?- pregunto mirando a ambas.

Elesis asintió con animo -Así es!...- respondió.

-En ese caso...- Dexter miro a los ojos marrones de Maria antes de sonreír -Es un placer entrenar contigo... Enana...- dijo con burla mientras soltaba otra risa entre dientes.

Maria en un principio tuvo una marca en la frente debido a la forma en que se refirió a ella sin embargo lo dejo pasar y mostró su propia sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos otra vez -También es un gusto entrenar contigo... idiota- y soltó una risa entre dientes también.

Elesis miro la interacción de ambos con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro antes de pensar -"Parecen llevarse bien con mucha rapidez"- pensó para si misma sin dejar de sonreír.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

La situación en un principio le pareció confusa, había entrado a las aguas termales mixtas porque sabia que allí nadie estaría y lo que se encontró fue una escena que no espero... sus ojos se abrieron con horror e impresión pero no por el hecho de encontrarla allí, bañándose, sino por todo lo que manchaba su espalda.

Ella por su lado se mantuvo igual de estática que él, sus hermosos y grandes ojos café claros se encontraban abiertos de par en par y su finos y pequeños labios estaban entreabiertos. No actuó como lo haría una chica en una situación similar, ella solo lo miro y luego apaciguo su sorprendida mirada, una sonrisa resignada marcada en sus facciones.

-Te sorprende... no es así?- pregunto mirándolo ligeramente, Dexter solo aparto la mirada de ella, no sabia si sentirse sorprendido, furioso, intrigado, avergonzado o todo junto a la vez, lo que veía ahora era algo que no se espero de ella. Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar palabra ella volvió a hablar -Siéntate aquí, Dexter...- se giro dándole la espalda, sus ojos cerrados haciéndole un ademas para que se sentara en las calientes aguas a un lado de ella -Creo... que ya que viste esto, es hora de que te cuente... quien soy y de donde vengo...- Y Dexter trago en seco mientras lento y vacilante se sentaba junto a la joven envuelta en una toalla.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

La otra mitad del año había pasado ya con relativa rapidez, en ese tiempo Elesis había entrenado a los dos tanto como le era posible, viendo lo que si y lo que no podía hacer la joven Dragón Slayer De Hielo, le resulto sorprendente que ella mostrara mas cualidades para la lucha que el mismo Dexter, mostrando ser mas apta, mas capaz, logrando derrotarlo en mas de una ocasión.

A Dexter le sorprendía esto, pero afortunadamente el ser derrotado por ella no le traía ninguna angustia, ningún rencor, al contrario... esto solo lo motivaba mas a seguir, siendo consiente de que si no podría contra Maria, no podría contra las amenazas que esperaban por él mas adelante.

Su fuerza flaqueaba, retrocediendo un paso, pero adelantando dos cuando ella lo derrotaba, su defensa se rompía pero se fortalecía a la siguiente vez, ella era mas veloz pero el no se quedaba atrás, Elesis miraba esto con una sonrisa, sin embargo, le dolía y molestaba saber de donde Maria había sacado esas habilidades, le hacia hervir la sangre.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se encaminaba al par que entrenaba delante de ella, dio un par de aplausos llamando la atención de ambos -Bien, bien, pequeños... es hora de tomas un descanso- dijo ella con una sonrisa amena.

-Descanso? No, Elesis-san! quiero seguir entrenando!- exclamo Dexter tomando ahora su verdadero espadón, en ese tiempo Elesis ya le había permitido utilizarlo aunque Dexter le había preguntado que sucedía con su pelea contra el Gorthban, ella le respondió que no se preocupara que con su entrenamiento con Maria seria suficiente para saber cuanto había mejorado. En dicho tiempo también había aumentado su nivel en los accesorio que ya se encontraban en un tono Azul violacio, ahora era mas rápido que antes.

-No es bueno entrenar tanto, Dexter... así que, vamos a la ciudad para ver que podemos encontrar allí!- dijo Maria con una sonrisa ligera pero animada.

Dexter la miro por un momento antes de suspirar y asentir -Bien...- acepto soltando un bufido mientras enfundaba su espadón.

-En ese caso, vamos!- dijo la pelirroja mayor mientras caminaba en direccion a la cuidad siendo seguida por el par de niños.

El paseo por la nevada ciudad fue con tranquilidad, con la pelirroja y el pelinegro mirando todo con curiosidad típica de su edad, inspeccionando cada cosa tecnológica así como las cosas que parecían cotidianas para todos pero raras para ellos.

Comieron en un lugar y ya de noche Elesis tuvo una idea.

-Que tal si vamos a las aguas termales?- pregunto caminando a un lado del par de jóvenes que la miraron con una ceja enarcada.

-Aguas termales? en un lugar tan frió como este?- pregunto la joven de ojos marrones.

-Asi es... en lugares como estos el agua caliente suele ser mas reconfortante- respondió ella con su típica actitud relajada.

-Mmm... podría ser... tu que dices, Dexter?- Maria miro al ojirrojo quien le devolvió la mirada de forma despreocupada antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Si ustedes quieren ir a una yo no tengo ningún problema- respondió sin llevarle tanto el apunte.

-Entonces, esta decidido!- exclamo emocionada la pelirroja mayor mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos al aire, Dexter y Maria sonrieron por la actitud de la caballero pelirroja.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El lugar resultaba ser pequeño pero acogedor, con una temática antigua típica de lugares así.

Soltó un suspiro sonoro y se ajusto un poco mas la bata de color blanco con lineas rojas en las mangas y parte inferior de la misma que les habían entregado al entrar, su pecho se mantenía a la vista de forma vaga y despreocupada. Entro a la pequeña habitación que daba a los baños mixtos, Elesis le había dicho que generalmente nadie se metía hay pues por lo general los hombres y mujeres decidían ir en baños separados.

-"Y si te encuentras con un pervertido, lo golpeas tan fuerte que le hundes la cara en la cabeza"- recordó lo que le dijo la pelirroja -Eso lo haré pero... porque me preocuparía, soy un chico a fin de cuentas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se quito la bata quedando desnudo por un momento antes de tomar la toalla que traía y colocársela en la cintura para taparse.

Despreocupado como es usual en él se encamino a la puerta corrediza que daba a los baños mixtos y la abrió sin mas miramientos.

Sus pisadas resonaron por todo el lugar, sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía el vapor golpear su piel, sabia que eran las Aguas Termales por uno que otro manga que había leído en sus momentos de ocio pero era la primera vez que estaba en una, solo rezo por no participar en esas escenas clichés que nunca faltaban en historias mediocres que solo se mantenían por cosas como esas.

-"Y por eso detesto el genero Ecchi... pero no tanto como el Harem, esas si son mierdas..."- pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Pero como si un dios encima de él le escupiera en la cara mientras se reía con crueldad, al abrir sus ojos... se encontró con ella.

Su primera acción fue sobresaltarse y ponerse rojo por completo, tenia 12 años actualmente lo que dejaba entrever que ya estaba entrando en esa etapa de su vida donde su cuerpo y mente cambiaban poco a poco, y maldecía a su hermana mayor por enseñarle cosas que no debía de saber cuando solo tenia 7 años.

Ella por su lado lo miro con ojos abiertos, aun traía su toalla puesta por lo que no era visible sus partes mas intimas y el agua estaba lo suficientemente alta como para tapar hasta la cintura, sin embargo, su espalda estaba libre.

No había vapor que la tapara... no había una luz sacada de la nada que estorbara... no había una sombra que la cubriera de negro... estaba clara y visible...

Y los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, con horror.

Su espalda estaba marcada, arruinada, herida.

En una fracción de segundo pudo ver como desde sus hombros hasta su cintura todo estaba lleno de horrorosas y profundas cicatrices, pequeñas, grandes, medias... algunas profundas otras apenas se veían, pero eran tantas. Azotes, rasguños, cortes. Que diablos le habían hecho?! Quien había sido tan cruel como para hacer algo así?!

Y aqui estaban, de la misma forma en que se especifico con anterioridad, mirándose y sintiendo tantos sentimientos diferentes a la vez... todos oscuros... tristes...

Acepto su pedido y vacilante se sentó junto a ella, trato de no mirarla, no porque le desagradara si no porque no quería incomodarla, aun así por el rabillo del ojos la vio llevar sus piernas contra su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus delgados brazos, también marcados pero sus cicatrices no eran tan visibles, su mirada pegada al agua vaporosa y caliente de la enorme bañera en la que estaban.

Nuevas cicatrices se revelaban ante él marcando su cuerpo, por la toalla no pudo ver mucho pero en el nacimiento de su inexistente escote pudo ver otra gran cicatriz, como si la hubieran soturado de una forma tan vaga y desprolija, como si fuera un animal al que no se le tenia cariño, lanzada de nuevo a su jaula una ver terminado lo que le hicieron.

El silencio los invadió por un momento, incapaces de saber como abordar el tema, buscando las palabras justas, las agallas para hablar de esto.

-No tienes porque decirme algo que no quieras...- el primero en articular palabra alguna fue Dexter, no negaría que la curiosidad le picaba, rogando por saber, pero el respeto hacia su nueva amiga de cabellos rojos lo retenía de sacarle la información que quería.

Nuevamente esos grandes ojos lo miraron, pero en ellos no veía duda alguna, no comprendía a que se debía eso. Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de hablar.

-Sabes, eres un chico muy curioso... te mueres por saber como me hice esto... pero por respeto a mi privacidad no preguntas- abrió los ojos al oírla, estaba en lo cierto.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada en decirme, soy tu amigo y comprenderé si quieres mantener tu privacidad... tu propio espacio...- dijo él, su mirada carmesí chocando con la marrón con intensidad. Ella sonrió.

-Entonces de que me sirve que seas mi amigo?- la pregunta salio con ligero sarcasmo, no lo entendió al principio y ella lo noto -De que me sirve tener amigos si no van a preguntar por mi pasado... si no me van a ayudar a cargar con mis problemas- aparto la vista de él y miro al cielo nocturno, esa noche no estaba nublado por lo que ese fondo negro estaba plagado de puntos luminosos por montón.

Dexter abrió nuevamente los ojos con sorpresa, no lo había pensado de ese modo -Tu... no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con ello?- pregunto y ella negó.

-No se trata de fuerza... se trata de las consecuencias...- mas palabras, mas frases salían de su boca y Dexter se reprendía a si mismo por ser tan idiota como para no entenderla.

-A que te refieres, Maria?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, confuso.

-Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar con su pasado por si solo y no arruinarse en el proceso, Dexter... todo mundo necesita ayuda cuando algo pesa, cuando pesa tanto que uno solo no puede hacer mas que mortificase por seguir llevándolo por si mismo... en silencio... sin decirle nada a nadie, muriendo por dentro... sin ayuda- aun su vista no se despegaba del cielo oscuro, pero sus ojos mostraban distancia al igual que su sonrisa -En este tiempo me di cuenta que eres alguien sensato a pesar de tu edad, de lo leal que eres, de que puedes ser un amigo en quien confiar...- volvió a mirarlo y Dexter se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo de él -No me siento mortificada por lo que pase... a fin de cuenta para lo que si necesitas fuerza... es para dejar pasar esas cosas... para no ser derrotado por tu pasado-

Nuevamente los ojos de el pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa -Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos...- dijo por lo bajo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras clavaba su vista en el agua.

De pronto miro al frente y un ceño fruncido y mirada determina apareció en su expresión antes de volver a ver Maria -Bien, entonces como tu amigo, te ayudare...- acepto con un fuerte asentimiento, ahora la sorprendida era la joven frente a él -Confía en mi como yo confía en ti... no importa cuan fría seas, ni cuantas personas hayas matado... prometo que tarde o temprano destruiré todas tus preocupaciones, te librare de esos bastardos que te siguen! Destruiré ese pasado... que trata de derrotarte!- exclamo cerrando su puño con fuerza, su mirada prometía todo lo dicho y la sonrisa salvaje que tenia reforzaba sus palabras.

Maria tenia una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro, viendo a los ojos del muchacho para ver si todo lo que decía era cierto, y así era... no había ningún atisbo de duda en ellos. Derrepente sintió que su mirada se nublaba esto debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de ella, volvió su rostro al agua tratando de ocultar al muchacho la expresión que tenia, la sonrisa que se tomo lugar en sus facciones -"Realmente eres un chico muy curioso... en este tiempo has dicho que odias a los humanos pero mírate... queriendo ayudarme, no se si te contradices a ti mismo... o si tienes un corazón muy generoso para quienes les agarras cariño..."- soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras sonreía antes de tornar su expresión a una mas seria -Bien, entonces si vas a ayudarme... tienes que saber quien soy... y de donde provengo...- El ojirrojo asintió dispuesto a escucharla, ella respondió el asentimiento -En ese caso... todo comenzó cuando tuve uso de razón... cuando solo era una simple niña de 3 años...- comenzó a relatar.

 **...**

 **...**

 _-En ese tiempo no sabia si provine de alguna aldea o ciudad... aquello me llevo a creer que había nacido en ese atroz lugar en donde estaba encerrada... aun así, nunca conocí a mis padres, no se quien es mi madre, ni tampoco mi padre... solo se que tengo una hermana mayor..._

 _-Una hermana mayor?_

 _-Si, así es... Crecí en un lugar oscuro, lúgubre... en una secta que trataba de revivir a un mago oscuro, si no mal recuerdo se nombre era... Zeref... Según escuche de alguien, era un mago que en algún momento de su vida fue sellado y ahora buscaban por algún motivo liberarlo._

 _En aquel lugar no era la única, había cientos de personas allí, niños, niña, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, ancianas... no importaba nada, solo se necesitaba un cuerpo que albergara el alma de ese mago._

 _-Pero si necesitaban un cuerpo, porque los torturaban?_

 _-Porque para que el ritual sirviera se necesitaba también un corazón oscuro, un corazón que funcionara frente a la piedra mágica que utilizarían para traerlo a la vida, la llamaban "Fragmento de Eldrit Oscuro", con ella traerían a ese mago oscuro de vuelta a este mundo._

 _-"Un corazón oscuro"... de que serviría algo así?_

 _-No lo se, simplemente parecía ser la mejor candidata para algo así... un corazón roto, torturado, pero que aun asi mantuviera esperanzas en él... nadie sobrevivía a las torturas, no cuando cada una iba aumentando... como si subieran de nivel..._

 _-Pero que hay de tu hermana? Ella no te ayudaba? Acaso también era torturada pero la mantenían encerrada en un lugar separada de ti?_

 _-No... Ella era parte de ellos... Siempre estaba presente, mirando desde lejos... seria... fría... sin decir o hacer algún un gesto, no importaba cuanto gritara, cuanto llorara por ayuda, cuantas veces me hiriesen... ella solo se mantenía estoica..._

 _Un día abrieron la puerta de mi celda, que mantenían aislada del resto, me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron a otra sala, allí me pusieron sobre una mesa y sin decir nada... me colocaron la Lacrima de Dragón Slayer... sin cuidado, como si nada. Fue un dolor enorme... uno que ni todas las torturas que sufrí sobre pasarían..._

 _Por eso cuando me dijiste que eras un Dragón Slayer, y ahora que se que no lo eres por una lacrima si no porque te entreno de verdad un dragón, sentí tanta envidia de ti... desearía haber aprendido mi magia como tu, y no por un pedazo de cristal clavado en el pecho._

 _-Entonces, luego de eso que paso?_

 _-Comenzaron a entrenarme, no sabia porque en un principio pero solo empezaron a hacerlo... no era un entrenamiento como el de Elesis-san, era atroz... me rompían, me golpeaban y cuando ya no podía mas, me curaban y todo volvía a comenzar una... y otra... y otra vez..._

 _Luego de años así, otra vez abrieron mi celda, pero esta vez fue mi hermana, me miro con esos fríos ojos marrones suyos... pero pude notar algo mas, muy ligeramente podía ver que estaba feliz... aliviada... entonces todos eso sentimientos desaparecieron de sus ojos y sin cuidado me arrastro con fuerza por el suelo._

 _Un momento después, sentí como si el sol mismo se clavara en mis ojos, ardían como el infierno mismo... al acostumbrarme pude ver que estaba en un bosque, sin ninguna atadura o muro... entonces la oí; "Tienes diez" dijo... y no espere ni un momento mas para correr... corrí y corrí... sin mirar atrás, muerta del miedo, pero rebosante de nueva esperanza... por fin podría salir de ese infierno, por fin era libre..._

 _-Y lo eres ahora..._

 _-Si, pero a un costo... ahora esos malditos vienes por mi todo el tiempo, atacándome cuando menos me lo espero... supongo que mi hermana no era tan mala a fin de cuentas, pero no se que creer de ella..._

 _De igual forma, un año después de vagar sola, de ser atacada día a día por esos bastardos, simplemente... me canse... y lo acepte..._

 _Si iba a vivir con esos bastardos atacándome a cada momento entonces que así sea... no iba a detenerme... no ahora que por fin era libre._

 _Entonces deje atrás todo, cargaría con ese pasado en mi mente, si... seria difícil, si... pero no iba a dejar que eso me arruinara, no iba a dejar que eso me venciera, que me hiciera comer el polvo... así que, solo me resigne... y aunque me vean como un monstruo comencé a matarlos a todos, a no dejar a ninguno de ellos vivo... con la esperanza de que algún día... dejarían de venir... siempre manteniendome firme... a flote..._ _ **con esperanza...**_

 **...**

 **...**

-Y así termine encontrándome contigo y luego con Elesis... Eso no es nada malo, me alegra saber que esos idiotas al parecer no saben que estoy aquí en Terra y por ellos no se apareció ninguno- dijo ella con una sonrisa relajada mientras se hundía mas en el agua caliente.

Sin embargo Dexter tenia una mirada seria en su rostro junto a un profundo ceño fruncido -De verdad podrías olvidar algo así? Olvidar todos esos años en los que te la pásate solo, siendo torturada y sobre todo que tu hermana no hiciera nada para evitarlo?- las preguntas hicieron que la pelirroja volviera a mirarlo, aun así no cambio su posición.

-Pues... no voy a negar que fue algo duro de pasar, pero siempre tuve presente que tarde o temprano saldría de allí, por eso siempre tuve esperanzas... y ahora tengo mas esperanzas de que podre olvidar todo aquello gracias a ti... y a Elesis claro...- agrego eso ultimo un poco nerviosa pues no quería dar una impresión equivocada -...Por esos ya no pienso en ello, solo acabo con esos imbéciles y luego sigo con mi vida...- termino soltando un soplido ligero.

Dexter la miro un momento antes de cerrar los ojos -"...Olvidar..."- pensó el muchacho con lentitud -"Realmente podría dejar pasar algo así?... dejar lo que paso esa noche... y seguir adelante?"- volvió su vista al cielo mientras a su mente volvía esa noche.

-Estas pensando en si también podrías dejar atrás tu pasado?- pregunto Maria de la nada llamando su atención.

-Como...?- pregunto en respuesta con consternación.

-Eres muy fácil de leer- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona -Pero no te culpo si no puedes hacerlo, yo en mi lugar no tuve que perder a nadie, obviamente me dolió que mi única familia me traicionara, eso es algo que duele cada que lo pienso, pero fuera de eso yo no tuve a nadie a quien perder... por eso tu también tienes que esforzarte, no dejar que ese pasado te lleve por el mal camino, que te arruine- las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron algo mas sorprendido y pensativo al muchacho.

-Entonces... no olvidare, pero tampoco dejare que me afecte...- dijo con determinación mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

-Crees ser capaz de hacerlo?- pregunto ella enarcando una ceja.

Dexter se volvió a ella, sin embargo Maria no vio ninguna vacilación en sus ojos rojos -No dejare de odiar a quienes me hicieron daño... no dejare de pensar en lo que perdí... no dejare de sentir el dolor que tuve en ese momento... pero luchare, no por lo que perdí, no por lo que me paso... Si no por lo que pasare! Luchare por quienes están a mi lado ahora!- exclamo con fuerza en su voz, Maria lo miro con sorpresa ante de sonreír y colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Entonces yo te ayudare... ambos seguiremos adelante, no por quienes perdimos o por lo que pasamos, sino por quienes tenemos y por lo que pasaremos!- exclamo está con igual fuerza en su voz una que incluso ella desconocía de si.

Mientras tanto, detrás de una de las grandes piedras que allí se encontraban para decorar el lugar se encontraba Elesis Siegheart, con un pequeño tozo de madera flotante cerca de ella donde se posaba una pequeña botella de Sake y en su mano un pequeño baso.

Ella sonreía mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que el par de jóvenes hablaban, soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se llevaba a los labio el vaso de lleno de Sake para darle un sorbo -" _Deja de llorar por lo que has perdido, y lucha por proteger lo que aun conservas_ "-pensó lentamente mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco -"Recuerdo haber oído eso de un viejo demonio cuando perdí a mi maestro..."- volvió a pensar ahora mirando al cielo nocturno -"Me alegra saber que estas centrándote poco a poco en lo que hay delante de ti, Dexter y no en lo que dejar atrás, sigue así... y logras ser alguien grande cuando todo esto acabe..."- y con eso siguió en su lugar escuchando las risas divertidas del par de niños que le tocaba entrenar este ultimo año.

 **...**

 **...**

 **La convicción de Dexter por seguir adelante se fortalece gracias a la ayuda de quienes comienzan a caminar a su lado, pero podrá seguir así? Podrá proteger a quienes comienza a encariñarse de los peligros que les esperan mas adelante? Pero sobre todo, podrá cumplir sus promesas?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Bien, Gente! hasta aquí la parte 2 y final del capitulo 8 del fic, espero les gustara.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir mas que al final si decidí decir sobre el pasado de Maria, a fin de cuentas no encontré otro momento para hacerlo a menos que fuera justo al principio de su saga... la cual marcara la mitad de la Season... así que la di a conocer y con ella una nueva mejora en la personalidad de Dexter que rápidamente va mejorando y dejando en claro que si quiere ayudar mucho a sus amigos. Ahora hay que ver que mas cosas que le sucedes.**

 **Para agregar, no se preocupen, luego del capitulo 9, que sera partido probablemente en 2 partes como estos últimos dos cap's, Dexter regresara a Fairy Tail y con ello demostrara cuanto a mejorado junto a otro personaje que también decidió hacerse fuerte en estos 3 años, sera Gray? Sera Erza? la verdad ni yo tengo idea :v asi que...**

 **Como sea, ahora que subo el cap el jueves, esperen el siguiente en el próximo jueves... naah... mentira, ya estoy a la mitad de la primera parte del cap 9 así que es muy probable que venga antes, y ya que es vacaciones es muy probable que suba cualquier día... a fin de cuentas acabe sacando todas mis materias y no tengo nada que estudiar, así que...**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero un buen Review por el cap, que le den a Fav y Follow y de esa forma saber que apoyan aun mas el fic.**

 **Con esto dicho, nos vemos la próxima! :D**


	14. Capitulo 9 pt1

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 9.1-**_

-No puede ser! enserio este es el pueblo donde esta el gremio de los Caballeros Mercenarios Rojos?! Podremos conocer ese lugar de una vez?- pregunto Dexter con un tono emocionado mientras miraba el pueblo frente a él desde una colina muy alta.

-De que hablas Dexter, ya estas mirando el Gremio, solo que desde lejos- respondió con tranquilidad la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pueblo.

-De que habla, Maestra? Es un pueblo no el gremio...- aquello dicho ahora provino de la joven Dragón Slayer que venia con ellos. Elesis soltó una risa entre dientes desconcertando a ambos niños.

-La gente puede llamarle "Élder" solo para diferenciarlos pero en realidad... todo el pueblo lo conforman los miembros de Los Caballeros Mercenarios, es decir, el gremio mismo es forma un pueblo por lo grande que es...- la explicación salida de la mujer hizo que el par de niños abriera los ojos como platos y dejaran caer sus mandíbulas hasta, literalmente, golpear el suelo.

-NO ES POSIBLE QUE TODO UN PUEBLO SEA UN GREMIO!- exclamaron a la vez sin creerle a la mujer.

-Pero es así- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros sin perder su sonrisa burlona -Se los explicare mientras caminamos- agrego mientras comenzaban a dirigirse al Gremio-Pueblo.

Poniéndonos en situación antes, resulta que el segundo año de entrenamiento había pasado con relativa facilidad y sin ninguna complicación, solo con la ligera diferencia que tras la charla que tuvieron Maria y Dexter estos parecieron mas ensimismados en sus entrenamientos, aunque no tanto como para estar obsesionados con ello.

Por ello Elesis decidió que ya era hora de que el par se integrara de lleno como miembros de Los Caballeros Mercenarios. Para eso ella les dijo que los llevaría al gremio central que se encontraba justo en medio del continente de Terra. Allí el par obtendría su primera misión como Caballeros Mercenarios y podrían conocer en que lugar se quedarían.

Por eso ahora caminaban junto con Elesis hacia el gremio central que resultaba ser del tamaño de un pueblo que, Dexter podía decir, era tan grande como Magnolia.

-Bueno, la razón de porque el gremio se confunde fácilmente con un pueblo debido a lo grande que es, es muy sencillo de explicar, como les dije en su momento Los Caballeros Mercenarios se conforman de un gran numero de gremios que se unieron los unos con los otros para no acabar siendo destruidos por los demonios, gracias a eso es por lo que es tan grande- comenzó a explicar la mujer antes de ser interrumpida por Maria.

-Entonces que sucede con todos los Reinos? es decir, si el gremio se queda en medio de Terra no tardarían mucho en llegar al lugar que esta siendo atacado?- pregunto esta con una ceja enarcada.

-Quien dijo que los Caballeros Mercenarios somos la única defensa de Terra?- esto llamo la atención del par -En cierto modo, Terra esta divido en dos partes, la parte tomada por Akim y la parte tomada por nosotros, los humanos, aun así en cada una hay cinco Reinos, ninguno de ellos llega a ser tan grande como Fiore por lo que es fácil ir de uno a otro, siempre y cuando vayas en vehículo... - Elesis sonrió cuando vio a Maria temblar un poco, sin embargo Dexter no, la mujer supuso que este nunca se había subido a ningun vehiculo en su vida -...En los Cinco Reinos de nuestro lado hay Ejércitos formados por los mismos siendo los soldados de Peita los mas poderosos que hay, aun así quien mejor lidera es el Caballero Real de la capital de Terra, el Reino Principal del continente...- Dexter fue quien la interrumpió ahora.

-Quien es ese caballero?- pregunto con mucho interés.

-Es caballero se llama Artorias, es muy poderoso y es el ultimo de los cinco que queda, antes estaba Ornstein pero falleció en la Guerra de los Dragones hace 400 años atrás- dijo ella negando con la cabeza -Todo porque uso una técnica prohibida...-

-Espere, como Artoria puede seguir vivo si eso fue hace 400 años atrás?- pregunto Maria.

-Oh, esos es porque usa su magia para detener su envejecimiento, es algo muy común entre magos de Terra que aun quieren luchar en la guerra y proteger su reino...- respondió sorprendiendo de nuevo a los niños.

-No hay forma de que algo así exista!- exclamaron a la vez.

-No debería ser algo que les sorprenda, no saben la cantidad de utilidades que tiene la magia incluso cuando no es moldeada para algo en especifico... si no me creen solo mirenme a mi, tengo mas de 500 años...- ahora al par casi le da un paro cardíaco.

-NO HAY FORMA EN EL INFIERNO QUE USTED TENGA MAS DE 500 AÑOS!- rugieron a la vez de una forma cómica pues sus cabezas se hicieron enormes mientras tenían los ojos en blanco y los dientes afilados.

-Hmhmhm... claro que los tengo, gracias a eso soy tan poderosa... e entrenado toda mi vida y e logrado controlar mi magia a la perfección- dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Entonces nosotros también podemos ser inmortales?- pregunto Dexter con una mirada confusa.

-No confundas inmortalidad con longevidad, Dexter... podrás vivir cientos de años pero una apuñalada en el corazón te puede matar en un instante, sin embargo esta técnica es un arma de doble filo- el tono serio implementado en lo ultimo sobresalto al par.

-Porque lo seria?- pregunto algo temeroso el muchacho.

-Porque... moriré si alguna vez me quedo sin magia...- esta vez al par se le atoro el aire en la garganta por la impresión.

-N-No... No puede ser...- susurro Dexter con los ojos muy abiertos, un fuerte temblor golpeo todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Sin embargo sintió una mano colocarse en su cabeza que lo saco en un instante de ese estado, al azar la vista pudo ver a Elesis sonriendo le de forma tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes Dexter... Hubieron veces ya en las que trataron de desaparecer mi magia, pero nunca han podido porque me e esmerado en hacerla lo mas grande posible...- dijo sin dejar de sonreír sin embargo Dexter siguió preocupado.

-Pero que tanto? Que tanto poder mágico tiene como para que no puede morir si intentan arrebatárselo?- volvió a preguntar con una voz urgente, Maria coloco una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo no funciono mucho.

-Con la magia que tengo se necesitaría mucho para gastarla, una pelea que de verdad tome todo de mi y que me obligue a no rendirme, cosa que nunca haré... incluso si todo esta en mi contra y mi magia ya llegara a cero seguiría pelean, porque daría mi ultimo aliento por ustedes... y si muriera lo haría sabiendo que hay personas como tu y Maria luchando por Terra...- Justo al terminar de decir eso Elesis envolvió en un abrazo fuerte al muchacho quien correspondió apretando los ojos, no quería pensar en perder a alguien mas en su vida, mas aun cuando se había encariñado tanto con la mujer caballero en este tiempo.

Luego de un momento ambos se separaron y volvieron a caminar -...Pero como iba diciendo, Artorias es un gran caballero, al igual que los de los demás Reinos...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si dice que todos los gremios de magia se unieron para formar a Los Caballeros Mercenarios, eso no quiere decir que no hay mas magos en Terra? Que todos se encuentran allí- volvió a preguntar desconcertada Maria.

-Oh vamos! Los magos no son los únicos que pueden derrotar a los demonios, incluso sin magia un humano puede luchar contra un demonio al mismo nivel- dijo ella en respuesta.

-Me cuesta creerlo- Maria se cruzo de brazos y Elesis suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Todos tienen fortalezas, Maria... todo mundo puede pelear contra los demonios y si quieren pueden volverse magos-

-Pero según el viejo, solo el 10% de la población tiene magia- dijo Dexter ahora.

-Eso es porque la magia sale de quien tiene un debido entrenamiento o pasan por un sentimiento fuerte, todos tiene un contenedor mágico en su interior, Maria dijo que no era maga antes pero por la Lacrima en su interior si obtuvo magia...-

-Pero la obtuve de la Lacrima, no de una emocion fuerte o con entrenamiento...-

-Entonces que hay de ti, Dexter? Tu dijiste que no tenias magia de niño pero un día te despertaste con ella, no?-

Dexter puso cara de pensativo -Tiene razón...- murmuro asintiendo.

-Pero volviendo al tema, si no crees que un humano puede ser tan fuerte como un mago, pronto te presentare a Daidouji, ella es la segunda mujer mas fuerte del mundo...- explico con una sonrisa.

-La segunda mas fuerte es una humana ordinaria?!- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida, Dexter estaba igual- Elesis asintió con animo.

-Sip, tan fuerte que puede romper todo lo que golpea, incluso la magia misma de alguien- dijo ella con una sonrisa dentada y orgullosa por los logros de su amiga.

-Entonces es como Saitama de One Punch Man?!- pregunto el ojirrojo.

-No tan exagerada, ademas es mujer y tiene pelo- respondió ella entre risas.

-Pero como es posible que teniéndola a usted, a Daidouji, Artorias y a cualquier otro mago poderoso no puedan ganar la guerra desde hace mucho- dijo Maria sin comprender.

-Bueno, eso es porque Akim tiene a su propio grupo de Demonios poderosos, lo son tanto como nosotros, por ellos nos estamos preparando también- respondió la caballero.

-Como sea, ya quiero llegar al gremio...- dijo impaciente el ojirrojo.

-Ya llegaremos a Élder, no se preocupen...- los callo al responder la pregunta que estaban por hacer -No hay un motivo real por el que le llamen Élder, solo apareció una vez y se quedo...-

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El Pueblo-Gremio de Los Caballeros Mercenarios Rojos también conocido como Élder era, para rareza del par de niños, un pueblo normal, común y corriente igual a los demás pueblos por los que habían pasado.

La gente iba y venia haciendo sus labores de una manera tan ordinaria que si Elesis no les hubiera dicho que este era un gremio ellos verían todo como un simple pueblo mas.

Panaderías, tiendas, hoteles, casas, una que otra herrería era lo que se veía en el Gremio mas grande de Terra o el mas grande que hubieran conocido Dexter y Maria, el pueblo no parecía poseer anchas calles por lo que vehículos grandes no pasaban por allí. Aun así, para ser un Gremio en guerra contra demonios, se podía notar un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, ocasionalmente roto por alguna pelea o por niños jugando a los alrededores.

-Ahora iremos a la base central del gremio, Elesis-san?- pregunto Dexter con un tono despreocupado y las manos en los bolsillos, ocasionalmente mirando a su alrededor, Maria por otro lado parecía mas interesada en eso de ver que había.

-No, de momento iremos al lugar donde los dejare vivir este año- respondió ella con una sonrisa, había momentos en que personas se paraban a saludar o hacerle comentarios a la pelirroja, remarcando lo conocida que era en el gremio.

-Volverá a irse?- pregunto de nuevo Dexter, su voz sonaba un poco decaída pero era ocultable, aun así la pelirroja noto el cambio y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no me iré... pretendo déjalos en una casa de departamentos donde se quedaran siempre que vengan a Élder- explico ella mientras le revolvía el cabello al muchacho quien resoplo sonrojándose un poco.

-Entonces donde queda?- pregunto Maria esta vez, pareciendo interesada en el tema de encontrar un lugar donde quedarse siempre que quiera.

-A unas calles de aquí, compraremos algo de comer antes de llegar allí- respondió mientras decidía entrar en una de las tiendas del lugar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Aqui es?- pregunto Dexter con la cabeza un poco levantada mirando el edificio frente a él.

-Sip, aqui es- respondio Elesis con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

-Se ve... acogedor- agrego Maria encogiendose de hombros.

Luego de una caminata casual por Élder el protagonista y las dos pelirrojas se encontraban parados frente a un edificio de 2 pisos, grande y extenso a los lados, la estructura estaba echa de madera barnizada, con extensos balcones en las ventanas corredizas que daban seguro a los cuartos, en la planta baja había unas grandes ventanas de cristal que dejaban ver un poco hacia adentro, mientras el techo tenia dos formas triangulares hechas de tejas rojas, así también la entrada tenia un pequeño porche de techo triangular también que tenia un enorme cartel luminoso que ponía "DEVILANGEL" dando asi a conocer el nombre del lugar.

-Bien, andando... aquí podrán quedarse el resto del tiempo que pasan y siempre y cuando quieran- explico Elesis encaminándose a la entrada del edificio.

-Abra que pagar la estadía?- pregunto Maria siguiéndola.

-Para nada, este es uno de los tantos lugares que se mantienen por ser de Los Caballeros Mercenarios, por lo que los inquilinos al ser miembros no necesitan pagar, obviamente no hay servicio por lo que ustedes tendran que prepararce las cosa que comeran, limpiar el lugar, entre otras cosas que hagan- explico en respuesta la pelirroja caballero.

Dexter resoplo -Bueno, al menos no es como en Fairy Hills, donde tienes que pagar la estadía aperas de ser miembro de Fairy Tail, aunque me dará flojera limpiar el lugar...- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Fairy Hills?- pregunto Maria mirandolo con la cabeza un poco ladeada -Que es eso?-

-Solo lo oí nombrar por parte del viejo, pero según tengo entendido son los dormitorios femeninos del gremio al que pertenezco- respondió el ojirrojo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Dormitorios femeninos, eh?... y tu seguro vives hay, no?- pregunto de nuevo en un tono ahora burlón la chica.

Dexter tuvo una vena en la frente -Soy niño, idiota!- exclamo con enojo.

-Ups! lo siento, es que con el pelo largo pareces niña!- dijo señalándolo con burla clara que solo exaspero mas al muchacho.

-Eres desesperante, Enana!- rugió con fastidio y una vena ahora en la mejilla.

-Enana?! cierra la boca maldita jirafa!- ahora ella era la enojada.

-MICROBIO!-

-LAGARTIJA SOBRE ALIMENTADA!-

-CEREBRO DE IGLU!-

-MAL TEÑIDO DE CUARTA!-

-IMBÉCIL!-

-IDIOTA!-

-Niños, niños, ya no peleen- dijo Elesis viendo como ambos chocaban cabezas con un aura rodeándolos a ambos, la de Dexter de color rojo y la de Maria de color celeste, estos solo la miraron con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a mirarse y resoplar apartando la mirada del otro mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

-ELLA/ÉL EMPEZÓ!- gruñeron los dos antes de volver a mirarse con enojo.

Elesis intervino antes de que volvieran a pelear -Dije que basta...- murmuro esta con una voz de ultra tumba haciendo que los dos dieran un respingon por el miedo.

-HAI!- exclamaron a la vez poniéndose en una posición recta.

Elesis suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza -No pueden llamarse enana o jirafa respectivamente si solo se pasan por 5 centímetros par de tontos...- dijo antes de girarse -Solo entremos, dentro elegirán donde quedarse- y sin mas ella abrió la puerta para entrar.

Al entrar se encontraron con la espaciosa planta baja del edificio, podía verse a la derecha de la entrada lo que parecía ser el living de la misma en el que había un gran sofá blanco junto a dos sillones del mismo color a cada lado, una alfombra blanca de pelo que tapaba el piso de madera, una pequeña mesa ratona y frente un televisor sobre una mesa con varios huecos en los que poner algo en ellos.

Por la izquierda estaba el comedor y la cocina, esta dos separados por una baja pared de ladrillo visto, la cocina estaba lujosa y bien equipada mientras la masa de madera oscura tenia seis sillas a su alrededor.

Por el frente estaba las escaleras que llevaban al los pasillos tipo balcón que daban a las puertas de lo que eran las habitaciones individuales.

Todo esto conformando un gran mono-ambiente.

-Este lugar se ve increíble!- dijo Dexter de forma animada.

-Ciertamente es un lugar muy cómodo por lo que se ve- agrego Maria de una manera mucho menos efusiva que la del ojirrojo, sin embargo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra que les guste- dijo Elesis con una sonrisa contenta mientras caminaba hacia mas adentro del lugar brillando nuevamente en su magia antes de colocarse algo mas cómodo que su armadura.

-Y aquí vive alguien?- pregunto el ojirrojo. Sin embargo, no noto como la mirada de Elesis se oscurecía un poco al escucharlo decir eso.

-Si, pero solo una persona...- respondió un poco bajo lo que llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Una solo persona?- preguntaron los dos a la vez con confusión en sus voces.

-Así es, suerte que se encuentra arriba... lo llamare enseguida...- al decir eso la mujer formo una pequeña sonrisa que el par no noto que era algo forzada antes de mirar al segundo piso -NARUTO! BAJA, POR FAVOR, TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERO PRESENTARTE!- exclamo con una mano al lado de su boca.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento antes de volverse hacia el segundo piso donde se podía escuchar en una de las habitaciones un ligero bullicio antes de oir un grito -Ya bajo, Elesis-san!- la voz seguramente provenía de alguien tan joven como ellos, era animada y algo chillona pero masculina.

Entonces una de las puertas del segundo piso se abrió y de ella emergió un joven de unos 13 años, como Dexter, de tez ligeramente bronceada, con el cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos de un profundo azul zafiro, en sus facciones traía una animada sonrisa infantil pero sin embargo lo mas notable eran las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

Su ropa consistía en unas bermudas de color naranja con una franja negra a cada lado, también tenia una remera liza de color negro e iba descalzo.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, Abuela!- exclamo el rubio en un tono animado y burlón antes de recibir de lleno una pequeña bola de fuego en el centro de la frente haciendo que cayera de espaldas tomándose la zona afectada.

-No me llames "Abuela", mocoso!- rugió la mujer con una vena en la frente, detrás de ella Dexter y Maria la veían con una expresión en blanco mientras pensaban "Que miedo", Elesis suspiro antes de enderezarse y colocar las manos en su cintura aun con el ceño fruncido -Ven aquí, tengo alguien a quien presentarte- dijo con algo de severidad.

-Alguien a quien presentarme?- pregunto desconcertado el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al par de niños detrás de la mujer, una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro antes de saltar del segundo piso y encaminarse hacia la mujer -Quienes son, Abuela?- pregunto con emoción.

Elesis tuvo otra vena en la frente antes de suspirar y luego sonreír -Naruto! Te presento a Dexter Madness y Maria Kusajishi, ellos vivirán contigo de ahora en mas... o al menos en los momentos en los que se queden aquí...- dijo ella señalando con una mano al los dos.

-Enserio?- dijo este ladeando la cabeza, una clara confucion en su rostro por la declaracion de la mujer -Usualmente nadie...- pero la pelirroja lo corto.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso...- dijo ella moviendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto -Anda, preséntate a ambos...- agrego empujándolo un poco con su mano libre.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco, algo avergonzado por lo que tenia que hacer, mas aun así mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego extendió su mano hacia los dos llegados -Mi nombre en Uzumaki Naruto! Encantado en conocerlos-ttebayo!- exclamo animado sin perder su sonrisa alargada.

Dexter y Maria se miraron entre si un momento, un ligero dejo de confusión por lo dicho al final de la presentación, un así Maria fue la primera en estrecha la mano del joven Uzumaki -Encantada en conocerte, Naruto. Soy Maria- dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa, aun que no tan grande como la del rubio.

El siguiente fue Dexter, pero sin embargo este se quedo mirando al ojiazul por un momento prolongado, sus ojos estrechándose con desconfianza. Había algo en ese muchacho que lo lograba identificar, su aura era oscura, de un tono rojo oscuro para ser específicos y algo provenía de él.

Elesis noto este cambio en el muchacho y Naruto lo noto al momento en que el joven no pareció ni amagar a corresponder su saludo, en su rostro un pequeña mirada decepcionada apareció y comenzó a bajar su mano.

Sin embargo Dexter la tomo en el ultimo momento, pero lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño el doble de lo que ya lo tenia de por si. Frente a él, emergiendo del rubio como una potente oleada de Magia naranja rojiza, pudo ver el rostro de un feroz y aterrador zorro, los ojos color sangre que tenia clavados en el joven Madness, de ellos se desprendía un instinto asesino que pocas veces el muchacho había visto y sentido.

Aun así, inconsciente para todos incluso para él menos para la pelirroja caballero, en su interior alguien decidió contrarrestar esa aparición mágica con la suya propia.

De Dexter también emergió un Dragón Negro de ojos rojos, hecho por la misma magia del ojirrojo, tan feroz y amenazante como el zorro frente a él, así podría verse como Dexter y Naruto se miraban y por encima de ellos el par de monstruosos seres tenían una intensa batalla de miradas.

-Dexter!- escucho que le llamaban y eso lo despertó sacándolo de todo aquello, al girarse a su derecha pudo ver a Maria mirándolo con una ligera preocupación en su rostro -Oye, te encuentras bien?- pregunto la pelirroja.

El ojirrojo se quedo mirándola por un momento antes de parpadear un par de veces y responder -Si... si, lo estoy solo... solo me quede un poco pillado- se tomo la cabeza un momento antes de negar repetidamente y volver su vista al rubio, aun así su expresión era seria y con el ceño fruncido -Dexter Madness...- y sin mas soltó al Uzumaki.

Naruto lo miro por un momento, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora también miraba al ojirrojo, su mirada por otro lado era mas de tristeza y desilusión que de enojo u otra cosa.

Maria miro entre ambos, de uno al otro en repetidas ocasiones, noto al instante que algo andaba mal por lo que decido intervenir -Hey, Naruto! Ya que recién llego, porque no me enseñas la mejor habitación de este lugar, ya sabes, una dama como yo necesita un lugar de su talla- dijo con un tono animado y divertido mientras arrastraba del brazo al rubio y le lanzaba una mirada rápida al ojirrojo.

-Eh?... Claro! la mejor que hay esta en el siguiente piso- dijo el rubio mientras su sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

Así Maria arrastro a Naruto lejos de los dos ojirrojos, en eso Elesis se cruzo de brazos antes de suspirar notoriamente -Escucha, Dexter... lo que hayas visto o sentido, no es lo que crees, enserio- dijo ella en un tono serio, Dexter la miro antes de bufar apartando la mirada.

-No se de que habla, Elesis-san- dijo y se alejo de la mujer encaminándose hacia la cocina por algo de comer. Elesis lo miro irse antes de negar.

-"Espero y ese muchacho piense un poco las cosas"- pensó para si misma.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Y así paso el tiempo, fueron unos días en el que les tomo al par instalarse en sus nuevas habitaciones así como en el pueblo-gremio de Élder. Obviamente el entrenamiento no disminuía pero ahora a la ecuación se sumaba Naruto quien demostró ser un Mago capaz a pesar de sus puntos débiles.

Mostro tener una una afinación muy fuerte por la magia de viento, pudiendo crear ataques con ella, así también demostró tener habilidades mágicas que el par de jóvenes no habían visto en toda su vida.

Una de ellas surgió cuando Maria le pregunto como le hacia para limpiar todo el edificio en el que vivían si era el único allí, el respondió que con una habilidad mágica llamada **"Clones de Sombra"** , esta habilidad le permitía, como su nombre indicaba, clonarse en varios Narutos los cuales eran solidos y ayudaban para muchas cosas útiles.

Otra habilidad que demostró fue la de tener **"Magia de Transformación"** , nuevamente como su nombre lo indicaba esta magia le permitía cambiar su forma a la de otra persona, sin embargo el joven de ojos azules la utilizaba mas para gastar bromas que lo involucraban a él convirtiéndose en una sexy mujer, esto solo hacia que Maria le diera un fuerte golpe por pervertido.

Sin embargo en ese tiempo el joven de las marcas en las mejillas pudo notar que el Dragón Slayer era muy distante y agresivo con él, notándose en la forma en la que se miraban cada que cruzaban miradas, esto fue notado por la joven de ojos marrones.

-Dime, que te sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja una vez que estuvieron solos ella y el ojirrojo mientras Naruto no estaba presente porque fue a comprar unas bebidas.

Dexter la miro, su usual mirada despreocupada y ceño fruncido plasmados en su rostro -De que hablas? no me pasa nada- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No soy estúpida, Dexter... puedo notar la forma en la que miras a Naruto, lo vez con desconfianza- dijo apartando su mirada de él antes de cerrar los ojos.

-No es mi culpa... hay algo en él que no me agrada- el ceño del pelinegro se frunció mientras se acomodaba un poco contra el árbol detrás de él, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada contra el tronco del árbol.

-Algo que no te agrada?... pensé que habías dejado de desconfiar de los humanos- comento ella sin cambiar su postura.

-Nunca dije que dejaría de desconfiar en los humanos... a lo que me refiero es que hay algo mas en él... algo que me hace desconfiar- su mirada se estrecho con peligrosidad mientras recordaba a ese zorro.

-Superarlo, Dexter... Naruto es una buena persona, solo trata de socializar un poco mas con él y no mandarlo a la mierda como la ultima vez que quiso enseñarte a jugar con el PlayStrom- ella lo miro con un solo ojo abierto viendo como el pelinegro daba un ligero respingon y apartaba la mirada intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Se jugar esa mierda, no necesitaba ninguna ayuda- gruño soltando un bufido al final que solo hizo que Maria soltara una risa que lo exaspero aun mas.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran comenzar a discutir el rubio regreso y el pelinegro callo al instante mientras Maria miraba al ojiazul con una sonrisa aceptando el refresco que le estaba tendiendo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Los días no se detenían y aun con el pasar de ellos la cosas entre el ojirrojo y el ojiazul no mejoraban, por mucho que el rubio intentara acercarse a él y por mucho que Maria o Elesis hablaran con él, el Madness seguía desconfiando del muchacho de picuda y alborotada cabellera rubia.

No fue hasta que un día Dexter regreso mas temprano de lo normal de su entrenamiento con Elesis, Maria se había quedado con ella a entrenar un poco mas por lo que el muchacho creyó que el lugar en el que vivían estaba vació.

Entrando en la casa de dormitorios el Dragón Slayer se encamino a la cocina a paso despreocupado, abrió con cansancio el refrigerador y de él saco una botella de agua, sin mas le dio un largo trago y luego se encamino escaleras arriba con la intención de ir a su habitación a descansar, estuvo tentado a hacerlo en el sofá mirando un poco de televisión hasta que se durmiera, pero descarto al idea al recordar la manía de Maria de echarle agua en la cara para despertarlo y decirle que no se dormía en el sofá... a pesar de que ella hacia lo mismo.

Sin embargo en el camino paso por la habitación de Naruto y de ella pudo escuchar algo que lo dejo medio helado en su lugar.

-"Que diablos... es eso...?"- y la curiosidad saco lo mejor de él dejándose caer ligeramente a un lado de la puerta utilizando su poderosa audición para escuchar que venia de dentro del la habitación del rubio del cual desconfiaba.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Que fue lo que Dexter escucho proviniendo de la habitación de Naruto? Acaso eso le ayudara a ver que el rubio de los bigotes no es tan malo?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Hola gente, no me esperaban hoy eh? haha... bueno resulta que en la noche mientras escuchaba música me dio un golpe de inspiración así que decidí seguir con el capitulo pues me había escando justo cuando Elesis, Dexter y Maria entran en DevilAngel.**

 **Me debatí mucho si meter a Naruto o no ahora o mas adelante, ya saben, como lo hice en el fic original donde Dexter y él se encontraban en un pueblo atacados por lobos pero luego escuche una canción de Simple Plan y dije: "Mierda... ya se que hacer!" entonces lo meti... obviamente no tenia del todo planeado esa desconfianza de Dexter hacia Naruto pero no se puede evitar, osea el rubio si tiene a Kyuubi en su interior y eso Dexter lo pudo sentir por lo que para él delante suyo habia un Zorro Demonio.**

 **Pero no se preocupen esto se resolverá rápido en el próximo cap, no esperen algo muy complejo como con lo de Maria... por mucho que quisiera que fuera así :'v**

 **Como sea, probablemente este Capitulo acabe dividiéndose no en 2 si no en 3 parte, principalmente porque tengo que darle un Power up a Dexter y Maria en este ultimo año que tienen, sin embargo el de Dexter sera inútil por mucho tiempo o al menos en su mayoría.**

 **Oh,si! una curiosidad que quería decirles, "DevilAngel" es una inmension mía que hice en un principio como historia de Dexter antes de leer Fairy Tail, se trataba de una historia también Mega-Crossover pero que tenia a Knightwalker como pareja de Dexter... conocía al personaje pero no su historia. "DevilAngel" era un bar que él heredaría de Jaaku... sin embargo la historia no iba a ninguna parte y acabe descartandola.**

 **Dejando los spoilers que suelo darles de lado y sin mas que decirles respondamos a los Reviews del cap anterior :D**

 **- _HurtadoRojas:_** _Hahaha... puede que los demonios sean algo asi, pero los demonios de mas alto rango serán mas humanos, al menos en apariencia y Akim también lo sera, tiene un gran parecido con un personaje de un Manga pero prefiero dejar eso para cuando aparezca... La razón de que sean algo humanos y no demonios como tales es porque me gusta mucho la estética y no soporto los villanos deformes o exagerados tipo One Piece, igual uno que otro va a ser deforme pero eso se vera mas adelante._

 ** _-Aprox:_** _Weeeeyyy... Realmente tu Review me alegro el día cuando lo leí hehehe... me pone muy contento que la historia te vaya gustando mas y mas a cada cap y me esforzare todo lo que puede para que la calidad de lo que escribo se mantenga y solo vaya en aumento para que así sea mejor... en cuanto a tus preguntas; Sobre si son los mismos que esclavizaron a Erza, NOP, No son los mismos son otro grupo que el cual se mostraran cuando sea la saga de Maria, que marcara la mitad de la serie y sera cuando Dexter tenga 15 años, no tarda mucho, dicha sexta vendrá con sorpresas. La segunda; nop, Maria no estará en Fairy Tail, ella tendrá unos motivos que serán revelados mas adelante del porque de esto pero igual seguirá muy presente en la historia. Y con eso respondido espero que los próximos cap no te defrauden y que te gusten como este! Gracias por leer! :D_

 **Bien! con esos reviews respondidos me despido, ya saben que pueden darle a Fav, Follow y dejar su Review para saber si les gusto el cap, asi sin mas los veo la próxima ;D**


	15. Capitulo 9 pt2

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 9.2-**_

El ojirrojo se mantuvo pegando su espalda a la pared a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de Naruto, no quería parecer un chismoso pero lo que escucho venir de alli era definitivamente el sonido de una guitarra, un acústica, no podía ser de otra cosa.

-"El rubio sabe tocar la guitarra? quien lo iba a decir"- pensó para si mismo dándole un sorbo a su agua.

Dentro de la habitación el rubio se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, en sus manos había efectivamente una guitarra la cual sostenía con una mirada y sonrisa de soledad y tristeza, obviamente el joven que lo escuchaba no podía ver esto.

El rubio de ojos azules, que ahora carecían del brillos de siempre, suspiro ligeramente y miro al techo -"Es difícil..."- se dijo así mismo -"Es triste que alguien mas a quien recién conozco... me mire de esa manera..."- pensó antes de volver su mirada al frente, volvió a suspirar antes de darle un ligero toque a las cuerdas del instrumento haciéndolo resonar por la silenciosa habitación -Que me juzguen... sin siquiera conocerme...- dijo en un susurro, mas aun así dicho susurro llego a los oídos de Dexter.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, como si pudiera ver al Uzumaki por la pared.

Sin embargo otro toque a las cuerdas fue seguido por el tocar de... un piano?...

Resultaba que el rubio tenia mas de un instrumento en su habitación, estos dormitorios eran mas grandes de lo que parecían desde fuera por lo que dentro de ellos podías poner varias cosas en ellas, extrañamente el rubio tenia en su mayoría figuras de acción y cosas relacionadas con ninjas junto a instrumentos musicales varios como una guitarra acústica (la que tenia en sus manos ahora), otra eléctrica, un teclado y por ultimo una batería, en una esquina también había una serie de amplificadores de diversos tamaños.

Dexter se quedo escuchando como Naruto aspiro una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz antes de soltarlo y darle una señal a un clon suyo en el teclado para que empezara a tocar. Fueron unos segundos antes de que el rubio Uzumaki comenzara a cantar un una voz tranquila y algo deprimida las letras de su canción.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place,_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you?_

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you're screaming?_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _While deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

Al terminar la canción todo se sumió en un profundo silencio, este fue roto únicamente por un par de sollozos que venían de dentro del cuarto.

Mientras fuera de este el pelinegro de ojos rojos se mantenía estático, era una suerte que no hubiera soltado la botella en su mano de la impresión de oír cantar al rubio, sin embargo lo que soltó fue otra cosa.

Lentamente llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro solo para encontrar algo húmedo recorrer sus mejillas -"Enserio... estoy llorando?..."- se pregunto mientras sentía el aire clavarse en su garganta -"No... esto es... en verdad esa canción tenia tantos sentimientos negativos que me hizo soltar lagrimas?..."- otra pregunta se planto en su mente y lentamente bajo su mano junto a su mirada ahora pegada al suelo.

Ahora no sabia que pensar, realmente eso era lo que sentía Naruto? o solo era un tema sacado de quien sabe donde solo para cantarlo así nada mas? -" _Me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme_ "- esa frase se repitió en su cabeza nuevamente.

Realmente lo había juzgado mal? enserio lo había juzgado apresuradamente? - _"Escucha, Dexter... Sea lo que sea que hayas visto o escuchado no es lo que crees, enserio"_ \- ahora eran las palabras que Elesis le dijo el primer día en que conocieron a Naruto. Pero lo que vio si era real... era ese enorme zorro con ojos de querer arrancarle la piel... que era Naruto? Acaso sufría por ello?...

- _ **Crees que pueda sera eso?-**_ Nuevamente esa voz femenina se hizo de notar en su cabeza, siempre fría y sensata.

-"Hacia tiempo que no hablabas..."- pensó en respuesta el ojirrojo -"Que podría ser lo que lo tendría así de mal?"- pregunto a la mujer con cola.

- _ **Tal vez esa sea una respuesta que tu tengas que preguntar...-**_ la respuesta de la mujer hizo que el pelinegro diera un respingon ligero.

-"Ni hablar! No es como si pudiera hablarle luego de haberlo ignorado y mirado feo todo este tiempo..."- exclamo internamente el joven de pelo negro.

- _ **Esa es culpa tuya por juzgar antes de conocer... eso es algo que no deberías hacer, Dexter. La personas aun cuando se vean amenazantes pueden ser un rayo de luz en la misma oscuridad... tu eres una prueba de ello, de que un mago oscuro con mal caracter y que no teme arrebatarle la vida de un bastardo puede ser mas que eso... que hace diferente a Naruto? Que te hace pensar que él es ese zorro demonio?-**_ las sabias palabras de la mujer de ojos celestes hacían pensar y entender al joven de ojos rojos quien se debatía que hacer.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Naruto se abrió revelando a su dueño quien miro al joven Madness con sorpresa un momento antes de cambiar a una mirada triste y luego dar, por muy raro que paresa, una gran sonrisa animada al muchacho frente a él.

-Hey, Dexter! Que hacer hay?-ttebayo- pregunto con lo que Dexter supo en ese tiempo era un tic verbal característico de él.

El mencionado logro mantener la calma y miro impasible al joven Uzumaki, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido junto a una dura mirada que no era intencional, sin embargo Naruto no sabia esto y por ello su sonrisa flaqueo por un momento.

-Dime, Naruto... que fue eso de hace un momento?- la pregunta de la que quiera respuesta salio lenta pero directa, Naruto se irguió en su lugar mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-T-Tu.. Tu e-escuchaste lo-lo-lo de recién?- pregunto con un tono nervioso y avergonzado, su rostro estaba cambiando a un color rojo poco a poco.

-Si, cerebro de alcornoque, escuche eso...- respondió con un tono medio irritado el joven -A que vino que cantaras algo asi?- volvio a formular su pregunta de una forma distinta, lentamente se encamino al barandal del pasillo y se recargo contra él sin descruzar los brazos.

Naruto lo miro con duda -Porque te importaría? Seguro lo único que piensas de mi es que soy un demonio...- su voz fue agarrando fuerza entre mas hablaba pero las siguiente palabras del muchacho lo silenciaron.

-Si... pienso que eres un demonio...- Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco al escuchar las frías y directas palabras del pelinegro. Naruto comenzó a bajar la mirada ensombreciendo sus ojos con su cabellos rubio, sin dejar que Dexter viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, sin embargo el ojirrojo volvió a hablar -...Pero creo que te juzgue muy rápido...- el rubio rápidamente levanto la cabeza al oírlo viendo al muchacho rascarse como gesto avergonzado mientras miraba a otro lado con una sonrisa y mirada nerviosas -...Me deje llevar por lo primero que sentí viniendo de ti y... bueno, comencé a pensar que eras un demonio pero... luego de recordar unas cosas que me dijeron... decidí que tal vez, me apresure un poco en sacar conclusiones...- el Uzumaki no paraba de mirarlo con sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

Realmente alguien había cambiado de parecer? Realmente el pelinegro había cambiado su visión de él? Al menos alguien lo había hecho! y con ese pensamiento el rubio soltó un potente suspiro que había estado conteniendo llamando la atención del pelinegro quien enarco una ceja ante el exagerado movimiento, sin embargo Naruto volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de verdad -Realmente me alegra que cambiaras tu punto de vista de mi! en verdad, Gracias!-ttebayo!- exclamo con un pulgar arriba, Dexter lo miro antes de cerrar los ojos.

-No saques conclusiones apresurada...- Dijo el ojirrojo y Naruto lo miro una cara burlona de "Mira quien lo dice", Dexter no cambio su expresión -Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, rubio...- Naruto sin embargo volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es suficiente para mi! Te demostrare que no soy un demonios como tu crees! DATTEBAYO!- exclamo por lo alto mientras apuntaba al muchacho con una mirada determinada en el rostro, el ojirrojo lo miro antes de sonreír de medio lado.

-Espero que así sea rubio... ahora dime, de donde mierda sale ese maldito zorro que vi cuando estreche tu mano?- pregunto nuevamente directo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras pasando a un lado de Naruto quien lo miro con ligera sorpresa.

-Viste al Kyuubi?- pregunto anonadado por ese hecho.

-Kyuubi?... Así se llama el Zorro ese?- respondió con otra pregunta Dexter.

-Si, Según Elesis-san me contó, es un monstruoso Zorro de Nueve Colas, un demonio Clase 5; Tipo "Bestia", yo no supe de él hasta un par de años atrás, cuando ella me rescato...- Naruto siguió al muchacho escaleras abajo antes de ir en dirección del sofá donde el par se sentó.

-Te rescato? De que?- pregunto el ojirrojo enarcando una ceja mirando al ojiazul.

Naruto suspiro mientras pegaba su espalda al espaldar del sofá, su expresión era algo lejana y seria -Bueno... Antes de unirme a Los Caballeros Mercenarios, antes de si quiera conocer a la Maestra... yo era un huérfano que vivía como podía en las calles de un pequeño pueblo que ahora no existe - Dexter se encontró desconcertado por ese hecho, sin embargo no quiso interrumpir al rubio con preguntas -Nunca supe, cuando era mas joven, porque las personas me miraban con tanto odio y desconfianza, lo único que sabia era que nací el mismo día en que el Kyuubi ataco el pueblo casi devastandolo por completo- lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-Entonces creciste entre gente que te odiaba- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Internamente su odio aun existente hacia los humanos se agarbaba.

-Si...- el rubio dijo aquello con cierto pesar en su voz mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban -Hace unos años atrás, nuevamente atacaron el pueblo en el que vivía... esos demonios masacraron todo- su ceño se frunció ante el atroz recuerdo -Y justo cuando me habían acorralado... todo se envolvió en llamas... un mar de fuego...- el ojirrojo miro al rubio por un momento, podía ver en la expresión en su rostro como recordaba todo lo sucedido en ese momento -Cuando desperté... todo, absolutamente todo, era cenizas y frente a mi estaba Elesis...- inconscientemente una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro -...Fue esa la primera vez en que alguien me tendió la mano con amabilidad- Dexter sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo -Entonces me trajo al este gremio y me uni a ellos, pero sin embargo nada a cambiado... todos siguen siendo una mierda conmigo, incluso si soy miembro de los Caballeros Mercenarios, todos me miran como si fuera un demonio- apretó los puños con frustración y amargura mientras su ceño se fruncía con enojo.

-Pero, porque? Que tiene que ver el Kyuubi contigo? Acaso eres su reencarnación o algo así?- Sinceramente el joven Dragón Slayer no esperaba que hubiera mas gente como él desconfiando de Naruto.

-Porque?...- ahora una sonrisa melancólica y algo sarcástica apareció en el rostro del rubio antes de mirar al ojirrojo -Porque mis padres sellaron al Kyuubi en mi interior, Dexter... por eso todos creen que soy él...- Nuevamente la sorpresa inundo al Dragón Slayer quien abrió mucho los ojos -Porque crees que nadie vive aquí? Porque crees que me esmero tanto en que el lugar este limpio? Los Caballeros Mercenarios pueden ser gente noble pero también son personas que han perdido seres amados por culpa de demonios, en que les beneficiaria relacionarse con uno?... por eso nadie quiere hospedarse junto a un demonio...-

-Pero que hay de Elesis-san? ella hace algo para cambiar eso?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido el muchacho de ojos rojos.

-Lo hace... ella y el actual maestro del Gremio me tratan como si solo fuera un niño y no un demonio y aunque también traten de cambiar la mentalidad de los miembros para verme de igual forma estos siguen esperando que en algún momento Kyuubi tome posesión de mi y los ataque...- Otro suspiro pesado salio de Naruto mientras dejaba caer sus hombros con pesar.

-Entonces demostremos que eso no va a suceder!- Rápidamente el rubio giro su cabeza hacia Dexter quien lo miraba con determinación y una media sonrisa -Demostremos que se equivocan, que no eres Kyuubi sino Naruto Uzumaki! Demostremos que eres alguien que protege y no quien destruye!- apretó su puño con mas animo mientras el rubio de las marcas en las mejillas ensanchaba poco a poco su sonrisa.

-Bien!- Asintió el ojiazul ganado confianza suficiente para apretar su puño también rebosante de nueva motivación -...De ahora en mas les demostrare a todos que soy Naruto y no el Kyuubi! Hare que todos dejen de mirarme como un demonio y empiecen a mirarme como a un igual!- sus palabras salieron con fuerza pero sin embargo esto con rapidez decayó un momento después -Pero... realmente podre hacer algo así?- pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

-Claro que podrás! Y lo harás con mi ayuda!- el ojirrojo puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y alzo la otra con un pulgar arriba -Te ayudare a demostrar que no eres un demonio y así enmendare mi error por haber creído que lo eras...- ante esa fuerte declaración Naruto se mostró mas emocionado.

-De verdad me ayudarías?!- pregunto sonriente.

-Por supuesto!- respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa el ojirrojo.

-Genial, genial, genial!- comenzó a victorear el rubio Uzumaki haciendo reír entre dientes al muchacho de cabello negro.

-Okey, Okey Rubio, no te emociones tanto...- dijo este mientras se echaba en el sofá -...Ahora te toca enseñarme a tocar la guitarra...- comento con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto enarco una ceja -Enseñarte a tocar la guitarra?... para que?- pregunto desconcertado mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Que? Esperas que lo único que haga en mi vida sea ir de misión en misión? Por favor, no joder... quiero saber hacer algo mas en mis momentos libres que solo entrenar- dijo este moviendo una mano para reafirmar su disgusto ante la idea de no tener un hobby fuera de su momento como mago.

-Entonces te enseñare, no tengo problema en hacerlo- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-En ese caso tal vez yo te enseñe a cantar- sonrió burlón llamando la atención del ojiazul.

-Sabes cantar? como?- pregunto interesado.

Sin embargo vio a Dexter tener un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo haciendo una mirada de traumatizado terrible -So-Solo diré... que mi hermana es el diablo cuando se trata de enseñarle cosas a los demás...- murmuro antes de volver a temblar con fuerza.

Naruto quiso preguntar sobre la hermana del ojirroja pero una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

-Vaya! Parece que el par de niñas comienza a llevarse bien!- la alegre exclamación hizo que el par saltara de su lugar soltando un muy varonil "Kyaaah!" antes de caer al suelo haciendo reír fuertemente a la mujer -Hahahahaha...! no puede ser que hayan gritado asi! Hahahahaha!-

-CASI NOS DA UN PUTO INFARTO, MARIA!- exclamaron levantándose del suelo con una expresión enojada en la cara.

-Es bueno saber que todos comienzan a llevarse mejor, eso es bueno...- por detrás de la pelirroja menor entro la caballero de ojos carmesís quien se paro frente al trió, les llamo la atención la mirada severa en su fino rostro -...Sin embargo, como ya sabrán el ultimo año de entrenamiento para Dexter esta llegando a su fin...- ante lo dicho el rostro del trió de menores se puso serio, ante esto una sonrisa algo aterradora se mostró en Elesis - _ **...Por lo que se enfrentaran a mi para ver que tanto han mejorado mis pequeños...-**_ y ante esa declaración el trió trago en seco.

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENFRENTARSE A LA MUJER MAS FUERTE?! QUE LOCURA ES ESA?! COMO LES IRA A DEXTER, MARIA Y NARUTO CON ESTE ENFRENTAMIENTO?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Hola gente, como estan?! espero que bien, yo por otro lado tengo una que otra cosa que explicarles.**

 **Bien, empezando sobre el Review que deje la ultima vez, eso fue una falsa alarma. Si, tuve unos problemas que resultaban ser que mi madre esta enferma e iba a dejar el fic en Hiatus para cuidarla, sin embargo las cosas se han calmado ya asi que podre seguir subiendo como de costumbre, no se preocupen.**

 **Dejando esas cosas Sad de mi vida, vamos al Capitulo de esta semana!**

 **Si se lo preguntan el tema utilizado es "Welcome To My Life" de Simple Plan, gracias a que escuche este tema una noche me dio la suficiente inspiración para terminar el cap 9.2 que ciertamente me tenían estancado tanto como lo esta el 9.3 :'v de igual forma espero que el echo de que tanto Dexter como Naruto tengan un apego a la música no les desagrade pues mas adelante un personaje estará muy relacionado con esto (No diré nada... pero es una psicótica que me gustaba hasta que vi lo enferma que esta D':)... de igual forma el pasado de Naruto es el mismo que el del anime solo que él no tuvo a nadie cuando niño, ni al viejo Hiruzen, ni a Iruka pero de igual forma su sueño ahora es que todos dejen de verlo como Kyuubi y lo vean como Naruto, sin embargo tengo pensado introducir algo mas en el cap siguiente que tiene que ver con alguien muy cercano a él.**

 **Por otra parte el cap siguiente si tendrá algo mas de acción, espero hacerlo bien con Maria, Dexter y Naruto peleando con Elesis, sin tener ninguna posibilidad contra ella pero igualmente se revelara mas cosas sobre la magia de Dexter y porque es tan apegado a "PROTEGER".**

 **En cuanto a la historia, joder que hoy me estuve matando con algo que se me vino a la cabeza... alguno conoce Medaka Box? bueno, yo detesto a Medaka... la verdad por el hecho de que no la soporte el primer capitulo, tipo Asta de Black Clover... pero sin los gritos :v ... es que... wey estaba tan rota que me fue imposible no odiarla, en si por el hecho de que detesto a lo Gary Stu y Mery Sue... irónico teniendo en cuenta que mas adelante Dexter rayara esas lineas... pero ese no es el punto!**

 **El punto es que tenia ganas de enfrentarla a algún OC mio... y se me ocurrió que ya tengo con que enfrentarlo, sera el Oc mas roto que tenga... y tendra muuuuchoooo que ver con "Ojos Azules" y su forma de "Caos Máximo"... solo lean el efecto de la tarjeta y veran lo roto que esta... pero de igual forma tengo que sacrificarme y leerme ese manga, creo que tengo tiempo después de todo la pelea entre ellos sera en la Season 3.**

 **Bueno, eso fue un pequeño pensamiento que tengo en mente, el personaje que se revelara en el próximo cap (De forma poco directa) sera de quien estoy hablando.**

 **Ahora, dejemos mis locuras de lado y respondamos a mi único Review igual se les agradece un montón a todos los que vieron el cap este :'D les quiero!**

 _ **-Ahurtrojo1:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta, colega... Pues podría decirse que de momento Akim es la máxima deidad de los demonios, DE MOMENTO! se tiene entendido que el Rey Demonio esta por encima de él, pues Akim es solo el príncipe, sin embargo los Fragmentos de Eldrit tendrán un uso muy importante mas adelante en la trama de la historia que tendrán que ver con una deidad mucho mas superior que el mismo Rey._

 **Con eso respondido los veo el capitulo siguiente, NOS VEMOS :D**


	16. Capitulo 9 pt3

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 9.3-**_

 _...CALOR..._

 _Calor era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, uno tan fuerte que le hacia arder los ojos, uno que hacia que sus labios se secaran hasta cortarse, parecía como si una poderosa hoguera estuviera cubriendo su cuerpo... uno que se suponía era inmune al calor... pero este no era como cualquiera que hubiese sentido... era atroz... poderoso... brutal..._

 _-_ _ **Úsalo a tu favor... Él era la "Poder"... Tú el "Potencial"...-**_

 _-Soy... débil...?-_

 _ **-Si... lo eres...-**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Era muy temprano por la mañana en el Pueblo-Gremio de Élder, alrededor de las 7:30, y un trió de jóvenes de no mas de 13 años se dirigían a los que eran los campos de entrenamiento, su paso era lento y poco firme pues podía vérselos con cara de sueño... bueno, al menos a los dos muchachos.

-Waaaahhh!- Naruto soltó un fuerte bostezo llevándose la mano a la boca para acallarlo inútilmente, el rubio Uzumaki ahora traía su ropa estándar que consistía en una camiseta negra con una chaqueta abierta encima, esta era de color naranja con los hombros de azul y el cuello alto de color blanco, ademas llevaba las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, en la parte inferior llevaba unos pantalones también naranjas que llegaban hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, para terminar traía unas zapatillas azules con cordones negros y la suela de color blanco. El rubio tenia una mirada algo cansada y esto se afirmaba con lo que estaba por decir -...Viejo, enserio estoy cansado...- lo ven?

-Seh... realmente no fue buena idea quedarse hasta tarde jugando- dijo el ojirrojo caminando al lado derecho del Uzumaki quien caminaba en medio del trió, ahora el joven Dragón Slayer llevaba su ropa de siempre renunciando a la de entrenamiento que le había dado Elesis para que usara en los últimos años, esto era gracias a que la pelirroja accedió a que el muchacho la llevara luego de que este se lo pidiera, la única diferencia era que aun traía los accesorios de color azul violeta.

Maria frunció el ceño y miro con reprobación al par de muchachos, se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza -Les dije que no se quedaran jugando, par de idiotas, hoy era un día muy importante a fin de cuentas- dijo con claro enojo en su tono de voz.

Actualmente la joven también había cambiado su conjunto de ropa, renunciando a esas ropas de invierno que traía cuando conoció al pelinegro de ojos rojos, ahora traía una camiseta sin mangas de color negro con una camisa de botones roja a cuadros por encima de esta, la tenia desabotonada y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una muñequera de cuero negro con un par de hebillas en ella, en la parte inferior llevaba unos jeans negros algo ajustados y unas zapatillas negras con la punta y la suela blancas tipo botitas, ademas de eso su cabello era un poco mas largo, llegando a tapar su nuca casi en la espalda alta, estaba desordenado y tapaba sus orejas un poco ademas de tener un mechón en medio del rostro (Como el de Rukia pero mas desordenado).

Ambos chicos la miraron con los ojos en blanco -No jodas, Maria, tu también estabas ahí!- exclamaron a la vez, la pelirroja miro a otro lado aun cruzada de brazos y con un ligero sonrojo avergonzado.

-Bueno... tal vez si me envicio un poco jugar con ustedes al Play...- murmuro por lo bajo haciendo que el par sonriera con burla.

-Te dije que es divertido- dijo Dexter con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se enderezaba un poco.

-Ya pensaba que eras una aguafiestas, Maria-chan- dijo Naruto en un tono que molesto a la ojicafé.

-Cierra la boca, Rubio Oxigenado!- gruño esta haciendo reír a ambos para su desagrado, sin embargo solo acabo suspirando con resignación -Bien! ustedes ganan, me gusto jugar Mortal Kombat con ustedes, contentos?- y ambos asintieron, sin embargo Dexter se vio menos emocionado que Naruto.

-Pff... el Tenkaichi es mejor, no me gusto MK- dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y frunciendo el ceño, Naruto formo una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-Eso es porque nunca te salen los combos y presionas el mismo botón a cada rato... INCLUSO MARIA SE SUPO LAS FATALITIES EN UN MOMENTO!- exclamo eso ultimo señalando acusadora y burlonamente al Madness quien tubo una vena en la frente ante esa acusación.

-AHORA SI TE MATO, RUBIO!- rugió apretando su puño haciendo que el ojiazul pusiera cara de miedo y comenzara a correr siendo perseguido por el muchacho Dragón Slayer.

Maria sonrió de medio lado viendo al par correr por todos lados, con el rubio esquivando al cabreado pelinegro -Parecen tener mas energía del que aparentan- dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

-Ciertamente asi parece, Mari- la pelirroja se giro un poco para ver quien había dicho aquello viendo que no se trataba de otra que de la misma Elesis Siegheart quien sonreía animada.

-Maestra...- murmuro un poco sorprendida por la repentina aparición, Dexter y Naruto escucharon el murmullo y se giraron al mismo tiempo a ver a la mujer de pelo rojo, cabe decir que Dexter tenia a Naruto del cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras parecía hacerle fosforito con la otra.

-Elesis-san/Maestra?- hablaron los dos con cierta sorpresa al verla, aunque no muy grande.

-Me alegra verlos muchachos- dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura -Espero que tengan tanta energía como ahora reservada para lo que tienen que hacer hoy- agrego sin perder el animo. El trió tubo un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo al oírla.

-No seas tan efusiva como siempre, Pequeña- dijo un voz masculina y anciana provenir de detras de la mujer de cabellos rojos, el trio corrio un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha de la mujer para ver a un anciano de unos 70 años, de cabello canoso aunque no podía verse mucho por el sombrero rojo y ancho que llevaba puesto sobre la cabeza, este en la punta, que era blanca, tenia el kanji "Fuego" escrito en rojo, su cara era arrugada y tenia unas cuantas manchas en ella junto a una que otra verruga ademas de una barba de chivo en el mentón, sus ropas eran holgadas siendo una túnica blanca y una especie de kimino rojo lo que traía. Este tenia una sonrisa suave y relajada en su cara.

Dexter y Maria no lo reconocieron en un primer momento, sin embargo Naruto si supo quien era al instante -Viejo Tercero!- exclamo con una sonrisa grande y contenta en el rostro mientras movía su mano para saludar al anciano.

Este asintió sin perder su sonrisa -Hacia tiempo que no te veía, Naruto... Pero veo que te esta yendo bien- dijo el anciano.

Dexter y Maria siguieron con sus miradas desconcertadas hasta que Elesis las noto -Oh! Cierto, en todo este tiempo no les presente al Maestro- dijo esta con una sonrisa apenada mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza -Chicos, él es...- sin embargo el anciano de blancos ropajes la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, Elesis, puedo presentarme solo... seré viejo pero aun recuerdo mi nombre- dijo este en un tono ligeramente divertido antes de dirigirse al par de niños -Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi y son el Tercer Maestro del gremio de Los Caballeros Mercenarios Rojos- aquel dato salido de la tranquila voz del anciano sorprendió al ambos quienes lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El tercer maestro...- repitieron con algo de incredulidad pues no esperaban que alguien así de viejo podría ser maestro de un gremio tan poderosos, sin embargo Dexter fue el primero en salir de su impresión pues el maestro de su gremio, en si, era un anciano mas bajito que él.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Maestro- dijo el ojirrojo con un asentimiento mientras soltaba al rubio Uzumaki.

Maria miro al muchacho rápidamente antes de aclararse la garganta y también tornarse un poco mas seria -Gusto también en conocerlo, Tercero- dijo ella parándose derecha.

El anciano iba a hablar otra vez pero el hiperactivo rubio se adelanto -Y que hacer aquí, Viejo Tercero!- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, el anciano suspiro pero sin embargo no perdió su sonrisa.

-Oí que Elesis estaba por terminar el entrenamiento tuyo y de otros dos miembro por lo que decidí venir a ver que tan fuertes se habían hecho- respondió el mayor -Espero me den una grata sorpresa jóvenes!- agrego con un tono mas animado que el anterior lo que hizo que el trio sonriera determinado.

-No se preocupe, Tercero... le demostraremos de que estamos hechos!- dijo el ojirrojo con una sonrisa dentada y un ceño fruncido. El otro par asintió con la misma mirada.

El par de mayores sonrió de medio lado felices de ver el animo del grupo.

-Entonces veamos de que son capaces- sonrió Elesis cruzada de brazos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Elesis sonrió mientras esquivaba al par de clones de Naruto que trataron de atacarla por la espalda -Fue una buena idea el convertirse en un mensajero para hacerme bajar la guardia, Naruto- felicito y en efecto el rubio se había convertido con su magia en un mensajero del gremio que decía tener un mensaje importante, sin embargo cuando la pelirroja pareció creerse la mentira un par de rubios salieron de la nada para atacarla.

Naruto gruño mientras retrocedía dando un salto para impulsarse y tomar distancia de la mujer.

Hacia solo una media hora que habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento de para comenzar el combate, este iba a empezar en breve pero la aparición de un nuevo integrante les hizo posponerlo.

No se trataba de otro mas que del sobrino del Tercero, Konohamaru, quien apareció de la nada gritando que vencería al anciano maestro, sin embargo antes de siquiera lanzar el kunai en su mano este tropezó con su bufanda larga y de color azul.

 **...**

 _-Konohamaru- murmuro soltando un suspiro resignado mientras el pequeño de no mas de 6 años se ponía de pie tomándose la cara que se había golpeado durante el golpe._

 _-Que te dije de estar atacando al maestro, Konohamaru?- pregunto con desaprobación la Elesis mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se encorvaba un poco para estar mas cerca del joven que se había tropezado. El otro trió miraba la escena con curiosidad._

 _-No me importa lo que me digas, Teñida!- exclamo el pequeño de cabello castaño, haciendo que la mujer, generalmente tranquila, tuviera una vena en la frente y Dexter y Naruto trataran de aguantarse la risa por lo dicho._

 _-Teñida, eh?- pregunto lentamente con una voz que le puso los pelos de punta a todos, incluso al propio maestro del gremio._

 _-Va-vamos, Maestra, no tiene por que enojarse con el niño, él seguro no sabe lo que dice- dijo Naruto moviendo las manos para que la mujer se calmara._

 _-Y tu que? Rubio Oxigenado?- pregunto el pequeño de forma grosera haciendo que ahora Dexter y Maria se aguantaran la risa y Naruto tuviera la vena en la frente._

 _-ESTOY TRATANDO DE SALVARTE EL TRASERO, MOCOSO!- exclamo dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al niño quien se tomo la zona afectada con unas lagrimas en los ojos._

 _El Tercero miro toda la situación por un momento antes de volver a suspirar y poner orden -Konohamaru, no es momento para estar jugando, ahora se llevara acabo un combate de entrenamiento- el tono serio del maestro llamo al orden con mucha rapidez haciendo que su sobrino mirara a Elesis y al trió de jóvenes._

 _-Ellos se enfrenaran a alguien?- pregunto el niño poniéndose cerca de su abuelo. Mientras tanto Elesis comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento, que era un plano verde y llano rodeado de un frondoso bosque, detrás de ella la seguían de cerca el trió de jóvenes._

 _-Se enfrentaran a Elesis para demostrar cuanto han mejorado en su entrenamiento- respondió con tranquilidad el anciano maestro sorprendiendo al niño._

 _-Wuaaaahh! De verdad se creen tan fuertes para enfrentarse al "Monstruo Rojo"?- pregunto con una mirada soñadora y emocionada._

 _-Solo es un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento, es para ver que tanto han mejorado en este ultimo tiempo en que entrenaron con ella- el anciano miro al frente al trió que se paraba delante a la mujer mas fuerte. De entre los arboles detrás del maestro y su sobrino pudo oírse como las hojas se movían, esto alerto en primera instancia al mayor pero sin embargo se calmo al ver de quienes se trataban -Así que vinieron a ver el espectáculo?- pregunto mirándolos por sobre su hombro, Konohamaru también se giro a verlos pero sin embargo volvió su vista la campo cuando el combate dio inicio con Maria y Dexter siendo los primeros en lanzar el primer ataque._

 _-Por supuesto, hay que ver quienes son los siguientes ejemplos que tendrá la próxima generación del gremio!- dijo la fuerte voz de una mujer, sin embargo se encontraba en las sombras y por ello no podía verse de quien se trataba._

 _Sarutobi asintió antes de mirar a la otra figura, su mirada se estrecho un poco -No tendrías que salir de ese lugar para verlo mas de cerca?- pregunto, la otra figura se encontraba recargada contra un árbol, cruzada de brazos._

 _-Sabes como son las cosas, Sensei- dijo la figura quien tenia una voz masculina, Hiruzen volvió a suspirar mientras giraba su vista al frente._

 _-En algún momento tendrás que perder ese miedo a mostrarte frente a él y afrontar las cosas... Jiraiya...- dijo con sabiduría el anciano haciendo que el hombre agachara un poco la cabeza, decepcionado de si mismo._

 _-En algún momento... solo déjame pensar un poco las cosas...- murmuro, ahora la mujer fue la que suspiro._

 _-Anda, Jira! No es de hombres tenerle miedo a algo!- hablo nuevamente con fuerza la mujer haciendo que Jiraiya la mirara con una expresión en blanco._

 _-Es curioso oir eso viniendo de una mujer, Daidouji-chan- dijo el hombre haciendo que la poderosa mujer se sonrojara muy notoriamente._

 _-De-Deja D-D-De usar esos honoríficos conmigo!- exclamo con el ceño fruncido haciendo reir a Jiraiya._

 _-Seras la segunda mujer mas fuerte del mundo pero aun así no sabes actuar cuando te alagan de alguna forma- dijo con burla el hombre haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Daidouji quien gruño y aparto la mirada._

 _Sarutobi sonrió ligeramente al oír discutir a la pareja, sin embargo su mirada se encontraba clavada en el rubio de marcas en la cara -"Entiendo el miedo de Jiraiya hacia como sera la reacción de Naruto al enterarse de él... pero dejar pasar las cosas solo terminara empeorándolas, solo espero que él sea un poco comprensivo"-pensó el anciano al momento en que fruncía el ceño._

 **...**

 _ **-RUGIDO...!-**_ Elesis miro detrás suyo con rapidez mientras tomaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su pesada claymore.

 _ **-DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO!-**_

 _ **-DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO!-**_

Movió con fuerza su enorme arma con la intención de dar un corte horizontal algo inclinado hacia arriba para, de esa forma, disipar el torbellino de magia roja oscuro y hielo que venía hacia ella con brutalidad.

Al terminar el movimiento el par de ataques se disiparon pero frente a ella se encontró con el puño izquierdo y derecho de Dexter y Maria respectivamente, ambos envueltos en sus propias magias, Elesis sonrió y desapareció de delante del par de jóvenes usando una velocidad sorprendente, sin embargo gracias al entrenamiento del primer año de Dexter pudo notar la presencia de la mujer un poco alejada de ellos.

De un rápido movimiento lanzo su espada con la mano derecha hacia su derecha donde había aparecido la caballero quien esquivo con facilidad el ataque dejando la espada clavada en el suelo.

-Buena reacción, Dexter- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo sonreír al muchacho.

-Y que tal esto?!- grito desde detrás suyo el Uzumaki, Elesis se giro para ver a dos Narutos con el pecho inflado - _ **Balas de Aire!-**_ exclamaron y una gran cantidad de proyectiles de aire salieron disparados de la boca de ambos rubios.

Elesis solo ensancho su sonrisa mientras daba pequeños saltos y desaparecía y reaparecía esquivando los ataques mágicos de Naruto, justo es ese momento Maria apareció detrás de ella un metro por encima del suelo.

- _ **Espada del Dragón de Hielo!-**_ exclamo con fuerza mientras en sus manos aparecia una espada de hielo que en la guardia tenia la cabeza de un dragon que de la boca le salia la hoja del arma, con esta lanzo un espadazo descendente pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando la hoja se hizo agua antes de que siquiera tocara a Elesis -"Maldición!"- gruño internamente antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda que la mando a volar un par de metros y rodar por el suelo antes de detenerse clavando sus pies a la superficie rocosa.

- _ **Colmillo del Dragón Negro!-**_ Elesis volvió a sonreír cuando Dexter apareció de improvisto a su izquierda con la intención de lanzar un corte al medio de su torso, sin embargo el ojirrojo quedo sorprendido cuando la hoja de sus espada traspaso el cuerpo de la mujer dejando una zona hecha de llamas por donde paso su ataque -"No puede ser..."- dijo incrédulo.

-Que? Creíste que siendo maga de fuego no habría desarrollado la habilidad de volverme intangible?- pregunto con cierto grado se burla, orgullo y arrogancia la mujer de cabello rojos.

Dexter frunció el ceño esperando el ataque pero de la nada Naruto apareció detrás de Elesis y lanzo una patada a la cabeza de la mujer quien rápidamente se agacho para esquivarlo, aun es su posición agachada Elesis le dio una palmada en el pecho al ojirrojo lanzandolo hacia atrás y un espadazo al rubio que acabado partiendolo por la mitad.

El rubio Uzumaki exploto en una bomba de humo blanco que segó momentáneamente a la mujer antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el humo se partía en dos por el proximo ataque del ojiazul.

- _ **Corte de Aire!-**_ la pelirroja tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo una semi suplex. Al pasar de largo el ataque, este dio contra el suelo generando un profundo corte.

-Eso estuvo perfecto, Naruto- dijo ella con una sonrisa contenta en el rostro.

-Y eso no es todo!-ttbayo!- exclamo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, Elesis miro hacia arriba suyo para ver a Maria y Dexter juntando sus manos por encima de su cabezas, sin embargo estas estaban rodeadas por sus respectivas magias.

 _ **-Zarpas del Dragón de Hielo!-**_

 _ **-Zarpas del Dragón Negro!-**_

Las enormes manos con afiladas garras de hielo y magia rojo oscura impactaron en el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja caballero haciendo que un denso polvo de tierra se alzara y cubra a todos.

Luego de un momento, cuando el polvo apaciguaba, el trió pudo escuchar el sonido de unos animados aplausos, siguiendo el sonido pudieron ver a Elesis parada a unos metros de ellos.

-No se vale, Elesis! Si te la pasas usando tu velocidad todo el tiempo no podremos darte nunca!- fue el grito enojado de Maria.

-Tiene razón, que caso tiene hacer todo esto si usted nos esquivara con tanta facilidad!- dijo frunciendo el entre cejo el ojirrojo, Naruto no acoto nada pero se encontraba en igual de condiciones que el otro par.

Elesis soltó una ligera carcajada ante lo dicho -De que hablan, niños, de haber sido una novata me abrían vencido con ese combo de recién- esto sorprendió y puso contentos al trió de jóvenes -Pero no hace falta que me den o puedan derrotarme, los estoy evaluando conforme sigue el combate, hasta ahora van bien pero hay que ver que tal les va mas adelante- dijo esta sin perder su sonrisa animada.

-Entonces demostremos de que somos capaces!- rugió Naruto mientras inflaba su pecho, Dexter estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho e hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, de eso estaba hablando!- animo Elesis tratando de dar un salto pero se encontró incapaz de hacer esto en un primer momento, al bajar su mirada pudo ver que sus piernas estaban congeladas en el piso, rápidamente giro su vista a la sonriente Maria.

-Nunca te han dicho que hablas mucho!- dijo esta con sorna, sacando una sonrisa al maestro y a sus sobrino, por otro lado Daidouji y Jiraiya trataban de no reír por lo dicho por la joven de ojos cafés.

-Eso fue descortés de tu parte, Mari- dijo la pelirroja con un puchero antes de que el trió lanzara sus respectivos ataques.

- _ **HURACÁN DE VIENTO!-**_ Exclamo el rubio Uzumaki soltando de su boca un terrible torbellino de viento huracanado que se lanzo en dirección hacia la mujer.

- _ **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO!-**_ la siguiente en lanzar su ataque desde su boca fue Maria quien lanzo el tifon de hielo que congelaba todo a su paso con enorme fuerza.

 _ **-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO!-**_ el ataque de Dexter fue el de en medio, con el de Naruto a su izquierda y el de Maria a su derecha, el poderoso torbellino de magia roja oscura se combino con el de hielo dándole mas fuerza al ataque y con el viento dando mas velocidad y rango creando un poderoso tifon de hielo, oscuridad y viento.

El grupo que miraba la pelea vio con sorpresa el sorprendente ataque en conjunto, maravillados por la ferocidad del mismo, Elesis con otra parte sonrió enormemente mientras tomaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su claymore que estaba clavada a su lado -Realmente son sorprendentes... en pocos años han mejorado mucho...- murmuro mientras el hielo en sus pies se derretía y evaporaba -Pero aun tienen un camino muy largo el cual recorrer...- lentamente, mientras el ataque se acercaba con ferocidad, levanto la claymore con su mano derecha únicamente, un aura de llamas comenzó a rodearla y se arremolino con ferocidad en la la hoja de la enorme espada - _ **Solo recorranlo juntos! porque alguien solo! NO ES NADIE!-**_ termino de hablar mientras bajaba el enorme espadón en un corte vertical descendente.

 _ **-SHOCK SALVAJE!-**_

Y una media luna de fuego salio disparada en dirección hacia el ataque del trió. El impacto fue brutal haciendo que el par de ataques comenzaran a empujarse entre si, haciendo que el trió se esforzara todo lo que podía para negarlo.

Sin embargo la enorme media luna llameante era increíblemente fuerte y poco a poco la magia y energía del ataque de los niños iba siendo sofocado por el poderoso ataque mágico de la pelirroja.

-Lo están resistiendo sorprendentemente bien- dijo la voz calmada de Hiruzen.

-SON INCREÍBLES!- exclamo alzando un puño en el aire Konohamaru.

-Sin embargo se trata solo del ataque mas débil de Elesis- dijo Jiraiya quien aun seguía viendo todo desde detrás de los arbustos.

-Y eso que importa, ya es mucho merito, maldición!- rugió Daidouji quien se encontraba muy emocionada al ver al trió de jóvenes darle al menos una pelea decente, para estándares de Dexter, Maria y Naruto, a su amiga de pelo rojo.

-Pero parece que esto se acabara... y con un claro vencedor- murmuro el anciano mirando como finalmente... el ataque del trió acababa cediendo contra la media luna de llamas de la mujer caballero.

-No puede ser!- exclamo Naruto frunciendo el entre cejo.

-Rápido! Salgan de en medio!- rugió Maria quien, aunque cansada, dio un salto hacia un lado, Naruto le hizo caso y se quito dando también un salto, sin embargo el único que no se movió fue Dexter quien, para horror del par y de quienes miraban, se quedo parado viendo el ataque, como si estuviera hipnotizado por este.

-DEXTER!- exclamo Naruto.

-DEXTEEERRR!- exclamo Maria de la misma forma.

 _-DEXTER!-_ la tercera voz era femenina, pero no era de nadie de los presentes a fin de cuentas esta venia de una figura que de la nada apareció frente a Dexter y el ataque de Elesis.

Una figura eclipsada por la luz de las llamas pero podía notarse que era una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello largo y rojo con un cuerpo voluptuoso, esta tenia los brazos extendidos a cada lado con la intención de proteger al ojirrojo quien miraba la figura con los ojos muy, muy abiertos... no podía creerlo... ella era... era...

-Alisa-nee...- murmuro mientras sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando fuertemente con escaparse de ellos... sin embargo la figura tan repentinamente como apareció... desapareció...

Y el ataque impacto de lleno en Dexter.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sus cuerpo se sentía pesado y algo adolorido pero sin embargo se obligo a abrir los ojos para ver como el fuego lo consumía...

Sin embargo lo único que encontró en su visión fue un cielo enteramente negro con una enorme luna llena de color blanco siendo lo único que arruinaba ese profundo lienzo de cielo nocturno.

-Donde... donde estoy?- pregunto a nadie en particular, pero sin embargo recibió respuesta.

- _ **En tu mente, tu mundo interno, Dexter... volviste aquí al momento en que ese ataque impacto contra ti...-**_ al escuchar la voz femenina de aquella mujer Dexter se puso de pie con rapidez, ignorando las anteriores fallas de su cuerpo.

Lo que se encontró frente a él no fue la típica sombra con cola y ojos celestes que solía ver cada que se encontraba con la mujer, si no que se encontró con la figura de la misma.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, de edad aparentemente adolescente, muy cercana a los 20 seguro, tenia una figura esplendida y una gran belleza, su cabello era corto y muy desordenado de color rojo, sin embargo en la zona de la nuca el pelo se volvía negro y le tapaba la nuca, su melena furiosa se complementaba con un flequillo que tapaba la mitad izquierda de su cara, sus facciones eran delicadas pero muy frías y estoicas, sus ojos eran finos y de un celeste profundo, sin brillo en ellos.

Sus ropas eran casi inexistentes, traía solo una campera de color negro, con capucha y arremangada hasta los codos, lo suficientemente larga como para tapar su intimidad, de la parte baja de esta salia una larga y escamosa cola de color negro profundo, en sus pies tenia unas botas cortas de color negro con detalles en rojo al igual que las tiras que las ajustaban y unas especies de discos huecos y plateados a cada lado de estas, lo mas llamativo de ella era que es su muslo derecho tenia los kanjis "Dragón" y "Negro" tatuados en grande.

-Pu-Puedo verte...- dijo este, algo avergonzado por la forma de vestir de la mujer, esta lo miro fríamente.

- _ **Así es... después de todo, estas en una situación que lo amerita-**_ la mujer de cabello rojo cerro sus ojos mientras se daba media vuelta, en ese momento Dexter pudo notar que aquel Dragón también estaba presente en aquel desierto árido que era su mundo interno, pero seguía petrificado y encadenado en la piedra blanca con el logo de sus gremios.

-La situación lo amerita?...- entonces recordó los sucesos anteriores a llegar a ese lugar -Cierto! el ataque de Elesis-san me dio, no es así?... eso quiere decir...- sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al pensar en lo que pudo suceder luego de ser impactado por la media luna llameante.

 _ **-No... no estas muerto, Dexter... pero si no haces algo, pronto lo estarás...-**_ las palabras de la mujer llamaron la atención del joven, quien la miro sin entender.

-Hacer que? no hay forma de que yo pueda negar un ataque como ese, me supera por mucho!- su voz sonaba ya algo desesperada, no quería morir, no cuando apenas comenzaba a volverse fuerte y a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

 _ **-Entonces absorbe esa energía...-**_ Nuevamente el muchacho la miro como si a la mujer con cola ahora le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Absorberla? es imposible que yo haga algo así...- dijo sin creerse capaz de absorber esas llamas.

- _ **Pero acabas de hacerlo hace un momento...-**_ la mujer se giro para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, su unico ojo visible clavado en el, ahora, sorprendido y desconsertado Madness.

-Yo... absorbí la magia de alguien? de quien?- pregunto sin salir de su estado actual.

 _ **-Conoces lo que es un "Unison Raid" no es así?-**_ Dexter asintió, Elesis se lo había explicado en estos años, según decía: varios magos trataron de hacerlo pero fallaron en el intento, sin embargo él no creía que combinar su magia con la de otro fuera tan difícil - _ **Todos los que presenciaban tu pelea con Elesis creyeron que el ataque que tu, Maria y Naruto ejecutaron fue un Unison Raid de Hielo, Oscuridad y Viento... sin embargo no es así...-**_ Dexter abrió los ojos aun mas si le eran posible.

-Yo... Yo absorbí su magia?- pregunto sorprendido, no sabia que podía hacer algo así.

 _ **-No estaría sorprendido ahora si hubieras escuchado a tu padre esa ves que detuvo la pelea entre tu y "él"-**_ nuevamente la atención del muchacho recayó en ella, este la miro un momento antes de fruncir el ceño notoriamente.

-Que tiene que ver él en todo esto? Acaso tiene algo que ver el hecho de que nunca pude ganarle siquiera una vez?- pregunto algo irritado, realmente le molestaba mucho recordar que nunca en su vida pudo vencerlo a pesar de intentarlo con todo lo que tenia.

 _ **-Eso tiene mucho que ver Dexter... demasiado que ver-**_ la mujer dio un par de pasos hacia delante y en nada estuvo frente al ojirrojo, inclinándose un poco dejo su cara a centímetros de la del niño, al instante Dexter sintió la sangre agolpándose en su cara por la proximidad _**-Eso... junto al hecho de porque no eres nadie estando solo...-**_ el sonrojo del ojirrojo se esfumo al oírla.

-Que no soy nadie... estando solo?- dijo con lentitud, a que se refería con eso la mujer frente a él?.

 _ **-Si, Dexter... no eres nadie estando solo... eres débil sin nadie a tu lado que te apoye...-**_ la mujer de ojos celestes se enderezo nuevamente y paso a un lado del muchacho quien se giro para verla - _ **Al momento en que lanzaron ese ataque contra Elesis, era claro que no harían nada contra el de ella... pero sin embargo lo lograron porque inconscientemente usaste una de las formas por la que puedes volverte fuerte Dexter... Usaste tu "POTENCIAL"...-**_ la ultima palabra la dijo con mas fuerza y firmeza en su voz dejando confundió al muchacho por unos momentos hasta que un recuerdo vino a su cabeza de golpe.

 **...**

 _En el bosque de la isla en la que Dexter vivió cuando niño, el susodicho se encontraba entrenando con mucho esmero, su cara retorcida en una de furia hacia si mismo._

 _Sus nudillos dolían y sangraban mientras trataba de descargar todo ese odio que le había generado volver a perder contra él._

 _-"Porque?! Porque haga lo que haga ese bastardo siempre acaba ganando?! Soy fuerte! soy mas que fuerte! Entonces porque?! Porque?! Porque?! Porque?!- Tras cada pregunta hecha en su mente mas fuerza aplicaba a los puñetazos que le daba al inocente y viejo árbol frente a él, este tenia la corteza ya desaparecida y una notoria mancha roja lo cubría ligeramente -PORQUE NO PUEDO GANAR!- y antes de lanzar ese golpe que le rompería la mano otra lo tomo por la muñeca, al girarse vio la mirada suave y sonrisa ligera de su padre._

 _Esta cambio rápidamente a unas de esas sonrisas locas y ridículas que daba su viejo._

 _-Hoooh? Así que mi pequeño Dexter suelta su furia siega contra el pobre Árbol-kun! Que niño tan cobarde! Golpeando alguien que no puede defenderse- las palabras en tono burlón y exagerado de su viejo solo acabaron por irritarlo mas de lo que ya estaba._

 _-Cierra la boca, Vieja Lagartija!- exclamo con enojo mientras tiraba del brazo de su padre para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la frente, el hombre mayor lo recibió de lleno y falsamente hizo como que quedo O.K por el golpe quedando tendido en el suelo._

 _Sin embargo el sonido de los sollozos de su hijo lo alertaron de nuevo. Dexter ahora le daba la espalda a su padre, intentando que este no notara como se secaba las lagrimas soltadas con la manga de su campera._

 _Su padre se puso de pie lentamente mientras suspiraba, su mirada perdió esa locura anterior y se torno mas suave y paternal -Dime, hijo... que sucede?- pegunto tomándolo de ambos hombros, Dexter solo gruño._

 _-Nada!... solo... solo volví a perder contra él- susurro con la intención de que no lo escuchara, pero el poderoso oído de su padre, capaz de escuchar un alfiler caerse al otro lado del mundo, logro escucharlo con claridad._

 _Este soltó un pequeño resoplido mientras sobaba los hombros de su pequeño hijo -Sabes, Hijo... yo tenia el mismo problema con tu tío...- eso hizo que el muchacho alzara la cabeza para verlo, su infantil expresión le indicaba lo confundido y sorprendido que estaba de saber eso._

 _-De verdad? pero tu eres super fuerte! no hay forma que puedas perder contra el tío Zen!- dijo este con el ceño fruncido, le era imposible creer que su invencible padre podía ser... vencido por alguien..._

 _-Es lo malo de la oscuridad, hijo... siempre existirá, pero nunca vencerá a la luz- una sonrisa resignada apareció en el rostro de su padre, este recordaba también todas esas veces en las que no pudo derrotar a su hermano por mas trucos que usara, hasta que... -Es por eso que tu y yo somos el "Potencial" y ellos el "Poder"...- dio media vuelta a su hijo, dejándolo mirando hacia él, antes de arrodillarse para quedar a su altura._

 _Dexter enarco una ceja y ladeo un poco la cabeza -Que diferencia hay entre "Poder" y "Potencial"? que no son lo mismo?- pregunto y Jaaku soltó una risa ligera._

 _-No, Dexter... no son lo mismo...- respondió negando con la cabeza -...El Dragón Negro nunca podrá vencer el "Poder" de su rival, "El Dragón Blanco", pero si tiene el "Potencial" para hacerlo...- el ojirrojo menor miro con emoción al mayor._

 _-Entonces podre vencerlo algún día?!- pregunto moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo efusivamente._

 _-Claro que lo lograras... pero no solo...- el tono ligeramente serio alerto al menor a la par que lo confundía mas._

 _-No solo? a que te refieres?- otra nueva pregunta salia de él._

 _-Escucha, Dexter... El Dragón Negro siempre sera mas débil que el Dragón Blanco...- la expresión del pelinegro decayó al escucharlo._

 _-Soy... Débil...?- pregunto cabizbajo._

 _-Si... lo eres...- Dexter miro a su padre incrédulo pero antes de refutar algo este se adelanto a terminar lo que decía -Por eso es que el Dragón Negro nunca esta solo Dexter... alguna vez te has preguntado porque TÚ eres el Rey y no tu él?- Dexter negó con la cabeza un par de veces, nunca supo exactamente porque él era quien mandaba a su grupo de amigos y no él a pesar de ser menos fuerte, porque era Ojos Rojos quien se rodeaba mas de personas y Ojos Azules solo de unas pocas... -Eso es porque TU llevas el "Potencial"... el potencial de sacar poder de quienes amas! El Dragón Negro nunca pudo hacer nada estando solo... Yo! nunca pude hacer nada solo, pero sin embargo cuando conocí a tu madre fue la primera vez en que pude patearle el trasero a Zen de la forma mas brutal que puede... lo entiendes, hijo? Tu estas rodeado de amigos porque esa es una de tus fuerzas, porque tienes la habilidad de mesclar tu magia con la de ellos, hacerla tuya...- Dexter abrió grande sus ojos al momento de escuchar esa revelación. Que él podía hacer suya la magia de los demás? como era eso?_

 _-Pero, como?...- pregunto sorprendido._

 _-Es sencillo, tienes el "Potencial" para vencer a Ojos Azules, pero no estando solo, sino puedes vencerlo tomando la ayuda de otros... tomando su magia... ese es el poder de Ojos Rojos, el de fusionar su magia con la de los demás, para tomar fuerza de sus sentimientos, su fe y esperanzas, para de esa forma lograr lo que se proponga...- el padre de Dexter le brindo una sonrisa amplia a su hijo quien acabo animándose tras lo dicho._

 _-Entonces solo... no soy nadie... GRACIAS VIEJO!- exclamo dándole un fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo al mayor quien lo correspondió gustoso._

 **...**

-Entonces solo... no soy nadie...- repitió el ojirrojo mientras agachaba un poco la mirada, la mujer frente a el se cruzo de brazos bajo su pecho, su mirada fría y seria pegada en él.

- _ **Así es, eso es el "Potencial"; la capacidad de sacar poder de otros para vencer en tus batallas... es por eso que el ataque que diste junto a Maria y Naruto se combino entre si, fue como... Un Rugido de Hielo Negro Huracanado...**_ \- dijo ella sin perder su porte.

-Entonces para salvarme ahora... tengo que tomar la magia de Elesis-san, no?- pregunto este con tono serio y los ojos entrecerrados con un notorio ceño fruncido, agregando el hecho de que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- _ **Solo ten cuidado... no es tan fácil como parece**_ \- dijo y Dexter pudo notar muy, muy levemente un dejo de preocupación en su tono.

En ese momento todo comenzó a envolverse en llamas para sorpresa del pelinegro, mas no de la estoica mujer quien aun seguía en su misma posición.

- _ **Parece que estas volviendo en ti... el tiempo se nos acabo, Dexter**_ \- la mujer cerro los ojos y se dio media vuelta, el pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Que?... Aun no! No se quien diablos eres siquiera! Quien eres? Como llegaste a mi cabeza?! Que es ese dragón?!- Poco a poco las llamas comenzaron a cubrir parcialmente la visión del pelinegro.

La mujer con cola se giro hacia él, mirándolo por sobre el hombro - _ **Esas son preguntas que se responderán con el tiempo... de momento, es mas útil que sepas una de las dos formas en las que te vuelves fuerte**_ \- dijo aun en su posición.

-Dos formas? Cual es la otra? AL MENOS DIME TU NOMBRE?!- exclamo lo ultimo cuando las llamas ya lo consumían todo frente a él, aun así alcanzo a oír algo.

- _ **Mi nombre es...-**_ y la oración se corto allí, silenciada por el dolor que sentía ahora alrededor de su cuerpo, silenciada por el calor feroz que lo envolvía ahora.

 **-** _ **Úsalo a tu Favor... El era el "Poder"... y Tu el "Potencial"...-**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Todos los presentes miraban horrorizados como las fuertes y colosales llamas se arremolinaban alrededor del cuerpo del niño de ojos rojos.

-NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo Maria con una mirada de miedo en su rostro, no quería perder a su nuevo amigo... ni ahora ni nunca...

-Rápido, Maestra! haga algo!- grito Naruto mirando a la mujer de ojos rojos, sin embargo esta miraba entre sorprendida y expectante las llamas que ella misma lanzo... algo se avecinaba y quería verlo.

Junto a ella los demás presentes que miraban la pelea, menos Konohamaru quien también estaba horrorizado por la escena, esperaban expectantes que pudiera suceder.

Y como si fueran adivinos algo sucedió...

De la nada todo el fuego que cubría al pelinegro comenzó a arremolinarse en una especia de tornado que se ensanchaba en el centro pero que se cerraba en las puntas, todos miraban sorprendidos el poderoso torbellino de llamas abrazadoras.

-AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de proveniente de la base del tornado se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte y notorio.

Sorprendidos, los que veían el acto abrieron los ojos con sorpresa cuando el tornado de fuego se ensancho en la parte de arriba y comenzó a arremolinarse dando giros en un solo punto.

Dicho punto cuando vieron bien, les sorprendió aun mas...

Todo ese fuego abrazador rotaba siendo absorbido por la boca de Dexter, como si se tratara de una aspiradora, todas las llamas se dirigían como hilos gruesos y finos hacia la boca del pelinegro, mirando mas de cerca pudieron ver que este tenia muchas quemaduras en el cuerpo que iban de graves a severas pero sorprendentemente este comía esas llamas como si se tratara de un Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

Entonces de aquel tornado de fuego solo ascuas quedaron danzando ferozmente alrededor del pelinegro quien agacho rápidamente la cabeza quedando en una posición encobrada y con los brazos colgando frente a él.

Los segundos para quienes veían la escena les parecieron horas interminables, todos sumidos en un profundo silencio que ni el mas microscópico de los insectos se atrevió a romper.

En ese momento quien lo rompió fue el propio Dexter, o mejor dicho las llamas que comenzó a desprender lentamente su cuerpo, comenzando como finas lineas de lo que parecía humo de un profundo negro hasta que las llama salieron de su cuerpo con enorme fulgor, como si el fuera un mago de fuego desde hacia años.

Sin embargo estas llamas no desprendían luz lo que desprendía de ellas era un aura enteramente negra, muy contrario a las llamas que acababa de comerse hacia un instante.

Estas salían de sus manos mayormente que ahora adquirían un tono rojizo naranja con ligeros toques de negro en ellos, podía verse que las puntas de sus cabellos ahora brillaban como ascuas, del interior de su boca podía verse una luz, como si la llama ardiera aun en su estomago y su ojos dejaron de ser rojos para pasar a ser de un tono anaranjado rojizo.

Todos miraban lo que se paraba frente a ellos como si fuera algo que en la vida esperaron ver, y en cierto modo era así.

-No es posible...- murmuro el viejo maestro demostrando su sorpresa al ver al muchacho usando esa magia... usando esas llamas...

-No puede ser que él pudiera lograr algo así... es ilógico!- exclamo Daidouji sin creerse que veía. Jiraiya tenia una mirada tan desencajada como la de ella.

Por otro lado Maria, Naruto y Konohamaru miraban al pelinegro con una sorpresa y emoción enormes, mientras Elesis era la mas sorprendida.

-"Esto no es bueno... no pudo haberse comido parte de la "Llama de los Ancestros"..."- incrédula miro como el pelinegro le sonreía de una forma en que no lo había hecho antes, era una sonrisa dentada y grande, jodidamente salvaje, como la de un Dragón mismo.

Sin embargo, ella tenia razón, la Llama de los Ancestros no eran unas llamas cualquieras y para alguien que las había profanado como el pelinegro al absorberlas no podía irle bien si las tomaba así sin mas.

Por eso fue que su sonrisa desapareció y sintió como si su cuerpo se estirara hacia todos lados mientras se encobaba por el dolor que sintió ante eso, era como si algo hubiera explotado dentro suyo.

Poco a poco las llamas fueron haciéndose mas incontrolables y Dexter pudo sentir con certeza que su piel comenzaba a burbujear debido al intenso calor al que se exponía en ese momento.

-"Ma-Maldición! Porque no funciona! Porque estoy haciéndome daño a mi mismo si debería de poder usar este poder correctamente!... Porque "Potencial" no funciona!"- se pregunto internamente mientras sentía su cuerpo apunto de estallar.

- _ **"Porque deberíamos darle nuestro poder a un mocoso como tu?"-**_ Escucho en su cabeza el pelinegro, se trataba de una voz femenina y seria, la vio muy parecida a la de Elesis.

-"Qui-Quien diablos eres?!"- pregunto Dexter cayendo de rodillas debido al dolor, Maria y Naruto trataron de socorrerlo pero Elesis los freno, no iban a lograr nada a fin de cuentas.

- _ **"Porque abría que darle nuestro poder a un mocoso sin aspiraciones en la vida... sin ninguna meta a la que llegar..."-**_ Dexter miro hacia arriba y se encontró con una mujer parada frente a él.

Era alta y delgada pero de cuerpo voluminoso, acorde a su edad que podía decir rondaba entre los 25 años mas o menos, estaba completamente desnuda pero la luz que emitía su cuerpo era tal que no permitía ver nada, lo único destacable de su figura eran los tatuajes extraños de color rojo puro en sus muslos y ante brazos, las facciones en su rostro eran, efectivamente, como las de su maestra pero eran ligeramente mas maduras, su irises eran rojos con el contorno de color naranja rojizo, un largo flequillo tapaba el lado derecho de su cara, su cabello era largo y lacio de un profundo color escarlata al llegar a la coronilla de su cabeza pero que conforme bajaba se iba degradando a tonos mas brillantes, Escarlata, carmesí, rojo, naranja-rojizo, naranja y finalmente un fuerte color amarillo.

-Qui... Quien eres?- pregunto como pudo el muchacho debido al dolor, sin embargo la mujer no cambio su expresión.

 _ **-"Responde, mocoso... porque razón debería de darte parte de mi poder? porque le daría a alguien estas llamas teniendo un poder que extrae el de otros para su beneficio?..."**_ \- las preguntas tomaron por sorpresa al muchacho, sin embargo el dolor era tanto que no pudo demostrarlo.

-Yo... yo no lo extraigo para mi beneficio... yo... yo lo tomare... lo tomare para hacerme mas fuerte... y protegerlos a todos!- exclamo como pudo mientras el fuego comenzaba a arremolinarse con mas fuerza a su alrededor.

La mujer alzo una ceja al oírlo _**-"Protegerlos? porque?..."-**_ pregunto ella, Dexter frunció mas el ceño.

-Porque... porque...- poco a poco el dolor incrementaba y eso ya lo tenia irritado al punto de que termino gritando su respuesta -...PORQUE NO PIENSO PASAR POR LO QUE PASE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUI DÉBIL AL PROTEGER A QUIENES AMABA! NO PIENSO SEGUIR SIENDO DÉBIL!... PORQUE YO... PORQUE YO SOY EL REY! Y EL REY PROTEGE A SU REINO A TODA COSTA! POR ESO SOY EL POTENCIAL, PORQUE TENGO LA FUERZA PARA LOGRAR MIS METAS! Y MI META ES HACER MIERDA A ESE CABRÓN DE AKIM PARA QUE NO SIGA HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS! VOY A PROTEGER MI REINO DE TODO BASTARDO!... ESA ES MI META A LLEGAR!- aquel rugido no solo llego a oídos del ente llameante frente a él si no también de quienes estaban cerca, esto les genero una sonrisa y una gran sorpresa puesto que la convicción en esas palabras fue la mas grande que habían sentido en sus vidas, al menos para los mas jóvenes.

 _ **-"Entonces esperare... y cuando demuestres a donde eres capaz de llegar por quienes amas, mi poder... sera tuyo..."-**_ la mujer llameante frente a él dijo aquello mostrando una pequeña y suave sonrisa _**-"Ahora... demuestra el poder que obtendrás una vez logres controlar "LA LLAMA PRIMIGENIA"...!"-**_ exclamo al final mientras Dexter estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer eso, liberar la energía suficiente para no explotar o quedar chamuscado.

- _ **ARTE SECRETO DEL DRAGÓN LLAMEANTE DE OJOS ROJOS!-**_ En ese instante las llamas se arremolinaron con mas ferocidad pero ahora un aura negras contorneaba al pelinegro mientras se paraba y colocabas sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo alzando sus manos a la mitad del pecho (Como un Super Saiyajin) - _ **INFIERNO DEMONÍACO...!-**_ y lo vieron alzar los brazos antes de hacerlos bajar con fuerza mientras gritaba la ultima parte del hechizo -... _ **VIOLENCIA DE LA LLAMA PRIMIGENIA!...-**_

El grito se alargo al momento en que las llamas se arremolinaron alrededor del pelinegro creando un poderoso torbellino de llamas rojas, naranjas y algunas negras mientras un espiral de fuego giraba entorno al enorme tornado de fuego que asendia al cielo hasta perderse en este. El poder que soltaba el muchacho en ese momento fue le suficiente para que los accesorios que llevaba llegaran a su ultimo nivel, el rojo, para posteriormente comenzar a explotar uno por uno.

El grupo miraba el espectáculo de llamas frente a ellos con estupefacción, los mas jóvenes se agarraban como podían para no ser arrastrados por la ráfaga de aire caliente que soltaba el ataque hecho por el joven Dragón Slayer, sin embargo los mayores parecían pegados al suelo, solo sus ropas se arremolinaban por la ráfaga.

-"Esto... realmente no lo previne..."- pensó Elesis quien miraba la escena con una mirada entre preocupada y estoica.

-Dios! Que diablos esta haciendo ese idiota?!- exclamo Maria mientras se sostenía del suelo con sus garras de hielo.

-No lo se... pero es increíble!- respondió Naruto agarrándose de ella.

El ataque se prolongo por unos momentos antes de terminar, frente a ellos acabo quedando una estela de humo que se desprendía del carbonizado suelo que antes era tierra y pasto, ahora solo era carbón y cenizas, pero de entre toda esa humareda pudieron ver la figura de Dexter.

El aun se encontraba de pie, su piel estaba roja y en varios lugares soltaba estelas de vapor, pero lo que mas preocupo a todos fue el gran numero de quemaduras que tenia, todas visibles pues la mayor parte de su ropa acabo carbonizada quedando unos harapos a los que llamo pantalones alguna vez y su campera, la cual tenia quemadas las mangas y las parte baja... esta no daba señal de repararse.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el cuerpo inerte de Dexter cayo fuertemente al suelo, inconsciente.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Los días de entrenamiento habían terminado, tres semanas después de lo sucedido en el entrenamiento de Dexter, Maria y Naruto. Luego de ese dia el pelinegro tardo dos semanas y media en recuperarse... estuvo una semana en cama luego de quedar inconsciente.

Su acto demostrado solo le valió un fuerte regaño por parte de su maestra y el anciano Sarutobi pues lo que hizo fue algo que pudo acabar con su vida debido a que esas llamas no eran para nada normales, y el pelinegro pudo entender porque... Pero sin embargo una explicación de lo sucedido les hizo entender de que se trataba.

En una primera instancia Elesis y sus amigos se encontraron sorprendidos y algo preocupados por la presencia de alguien en lo que Dexter describió como "Su paraje mental" o "mundo interno".

Mas aun así, "Potencial" fue una especie de habilidad que les llamo la atención aunque pospusieron el profundizar en eso teniendo en cuenta que el ojirrojo no estaba en optimas condiciones para hablar largo rato.

Ahora que el entrenamiento se acabo era hora de que nuestro protagonista regresara a su gremio de origen... o al menos el que lo acepto primero...

-De verdad no quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?- pregunto Dexter a Maria, esta negó de brazos cruzados.

-No, Dexter... creo que me quedare con los Caballeros Mercenarios, en el tiempo que estuve en Terra ninguno de esos bastardos apareció para molestar así que... no es que me moleste matarlos cada que se me aparecer, pero también necesito mis momentos de relajación y en Élder estoy bien a gusto...- esta acabo su explicación con una sonrisa de disculpas hacia el muchacho de ojos rojos, este asintió.

-Entiendo, no tienes de que preocuparte, a fin de cuentas no es como si no volviéramos a vernos de nuevo...- dijo el moviendo una mano para que le restara importancia.

-Espero que sea dentro de mucho, no quiero ver tu espantosa cara de nuevo- la expresión burlona de la pelirroja junto a lo dicho irritaron al muchacho quien puso una expresión de enojo.

-También me alegra que no vinieras, Enana... "A fin de cuentas ya tengo suficiente con Hojalata y el Desnudista... aunque, hay que ver si cambiaron un poco en estos años..."- lo ultimo fue dicho de forma pensativa pero eso no quitaba que Maria se ofendiera al hablar de su estatura, ahora con 13 años cada uno podía verse ligeramente la diferencia de alturas.

-Cierra la boca, Poste andante!- exclamo esta con la misma cara irritada.

-Poste Andante? es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, microbio?!- soltó una carcajada malvada al decir aquello y Maria ya se preparaba para golpearlo, sin embargo una voz los detuvo.

-Ya, Ya, niños... compórtense un poco...- dijo Elesis quien se acercaba con una sonrisa y una mano haciendo ademan para que se tranquilizaran.

El par solo se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia direcciones opuestas del otro. Elesis soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Hmhm... bien, como ya es hora de que regreses a tu gremio, Dexter... ten toma esto y guárdalo bien- la mujer le tendió un objeto rectangular y plano al muchacho quien lo tomo con una mirada curiosa.

-Que es esto?- pregunto mirando el objeto, se trataba de algún tipo de mini televisor con un pequeño botón en una punta y unos a los lados.

-Es un Celular- respondió la mujer -De allí te llegaran mensajes donde te muestre que misiones tienes que hacer aquí en Fiore de parte de los Caballeros Mercenarios, te llegaran tres como maximo, tu solo toca la pantalla en la que escojas y te llegaran los datos, ademas de eso tiene un montón de usos a si que, mantente al tanto de cuando suene por si te llamo- Dexter miro a Elesis antes de mirar el pequeño aparato, sin mas asintió y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Mas tarde vería que cosa tiene.

-Bien, alguna otra cosa antes de irme?- pregunto al par, Maria negó pero Elesis volvió a hablar.

-Cuando suene atiende rápido, tengo un regalo para ti por sobrevivir a estos últimos tres años- dijo con una sonrisa y Dexter la miro con intensidad.

-Un regalo? que es?- pregunto apuradamente, Elesis negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, te lo daré cuando sea el momento- la mujer sonrió al momento en que veía al ojirrojo bufar con fastidio.

-Diablos...- murmuro frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo luego dejo lo dejo pasar para, en su mano, hacer aparecer algo con su **Magia de Re-Equip** básica, luego se lo coloco con rapidez.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con extrañeza pues no entendian para que el pelinegro se colocaba una capa de color café sucio que lo cubría por completo -Emm... Dexter... que diablos hacer con eso puesto?- pregunto la pelirroja menor con cara de no entender.

Dexter solo la miro aun con la capucha del manto, de esa forma no se le veía la cara -Que no viste nunca las historia en donde el protagonista se va de entrenamiento y regresa mas fuerte? siempre que regresa lo hace con un manto para taparle la cara y que todos salgan preguntándose quien es? y esas cosas...- dijo este con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Maria y Elesis lo miraron con cara de Poker antes de mirarse la una a la otra y luego al pelinegro -Quitátela, te vez ridículo...- dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el pelinegro cayera al suelo con una aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-Lo se, solo quería que los ED que gaste en esto sirvieran para algo...- dijo mientras soltaba falsas lagrimas.

-Solo lárgate ya, quieres?!- rugió exasperada la pelirroja mejor haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara mientras se ponía de pie en un instante.

-Bien! Me voy ya, cuídense! Las quiero!- y sin mas el Dragón Slayer comenzó a correr en dirección a Magnolia, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba.

-Nosotras también! estate atento al celular!- le grito Elesis poniendo las manos a los lados de su boca para que su voz sonara mas alto pues el ojirrojo ya se encontraba lejos de ellas.

-Realmente esta bien dejarlo ir así nada mas? la magia que obtuvo de ti podría salirse de control...- Elesis miro a la menor a su lado, esta estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba seria al muchacho alejarse.

La caballero mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder -No hay de que preocuparse, las llamas que comió no le servirán hasta que demuestre ser digno de ellas... al menos, no en su mayoría...- Maria miro a la mujer por el rabillo del ojos.

-Incluso si usara ese estado acabaría haciéndose daño, no era mejor darle un año o dos mas de entrenamiento?- Elesis no respondió al instante, primero se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse mientras hablaba.

-No, él no tiene que depender de mi para todo... a fin de cuentas, yo no estaré siempre para él...- la menor abrió un poco los ojos ante lo dicho por la caballero pelirroja, pero se encontraba de acuerdo con lo dicho, Dexter tenia que hacer las cosas por si solo, al menos alguna de ellas.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Su mirada se quedo pegada al enorme cartel que ponía en grande "FAIRY TAIL", luego de tanto tiempo había regresado pero ahora algo lo aquejaba con mucha fuerza, una preocupación que lo dejo pegado en su lugar.

-"Tendría que hacer una entrada dramática? o solo entrar así como si nada diciendo "Hola, ya volví?""- aquello era lo que ahora tenia pegado en su lugar al ojirrojo, con la mirada confusa y la mano en su mentón, realmente estaba pensando seriamente en como hacer su gran entrada de regreso -"Pero... y si me veo ridículo haciendo algo así?... pero también sera algo aburrido solo entrar así sin mas..."- los pensamientos seguían y gracias a eso no pudo escuchar como dentro del gremio las cosas parecían ponerse algo feas, pues dentro podían oírse los gritos iracundo de alguien que el conocía.

Decidiéndose finalmente, dio un paso al frente, iba a hacer la misma entrada que siempre hacia cuando regresaba al gremio luego de una misión que consistía en solo empujar la puerta y soltar por lo alto un "Ya llegue, Inútiles!", solo que esta vez lo haría gritando y dándole una patada a la puerta.

Recordar aquello le traía recuerdos de hacer tres años, cuando la mayoría se enojaba con él por decirles así pero el solo los ignoraba o los mandaba al diablo, sin que nadie lo supiera para él era solo una manera cariñosa de dirigirse a ellos... sep, un cariño muy raro el suyo...

Se coloco justo en frente de la puerta y alzo su pierna con la intención de darle una patada a las grandes puestas para abrirlas de par en par, y así lo hizo, su pie derecho impacto en la madera casi descuidada y la fuerza fue suficiente para abrirlas de par en par.

Al hacerlo el olor a alcohol lo golpeo fuertemente en la nariz, era común que el gremio oliera así, a fin de cuentas la mayoría de los miembros se divertían bebiendo o peleando.

Aun así, con ese olor o la vista del descuidado salón frente a él, podía decir que había regresado al lugar al que acepto pertenecer luego de todo su entrenamiento, el lugar donde estaba esa gente a la que él prometió a su maestro, maestra y así mismo proteger con todo su poder, a quienes no dejaría pasar las penurias que sufrieron sus amigos por lo débil que fue en ese entonces.

Se encontraba feliz de regresar al lugar al que comenzaría a llamar "hogar" una vez todos lo saludaran por su regreso, una vez le dieran la bienvenida luego de tanto tiempo.

Y esa bienvenida llego...

En forma de una mesa que le dio de lleno en la cara...

Afortunadamente sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para lograr endurecer su cara para que la mesa solo acabara hecha pedazos al impactar contra él, aun así eso no detuvo el hecho de que su expresión, antes contenta, se deformara en una de extrema irritación.

Pero, de donde venia tal violenta bienvenida? pues al ver dentro del gremio pudo ver que no se trataba de otra mas que de una chica... de pelo escarlata y armadura... -"Hojalata..."- arrastro aquel apodo en su mente con una voz que denotaba lo enojado que estaba. Sin embargo su presencia no fue notada ni por ella, ni por la niña de pelo blanco y ropas góticas con la que parecía estar discutiendo.

-DONDE ESTA?!- rugió Erza con gran furia en su tono, el gremio la miraba con cierto miedo, como si se hubieran liberado a un pequeño demonio que los mataría a todos en solo un segundo.

Mas aun así, la chica de ropas góticas y reveladoras no cambio su expresión burlona y desafiante -De que hablas, pecho plano?- pregunto con sorna cruzada de brazos.

-SABES EXACTAMENTE A QUE ME REFIERA, PERRA GÓTICA! DEJE MI PASTEL SOLO UN SEGUNDO Y AL DARME CUENTA YA NO ESTABA, SE QUE TU TIENES QUE VER CON ESO!- la señalo acusadoramente mientras su expresión no cambiaba, al contrario, estaba enojándose mas.

La chiquilla de pelo blanco frunció el ceño -Y QUE PRUEBAS TIENES PARA AFIRMAR ESO? PUDO HABER SIDO GRAY!- exclamo señalando al susodicho quien estaba sentado a una distancia prudente del par, este se sobre salto al momento en que la pelirroja se giro a verlo.

-YO NO HICE NADA! E ESTADO JUGANDO CARTAS CON KANA TODO EL RATO, NI SABIA QUE ESTABAS COMIENDO SIQUIERA!- se defendió sudando balas por la intensidad de la mirada de Erza.

-ENTONCES SI FUISTE TU, PERRA! DONDE ESTA?- volvió a mirar a la ojiazul antes de acercarse lo suficiente para chocar su frente con la de ella.

En un principio la gótica retrocedió un paso por el impacto pero sin embargo empujo con igual fuerza, ahora ambas chocaban frentes intentando superar a la otra.

-Y QUE VAS A HACER SI FUI YO? PEGARME CON TU INEXISTENTE PECHO?- irritada ahora la peliblanca la insulto como de costumbre, Erza se enfureció mas al ser insultada por lo que el gremio vio como un aura roja comenzó a rodearla demostrando que su paciencia se estaba acabando y pronto se iba a armar un armagedón que nadie quería pasar.

Los miembros miraron a su maestro quien bebía tranquilamente sentado en la barra del gremio una jarra de cerveza, a su lado Nell miraba la pelea con ojos entrecerrados y una mano en su mejilla.

-Ara, Ara... parece que van a empezar otra vez, Maestro- dijo la encargada del bar con su siempre tono pasivo y sonrisa tranquila.

Makarov suspiro un poco -Tienes razón, creo que debo intervenir...- dijo y dejando su jarra a un lado se puso de pie para detener al par de diablillas que tanto pavor daban.

Sin embargo no pudo decir ni "A" cuando una presión mágica (Solo imaginen la Presión Espiritual de Bleach) se sintió por todo el gremio haciendo que se pusiera un poco en alerta, no era un poder peligrosamente alto, podría decir que él lo eclipsaría con el suyo en cero coma, pero aun así era considerable.

El gremio en su mayoría lo sintió, algún que otro resegado inexperto no, ni tampoco el par de jovenicitas que estaban demasiado ensimismada en su discusión. Aun así, sin sentirlo o no todos giraron su vista a las puertas del gremio pues de ellas podía verse entrar un aura de color rojo oscuro que, podía decirse, era considerablemente mas irritada que el del par de chicas.

Pisadas podían oírse, una tras otra de forma lenta pero fuerte, pronto quien las daba se hizo presente y mas de uno abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No puede ser...- murmuro Gray con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kana a su lado tenia una expresión similar aunque mostraba una sonrisa contenta -...Regreso!- dijo.

Macao y Wakaba chocaron jarras al ver al joven entrar, pese al aura oscura que lo rodeaba -Te dije que podría con todo!- exclamaron a la vez soltando una risotada.

Sin embargo algunos, la mayoría, no sabían quien era el joven, ni porque se dirigía con tanto enojo hacia el par de niñas.

-Quien es?- se pregunto una niña de no mas de 10, de pelo blanco, corto, y ojos azules.

-No lo se... pero parece querer ir en contra de Nee-san y Erza...- dijo algo inseguro un muchacho de pelo blanco y piel bronceada sentado junto a ella.

-Esta loco!- exclamo un miembro de los mas recientes.

-Lo van a matar!- grito otro, sin embargo algunos de los mas viejo soltaba una risotada, ya conociendo al muchacho.

Makarov miro al joven con una gran sonrisa al ver que había regresado y que parecía estar en una pieza, sin embargo quien hablo fue Emiko.

-Parece que estuvo siempre en lo correcto, Maestro... él si podría con el entrenamiento de Elesis-sama- dijo ella entregándole una sonrisa mas brillante al anciano, contenta de ver al pequeño del ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo todos callaron cuando este ya estuvo a mitad de camino del par y comenzó a hablar.

-Luego de tanto tiempo fuera, luego de tres largos años... lo que recibo de bienvenida es una mesa en la cara?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa con una vena mascada en la frente y mejilla -Enserio buscan arruinar la poco paciencia que tengo?- pregunto en el mismo estado.

El par de chicas finalmente repararon en la presencia del muchacho y se giraron a verlo, en un primer momento ambas lo miraron con irritación pero luego la mirada de Erza cambio a una de sorpresa al verlo, sin embargo la de la peliblanca no cambio.

-Dexter...- murmuro la pelirroja aun shoqueada, la peliblanca por otro lado no la escucho y dio un paso en frente, haciéndole frente al joven de ojos rojos.

-Y que si pierdes la paciencia que tienes, eh? Quien diablos eres?!- pregunto lanzando ahora todo su enojo en dirección del Madness, este le sonrió de medio lado, mostrando sus afilados colmillos mientras se señalaba así mismo con su pulgar.

-Yo... SOY DEXTER MADNESS...!- exclamo por lo alto llamando la atención mas que antes -...EL DRAGÓN NEGRO DE FAIRY TAIL!- acabo rugiendo y mas de uno se sorprendió por la declaración, mas otros sonrieron con animo mientras alzaban sus jarras en celebración por lo dicho.

 **...**

 **...**

 **"El Dragón Negro De Fairy Tail" a vuelto! y con la férrea convicción de proteger a sus amigos de los males que se avecinan en el horizonte, pero... sera capaz?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **¡Y CON ESTO GENTE, SE TERMINA LA PRIMERA SAGA DE LA SERIE!**

 **así es damas y caballeros, la primera saga del fic finaliza aquí, con cerca de 11,000 palabras en su capitulo final... y esta saga la nombrare...**

 **-"** _ **Saga El Dragón Negro De Fairy Tail"-**_

 **Si... suena cool, al menos si yo lo digo xD**

 **Pero como sea, realmente fue un capitulo que me costo terminar, con esto de que fue super largo, el tener que corregir los errores, leérmelo de nuevo para corregir y agregar cosas y la falta de inspiración en varias ocasiones... pfff... fue una tortura...**

 **Pero aquí lo tienen, el final de la primera saga, podrían tomarla como una especia de "Saga del Shinigami Sustituto". Digo que es la primera saga porque luego viene la siguiente a esta... okey, eso sonó estúpido xD Lo que quise decir es que, este no, el próximo capitulo, osea el 11, comenzara con la saga de World... quien haya leído la anterior versión de este fic sabrá de que hablo pero si no, ya lo verán.**

 **En cuanto al capitulo actual, realmente me esmere mucho en darle sentido a la habilidad de Dexter de absorber la magia de otros, NO! no se confundan, no es una habilidad como la de Acnologia para comerse la magia de otros y recuperarse, la habilidad hace que Dexter fusione su magia con la de otro combinándolas en una, de hay que el ataque que soltó sea "Arte Secreto Del Dragón Llameante De Ojos Rojos" porque fusiono su magia de Dragón Slayer con la Llama Primigenia.**

 **Sin embargo no vayan a creer cualquier cosa, Dexter no ira comiéndose la magia de quien se le curse, al contrario hay muy pocas veces en las que la va a utilizar, y esa forma "Modo Dragón Llameante de Ojos Rojos" tardara mucho en lograr dominarla, recién en la season 2 lo lograra.**

 **De donde saque la habilidad "Potencial"? pues es muy simple, como ya sabrán o se habrán dado cuenta la magia de Dexter esta enteramente inspirada en la del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos de YUGIOH, dicho monstruo es el mas débil de todos los que tienen 8 estrellas, teniendo 2400 puntos de ataque cuando lo normal es alrededor de 2900, es por eso que Ojos Rojos, al menos en la época del primer YUGIOH, se valía mucho de sus fusiones, es por eso que existen tantas fusiones y formas del Dragón Negro (Dragón de Cráneo Negro, Meteorito Negro, Metal Negro, Oscuro, Llameante, etc)... es de hay de donde viene que Dexter pueda usar una habilidad asi.**

 **También les dije que Maria tendría un power up, pero eso lo retrasare para la saga que viene, no sera gran cosa pero le servirá.**

 **Por otro lado, también se muestra en el cap quien es el tercer maestro del gremio, siendo el tercer Hokage de Naruto... sep, Hiruzen es el tercer maestro, y el segundo es otro viejo conocido y el primero otro viejo mas conocido... pero no se preocupen, el viejo no tendrá mucha participación.**

 **Otros mostrados son Jiraiya y Daidouji, estos si tendrán participación pero sera mas adelante, en la saga de Maria. Sus diseños no cambian en nada, solo busquen en Google Jiraiya y ya, solo busquen Daidouji de Senran Kagura y aparecerá, sin embargo esta no es tan musculosa como la original. La razón de que no aparecieran directamente, osea que no diera en detalle su aspecto, es debido a que no tenían que ser vistos por Naruto, pero ahondare en ese tema mas adelante.**

 **Ahora, dejando el cap de lado para hablar del próximo brevemente, el siguiente Cap sera de transición, no es seguro al 100%, puede que cambie de idea, pero el cap sera también algo largo como este y en él se tomara con mas profundidad la llegada de Dexter, ademas veremos que le tiene preparado Elesis y... sip... es muy probable que haya DexterXErza, ya veré como hago para ahondar la relación de ellos, pero no se esperen besos ni nada por el estilo... Aun...**

 **Sin mas que decir, ya saben! dejen su Review por el final de la Saga, delen a Follow que, joder, ya llegamos a los 10! jajaja... para muchos eso sera una mierda pinchada con un palo pero para mi es un gran logro! y también denle a Favoritos para que estén al tanto de cuando subo nuevo cap!**

 **Ahora si! NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA! :D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **PUTA! JUSTO ME FIJO PARA VER SI NO ME EQUIVOCABA CON LOS FOLLOW Y LOS FAV Y LOGRO VER QUE TENGO UN REVIEW! HAHAHA! VAMOS A RESPONDERLO RÁPIDAMENTE ENTONCES:**

 **- _Ahurtrojo1:_** _Honestamente pienso acabar el fic allí, osea ya no hay mas que hacer ademas de esperar a ver que piensa hacer Mashima con la serie, si piensa seguirla con algo mas o dejar todo en un "The End?", si es lo primero entonces el fic continuara, sino la Season 5 sera el punto final de la serie... francamente carezco de la imaginación suficiente para hacer un arco argumental interesante y si lo hiciera lo ultimo que se me ocurría seria un Boruto 2.0... y nadie quiere eso... al menos yo no..._

 _Así_ _que, si... el final de la serie sera tras la caída de Alvares y Acnologia... luego de eso sera el Time Skip de un año como en la serie y ya veré de hacer un epilogo propio._

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima! :D**


	17. Capitulo 10

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 10-**_

Esa misma noche el viejo maestro del Gremio había comenzado una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del Dragón Slayer y aun cuando muchos no conocían al joven ojirrojo de igual forma decidieron seguir la idea del anciano, nadie se negaba a beber fuera cual fuera el motivo.

Por eso a estas horas de la noche la razón de dicha celebración se encontraba sentado junto a sus viejos compañeros los cuales no había visto en los últimos tres años. Hablaban de lo que había sucedió en este ultimo tiempo teniendo una sorprendente buena atmósfera, Gray comentaba su constante entrenamiento que daba grandes frutos, con ello venían los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones de Kana quien reía ante los enojos del Fullbuster.

Sorprendente era también que Dexter hablaba con ellos con mejor actitud, ya no portaba esa expresión de enojo constante, aun cuando su ceño seguía fruncido, era mas comunicativo y relajado al interactuar, comentando tanto animada, sarcástica o burlonamente.

En este tiempo también logro conocer a nuevos niños que se unieron al gremio. Comenzando con Mirajane; ella era en un primer momento un fastidio total, la chica era gruñona, engreída y siempre encontraba momento para resaltar su personalidad busca pleitos, sobre todo con Erza con quien parecía llevarse peor en el gremio.

Hablando de la pelirroja, Dexter podía notar el cambio en ella y quienes la rodeaban, el aura oscura que vio en la joven antes de irse producto de sus sentimientos conflictivos aun se mantenía a flote, constante, pero ya no con la enorme fuerza que antes. Ahora podía vérsela mas animada, pero a un nivel menos marcado como el de él, haciendo comentario de lo que se hablaba y respondiendo agresivamente a las insinuaciones de Mirajane. Aparentemente el ojirrojo también vio que ella se había forjado un renombre en el gremio, uno que implicaba un fuerte deseo por el orden, algo que seguro también chocaría con él en algún momento. Aun así, el hecho de que la joven se mostrara mas tranquila y menos defensiva le hacia sonreír inadvertidamente.

Pero volviendo al principio, con la peliblanca de pésimo caracter también venían un par de hermanos menores. Dexter encontró adorable a la menor de los hermanos, Lissana, quien mostraba una actitud alegre comentando lo sorprendente que le parecía Terra desde el punto de vista de todo lo que contaba el ojirrojo, en cierto modo al Madness le hizo recordar la inocencia de Amy, algo que por dentro le apretó el corazón.

Por otro lado estaba el mediano de los Strauss, Elfman, el chico era tímido y tranquilo contrastando por completo con sus dos hermanas. Sin embargo, el ojirrojo había afinado lo suficiente el ojo como para poder ver que el chico tenia un gran deseo de proteger en sus hermanas en su interior, sonrió de medio lado, ese era el mismo sentimiento que él tenia con su hermana mayor.

Con los hermanos también conoció a una niña pequeña y de cabello azul, esta leía un libro con mucho interés cuando la encontró sentada a un lado de Erza. La chica resultaba ser muy inteligente para su edad, diablos admitía que superaba a Maria en inteligencia y esa chica si que gastaba parte de su tiempo leyendo, por mas sorprendente que eso se escuchara viniendo de una Dragón Slayer.

En fin, la niña pareció en un principio asustado de él, no la culpaba realmente, pero luego de un tiempo hablando con su compañeros y, ahora si, amigos la joven demostró su interés en Terra, dándole datos que incluso a Dexter sorprendieron; como por ejemplo la Fauna en dicho continente que se dividía en tres ramas cuando se hablaba de la fauna animal.

Resumida, la Fauna Común, era aquella creada por las bestias naturales de un grupo de animales, no tenia mucha ciencia pues eran solo mandas comunes. Las Super-Faunas eran mas complejas puesto que eran bestias especiales que se evolucionaban de las comunes, de estas bestias se valía la reproducción de las manadas ya que eran algo asi como los alfas. Por ultimo estaban las Hyper-Faunas, bestial colosales que dormitaban en varios puntos, no solo de Terra, sino de todo EarthLand, de estas bestias se valía el ecosistema ya que las auras de radiación que desprendían hacia que las plantas y seres vivos subsistieran.

Esta conversación estaba ligada al hecho de que en Ranox, lugar donde entreno Dexter, en su volcán dormitaba una de estas Hyper Faunas, gracias a esta Radiación No-Nociva el ojirrojo pudo mejorar sus habilidades mágicas y físicas, algo que sorprendió a dicho pelinegro pues Elesis nunca se lo había dicho.

Esta misma fauna era la que proporcionaba el metal y fuego suficiente para que Ranox se alzara como uno de los reinos en Terra mas grandes en cuanto a forjado de objetos se tratara, esto fue lo que le intereso a Erza ya que Dexter menciono que Hefesto vivía en el bosque cercano al pueblo donde el entreno.

-Y pudiste verla?!- pregunto con una emoción poco propia de ella, Dexter negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No... Pero Elesis-san me dijo que tanto su espada como armadura fueron forjadas por ella, dice que es impresionantemente buena en eso...- Dexter miro a otro lado cuando la joven de la armadura mostró unos ojos brillantes que le hicieron ruborizarse un poco.

-Seguro que podría hacerle una armadura a tu enorme trasero, Lata Parlante!- se burlo Mira sentada en una mesa continua, ya que según ella no debía sentarse con debiluchos.

Este comentario hizo que una vena apareciera en la frente de la pelirroja, algo que hizo que mas de uno se encrispara o suspirara pesadamente, no paso un segundo para que ambas comenzaran a discutir e insultarse.

-Son siempre así?- pregunto el Dragón Slayer de Ojos Rojos despreocupadamente. Kana movió una mano restando le importancia mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja.

-Siempre, solo no les prestes atención...- respondió mientras las otras dos peleaban detrás de ella.

Dexter miro la pelea, antes de soltar un suspiro y sonreír -Quien iba a decir que me daría gusto volver aquí?- murmuro mirando al grupo de niños hablando y peleando entre si, algo que extrañamente lo lleno de felicidad y confort, pero también de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Poco tiempo después, todos los miembros que se unieron a la celebración ya se estaba yendo a sus casas, otros estaban inconscientes en el suelo mientras otros aun hablaban entre si en alguna mesa, ya sea ebrios o aun conscientes de sus acciones y palabras.

Mirajane se había ido junto a sus hermanos cuando ya fue media noche, se habían despedido del ojirrojo y los demás, con Mira soltando algún ácido comentario a Scarlet la cual respondía de igual forma. Levy y Kana les siguieron en dirección a Fairy Hills, con la peliazul prometiendo volver a hablar con el Madness para que esté estuviera al tanto de cosas que no sabia de Terra y ella de cosas que él si sabia, Gray las acompaño ya que era tarde lo que valió un comentario burlón de Kana sobre pervertidos con poca ropa.

Y al final, con el gremio ya casi apunto de cerrar, solo quedaban Dexter, Makarov, Erza, los tres sentados en la barra, con Dexter en un taburete junto al lado de Makarov sentado sobre la barra y Erza sentada al igual que el ojirrojo en un taburete.

-Entonces, conseguiste aprender nuevas habilidades con tu viaje, Dexter- hablo casualmente Makarov tomando de su jarra de cerveza; en su tono también se notaba cierto orgullo.

-Ah...- respondió en afirmación el pelinegro -...Aprendí algunas cosas y mejore otras. Incluso desperté el poder especial de mi magia- sonriendo el Slayer se miro su propia mano soltando una estela de poder mágico oscuro y rojo, Makarov miro esto con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cien pues la expresión del Madness era siniestra por decirlo menos desde su punto de vista.

-Me alegra que consiguieras mejorar estos últimos años...- el viejo tomo otro trago de su cerveza -...Y que ahora muestres una actitud mas positiva, se te ve... Mas tranquilo, Dexter- el muchacho miro al viejo quien le devolvió la mirada tranquilamente.

La sonrisa en su expresión cambio a una mas endurecida y pensativa -Bueno... En estos años aprendí también cosas que me hicieron cambiar mi punto de vista...- miro ahora sus manos al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos -...Puedo decir al menos que tengo una idea clara en la cabeza de que hacer de ahora en mas...- tanto Makarov como Erza lo miraron, la ultima de una forma mas discreta.

-Que idea tienes en mente, Dexter?- pregunto con interés serio el hombre. Dexter volvió a mirarlo, esta vez de forma mas intensa y determinada.

-Quiero terminar con la guerra que hay en Terra...- respondió sin duda en su voz, esto hizo que Makarov lo mirara con sorpresa pero al poco tiempo sonriera, por otro lado Erza lo siguió mirando con sorpresa, no sabia de que hablaba ya que ella no tenia conocimiento de ninguna guerra pero el que el pelinegro quisiera acabar con una era algo para abrí los ojos.

-Hmhm... Bueno, me alegra saber que su cabeza se alza en la dirección correcta...- otro trago y el hombre volvió a mirar al miembro de su gremio quien ahora tenia una expresión que llamo su atención, como si pensara detenidamente algo -Que sucede ahora?- pregunto curioso.

-No... Yo... Quería hacerte una pregunta, Viejo...- tanto Erza como el susodicho lo miraron confundidos.

-Claro, de que se trata?- pregunto un tanto mas serio puesto que la mirad del Madness era mas endurecida.

-Tu tienes muchos contactos en todo Fiore, no?- abriendo un poco los ojos, Makarov miro sin entender al chico frente a él. Esa era una pregunta muy extraña, mas aun viniendo de un chico tan joven, esto solo aumentaba su curiosidad sobre el tema.

-Pues si, soy lo suficientemente viejo como para tener los contactos suficientes en Fiore, para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto con un toque de diversión en su respuesta, solo para poder cortar un poco la tensión que se cernía en la conversación.

Dexter proceso la respuesta con mirada seria y una mano en el mentó, esto confundió a Makarov quien estaba expectante de lo que diría, Erza también lo estaba pero de una forma menos notoria, tratando de que su curiosidad no fuera notada.

-Lo pregunto... Porque quiero que busques algo por mi, Elesis-san también lo esta haciendo pero creo que alguien de Fiore en si podría ser de mas ayuda... Eso si, es algo secreto que solo ella y yo sabemos... Y ahora confió en que ninguno de ustedes hablara de esto...- Dexter les dio una mirada a Makarov, y para sorpresa de Erza, también a ella por sobre el hombro.

Makarov miro ahora con mas detenimiento y seriedad al joven, podía sentir que esto era algo de suma importancia para él, mas aun sabiendo que le estaba dando el voto de confianza como para ayudarlo en algo tan secreto. Erza, por otro lado, miraba al joven con mas sorpresa, porque le estaba dando esta confianza? Ella no lo sabia, pero no pretendía hablar de lo que fuera que el joven estuviera por decir, aun así la confusión del porque la repentina confianza era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-Bien, tienes mi palabra de que no dire nada a nadie... Pero de que se trata, Dexter?- volvió a preguntar manteniendo su porte mas digno de un maestro de gremio.

Dexter vio esto y volvió a sonreír oscuramente -Quiero que busques algo por mi...- respondió confundiendo a ambos presentes, sin embargo el prosiguió antes de que preguntaran -Un tiempo antes de que me fuera, conocí a una chica... Ella esta involucrada con personas que portan este símbolo en sus ropas...- el Slayes saco del bolsillo de sus shorts negros un papel algo arrugado, colocando lo sobre la barra lo abrió mostrando el dibujo de la cara de un dragón de frente (Como el de GodEater). Makarov miro el logo con detenimiento antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Este logo... Estaban el las túnicas de los magos que la Maga de Hielo a matado años atrás!- exclamo soltando un ligero sudor por su cien, esta vez con preocupación.

-Maria es conocida, eh?- el Madness sonrió algo oscuro soltando una ligera risa entre dientes que era tenue.

-Conoces a quien mato a todos esos magos?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Makarov, no esperaba que uno de sus hijos estuviera involucrado con alguien así -Dexter! Quien mato a esta gente es alguien atroz! Mavis no permita que veas como quedan los cuerpos luego de que se encuentran con ella!- alarmado el viejo maestro coloco una mano sobre el hombro del Madness, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada de ojos fríos de este.

-Ah... Ya he visto como quedan... A fin de cuentas yo mate a varios de ellos...- esa respuesta hizo que la sangre de tanto Makarov como Erza se helara. El viejo por la frialdad e incluso gusto con que lo decía y la Scarlet al recordad una vez cuando en un remoto pueblo encontró los cuerpos despedazados de esos magos cubiertos de hielo, era una imagen que ella no se espero encontrar alguna vez fuera de los muros que la retuvieron en su momento.

-Así que estaba en lo correcto, eh?... No me espere que los cuerpos de esos magos asesinados fueran cosa tuya, Dexter...- murmuro el hombre con ojos ensombrecidos, sin embargo solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha -...Dime los motivos por lo que hiciste algo así?...- exigió llamando la atención de Erza y Dexter, nunca lo habían escuchado hablar con tanta seriedad desde que lo conocían.

Dexter se repuso con rapidez y quito la mano de Makarov de su hombro -...No hables como si esos bastardos fueran inocentes, viejo...- la acidez en su voz se hizo presente y el Maestro lo miro ahora confundido pero igualmente serio -...Esos tipos eran esclavistas...- soltó de repente haciendo que el par se encrispara, Erza mas que Makarov.

-E-Eran... Esclavistas?- pregunto Erza en un hilo de voz, Dexter ignoro esta vacilación en su voz y decidió continuar.

-Si... Ellos eran esclavistas que querían volver a tomar a Maria para encerrarla de nuevo... Es por eso que no me arrepiento de haberlos matado como si fueran nada mas que basura...- escupió al final con una consciente cantidad de odio en su voz.

-Eso quiere decir que esa chica, Maria, fue esclava en algún momento?- pregunto el viejo con ojos abiertos, inconscientemente miro a Erza quien estaba entre sorprendida y espantada.

Dexter suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir afirmativamente -Si... Lo fue...- apretó los dientes al decir aquello junto a su puño sobre la barra la cual se pudría un poco debajo de su mano por la magia que soltaba al recordad las marcas en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Nuevamente esto dejo de piedra a ambos que lo escuchaban y Makarov se preocupo al ver a Erza bajar la mirada sombreándola con su flequillo rojizo. No espero que Dexter tuviera a una conocida en la misma condición que su Hija de cabello escarlata, sin embargo esto también le hacia preguntarse algo mas.

-Entonces por eso quieres que mueva mis contactos? Para acabar con los tipos que la esclavizaron?- pregunto mirando los gélidos ojos del Slayer.

Dexter volvió a asentir con firmeza -Ah... Quiero encontrar a esos bastardos y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Maria... No voy a permitir que vivan como si nada cuando le hicieron sufrí todo eso a mi amiga! Pagaran cada cicatriz que le hicieron mil veces peor!- termino de gritar lleno de odio dando un golpe en la barra que la agrieto notoriamente.

Makarov miro esto con ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero aun con esto acabo sonriendo. No vio malas intenciones reales en los deseos de muerte del muchacho, por mas que fueran equívocos tenían un sentimiento que oscilaba entre la venganza y la justicia, quería que los bastardos que le hicieron el mal a su amiga pagaran por eso, no podía culparlo puesto que incluso él, con su edad, quiera hacer pagar a los que le hicieron el mal a Erza y a sus demás hijos aun cuando eso sonara infantil y poco maduro.

Erza por otro lado miraba al Madness con ojos abiertos, sorprendida por sus palabras, incluso de espaldas podía sentir que la mirada del Dragón Slayer ademas de odio poseía aun gran convicción y resolución, en ciento modo sintió un ligero atisbo de envidia puesto que ella muy en el fondo también quería que alguien mostrara esa determinación en querer vengarla. Agachando un poco la cabeza imagino como se sentiría de ser así y no pudo evitar apretar los labios y las manos pues aun cuando sus amigos querían verla mejor, como Gray por ejemplo, no llegaban aparentemente aun a ese grado -"No... No debo de pensar de nuevo así..."- se regaño así misma.

-Ella me ayudo mucho en estos últimos años... Me ayudo a mantener mi mente firme y sentada, a no dejar que mi pasado nuble mi futuro... Eso por eso que quiero al menos devolverle el favor haciendo pedazos a aquellos que la hirieron cuando ella estuvo indefensa!- apretando los puños Makarov vio en sus ojos era determinación que solo veías en alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por alguien, y eso le lleno de orgullo, ahora podía ver que debajo de esa oscuridad que vio en un primer momento en el Ojos Rojos también había al menos un poco de bondad dirigida a su amigos mas cercanos, aun siendo poca eso le bastaba para ver al chico con otros ojos.

Makarov sonrió de medio lado soltando un pequeño bufido que pareció ser una ligera risa -Muy bien, Dexter... Aun cuando estoy en contra de que hayas matado a esos sujetos, lo dejare pasar solo esta vez... Y moveré mis contactos para encontrar a quienes le hicieron daño a tu amiga...- Ojos Rojos miro con sorpresa grata al anciano, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro poco a poco -...Pero prométeme que seguirás con esta convicción no solo por ella, sino también para todos los demás que te rodeen... Prométeme que lucharas de esta forma para proteger y vengar el honor de tus demás amigos y compañeros!- mirando con iniciativa al chico quien sonrió determinadamente.

-Ah! Prometo que lo haré, viejo! No dejare que alguno de mis amigos sufra! No de nuevo!- acepto apretando el puño esta vez lleno de animo, sin embargo esas palabras tenían mas peso en él de lo que Makarov pensaba puesto que no solo hablaba de las heridas de Maria sino también de cuando perdió a su amigos mas cercanos por el ataque de Akim a su isla. Esta vez no pretendía perder a nadie mas, sin importar que!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Un mes había pasado desde esa conversación y como prometió al poco tiempo Makarov había movilizado a gran parte de sus contactos para buscar a los bastardos que esclavizaron a Maria en su momento, tanto dentro como fuera del consejo mágico. Dexter estaba agradecido con el anciano maestro.

Este mismo por su lado, en este ultimo mes había estado socializando de una forma mas amena con el gremio y sus miembros, mas los pequeños de su edad. Tanto era que en es poco tiempo había armado un pequeño renombre, todo gracias al hecho de que podía detener a Erza y Mirajane cuando estas peleaban, algo que para cualquier mago le seria imposible ya sea por débiles o miedosos, sin embargo el chico no dudaba en darles una paliza a ambas cuando era necesario.

Erróneamente Fairy Tail pensó que él seria una clase de salvador que los ayudaría cuando Erza se pusiera exigente con el orden o Mira se volviera un demonio caótico, puesto que el muchacho solo las detenía cuando el problema lo involucraba a él directamente, de no ser así el solo pasaría de ellas para tristeza y desesperación de los miembros.

En este poco tiempo, Dexter también había hecho algunas misiones con unos que otros miembros como Gray, Kana e incluso Erza y Mirajane, estas ultimas dos eran mas difíciles puesto que las exigencias de Erza y las burlas de Mira no eran algo que al Madness le hiciera especial gracia y generalmente acaban discutiendo y peleando.

Levy y los hermanitos Strauss eran los mas tranquilos con Dexter. Levy siempre estaba al tanto de algún tipo de información nueva que el pelinegro podría darle del continente vecino, la joven casi muere de un infarto cuando se entero que existe una tierra donde estaba la mayor biblioteca de Earthland, custodiada por la maga con el conocimiento mas grande existente.

También en un momento hubo una pelea entre Dexter y Gray que acabo con un herido Ojos Rojos y un derrotado Mago de Ice Make, sin embargo esto mismo no afecto mucho al Fullbuster ya que solo lo hizo saber que estaba cerca del nivel de Erza y Mirajane, aun cuando estas ultimas no tuvieron una pelea notable con el ojirrojo.

Pero colocándonos en la actualidad, es una tarde tranquila en Magnolia, ese día hizo un calor agradable así que ahora que el sol se estaba ocultando no faltaba mucho para que la noche llegara aun envuelta en calidez. Por las calles del mercado una joven de ojos cafés y cabello rojo atado en una trenza caminaba pensativa, en todo este mes había estado pensando en lo que sucedió en esa noche, no todo el tiempo pero al menos por momento ese recuerdo volvía a su cabeza creando una presión en su pecho.

-Porque diablos sigo pensando en eso?...- se quejo consigo misma mientras camina entre la gente, con un ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre. No era muy común en ella pensar mucho en cosas que le hicieran sentir oprimida, menos si es por voluntad propia puesto que era mejor para ella apartar esos pensamientos que la podría hacer sufrir de nuevo -"Suficiente tengo con hacerlo por las noches..."- pensó decaída, odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Mirando al frente se encontró con la razón por la que su mente estaba tan revuelta, no era otro mas que Dexter Madness a unos metros de ella, mirando hacia todas direccion y con bolsas en las manos las cuales extrañamente estaban vendadas.

-"Que hace?"- pregunto curiosas, sin embargo negó con la cabeza rápidamente -"No, porque diablos me importaría que esta haciendo?!... Este idiota!"- puso los ojos en blanco teniendo una expresión irritada, esta se calmo como pudo y, para su shock completo, pudo ver a una joven acercarse al Madness.

En este ultimo mes solo una vez Dexter había hablado de ella, había comentado por encima que el cabello de ella y aquella joven eran muy parecidos entre si debido a su color solo ligeramente diferenciados por sus tonos, siendo el suyo un poco mas oscuro, ademas de sus estilos puesto que la maga de hielo lo traía desordenado y suelto en contraste del suyo, que era arreglado y atado en una trenza. Es gracias a ello que la reconoció, desde unos metros de ellos la chica de armadura pudo notar que quien acompañaba a Dexter no era otra mas que Maria Kusajishi, la razón por la que Ojos Rojos luchaba para encontrar a los bastardos que la había herido.

Los vio hablar por un momento, sonreír y reír con una tranquilidad que ella inconscientemente envidio de nuevo. Ella miro a los ojos de Maria y al contrario que los suyo no noto tristeza encerrada, ni rencor, ni dolor... Solo eran dos amigos hablando entre si... Como podía ser eso posible? De verdad ella había sido esclavizada?! Inconscientemente sus puños se apretaron. Porque ella no parecía sufrir tanto como lo hacia ella? Porque?

La vio darle un golpe en el hombro al pelinegro y a pesar del rápido movimiento y la lejanía fue capaz de notar cicatrices en su brazo, marcas que aquella portaba con tranquilidad mientras que ella de tenerlas estaría avergonzada seguramente, e incluso sin tenerlas lo estaba.

Nuevamente su cuerpo se movió sin pensar y su propia mano se coloco sobre su armadura, la misma que la protegía de pesadillas que la atacaban si césar. Porque ella podía vestirse con una camisa a cuadros roja sin problemas y ella con una blusa se sentía indefensa?...

-"Que tan débil soy?"- pensó decaidamente, notando lo estúpida que era al envidiar la convicción de otro.

Soltando un suspiro simplemente camino sin la intención de esquivarlo o huir de ninguno de los dos, aun asi se alivio ligeramente cuando la pelirroja corrió alejándose del Madness a un lugar que solo ellos sabían.

Fue entonces que ya a unos pasos de él el pelinegro la noto -Mm?... Hey, Hojalata! Que cuentas?!- la salido con tono casual pero animado, usando ese mote que le había puesto desde que llego al gremio.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así...- gruño ella, eso no significaba que a ella le agradara ser llamada así. Se coloco a un lado de él y noto que el las bolsas habia distintas cosas -Piensas hacer una fiesta?- pregunto curiosa.

-Seeh... Gray estuvo fastidiando para que nos juntáramos en mi casa ya que tengo cosas que generalmente solo se ven en Terra y no aquí en Fiore...- la respuesta hizo que Erza se animara y lo mirara con mas interés.

-Cosas como cuales?- pregunto mas notoriamente curiosa haciendo que el ojirrojo suspirara.

-Te lo cantare de camino... Vamos...- dijo casualmente dándose media vuelta haciendo que la joven se confundiera.

-Que te hace pensar que iré a tu casa?- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Dexter se detuvo y la miro con burla por sobre el hombro -Ooh! Había olvidad o que la toda estricta Hojalata es una antisocial, no te preocupes solo le diré a Mira que tenia razón sobre ti al fin y al cabo...- una vena se formo en la frente de la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

-A quien le dices anti-social, idiota?- cuestiono con expresión enojada, si había algo que encontró detestable del Madness era su incapacidad para sentir miedo de ella y sus enojos, cualquier otro ya estaría temblando por solo haberla llamado por un mote ofensivo.

Inconscientemente lo siguió hasta estar sobre un puente que no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban antes -Ademas de anti-social, también tonta... Diablos, Mira estará encantada al saber que estaba en lo cierto en muchas cosas...- otra vena se forma en su cabeza, otra cosa a remarcar de el ojirrojo, sabia donde picarla para hacer que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Te voy a...!- se lanzo sobre él colocando lo de un empujón en el borde del puente, casi apunto de caer al río que tenían debajo.

-O-O-Oi! No hagas eso, tarada! Harás que caigamos!- exclamo tratando de detenerla, sin embargo ella continuo forcejeando para ahorcarlo, lo único que logro fue apretar sus muñecas lo que lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor que ella noto al instante.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza, cuando no noto respuesta solo procedió a mirar los brazos del pelinegro los cuales estaban vendados por completo -Que es esto, Dexter?- volvió a cuestionar alarmada al mover un poco los vendajes y encontrar quemaduras ligeramente graves.

Dexter solo aparto la mirada, frunciendo mas su ceño -No es nada... Solo trato de controlar las llamas de Elesis-san...- respondió en un resoplido, como si lo estuvieran regañando.

-Asiéndote daño en el proceso? En que estas pensando?!- Erza lo miro con reproche, era consciente de que Dexter tenia un deseo muy grande de hacerse mas fuerte pero no podía dejar que se hiciera este tipo de daño.

-Entonces como pretendes que ayude a Maria si no puedo controlarlas?!- alzo la voz un poco de mas, mirándola con ojos intensos que demostraban frustración y dolor, no por las heridas sino por haber fallado al no poder controlar su nuevo poder.

Erza lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, en su pecho una ligera presión se sintió, esa misma presión que sintió cuando lo escucho esa noche. No espero que algo como esto le afectara tanto, pero aparentemente era debido a su propia determinación, acaso en tan poco tiempo ya no podía aguantar el peso de su pasado y esperaba a que alguien la ayudara? Como él lo hacia con Maria?

Cuando la vio sonriente y sin ninguna pena por su heridas supo que la ayuda de alguien mas era lo correcto, pero lo había tratado, trato con Gray pero él estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento como para ayudarla de verdad y ademas de él y el Maestro no sabia en quien mas confiar su propia carga, por eso decidió llevarla sola. Acaso esa carga le estaba pesando mas por la envidia que sentía hacia Maria?... No quería pensar que fuera así, seria muy patético de su parte.

-Tu... De verdad quieres ayudarla...- dijo en tono bajo, su agarre se aflojo y ahora estaba rodeando las muñecas del pelinegro quien la miraba sin entender.

Enarcando una ceja el respondió sin vacilar -Claro, quiero ayudarla tanto como a ti...- su expresión era sorprendida pero carente de dudas, como si lo dicho por ella fuera extraño. Erza por su lado alzo la mirada sorprendida a mas no poder, la respuesta no la vio venir.

-Q-Que...?- pregunto sin aliento, lo había perdido al escucharlo. Dexter solo alzo una de sus manos y la uso para rascarse la nuca algo apenado.

-Que claro que quiero ayudarla, así como a ti... Osea, no se que es lo que te haya pasado pero aun recuerdo como lloraste luego de que te pusieran tu ojo y como siempre hay un aura de pena rodeándote... Es por eso que estoy tan esmerado en controlar la magia de Elesis-san, porque luego de Maria pretendo ayudarte a ti y a los demás cueste lo que cueste...- apretó su puño haciendo un mueca cuando su mano soltó unas pequeñas chispas.

Dexter miro su mano un momento antes de notar como las manos de Erza temblaban ligeramente, mirándola noto que ella tenia la cabeza gacha y se mordía el labio teniendo unos espasmos contenidos notoriamente.

-Erza... Estas...?- su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando ella se volvió a un lado escapando de su mirada, rápidamente movió su mano para limpiarse la cara con la intención de no mostrar esa debilidad que tan profundamente trataba de ocultar. Dexter por su lado sonrió ligeramente, a él no podía importarle menos ese punto, por lo que despreocupadamente coloco una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo le el pelo un poco -Venga! Si llegamos tarde seguro los otros se van a molestar...- sonriendo el pelinegro la empujo para dirigirse a la casa de este, dejando de lado el que Erza estuviera llorando ligeramente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento su pecho dejo de pesar tanto, esas palabras y mirada estaban llenas de convicción y verdad, incluso si aun las dudas y miedos la envolvían al menos podía saber con certeza que este chico que tanto la molesta iba a encontrar la forma de ayudarla lo quisiera ella o no.

* * *

 **Bueno, quien este leyendo esto debe de saber que este es un capitulo re-escrito. La versión anterior no me gustaba como quedaba puesto que todo parecía muy forzado al final pero creo que esta re-escritura mejora en todos los aspectos.**

 **Esto porque ademas de buscar mejorar la relación de Dexter y Erza, Shipp que pretendo sea principal, también aumenta el tamaño del mundo en el que están colocando dentro a la Fauna de Terra, ademas de colocar a Ranox como el reino de la herrería, algo que queda bien teniendo en cuenta que es uno colocada un la base de un volcán. Mas adelante, vez en la Season 3, se mostrara mas a fondo esto ademas de que también se hablara de la enorme Biblioteca y el ser que todo lo sabe en dicha temporada.**

 **Como sea, espero que la re-escritura les guste tanto a los que leyeron la versión anterior como los que lean está.**

 **Sin mas, nos vemos la próxima...**


	18. Capitulo 11

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 11-**_

* * *

 _ **Saga:**_

 _ **" EL DESEO DE LA TEMPESTAD"**_

* * *

Otras semanas pasaron luego de la charla que se dio en el bosque y como siempre el gremio de Fairy Tail seguía igual que de costumbre, revoltoso y lleno de risas y peleas que iban de acá para allá, pero no nos centramos directamente en la sala del gremio si no en su biblioteca donde se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes muy conocidos.

-Gray, dame mi puto celular de una vez, joder!- gruño con exasperación el Dragón Slayer de Ojos Rojos, Dexter Madness, a su lado Gray FullBuster jugaba con su mencionado teléfono, reacio a entregárselo a su dueño.

-Podrías esperan un segundo? Estoy tratando de pasarme este nivel, Maldición!- respondió en el mismo tono el medio desnudo muchacho aun sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña pero definida pantalla del aparato.

-Guarden silencio ustedes dos! Estamos en una biblioteca por ende no se pude hacer ruido- aquello provino de una joven de pelo escarlata sentada frente al par de muchachos, su voz era firme y seria como de costumbre, sin embargo sus palabras, para su enojo, cayeron en oído sordos pues el par siguió peleando como de costumbre -Oigan ustedes dos, me escucharon?!- rugió con exasperación.

-Shhh... No alces la voz, Hojalata, estamos en una biblioteca...- Dexter sonrió burlonamente detrás de su dedo mientras retaba a la pelirroja quien lo miro con una creciente furia por haberla echo callar cuando eran ellos los que estaban gritando.

-Dexter...- la pelirroja alargo el nombre del pelinegro con una voz que prometía mucho dolor, aun así Dexter la miro sin perder su sonrisa burlona y desafiante logrando enfurecer aun mas a la joven de ojos cafés.

-Va-Vamos, chicos... No peleen, por favor...- la voz temblorosa de Levy se hizo presente para detener la pelea que se venia entre el par cerca de ella.

Dexter bufo al igual que Erza antes de volver a sentarse, ella regreso a la lectura del libro que tenia y el muchacho volvió a mirar a Gray con al intención de que le regresara su teléfono.

-Entonces... Como le fue su visita a Ram-san, Dexter-san?- pregunto rápidamente Lissana, quien también estaba presente, con la intención de detener el nuevo comienzo de la pelea pues Dexter estaba apunto de volver a pedir su celular y Erza iba a volver a intentar hacerlo callar.

El Slayer se giro hacia la peliblanca menor antes de sonreír acomodándose en su silla -Estuvo bien, Ram a estado entrenando bastante este ultimo tiempo y... pues nada a cambiado en su mayoría, fue divertido volverla a ver luego de rato de no saber nada de ella- sin perder su sonrisa Dexter se relajo mas notoriamente mientras recordaba lo sucedido al volver a ver a la morena luego de largo rato, en verdad se encontraba enojada por culpa de que él no intentara contactar con ella pero unas palabras de su madre fueron suficientes para calmarla, no sin antes darle un par de golpes al pelinegro.

-Entrenando? Que tipo de Magia utiliza ella?- pregunto curiosa la peliazul presente entre ellos, Dexter hizo cara de pensarlo antes de responder.

-Creo que se llamaba "Fuerza de Hercules"... también podrías llamarle "Poder de Heracles"- respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh! E leído de esa Magia una vez, aumenta tu fuerza física y resistencia... No te hace inmune ni tampoco resistente a recibir lesiones pero si te hace capaz de resistir el dolor y seguir luchando aun cuando posees una herida grave en el cuerpo...- La explicación de Levy hizo que el muchacho volviera a colocar su expresión pensativa.

-Ahora tiene sentido, cuando luchamos contra Ezio ella tenia una herida muy grave en el hombro pero sin embargo siguió luchando como si nada...- pensó en voz alta llamando la atención del grupo.

-Luchaste contra alguien junto con ella?- pregunto Gray enarcando una ceja despegando su vista de la pantalla.

Dexter asintió afirmativamente -Fue antes de entrar al gremio, pelee contra un idiota que tenia problemas conmigo y Ram, pero ya es historia...- se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

-Tu... Lo mataste?- pregunto Erza entrecerrando los ojos, Dexter la miro serio por la cautelosa forma de preguntar.

-Quien sabe...- volvió a encogerse de hombros -...No lo volví a ver desde esa pelea- miro a la pelirroja restandole importancia al asunto, ella iba a volver a hablar pero un sonido proveniente del celular del pelinegro llamo la atención de todos -Gray, dame el teléfono de una puta vez...- gruño estirando su mano hacia el pelinegro.

-Fue solo un mensaje nada mas- dijo este con tono despreocupado sin llevarle el apunte al ojirrojo.

-QUE ME LO DES, MIERDA!- y con esa exclamación le arrebato el teléfono de las manos haciendo que el Mago de Hielo abriera los ojos y estirara los brazos para, fallidamente, tratar de alcanzar el celular.

-NOOOO... MI SIMETRÍA!- grito al momento en que el pelinegro sacaba el juego que estaba jugando.

-Ya luego sigues jugando Plantas vs Zombies, ahora no jodas...- gruño el ojirrojo antes de regresar su vista a la pantalla, paso el dedo por esta para bajar una pestaña en la parte superior de la misma encontrándose con un cartelito de color plateado con letras en él -"Te han llegado tu trió de misiones, elige una con cuidado, los detalles están dentro..."- abrió los ojos con sorpresa al leer eso mentalmente, era la primera vez que le llegaba una notificación como esa, dándole de una vez a la notificación esta se abrió dejando ver en la pantalla la imagen de lo que podía tratarse de un colorido juego de elección.

En ella el fondo era de un naranja chillón con tres botones alargados de forma horizontal con palabras en ellos, seguramente eran los nombres de la mision, por encima, en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla ponía "Misiones Disponibles" en letras naranja rojizo y pegada al final de "Disponibles" había una "B" de color gris plateado, seguramente el rango de las misiones disponibles, detrás de las opciones de misiones, en el fondo Naranja estaba en logo de los Caballeros Mercenarios.

-Vaya, me llegaron tres misiones de los Caballeros Mercenarios...- comento el muchacho y el grupo que estaba con él lo miro al instante, curiosos e interesados.

-Que? De verdad? Déjame ver- Gray se corrió para quedar al lado izquierdo del pelinegro quien aun miraba su celular.

-Son misiones para ir a Terra?- pregunto Lissana quien se poso sobre el hombro derecho del Madness.

-Que tipo de misiones son, Dexter-san?- pregunto ahora Levy quien interesada y curiosa como los demás se coloco para ver la pantalla poniéndose sobre Lissana.

-De verdad pueden mandarte misiones por ese aparato?- pregunto Erza quien se coloco sobre Gray igualmente curiosa por lo dicho.

-No lo sabia en realidad...- le respondió el pelinegro mirando los nombres de las misiones que no eran para nada la gran cosa.

 _*Colocación de objetos para estudio climático*_

 _*Escoltas para carga valiosa*_

 _*Ayudar a importante restaurante*_

-Mmm... No parecen interesantes en lo absoluto...- dijo de forma vaga el pelinegro mayor.

-Pero tiene que elegir una, Dexter-san...- Lissana miro al muchacho solo para encontrárselo con una mirada despreocupada y exasperada.

-No veo que diga en alguna parte que son obligatorias- comento Levy mirando con detenimiento la pantalla.

-Pero son misiones que se te mandaron, Dexter, es tu deber como miembro elegir una y realizarla- la voz autoritaria de Erza se hizo de notar y el pelinegro suspiro desganado, probablemente la pelirroja tenia razón.

-Bien, veamos...- el ojirrojo hizo cara de pensativo pero sin embargo no parecio deciderse por ninguna lo que comenzaba a exasperar a la mayoria por cuanto se tardaba.

-SOLO ELIGE UNA A LA ZAR Y YA!- exclamo Gray quien iba a tocar la opción de "Ayudar en un Restaurante", sin embargo las opciones de pronto se tornaron grises y solo quedo la de en medio en color, esta resplandeció un par de veces.

-Gray que hiciste, idiota? Era decisión de Dexter tomar su misión no tuya!- le regaño la pelirroja haciendo que este se sobresaltara asustado.

-Yo no toque nada! lo juro, no fue mi culpa!- exclamo a la defensiva mientras se enderezaba en su lugar y colocaba los brazos para defenderse de los posibles golpes de la joven y, por supuesto, del pelinegro quien también lo miraba exasperado.

-Esperen! Miren, la pantalla cambio...- lo dicho por Levy llamo la atención del trió nuevamente a la pantalla dejando ver que ahora en esta se mostraban los datos de la mision.

 _*Se necesitan escoltas para el traslado de carga valiosa desde el pueblo de Bandrora hasta Crocus para su mejor cuidado._

 _Miembros actuales:_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki-_

 _-Maria Kusajishi-_

 _-Gumi Kotsuchi-_

 _Miembros restantes: 2*_

-Espera, espera, espera... las misiones son por votación si se las hace en grupos?- pregunto el ojirrojo enarcando una ceja.

-Creo haber visto un numero en la parte inferior de la pantalla junto con una especie de barra negra cortada en cinco partes, seguramente las opciones se elige según cual gane la mayoría de votos...- explico Levy colocando una mano en su mentón, era una rara forma de elegir una misión para quienes no eran oriundos de Terra, pero quien era ella para criticar las formas que tomaban otros continentes que no fueran Fiore.

-Tiene sentido, pero contando a Dexter son solo cuatro, aquí arriba hace falta un nombre mas...- Erza señalo la parte alta a la derecha de la pantalla donde en pequeño ponía los nombres de Dexter, Maria, Naruto y esa tal Gumi, lo que dejaba en claro que había una vacante.

-Y tiene un lapicito a un lado, eso quiere decir que se puede escribir allí- señalo esta vez Gray pues al ser alguien que utilizaba mucho el celular del pelinegro desde que este se lo mostró había aprendido unas cuantas cosas rápidas de aquello.

-Quiere decir que... puedo meter a alguien mas?- pregunto alzando una ceja en pelinegro mayor aun sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, lentamente toco la misma con el pulgar en el botón con el "Lapicito" y de la nada se abrió una pequeña ventana para escribir un nombre y luego el teclado del teléfono -Vaya... parece que si...- dijo para si mismo.

-Entonces... a quien llevaras? Claro, si es que se puede llevar a miembros de otros gremios...- dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos, podría verse como que no estaba muy interesada por ir a una misión dada por los Caballeros Mercenarios pero la verdad era que si, que si lo estaba y mucho.

-Bueno... ademas de ellos, no conozco a nadie mas en Terra... tal vez, si se pueda...- y luego miro al grupo que lo acompañaba, todos ellos como posibles opciones así como los que no se encontraban presentes -Pueeessss... es claro que ni de broma pienso en llevar a Mirajane, es un dolor de cabeza...- al decir eso una sonrisa divertida y burlona apareció en la cara de Erza, pero trato de ocultarla lo mejor que pudo -Pero tampoco pienso llevar a Erza, es también un dolor de cabeza...- dijo cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que la joven lo mirar con el ceño fruncido.

-Como que dolor de cabeza?- pregunto exasperada y con un tono peligroso que no afecto al muchacho.

-Lo ultimo que quiero es tener que aguantarte diciendo que deje de destruir cosas!-exclamo este alzando los brazos con fastidio.

-Es para que dejes de darle problemas al Maestro, siempre llegan puras facturas para pagar tus destrozos!- respondió de la misma manera la pelirroja.

-Olvídalo! Es natural que los Dragones seamos seres de destrucción masiva, eso nos hace lo geniales que somos...- el muchacho se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia ante su punto. Erza iba a volver a reclamar pero fue detenida por Lissana quien hablo.

-Vamos, recuerden que no tenemos todo el día para elegir a alguien, por favor...- dijo ella moviendo las manos para que el par se tranquilizara mas rápido. Ambos miraron a la peliblanca menor y luego bufaron, no eran tan malos como para gruñirle a una simple niña así que decidieron dejarlo ahí.

-Bien, pero Levy, Lissana y Elfman tampoco van, al igual que Kana...- dijo cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido -Son jóvenes todavía por lo que es peligroso para ellos ir a una misión dada por un gremio que es peligroso por las cosa que hacen... ya saben, puede haber demonios de por medio...- dijo con un tono mas serio y amenazante que hizo que las dos niñas presentes tuvieran un escalofrió, esto solo le gano un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza -Auch! Oye y eso porque fue?!- gruño mirando a Erza mientras se frotaba la parte afectada.

-No les des miedo a las niñas, idiota...- gruño ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando de forma reprobatoria al pelinegro. Este bufo en respuesta mientras volvía a cursarse de brazos.

-Pff... Aburrida...- murmuro ganado una mirada amenazante de la pelirroja pero este la ignoro -Bien, entonces solo quedas tu, BlancaNieves...- dijo mirando a Gray.

-Que?... Quien? yo?...- pregunto este señalándose así mismo pues le tomo por sorpresa lo que dijo el pelinegro.

-Si, idiota, quien mas?- pregunto sarcástico el ojirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza, antes de volver la mirada hacia la pantalla y escribir el nombre de Gray en el miembro faltante para la misión -Yyy... con eso Gray esta dentro!- exclamo dándole a "Aceptar" rápidamente y aceptando la misión.

-Oye! Quien te dijo que acepto ir a la misión, Come Cabrón!- exclamo Gray con una vena en la frente.

-Vamos, Stripper no te hagas de rogar...- respondió el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que daban a la sala del gremio.

-Tu... pedazo de...- Gray gruño antes de soltar un suspiro pesado, a quien engañaba? realmente quería ir a esa misión, tal vez y seria algo divertido y emocionante, aunque solo fuera escoltar aun cargamento cualquiera -Bien... apurémonos...- dijo en un gruñido mientras subía rápido las escaleras, Dexter le siguió pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la salida, luego miro al grupo de chicas. Levy y Lissana aun lo miraban mientras Erza estaba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Soltando un bufido se dirigió a ella -Oye, Hojalata!...- llamo y la pelirroja lo miro por el rabillo del ojo aun con el ceño fruncido, este igualmente no dejo su expresión exasperada -...La próxima vez... La próxima te llevare, no te enojes- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca de forma avergonzada, mientras miraba en dirección contraria para ocultar su sonrojo.

Erza se sonrojo igual que él antes de suspirar mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro -No te preocupes...- dijo antes de tomas algo posado a su lado -Solo no te olvides de esto...- de un rápido movimiento le lanzo el espadón del Slayer hacia él.

Este lo tomo con facilidad antes de ensanchar un poco mas su sonrisa, ahora mas segura, y perdiendo algo de su sonrojo -Volvemos luego!- exclamo animado antes de subir rápido el resto de escaleras y desaparecer de la vista del trió de jóvenes.

La pelirroja soltó un ligero bufido divertido mostrando una sonrisa pequeña, sin embargo un sonido a su lado llamo su atención lo que la hizo girarse solo para encontrarse a Levy y Lissana tratando de ocultar, inútilmente, una sonrisa -Que?!- pregunto ella con un creciente sonrojo pegándose a sus mejillas.

-No dijimos nada...- digieron las dos al mismo tiempo pero sin poder disimular muy bien la sonrisa en sus rostro. Erza solo gruño mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar.

Por otro lado, mientras esto pasaba Dexter llego a la sala del gremio solo para encontrarse con Gray justo al salir por la puerta, este lo miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado -Que?- pregunto el muchacho.

El pelinegro menor solo negó con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta -Nada, nada... vamos, se nos hará tarde...- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Oye! BlancaNieves! A que vino esa sonrisa?! Responde, mierda!- exclamo exasperado el pelinegro mayor mientras lo seguía, ajustando a su vez su espadón a la espalda.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Habia pasado una Hora y media desde que a Dexter le llego la notificación sobre las misiones y en ese tiempo los dos habían estado preparando todo, primero convencieron a Makarov de que irían a la misión, este acepto que fueran pero que se cuidaran todo lo posible, la misión era proporcionada por un Gremio en guerra era de esperarse que muchos peligros estuvieran ligados a ellas, luego de eso el par se dirigió al departamento de Gray con la intención de que el pelinegro menor se preparara lo suficiente, junto a esto el muchacho también había cambiado su vestimenta a una mas cómoda que la que siempre llevaba.

Actualmente traía una vestimenta simple que consistía en una camiseta gris oscuro, unos pantalones verde militar, sin camuflaje y unas botas de combate negras, ademas de un cinturón negro con hebilla gris.

Ahora Dexter y Gray tenían una mirada desconcertada en el rostro en este preciso momento, porque? Bueno, para resumir, al celular de Dexter le había llegado un mensaje de la anterior notificación de misiones, en dicho mensaje estaba el punto en donde se encontrarían para tomar rumbo a la misión, el problema, es que dicho punto no estaba en Terra, estaba justo en Fiore, en el Bosque de Magnolia... En la Casa de Dexter...

-Bueno, la carga ira hasta Crocus... fuimos muy ingenuos al no reparar en eso...- dijo Dexter encogiéndose de hombros antes de caminar hacia la casa del Madness.

-Genial y yo que quería ver que tal era Terra...- Gray dejo caer los hombros desalentado ante la esa idea.

-No te quejes, a lo mejor y esto al menos y es entretenido, Gremio nuevo, misiones nuevas...- dijo el ojirrojo mientras abría la puerta solo para encontrarse con tres personas en el interior de su hogar -Vaya, llegaron muy rápido...- comento no muy impresionado por ese hecho.

Frente a él, sentados en el sofá negro de la espaciosa sala frente al televisor, estaban Naruto y Maria, ambos se giraron a verlo tampoco mostrándose sorprendidos pero si contentos de verlo, podía notarse eso en las sonrisas que aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Si, bueno... La Maestra nos trajo con su "Teletransportacion de fuego"- dijo sonriendo de forma dentada Naruto quien estaba sentado en la punta contraria a la de donde estaba Dexter con una guitarra negra y roja en sus manos, a su derecha había un pequeño espacio con un escalón de altura del piso de la sala, sobre esta pequeña plataforma había una batería, un bajo y varios amplificadores, junto a ellos había otros objetos necesarios para tocar dichos instrumentos, todo esto cortesía de Elesis quien le había regalado la casa al pelinegro.

-Y supondremos que Gray es el crió que te acompaña, no es así?- pregunto Maria mientras se ponía de pie para pararse frente al ojigris. Al hacerlo ella dejo ver los ligeros cambios en su vestimenta, ahora llevaba una blusa de tirantes negras que se pegaba a ella con una calavera blanca, por encima de esta seguía teniendo una camisa a cuadros roja, ademas llevaba unos pantalones negros desajustados con un par de grandes bolsillos a cada lado de los muslos y por ultimo unas botas negras de combate algo sucias, ademas en una de sus muñecas tenia unos cuantos brazaletes y pulseras negras y plateadas.

-Si, él mismo, como había una bacante en el equipo lo traje conmigo, no les molesta?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras Gray se paraba a un lado de él mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado.

-Para nada!- dijo sonriendo Naruto quien ya conocía al pelinegro de antes, aun vez que estaba en la casa del ojirrojo y el Mago de Hielo se presento también.

-En ese caso, es un gusto tenerte en el equipo, Gray...- Maria sonrió ligeramente al pelinegro quien le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque se sintió algo avergonzado de que la joven digiera eso.

-Si, gracias...- dijo colocando una mano en su nuca mientras apartaba un poco la mirada -Pero... donde esta esa tal Gumi?- pregunto para cambiar de tema y porque de verdad esa chica no estaba presente.

-A-Aquí estoy...- se escucho provenir de la cocina que quedaba casi llegando al final de la casa a la derecha, de allí salio una joven de la misma edad que Dexter por su apariencia, esta tenia una expresión algo apenada mientras se mostraba, al hacerlo ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco al verla pues la chica era alguien con una considerable belleza.

La misma se poso frente al par a un lado de Maria dejando en claro la diferencia de alturas entre ambas, quedando Maria a la altura de los ojos de la joven como con Dexter. Ella les sonrió a ambos y se inclino un poco para presentarse -Soy Gumi Kotsuchi, La Dragón Slayer de la Naturaleza...- dijo mientras se enderezaba y ensancha su sonrisa dejando a ambos sorprendidos por la revelación de la magia utilizada por la joven.

Dándole un vistazo a la imagen de la joven podía decirse con creces que era muy hermosa y un poco mas mayor que la mayoría de chicas que el par de pelinegros conocía, tenia el pelo verde claro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran brillantes y de color violeta ligeramente oscuros, su piel era blanca y, aunque su ropa la tapara un poco, podía decirse que no era muy plana de pecho teniendo una sombra de ellos en su camiseta verde oscuro, casi negro, sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta Letterman pequeña que le llegaba a la mitad del torso, lisa de color negro con las mangas blancas que llegaban a la mitad de sus ante brazos, de la cintura para abajo llevaba unos shorts de jean azul oscuro, por debajo unas medias negras y por ultimo una zapatillas negras de goma blanca.

Luego de un momento de silencio el primero en salir de su estupefacción fue Gray quien negó con la cabeza un por de veces antes de prestarse -Soy Gray FullBuster, Mago de Ice Make, un gusto!- dijo algo apresurado para su gusto, logrando sonrojarse un poco aunque la joven de ojos violetas le sonrió.

-El gusto es mio, Gray-san- dijo ella con un asentimiento, luego su vista se poso en el pelinegro de ojos rojos que también había regresado a Heartland.

-Soy Dexter Madness, Dragón Slayer Negro de Ojos Rojos- dijo él mientras se colocaba una mano en la nuca igual de apenado que el pelinegro menor.

-Bien! Si ya dejaron de comerse con la mirada a mi amiga, par de pervertidos, que tal si nos salteamos las preguntas sobre la madre Dragonica de Gumi?- dijo exasperada la pelirroja Slayer de hielo llamando la atención del trió y de Naruto quien se mantenía al margen de momento.

-Vamos, Maria-chan! No te pongas celosa- dijo Naruto en tono bromista lo que hizo que la pelirroja se girara para verlo por sobre el hombros con una mirada gélida y amenazante.

-Porque no mejor te callas, bola de pelos?- gruño haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y alzara las manos para apaciguar un poco el enojo que le genero.

-Pero tengo curiosidad, quien es tu madre, Gumi?- pregunto Dexter ignorando las intenciones asesinas de Maria.

-Bueno... Mi madre era Gaia, la Dragón Madre Tierra...- respondió ella con un dejo mínimo del tristeza en su tono que no paso desapercibido para el par que la escuchaba.

-Ella esta...?- la pregunta quedo en el aire por parte de Gray, por su lado la mirada de Gumi decayó un poco antes de asentir ligeramente -Oh... Yo... lo siento- el joven aparto un poco la mirada mientras pues no sabia muy bien como encarar la respuesta.

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse! El cabrón que la asesino acabara comiendo mierda cuando lo encontremos y venguemos a su madre!- gruño Maria mientras alzaba la barbilla sonriendo de medio lado y cruzando los brazos, Gumi la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Maria-chan, sabes que no estoy interesada en malgastar mi vida buscando venganza- dijo la peliverde ligeramente aunque agradecía la intención de la ojimarron por animarla -Prefiero aprovechar ese tiempo en utilizar las enseñanzas de mi madre en algo mas productivo, como curar a los heridos!- Gumi apretó su puño con determinación ante esa idea mucho mas buena que la de vengarse.

-Curar heridos? Quieres decir que usas Magia de curación?- Gray enarcando una ceja.

-Sip! Ya que soy una Dragón de Naturaleza, por así decirlo, puedo regenerar las heridas de las personas... aunque todavía me falta mejorar en el capo de Regeneración de Partes Amputadas, solo logro generar "Prótesis de Hierva" pero son muy fragiles y no son utilizables en combate...- tras su explicación, que sorprendentemente el par entendió, ambos asintieron a la vez.

-Y... Lo de tu madre, cuando fue?- pregunto lentamente Dexter cruzado de brazos.

-Oh! Para mi fueron alrededor de casi 3 meses...- respondió ella colocando una mano sobre su pecho y regresando a esa expresión decaída.

-Para ti?- pregunto Gray enarcando una ceja desconcertado.

-Si...- Maria asintió en respuesta antes de apuntar a Gumi con su mano de una manera despreocupada -La madre de Gumi murió hace mas de 400 años, por ende ella tiene alrededor de 414 años...- dijo con una actitud indiferente ante un dato que hizo que el par de jóvenes abrieran los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa.

-Pero que mierda?!- exclamaron ambos asombrados lo que solo logro sonrojar notoriamente a la peliverde.

-No hacia falta que dijeras eso, Mari-chan- dijo ella bajando apenada la mirada antes de suspirar -Si, bueno... ella tiene razón, tengo 14 años pero pase cerca de 400 años encerrada en una prisión de Ámbar, mi madre me dejo allí antes de que el Dragón que la mato apareciera...- explico sin cambiar mucho su estado de animo, el par asintió.

-Ya veo...- dijo Gray en un tono bajo y comprensible antes de alzar la mirada hacia la peliverde -...Pero mejor no pensemos en eso! Tenemos una misión que hacer a fin de cuentas!- exclamo ahora mas firmemente con la intención clara de que no se pensara mas en la perdida de la madre de Gumi, al menos de momento.

Dexter sonrió de medio lado al captar la idea del menor del grupo antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de este -BlancaNieves tiene razón, tenemos una misión que hacer y no podemos perder el tiempo!- dijo dando un pequeño paso al frente.

Gumi y Maria sonrieron ante lo dicho mientras Naruto dejaba la guitarra a un lado para ponerse de pie y acercarse al grupo -Bien! Entonces a que estamos esperando?! HAY QUE IRNOS YA!- exclamo con una sonrisa dentada en el rostro mientras alzaba su puño al aire.

-SI!- exclamaron todos los demás en aceptación a lo que dijo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **La primera misión para los Caballeros Mercenarios comienza con mucho animo! Pero que les esperara al Equipo? Que tan peligrosa sera finalizar una solicitud proveniente de un Gremio tan peligroso?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Y e aquí el capitulo 11 y comienzo de la siguiente saga del Fic!**

 **Ciertamente este no fue tan complicado de hacer pues en la versión anterior de este Fic ya estaba hecha esta parte por lo que solo la mejore y le coloque mas cosas para hacer del cap algo mas interesante.**

 **En cuanto a este, un nuevo personaje se agrega a la lista, Gumi Kotsuchi! Un Oc femenino que si quieren una mejor referencia de su aspecto solo vean una imagen de Nelliel Tu de Bleach, es casi idéntica solo que menos tetona y sin el estigma en la cara. Ademas aunque no lo mencione en el capitulo, por si se lo preguntan, Naruto usa la misma ropa que en el primer Naruto, osea el conjunto naranja y azul, pero con la campera abierta, no le hice ningún cambio de vestimenta porque me gusta esta, es decir, cada fic que veo de Naruto siempre dicen que su ropa es fea, no jodan si esta chida, al menos para mi xD**

 **Pero dejando todo eso de lado responderé el Review que me dejaron el cap anterior:**

 _ **-Aprox:** Me alegra saber que te gusto el cap anterior y espero que te guste este también, aunque es un poco simple xD Por lo de Kurohige, como dije lo tendré en cuenta pero eso sera mostrado mas adelante ;v ... En cuanto a lo de Lissana, ella aun no morirá, si no mal recuerdo su muerte es dos años antes de que llegue Lucy al gremio por lo que en esta Season su muerte se dara en... la ante penúltima saga, creo... Ademas aun falta que entre Natsu al gremio, por lo que para su muerte tendrás que esperar bastante todavía ;v Dejando eso de lado, agradezco de nuevo tu comentario y espero que el fic no te desilusione! Nos vemos! :D_

 **Terminando con eso! Los veo la próxima y como siempre dejen su Review para saber si les gusta la historia y denle a Fav y Follow para que sepan cuando subo nuevo cap! Nos vemos!**

 **...**

 **(Dejando un comentario aparte:** _ **Acabo de terminar de leer Blood Lad, estuvo genial su final, algo simple y predecible pero sin duda fue una gran forma de hacer canon a sus parejas sin llegar a la guarangada de Bleach o Naruto :'D Fue increíble, porque el autor se tomo su tiempo y no adelanto nada o no lo presionaron para terminar, me alegra eso! Fue un buen Manga...)**_


	19. Capitulo 12

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 12-**_

* * *

Actualmente el equipo se dirigía en dirección a Bandrora montados en un tren pues la ciudad quedaba a solo 4 horas de Magnolia si tomaban ese transporte, sin embargo a quienes no les hizo mucha gracia eso fueron a Maria y Gumi pues ellas acabaron teniendo unas fuertes nauseas que atribuyeron a su Magia de Dragón Slayer, sin embargo...

-Y tu... Porque diablos... Porque diablos no estas mareado?!- exclamo Maria que al parecer resistía mejor las nauseas gracias a poseer su magia de una Lacrima, sin embargo Gumi no tenia la misma suerte pues ella estaba inconsciente y recostada a lo largo de un asiento frente a la pelirroja.

Dexter la miro, sentado al otro lado del vagon del lado de la ventada junto a Gray, Naruto se sentaba frente a ellos del lado del pasillo, dicho ojirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea...- dijo con indiferencia mientras volvía su mirada a la ventana, ignorando los gruñidos y maldiciones de la ojimarron, sin embargo podía suponer que su "inmunidad" a la Cinetosis de los Dragón Slayers parecían tener era gracias a los sellos en su magia de Dragón, probablemente cuando estos fueran removidos sentiría el mismo malestar -"Eso sera una mierda"- maldijo internamente mientras ponía una expresión exasperada ante la idea de tener nauseas cada que se subía a un vehículo, aunque seguro encontraría una forma de prevenir eso de alguna manera.

Luego de un rato de maldiciones y gemidos enfermizos ambas jóvenes se durmieron y el trió comenzó a conversar entre si sobre diversos temas.

-Entonces gracias a ese "Emo" quedo vacante el puesto en el equipo?- pregunto Dexter quien tenia las piernas cruzadas y subidas sobre el asiento frente a él, Naruto asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Si... No se que le pasara a ese tipo pero realmente es exasperarte la mayor parte del tiempo, es decir, tiene que estar siempre con esa actitud seriecita y malhumorada?! Le molesta incluso cuando me pongo a tocar a todo volumen en mi habitación!- Exclamo moviendo las mano con fastidio el rubio de ojos azules.

-Y cuanto lleva en el gremio?- pregunto Gray que desinteresadamente jugaba con el celular del Madness, a pesar de que este le repetía que acabaría con la batería del móvil.

-Pues... desde que regrese de la fiesta que tuvimos en casa de Dexter, hace poco en realidad- respondió haciendo memoria para no equivocarse.

-Ya veo... Bueno! Tendremos que aguantar al "Emo Seriesito" cuando tengamos que hacer una misión con él, a fin de cuentas es miembro del gremio por lo que abra que ayudarlo con sus problemas- Dexter suspiro vagamente mientras se acomodaba en su lugar colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos. Aun así, un par de ojos hicieron que se sintiera algo incomodo por lo que, abriendo un ojo, se fijo en el par que lo miraba -Que? Tengo algo en la cara?- gruño exasperado, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser el centro de atención de todos.

-No, eso solo... que no espere que estuvieras interesado en ayudar a alguien que no conoces- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca algo confundido.

Dexter bufo frunciendo el ceño antes de responder -Si, bueno... Parece que no soy tan malo como aparento ser...- soltó un gruñido al escucharse a si mismo decir eso -Detesto ser bueno...- murmuro.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante lo dicho -Vamos, Dexter! Que demuestres algo de empatia por los demás no te daña en absoluto! Ademas tienes razón, el "Teme" tiene un problema muy serio...- la mirada de Naruto junto a su tono se volvieron mas serios, lo que llamo la atención del dúo -...Algo que tiene que ver con Venganza-

-Venganza, eh? Entonces no tiene nada bueno por delante si lo que busca es vengarse... al menos eso es lo que creo- dijo Gray en un tono serio pero despreocupado. Dexter asintió concordando con lo que dijo el Mago de Hielo.

-Habra que vigilarlo para que no haga algo estúpido que termine dañandolo o peor... termine dañando a los demás- dijo débilmente Gumi recostada en el asiento junto a ellos.

-Si, estoy al tanto de eso...- respondió Naruto, ninguno de los tres muchachos tenia mucho interés aparente en ayudar al "Emo" pero si este traía males para sus amigos entonces las cosa no podían tomarse a la ligera -...Pero yendo a un tema mucho mas serio... DEXTER! DENTRO DE POCO ESTRENAN LA DOS DE "JURASSIC WORLD"-DATTEBAYO!- exclamo el rubio Uzumaki con los brazos al aire debido a la emoción por la noticia.

Por su lado, Dexter lo miro y sonrió dentadamente al ver la emoción en el rostro de su amigo Rubio, aun se preguntaba que idiota pensaría en él como una amenaza, pero bueno pronto todo eso cambiarían y verían todos al Carcelero del Kyubi como lo que es... Un Gran Mago!

-Lo se... Y SERA INCREÍBLE!- respondió con los mismos ánimos el muchacho de ojos rojos quitando su fachada seria por un momento mientras chocaba los cinco con el Uzumaki.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Bandrora era una cuidad relativamente grande llena de, en su mayoría, comerciantes y no disponía de un gremio en ella, por lo que, gracias a ello, cuando un problema se presentaba se tenían que llamar a Magos de otros lugares, sin embargo era una ciudad con algo muy importante en ella, un algo que estaba protegido en la base de toda la ciudad, en el centro de esta, pero aquello no era lo que trasladarían nuestros protagonistas sino otra cosa mas importante.

-Entonces se supone que tenemos que reunirnos con el alcalde y quien mando la solicitud en la salida este de la ciudad?- pregunto calmadamente Gumi Kotuchi quien caminaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo hacia dicho punto de encuentro.

-Asi es, solo espero que no nos hagan subirnos a ninguna mierda para viajar hasta Crocus- su respuesta fue dada por Maria Kusajishi, esta tenia el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba lo mal que lo paso en esas cuatro horas dentro de esa infernal maquina.

-Vamos, Enana, no es para tanto- dijo Dexter despreocupadamente pero con un ligero atisbo de burla en su voz, Maria se giro a verlo de forma irritada, una mirada que solo le decía "Cierra el pico", Dexter sonrió de medio lado.

-Vamos chicos, no peleen. Porque no se comportan tranquilamente como lo están Gray y Naruto?- dijo la peliverde del grupo tratando de calmar la situación.

-Claro que podría estar mas calmado, si el idiota de Gray no tuviera mi teléfono o tuviera la fascinación de Naruto por mirar cada mercado en busca de nuevos Ramens que probar- la respuesta exasperada fue de Dexter quien miro con enojo al pelinegro menor quien le tendió su celular de forma despreocupada -Ya terminaste?- pregunto este mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-No, pero se le acabo la bateria- dijo intentando no sonreir burlon ante la provocacion clara que estaba haciendo.

-Ahora si, Desnudista de mierda, te voy a romper cada hueso que tienes!- rugió el ojirrojo con rabia mientras tomaba al pelinegro del cuello y preparaba su puño para golpearlo.

Maria y Gumi soltaron un suspiro antes de volverse y comenzar a camina, solo para encontrarse a Naruto quien les sonrió mientras comía un Ramen.

Poco después llegaron a su destino, allí encontraron un carruaje tirado por un enorme jabalí marrón, dicho carruaje era de metal reforzado lo que dejaba en claro que la carga que llevaban no era poca cosa.

Junto a dicho carruaje habían dos personas, una hombre alto y fornido junto a un joven de unos 20 años.

El hombro grande y musculoso parecía alguien de entre 40 a 50 años, este tenia el pelo largo y lacio de color negro con las puntas onduladas de color verde oscuro, generando una especie de degradado, teniendo ademas un fino y largo mechón cayendo por sobre su rosto, sus irises eran pequeños y de color negro, ademas de no tener cejas haciendo que sus rasgos faciales fueran mas masculinos, por otro lado su piel era ligeramente morena y era musculoso. Su ropa consistía en un elegante traje de color verde oscuro que le quedaba casi por algo pequeño, por debajo del saco una camisa morado oscuro y por ultimo unos zapatos negros a juego con el traje.

Quien lo acompañaba era un muchacho notoriamente mas joven y de rasgos mas suaves, de confleccion delgada, su cabello rubio, lacio, con un corte que lo separaba justo en medio de la frente y lo ataba en una pequeña trenza baja, sus ojos eran de color verde claro y su piel era clara. Su ropa consistía en una gabardina marrón claro con una camisa blanca por debajo, ademas de unos pantalones holgados marrón oscuro y unas botas negras.

Ambos mayores estaban hablando entre si por lo que no vieron llegar al grupo hasta que fueron llamados por los mismos.

-Emm... Disculpen- dijo suavemente Gumi, de tras de ella venia el resto del equipo.

El par se giro hacia ellos al ser interrumpida su conversación, ambos poniendo una cara de desconcierto cuando los vieron -Mmm?... Que se les ofrece, mocosos?- pregunto el hombre de pelo verde mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Bueno, nosotros somos los miembros de Los Caballeros Mercenarios que aceptaron la misión que ustedes enviaron- respondió seria pero respetuosamente la peliverde, dicha respuesta hizo que ambos mayores alzaran ambas cejas.

-Unos niños?- pregunto incrédulo en mayor de cabello verde no muy convencido de confiar una carga como la que debían proteger.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Somos mas de lo que aparentamos- dijo Dexter con una media sonrisa descarada típica de él, Naruto a su lado asintió con entusiasmo.

-Tiene razón! Daremos lo mejor para la misión!- exclamo alzando un puño recibiendo un asentimiento de su equipo para reafirmar lo dicho.

El mayor siguió viéndolos dudoso pero acabo suspirando -Entiendo, al menos tienen espíritu- murmuro cruzado de brazos, a su lado el rubio dio un paso adelante.

-Bueno, no somos quien para juzgar antes de ver, alcalde...- El ojiverde sonrió suavemente antes de mirar al equipo frente a él -Mi nombre es Nobus, soy el guardia actual de la reliquia a la que vamos a transportar...- el rubio se presento con una ligera inclinación antes de señalar al hombre de cabello verde y negro -...En cuanto al caballero aquí presente, su nombre es Keiren es el alcalde de Bandrora- el grupo asintió mientras también se presentaban respectivamente cada uno.

-Así que también tenemos un miembro de Fairy Tail? Perfecto, eso me da mas seguridad al dejar ir la carga con ustedes- dijo Keiren soltando un pequeño suspiro aliviado luego de que Gray se presentara.

-Pero dejando las presentaciones de lado, cuando se supone que saldremos hacia Crocus? Según tengo entendido se trata de un viaje de varias horas- la pregunta provino de Maria quien miro seriamente al par de adultos ganando un asentimiento del hombre de pelo negro y verde.

-Decidimos que saldrían mañana por la mañana, pensamos que de esa manera estarán en mejor forma que si salimos ahora- informa seriamente el mayor recibiendo un asentimiento del grupo.

-Suena bien, pero donde se supone que nos alojaremos?- pregunto Gray cruzado de brazos y con una mirada indiferente en el rostro, al menos aun seguía vestido por completo.

-Tenemos un hotel cerca de aquí en el que se hospedaran por el momento, mañana por la mañana preséntense de nuevo aquí para comenzar el traslado, por ahora siganme- el rubio de ojos verdes comenzó a camina en dirección al hotel siendo seguido por el equipo.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, cerca de ellos y escondido se encontraba un muchacho joven, de unos 10 años mas o menos, este tenia ropas normales, un par de pantalones marrones y una camiseta mangas cortas verde oscuro junto a unas botas negras, ademas de tener el pelo negro y unos ojos que brillaban inusualmente de un color celeste pálido.

El niño se escabullo sin ser visto por entre medio de los edificios hasta llegar a un pequeño pero decente hotel, allí entro y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del ultimo piso, al entrar en ella encontró un departamento grande, muy espacioso y mas cuidado de lo que aparentaba desde fuera.

En el se encontraban cuatro personas, cuatro hombres de distintas edades y una mujer, el niño camino hasta el hombre mas joven del grupo.

-Tiene noticias, supongo- dijo en tono frió el muchacho que un se mantenía en las sombras por la poca iluminación del lugar, sin embargo podía verse que sus ojos resplandecían de color celeste pálido como los del niño.

El niño asintió con una miraba inexpresiva, como si estuviera muerto en vida -Si, los refuerzos que Keiren pido ya llegaron, se tratan de solo un grupo de niños de no mas de 13 años, tres niños y dos niñas- informo en un tono monótono el niño de cabello corto y negro.

-Solo un grupo de mocosos? Ese maldito mastodonte nos toma a la ligera- dijo otro de los hombres presentes en la sala, el siguiente mas joven que también se mantenía en las sombras, este se encontraba sentado en un sofá con un pie sobre la mesa ratona frente a él.

-Es un insulto hacia nosotros, no lo cree así, abuelo?- pregunto la mujer joven del grupo, esta estaba sentada al lado del muchacho que hablo antes que ella, su tono era suave y algo sensual.

La vista de la misma se poso sobre un enorme hombre parado frente a las grandes ventanas del departamento, su mirada seria pegada al cristal, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Creo que es mas una ventaja para nosotros- dijo la voz del otro hombre en la sala, una mas madura proviene de un hombre grande y fornido sentado a una lado del mas joven del grupo, en su mano tenia una gran pesa la cual subía y bajaba constantemente.

Nuevamente el aparente líder del grupo se mantuvo callado un momento antes de hablar -Cuando pretenden llevarse el artefacto?- pregunto seriamente con una voz incluso mas grave y madura que el hombre de la pesa.

-Planean irse mañana por la mañana- respondió monotonamente el niño.

-...- el mayor nuevamente guardo silencio un momento -Sacalo de aquí, Hebi- ordeno y el mas joven del grupo miro al niño. Este ni siquiera hablo solo hizo un ademan con la mano y el mocoso salio del departamento.

-Que haremos entonces, viejo?- pregunto el muchacho a un lado de la joven.

-Mañana por la mañana saldremos a buscar el artefacto, los atacaremos a mitad de camino para que tengan un gran margen el cual recorrer para regresar, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para poder terminar lo que empezamos...- El hombre se giro para ver al grupo de jóvenes los cuales lo miraron con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro -Prepárense, esta es la ultima oportunidad para poder robar esa cosa de una buena vez por todas- gruño apretando su puño frente a su rostro.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros, viejo!- exclamaron todos a la vez mientras se ponían de pie y se iban en dirección a sus habitaciones con la intención de prepararse lo suficiente para la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo el líder del grupo detuvo al mas joven antes de que este desapareciera dentro de su habitación -Hebi...- llamo el mayor.

-Que sucede, viejo?- pregunto el menor al cual sus ojos habían cambiado mostrándose de un color azul claro en ellos.

-Tu no iras a la misión de mañana, tienes algo mas importante que hacer- dijo este seriamente colocando una de su grandes manos en el hombro del joven.

Hebi entrecerró los ojos mirando a los de su jefe antes de asentir -Esta bien, no me despegare hasta que regresen... solo... tengan cuidado- murmuro mientras se encaminaba a otra habitación, una al lado de la suya, justo cuando coloco la mano en el picaporte de la puerta volvía a hablar -... hablo enserio viejo...- murmuro antes de desaparecer.

El mayor quedo mirando la puerta un momento antes de suspirar -"Hare lo que haga falta, Hebi..."- pensó antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina del departamento -Aun cuando ponga en peligro mi vida... o la de otros... Nada me detendrá- murmuro frunciendo el ceño antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del departamento.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Un problema se presenta para el equipo, que tipo de enemigos son los que se presentan? Que buscan? Y porque es tan importante el cargamento?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Bueno, gente! Capitulo corto el de esta semana pero el siguiente sera mas movido que este, eso seguro!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima! :D**


	20. Capitulo 13

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 13-**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la misión fue rápida para el equipo compuesto por Naruto, Dexter, Gray, Maria y Gumi. Comenzó con todos levantándose temprano, o al menos intentándolo en el caso de Naruto, Dexter, Maria y Gray siendo la única puntual Gumi quien los levanto lo mas suave que pudo.

Luego de un desayuno rápido el grupo se encamino al punto de encuentro donde se encontraron ya con Nobus y Keiren quienes los esperaban pacientemente para su salida.

-Muy bien, mocosos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en el traslado de esta cosa- dijo el hombre mayor dándole un par de golpes al carruaje de metal, ya sobre este se encontraba Nobus quien sonreía suave y tranquilamente.

-Que? Usted no ira?- pregunto Gray ligeramente confundido, Keiren soltó una carcajada limpia muy en desacorde con su actitud del día anterior.

-No, no, muchacho. Yo me tengo que quedar en la ciudad, soy el alcalde después de todo y... tengo mucho papeleo que hacer... como siempre...- la voz del hombre de pelo verde y negro fue apagándose poco a poco dejando ver un aura de desgano cubriéndolo ante la idea del papeleo, dicha actitud les saco una gota en la nuca a todos los presentes. Era un hombre con muchas actitudes al parecer.

-Okey... En ese caso, que diablos esperamos?! Terminemos esto de una maldita vez!- Maria alzo un puño mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que tomarían, Nobus por su lado asintió sin perder su sonrisa antes de azotar las riendas y echar a andar el carruaje siendo seguido por el grupo de jóvenes.

La misión había comenzado y sin saberlo las cosas pronto se complicarían.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

De momento las cosas eran tranquilas... demasiado tranquilas y eso los tenia inquietos y algo nerviosos, Nobus les había dicho que se mantengas tranquilos pero les era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que era su primera misión como Caballeros Mercenarios, al menos para Gray y Gumi, sin embargo el nerviosismo no era ajeno para Naruto, Dexter y Maria cuyas misiones hasta ahora en dicho gremio fueron muy sencillas y hasta algo ridículas gracias a la sobre protección de Elesis con ellos, enserio! que gracia tenia atrapar a un Gato de una mujer adinerada?!

Dexter, Maria y Gumi estaban atentos a cada movimiento y sonido que pudieran escuchar, sus instintos les decían que algo sucedería en algún momento y como buenos hijos de Dragones (Al menos para Gumi y Dexter) nunca ignorarían una mala vibra viniendo de ellos.

Naruto por su lado tenia el mismo problema pero en menor escala, miraba con cautela todo a su alrededor como el trió de Slayer pero se mantenía mas relajado.

Junto a él Gray estaba atento lo mejor que podía pero no prestaba mucha atención como los demás.

Ya llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido y los nervios no cedían aun cuando lo intentaran.

-Vamos, niños! Agradezco que estén dando lo mejor para la misión pero no hace falta que estén tan tensos, seguro podrán con lo que les salga!- Nobus les sonrió desde arriba del carruaje que llevaba el artefacto, su tono siempre sereno y suave les hizo tranquilizarse un poco y destensar sus cuerpos lo mejor que pudieron.

Dexter suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano -No puedo evitarlo, es la primera misión que tengo fuera de Terra por parte del gremio de Elesis-san, no quiero defraudarla- dijo el muchacho mientras dejaba caer los hombros y ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Tienes razón, pero estamos hablando de Fiore, no es tan peligroso como un continente como Terra- Naruto coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tal vez tengan razón pero tampoco hay que confiarnos... No sabemos cuando podrían atacar de improvisto- la voz desinteresada y seria de Maria se hizo de notar mientras miraba los arbustos a los lados de la carretera de tierra por la que andaban.

Gumi asintió de acuerdo con la pelirroja, Gray por su lado se mantuvo callado pero también pensaba algo parecido a los demás, no podían bajar la guardia pero tampoco tenían que excederse.

Nobus soltó un sonido complacido al ver al grupo, podían ser solo jóvenes pero parecían tomarse las cosas los mas seriamente posible, algo extraño proviniendo de lo que son... Niños...

Sin embargo cuando las conversaciones estaban por tornarse mas tranquilas y amenas para el grupo de escoltas algo acabo por detenerles el paso justo al lado de un gran lago con una amplia playa.

-Que diablos hace esta cosa en medio del camino?- pregunto Gray colocándose frente al carruaje, se trataba de un enorme y grueso árbol caído sobre el camino que recorrían, Dexter se paro a su lado y giro su vista hacia la base del mismo.

-Esto es sospechoso...- murmuro ante el evidente problema, el tronco estaba cortado limpiamente.

justo cuando el resto del equipo decidía acercarse al par un sonido atrajo su atención, el sonido particular que solo sintieron con fuerza los Slayer por lo bajo que se escucho, fue el de un "Click" que fue seguido de tres mas de ellos.

-CHICOS CUIDADO!- exclamo Nobus desde arriba del carruaje blindado, el grito súbito los alerto pero fue tarde pues de los arbustos salieron cuatro pequeños cilindros.

-Mierda!- exclamo Naruto cuando uno de ellos cayo cerca suyo y de los demás, dichos pequeños cilindros brillaron intensamente, dicho brillo comenzó a extenderse hasta explotar y segar al grupo completo.

-Joder! Son granadas de Flash!- bramo Maria mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambos brazos, los demás siguieron su ejemplo aunque no sirvió de nada pues la intensa luz ya los había cegado al instante.

Seguido de eso, mientras todos trataban rápidamente de recuperarse, un fuerte estruendo seguido de un grito se escucho.

Gumi fue la que pudo recuperar la vista por un momento solo para ver como un pilar de piedra salia de un costado del camino golpeando con fuerza el carro alzándolo del suelo con abrumadora fuerza. El jabalí que estaba atado al vehículo chillo fuertemente pero las maderas y correas que lo mantenían sujeto se rompieron dejándolo libre, este no perdió el tiempo y huyo perdiéndose en el bosque.

Por otro lado, Nobus cayo fuertemente contra el suelo quedando boca abajo, aun así se las arreglo para alzar la vista y ver como el golpe del pilar mando el carruaje reforzado a varios metros de ellos cayendo justo en la playa.

-Maldición!- gruño mientras se ponía de pie apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño dándole un aspecto muy desacorde con las expresiones anteriores que mostraba.

-No, espera!- exclamo Naruto cuando vio al rubio correr en dirección hacia la playa, esto alerto al de ojos verdes y gracias a eso logro esquivar dos enormes púas de piedra que salieron a sus lado creando una especie de "X".

-Vaya, espere que fuera mas difícil quitarles el carro pero al parecer unas granadas son mas que suficiente para el trabajo- la voz burlona de un joven alerto al grupo que custodiaba con anterioridad el robado carruaje blindado.

Rápidamente varias sombras salieron de los arbusto, cuatro para ser exactos, colocándose justo a unos metros del derribado vehículo. Nobus miro al grupo que se presentaba inesperadamente ante ellos, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco demostrándose atónito antes la aparición.

-No puede ser... son ustedes?!- exclamo frunciendo el ceño mientras chasqueaba los dientes con exasperación.

-Si... y venimos a tomar de una buena vez los que tanto deseamos!- exclamo el mismo muchacho mientras Dexter y los demás por fin habían recuperado la capacidad de ver encontrándose con quienes les segaron hacia un momento.

Se trataba, obviamente, del grupo anterior que se mostró en el departamento.

Acuclillado frente a sus compañeros estaba un muchacho de unos 16 años, su cabello era rubio cenizo, un poco largo y desordenado, sus ojos eran de color rojo, su piel era clara y tenia una confleccion delgada y un poco alta. Sus ropas consistían en una camisa que llevaba desabotonada cuyo color se degradaba conforma subía a los hombros siendo marrón oscuro y poco a poco pasando a marrón claro ademas de llevarla arremangada hasta los hombros, debajo de esta tenia una camiseta mangas cortas blanca, traía unos pantalones un poco holgados gris oscuro con una correa cayendo por sobre su muslo derecho, por ultimo tenia también unas botas desajustadas negras. Cabe mencionar también que tenia un par de pirsings en la ceja derecha y uno en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo. Este tenia una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada burlona.

Detrás de él, parada con su mano derecha en la cadera mientras la izquierda posaba una katana sobre su hombro estaba una joven tal vez de la misma edad que el rubio. Su cabello era de color rosa, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y muy desordenado, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y tenia unas pestañas notorias, por ultimo tenia un pequeño lunar en el mentón del lado izquierdo. Su piel era clara y su cuerpo era bien proporcionado teniendo en la parte superior unas vendas blancas que tapaban sus pechos, así también tenia otras vendas que se extendían de sus manos hasta sus codos y otras en sus pies, volviendo a su torso este tenia un Kimono corto de color rosa con la parte interior rosa oscuro que se degradaba a negro, sin embargo este solo tapaba su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo estaba desnudo, en su cintura tenia un cinturón negro que sostenía sus hakamas de color rosa como su kimono solo que el los bordes tenia unos adornos con forma de llamas de color negro con los bordes violetas. Su espada era una Katana blanca con la guardia plateada junto con la punta de la empuñadura, sostenida a esta con una pequeña y delgada cuerda estaba una especie de cola de caballo blanca.

(Solo imagínenla con una ropa típica de shinigami de Bleach y la espada es básicamente como la de 2B de Nier)

A la su izquierda se encontraba un hombre grande de piel morena oscura alto y muy musculoso, este tenia un chaleco táctico de color negro que no podía cerrarse por su exagerada musculatura, tenia un cinturón negro junto a un pantalón militar verde camuflado y unas botas de color negro, su mentón era cuadrado y grande, llevaba unas gafas negras que tapaban sus ojos que eran surcados por dos grandes cicatrices, por ultimo tenia una bandana roja sobre su cabeza.

Por ultimo entre medio de ellos, parado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada estoica estaba el líder del grupo, un hombre alto, incluso mas que el moreno, de piel blanca y cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás con una poblada barba y bigote igual de blancos, tenia una gabardina de color blanco cerrada con los bordes en negro, en su cintura tenia un cinturón de hebilla plateada junto a unos pantalones anchos marrón oscuro y unas botas negras, en sus orejas tenia unos aros dorados y en sus muñecas unos brazaletes del mismo color.

-Ya! Como si fuéramos a dárselos así como si nada!- gruño desafiante Dexter mientras se paraba a un lado de Nobus quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al grupo frente a ellos.

-Esa es una mala decisión de palabras muchacho, sera mejor que tu y los demás se rindan si no quieren que tomemos la "Llave" a la fuerza- el hombre moreno dio un paso al frente.

-Llave?- se preguntaron los jóvenes magos pero antes de preguntar a que se referían Nobus volvía a hablar.

-Como si fuera a dejarlos llevársela con todo lo que conlleva hacer lo que piensan! No lo permitiré!- exclamo el rubio mientras apretaba los puños y se ponía en posición de combate con la determinación de proteger la reliquia.

-Entonces... No nos dejan elección- hablo seriamente el mayor del grupo enemigo aun en su posición -Acábenlos- ordeno y sus lacayos se movilizaron.

-Bien! Protejan a toda costa el cargamento... o al menos lo mejor que puedan!- el equipo asintió a las palabras de Maria antes de que del suelo emergieran unos pilares de piedra que tuvieron como objetivo separarlos.

Todos saltaron en distintas direcciones. Dexter y Nobus saltaron al frente, Gray y Maria hacia la derecha, mientras Gumi y Naruto a la izquierda pero acabaron algo alejados uno del otro.

Apenas Naruto toco la suave arena de la playa con sus pies se vio obligado a volver a saltar para esquivar el enorme puño del grandote con gafas que lo ataco de improvisto.

-Tsk!- chasqueando la lengua el ojiazul volvió a tierra y se impulso para lanzar un puñetazo derecho a la cara del hombre quien con facilidad tomo su mano -Tendrás que hacer mas que eso muchacho- dijo este con su gruesa voz quedando un poco desconcertado cuando el rubio sonrió.

-Como esto?- pregunto y de la nada un puñetazo se estampo contra el lado izquierdo del rostro del grandote haciéndole soltar al rubio y trastabillar un par de pasos por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando volvió su vista el Uzumaki vio que había tres de ellos sonriendole con burla -Que te pareció eso, saco de esteroides?!- pregunto mientras se preparaba para combatir.

El grandote se limpio la mejilla ligeramente golpeada antes de fruncir un poco el ceño -Bien, muchacho... Mas te vale no decepcionarme- dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

El par de clones corrieron hacia el moreno pero este estiro su mano derecha tomando a un de la cabeza con facilidad para luego alzarlo y estamparlo contra el otro clon que planeaba atacarlo con una patada, sin detenerse con eso el grandote corrió hacia el Naruto real quien coloco sus manos en forma de X para cubrirse del tremendo puñetazo que le lanzaron, sin embargo este tubo la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo hacia atrás haciendo que rodara por la arena varias veces.

El de lentes no se detuvo y corrió hasta terminar a un lado del rubio al cual golpeo con una patada en la espalda haciendo que se deslizara por la arena unos metros lejos de él.

-Que sucede muchacho? Creí haberte dicho que no me decepcionaras?- dijo con burla el hombre viendo como el rubio se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Ci-Cierra la boca!- gruño mientras miraba por sobre el hombro al hombre, sin embargo una explosión cercana a ellos llamo la atención de ambos quienes miraron a su izquierda.

En dicha dirección el rubio de ojos rojos movió su mano al frente con rapidez y de las arenas emergió una columna de piedra que se dirigió hacia Gumi, sin embargo esta movió su puño hacia delante mientras de este salia su propio pilar de piedra que era de un marrón mas claro que el del ojirrojo.

Ambos pilares chocaron entre si en una forma de S pero sin detenerse el par lanzo su siguiente ataque.

- _ **Puño de Roca!-**_ exclamo por lo alto el rubio mientras su puño derecho se cubría de roca.

- _ **Puño del Dragón de Fuego!**_ \- Gumi preparo su propio ataque envolviendo su puño el llamas.

Ambos puñetazos chocaron contra los pilares frente a ellos volviéndose añicos ante la fuerza del impacto. El rubio y la peliverde fruncieron el ceño antes de dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, sin embargo este duro poco pues el ojirrojo volvió al ataque soltando una ráfaga de puños y patadas a la ojivioleta quien se defendía todo lo que podía y contraatacaba a la vez.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! Rindete, mocosa! No tienes ninguna oportunidad!- rugió con una sonrisa emocionada el muchacho el lo que seguía lanzando sus ataques. Gumi por su lado no respondió sino que chasqueo la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño.

De un movimiento rápido la joven atrapo el puño del muchacho con su mano izquierda, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y mas cuando tomo su muñeca con la derecha para luego darse media vuelta y tirar de él con la intención de estamparlo en la arena.

Sin embargo el rubio paso de sorprendido a sonreír cuando, para estupefacción de la peliverde, se hundió en la arena como si fuera un fantasma. Gumi miro esto con los ojos muy abiertos, siendo esta sorpresa la que le impidió esquivar el pilar de roca que salio de la arena dando justo en la boca de su estomago.

Sintiendo todo el aire abandonar su cuerpo Gumi salio despedida hasta caer un par de metros lejos sobre su espalda con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Cuando comenzó a tratar de levantarse pudo ver al rubio un par de pasos frente a ella.

-No lo volveré a repetir, niña... rindete- dijo de una forma sombria y seria, muy en contraste con la actitud antes mostrada por él, Gumi soltó un gruñido mientras se esforzaba en ponerse de pie.

-No voy a hacerlo, no voy a rendirme y defraudar a mi gremio dejándome vencer en mi primera misión... no quiero dar ninguna mala impresión de mi a ellos...- dijo con algo de dificultad colocándose una mano en el estomago y encorvandose un poco.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño -Esa es la única motivación que tienes para interferir en nuestros planes?...- pregunto con un tono serio y peligroso, Gumi enarco una ceja al escucharlo.

-Planes? Que planes?... Para que buscan el artefacto que estamos trasladando?- pregunto ella confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio se le quedo mirando sin cambiar su expresión seria e indiferente, pensando si era buena idea revelar su plan a la peliverde y la respuesta era obvia para él... No lo haría, porque no podía tirarse media hora contando su pasado como en las historias típicas que leía de vez en cuando. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar -Las razones que tengamos para justificar el robo de esa cosa no es de tu incumbencia... Así que no te metas- Novio su mano derecha con rapidez creando toda una serie de púas de roca que se dirigieron hacia la peliverde.

Gumi reacciono y movió sus brazos de sus lados hacia delante hasta dejarlos a los lados contrarios de su cuerpo, esto hizo que dos gruesas y enormes raíces salieran de la tierra para protegerla del ataque, este tuvo efecto pues detuvo los picos de roca.

Sin embargo Gumi tuvo que actuar rápido pues viajando por la tierra el rubio volvió a hacerse presente detrás de ella, este cargo su puño izquierdo.

- _ **Puño de Roca...**_ \- murmuro entre dientes y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la joven la cual se defendió poniendo su antebrazo derecho para bloquearlo, aun asi el golpe fue tan fuerte que la hizo traspasar una de las raíces que había creado rompiéndola en pedazos con su cuerpo.

Gumi tosió un par de veces y el rubio se le quedo viendo un momento antes de suspirar -Esto no tendría porque ser así, niña- dijo con algo de pesar en su voz, posteriormente alzo su puño para noquear de una vez a la joven, sin embargo se detuvo cuando una voz lo llamo.

-Es hora de irnos, Jake...- la voz áspera de su jefe se escucho detrás de él, al girarse lo vio parado a unos pasos de distancia. Su mirada era serie y estoica como cuando aparecieron pero en su mano llevaba una pequeña caja un poco alargada de color violeta oscuro y detalles en dorado. Lo mas llamativo en su figura era el moretón rojo en su mejilla derecha de la cual salia un poco de sangre y de que su brazo izquierdo estaba lastimado y sangrante.

-Lo conseguiste, viejo...- dijo el llamado Jake con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro -Y por lo que veo Emil y Youyo también terminaron con lo suyo- comento mirando detrás del mayor.

Este también siguió con la mirada a donde se fijaba la del joven rubio encontrándose con las imágenes del equipo que trato de detenerlos, todos ellos derrotados.

Con la chica de pelirosa estaban tirados Gray y Maria, podían verse varias zonas congeladas pero lo que mas destacaba eran las heridas sangrantes que tenían por todo el cuerpo. Emil por su lado tenia el brazo izquierdo parcialmente congelado y unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo y ropa.

Naruto por su lado estaba apenas consiente frente al moreno de nombre Youyo, tenia varios moretones en su cuerpo con algo de sangre saliendole de la nariz y comisura del labio, sus ojos rojos demostraban lo enojado que estaba. Youyo lo miraba detrás de sus gafas negras con una media sonrisa, su pecho estaba lleno de marcas de puñetazos y sus ropas estaban cortadas por algunos lados producto de los ataques de viento del rubio Uzumaki.

Por ultimo, donde estaban Dexter y Nobus, ambos estaban tirados en diferentes lugares con Dexter tirado en un pequeño cráter que dejo su cuerpo, sus ojos blancos denotabas su inconsciencia y el puño en marcado en su torso era la razón por la cual estaba en ese estado, por otro lado su espadón estaba clavado en la arena. Nobus por su lado estaba recostado en el carro blindado el cual estaba abierto de par en par, se le podia notar aun consciente pero el trozo de metal incrustado en su hombro derecho lo mantenía fijo en su lugar, al igual que Dexter y los demás se le podía notar todo magullado.

-Si ya tenemos la Llave entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa, Abuelo- fue lo que dijo Emil mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso tranquilo, su rostro por otro lado demostraba su disgusto al estar herida y sucia.

-Tiene razón, Jefe... No hay que perder tiempo- Youyo también dejo atrás al rubio quien trataba de ponerse de pie aunque no podía lograrlo.

El viejo líder asintió mientras esperaba a que los miembros faltantes de su grupo se acercaran los suficiente, sin embargo un grito llamo su atención -NO LO HAGAS, WORLD!- el grito no provenía de nadie mas que de Nobus quien miraba con furia al grupo enemigo. World, que resultaba ser el anciano, se giro hacia él aun sin cambiar su mirada seria -SABES LO QUE SUCEDERÁ SI USAS ESA COSA! EL DAÑO QUE HARÁ!- volvió a exclamar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Naruto y Gumi que aun se mantenían conscientes como podían escuchar los gritos y se preguntaban a que se refería.

El grupo de World agacho la cabeza de forma que sus ojos fueron ensombrecidos, el mayor por su parte siguió mirando en silencio al rubio de ojos verdes, luego de un pequeño suspiro, hablo -Sabes la razón por la que hago esto, Nobus... No me importa los medios con los que alcance mi fin... Ni los problemas que acarreare tratando de alcanzarlo...- se dio medio vuelta en dirección de Jake y este asintió afirmativamente. Poco a poco los cuatro comenzaron a hundirse en la arena.

-No! Maldición, World! No lo hagas!- exclamo tratando se zafarse del trozo de metal en su hombro pero le fue inútil, antes de que el anciano desapareciera volvió a mirarlo -MATARAS A TODOS EN BANDRORA SI ABRES ESA PUERTA!- acabo de gritar llamando la atención del rubio y la peliverde, por su lado el grupo siguió cabizbajo y World se giro para mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

-Es un precio a pagar... Por ella...- Dijo antes de que todos desaparecieran bajo las arenas dejando atrás a los heridos chicos y a un Nobus que apretaba los dientes con frustración.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se sintió agradecida de que el cielo no estuviera del todo iluminado por el sol pues se cabrearía si sintiera los ojos arder por la luz, arder? Se concentro un poco regresando a su cabales y pudo notar que su cuerpo no dolía tanto como antes de que esa perra de pelo rosa acabara con ella y Gray.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe trato de sentarse pero una suave mano se coloco en su pecho para detenerla.

-No deberías moverte todavía, Maria-chan. Podrías golpearte la cabeza y, sobre todo, aun no termino de curarte...- la voz suave y cálida de Gumi inundo sus oídos y por fin pudo notar que se encontraba encerrada en una especie de "domo" hecho de ramas o raíces que se terminaban uniendo en el centro de su pecho, la mano de Gumi estaba en ese punto, soltando una especie de energía verde claro que se extendía por todas las ramas. Su otra mano se encontraba deteniéndola.

-Gumi?... Que diablos fue lo que paso?- pregunto mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente -A donde fueron esos malditos? Y donde están los demás?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Gumi la miro mientras entrecerraba los ojos, su expresión era muy diferente a la que mostraba usualmente pues estaba completamente seria ahora. Esta giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban los hombres del grupo, todos ya curados en su totalidad.

Maria también se giro a donde miraba la ojivioleta viendo como Nobus estaba parado frente al destrozado carro blindado, dándole la espalda al trió de jóvenes, estos por su lado lo miraban con seriedad.

-Ellos están sacando le información a Nobus-san- respondió la joven mayor, Maria regreso su mirada hacia la peliverde y en una pregunta tacita Gumi respondió agregando -Antes de que esos tipos se fueran dijeron cosas muy raras, como que el cargamento era una "Llave" y que si abrían una supuesta "Puerta" todos en Brandora morirían- Maria abrió un poco los ojos antes de girar su cabeza en dirección del grupo. Una "Llave"? Una "Puerta" que podría matar a todo un poblado?... En que clase de misión se habían metido?

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus pensamientos confusos por la dirección que tomaba la misión no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción -Las cosas se están volviendo mas interesantes en esta misión, no? Gumi- la pelirroja miro a su amiga Dragón Slayer con una mirada determinada.

Gumi le devolvió la mirada por un momento antes de suspirar con una pequeña sonrisa, conocía a la ojimarron desde hacia relativamente poco pero ya sabia que a la chica le gustaban los desafíos y era obvio que estaría mas empeñada en terminar la misión ahora que la chica de rosa la había vencido -De verdad no tienes remedio, Maria-chan- dijo con fingido desaliento lo que hizo reír entre dientes a la muchacha.

Por el lado de los chicos estos tenían un aura mucho mas seria en cuanto al tema que respecta a todos.

Como se había dicho con anterioridad Nobus estaba de espaldas frente al grupo que tenia que escoltar la carga que ahora estaba en manos del llamado World y sus secuaces.

-Entonces, Rubio... Que es todo esto? Y que diablos era esa cosa?- pregunto el ojirrojo cruzado de brazos, la expresion en el rostro demostraba lo enojado que estaba por haber sido derrotado por el anciano.

Nobus se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar -No es algo de importancia ahora, la prioridad ahora es regresar al pueblo y detener a World antes de que lleve acabo su plan- dijo con un tono igual de serio que el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba a verlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo que apurarnos es lo mejor... pero tenemos que saber que diablos era esa cosa que transportábamos y que tan peligrosa es- Gray miro al ojiverde con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de su arruinado pantalón verde, podía verse que ya no llevaba su camisa.

-Como dije, no hay tiempo ahora, hay que apurarnos y detenerlos- replico el mayor mientras trataba de pasar entre el grupo pero la firme mano de Naruto lo regreso a su lugar.

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que hables, Nobus... estamos hablando de una misión que es probable se nos vaya de las manos y no seamos suficiente para acabarla, tenemos que saber con que tratamos y si es necesario llamar refuerzos para que se encarguen- Contrario a su actitud normal, el rubio Uzumaki llamo a su razón para tratar con el tema actual. Dexter y Gray eran impulsivos como él pero la situación era seria y no podían ir a la ligera.

Nobus los miro a los tres por un momento, dudoso por alguna razón, sin embargo tras un suspiro volvió a hablar -Esta bien... Se merecen una explicación luego de tantos problemas- el trió asintió serios ante su respuesta y detrás de ellos las dos chicas se acercaban, igualmente interesadas en la razón por la que esos tipos buscaban esa "Llave" -Todo comenzó hace tiempo atrás... Cuando encontramos "La puerta de la Esperanza"...-

 **...**

 **...**

 **La misión acarrea mas problemas ahora que los enemigos toman la delantera. Como podrán Dexter y los demás recuperar la Llave? Y que es esa llamada "Puerta de la Esperanza"?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Bien, gente! Siento haberme tardado una semana de mas en traerles un nuevo capitulo pero como sabrán las clases ya empezaron y pues... tenia que ponerle atención a varias cosas en la semana...**

 **Naaah...! Mentira, lo que paso es que me trabe en el combate de Naruto y Youyo, se suponía que también habria una pelea entre Emil, Maria y Gray al igual que una entre World, Nobus y Dexter pero decidí no hacer el cap tan largo, sin embargo como verán en el próximo capitulo se explicara cual es la razón de todo el trasfondo de World y sus razones y que diablos es la "LLAVE" y "La puerta de la esperanza"...**

 **Espero que estén emocionados o al menos interesados en saber como seguirá la saga actual, dudo que sea muy larga a fin de cuentas :v**

 **Por cierto, me hice recientemente una cuenta en DeviantArt para subir los Oc's u otros dibujos para que se les haga mas fácil darse cuenta cual es la apariencia de mis personajes creados, de esa forma no tengo que hacerlos muy parecidos a otros personajes para que se haga una idea mas fácil de como se ven (Como por ejemplo Gumi con Nelliel), Solo tienen que buscar en Google "DexterMadness31" DeviantArt y les aparecerá, hasta el momento tengo subido a Emil para que la vean y pronto subiré a los demás Oc's enemigos, aliados y los principales.**

 **Pero dejando el Spam de lado, como siempre, no olviden darle a Fav y Follow, que ya tenemos dos dígitos! No sera la gran cosa pero usualmente Fic's de Oc que no tengan que ver con el canon no llegan a mucho... al menos por lo que veo, por lo que es un logro mas! Yes!... Y también no se olviden de dejar su Review dando su opinión de las cosas y eso.**

 **Los veo la próxima y gracias por leer!**


	21. Capitulo 14

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 14-**_

* * *

El grupo miro a Nobus con confusión ante la revelación de hacia un momento, gracias a eso un pequeño silencio recayó sobre ellos pero esté fue roto por el ojirrojo del grupo.

-"La puerta de la Esperanza"?- pregunto entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Nobus asintió ligeramente antes de volver a hablar -Hace tiempo ya, sucedió un derrumbe en lo que era la casa principal del alcalde de Bandrora, fue bastante súbito pero cuando comenzamos a limpiar la zona y a buscarle una explicación a tal desastre... Nos encontramos con dicha puerta...- los escoltas del perdido cargamento escucharon con atención el relato del rubio de ojos verdes, este cerro los ojos para pensar en los recuerdos que vinieron luego del encuentro de dicha puerta -Se trataba de una enorme estructura que soltaba un espeluznante poder mágico oscuro, uno que muy pocas veces uno llega a sentir en su vida... Sin embargo fue otra cosa la que nos perturbo mas que nada...- el hombre callo en ese momento realizando una especia de pausa dramática que exaspero un poco al grupo.

-Solo di que diablos era peor que la magia que emanaba de esa cosa!- exclamo Naruto con los ojos en blanco de forma impaciente.

-Rodeando la puerta había unas paredes con grabados en ellas... dichos grabados estaban en una lengua relativamente antigua pero con un traductor que teníamos a la mano en ese momento logramos saber las consecuencias de abrir la puerta, de que acaba con la vida solo para un objetivo... Cumplir un Deseo, sea cual sea...- Dexter y los demás abrieron un poco los ojos ante la revelación -...Según contaban los grabados en las piedras, fue una puerta mágica creada por un mago oscuro que trato de hacer un bien al mundo pero fallo miserablemente en su objetivo acabando por crear una aberración que fue mejor ocultar...- Nobus suspiro un poco mientras dejaba caer un ligeramente los hombros -...La razón de que esa puerta estuviera ahí fue mera coincidencia pero según se cuenta ya fue abierta con anterioridad-

-Ya la abrieron? Cuando?- pregunto Gumi con confusión y curiosidad.

Nobus se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados -Fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Keiren naciera, según tengo entendido Bandrora antes se llamaba "Nomboldy" pero de un momento a otro toda la gente del pueblo murió, solo encontraron cadáveres momificados de los habitantes... debo de suponer que fue por eso que enterraron la puerta y no se dijo nada de ella...-

-Entonces, Wolrd lo que busca es cumplir algún tipo de deseo a toda costa... Saben de que se trata?- pregunto Gray cruzado de brazos.

Nobus volvió a suspirar pero ahora con algo mas de fastidio -Él llego con sus lacayos unos días después de que se le informo a la capital de Fiore sobre algo tan serio como esta puerta... Llego exigiendo que le dejáramos abrirla y que concediera su deseo pero aun con las explicaciones de Keiren para que desistiera de esa idea, aun asi no dejo de intentar poseer la llave...- El rubio negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad mostrada por el hombre de cabello canoso.

-Diablos... Quien Mago Oscuro crearía una puerta concede deseo y fallaría en el intento?- pregunto ahora sarcástico Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y con la otra frotaba su desordenado cabello rubio en una postura vaga.

-Bueno, en los grabados decía quien lo había creado- el grupo regreso su atención al rubio quien seguía con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Quien fue entonces?- pregunto Maria con curiosidad.

Nobus cerro los ojos por un momento, agregando algo de dramatismo antes de volver a abrirlos y responder -Quien creo esa puerta... Fue el antiguo mago oscuro... Zeref...-

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Bandrora. Ya el equipo de World había llegado pero ahora se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo fueron interceptados por un grupo de oficiales del pueblo junto a su alcalde.

-Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza, World... Sabia que dejar esa Lacrima para escuchar lo que sucedía durante el traslado habia sido buena idea- dijo con exasperación Keiren mientras miraba al anciano musculoso con el ceño fruncido.

-Sera mejor que te hagas a un lado, Keiren... No tengo la intención de perder tiempo contigo y esos soldaditos tuyos- gruño World deteniéndose a unos pasos del grupo que les cortaba el paso.

-Bien sabes que no puedo permitirte conceder tu deseo, me duele decirlo... pero no lo permitiré... Busca otra manera- dijo el hombre de pelo verde y negro haciendo que el otro mayor apretara los puños.

-Y tu bien sabe que ya lo e intentado todo... No voy a detenerme ahora que estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo!- exclamo el anciano con una mirada determinada en el rostro.

-Entonces no me dejas elección...- murmuro el hombre con resignación antes de señalar a World y a los demás -Rápido! Detengan y arresten a esos sujetos!- exclamo a vivas voz, sin embargo se encontró confundido cuando nadie de los que venían con él acataron sus ordenes.

Para su mayor consternación al girarse se encontró con todos los soldados de Bandrora mirándolo con unos brillantes y fluorescentes ojos celestes. Aun confundido y sorprendido escucho las carcajadas que provenían de Jake.

-Jajaja... Crees que nos estuvimos chapando el dedo durante todo este tiempo, Keiren? Realmente podemos decir que quien mas hizo del equipo... Fue Hebi...- dijo con sorna el rubio cenizo y para horror del alcalde varias personas mas, civiles, aparecieron rodeando al grupo y al mismo, todos con los mismos colores de ojos.

-Te lo dije, Keiren... Abrir esa puerta, es la única manera de llegar a mi objetivo...- Y sin esperar mas, ante la mirada del grupo de World, todos los habitantes que eran controlados se lanzaron sobre Keiren con la intención de reducirlo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Por otro lado, en una oscura habitación se encontraba el mencionado Hebi, sus ojos brillaban lo que dejaba ver que estaba utilizando su magia, sin embargo el ceño fruncido en su rostro dejaba entre ver que controlar a tantas personas estaba siendo un gran esfuerzo para él.

Pero lo valía...

Despegando su mirada de la ventana se giro al interior de la habitación viendo todo lo que la plagaba. Todo lo que ocupaba el dormitorio no eran mas que maquinas, maquinas de uso medico, monitores, cables, caños de plástico, todos dirigidos a una cosa... a un cuerpo postrado en una cama... el cuerpo de una joven de no mas de 14 años.

Dicha joven tenia entubado el pecho, este lleno de vendas para mantenerlas en su lugar dando una imagen deplorable de la pobre jovencita. Su cabello era rosa claro y su piel mostraba una palidez casi fantasmal. Aun así, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos pero podía verse que la vida la abandonaría en cualquier momento.

Dicha imagen le partía el corazón al muchacho de ojos brillantes, este agacho la mirada y apretó sus brazos que estaban cruzados con sus manos, preocupado y devastado miro de reojo el monitor cardíaco a un lado de la chica y pudo ver que los latidos a cada momento se volvían mas prolongados entre ellos.

-He-Hebi...- el débil murmullo lo alerto al instante, tanto así que casi pierde la concentración sobre su magia de control mental. Rápidamente se acerco a la joven.

-No hables, Ónice... No malgastes energía...- dijo con un hilo de voz, cuidadosamente se sentó a un lado de ella antes de estirar su mano y acariciar el cabello de la joven. Los ojos de un opaco azul se clavaron con lentitud en él.

-Donde... Donde esta... Donde esta mi papá?...- pregunto débilmente, Hebi aparto un poco la mirada antes de responder.

-Él esta apunto de solucionar tu problema, Ónice... No te preocupes...- respondió él con una voz algo apagada. La ojiazul lo miro antes de dar una débil sonrisa bajo la mascarilla de oxigeno que tenia puesta.

-Él... Él me curara... Verdad?... Papi puede hacerlo todo... No?- dijo ella con un grado notable de felicidad en su enfermo y débil tono de voz. Hebi la miro a los ojos por un momento antes de acercarse y darle un cariñoso beso en la frente a la niña.

-Claro que si, Ónice... Él te curara, cueste lo que cueste... ahora descansa, por favor...- dijo con voz tranquila el muchacho, Ónice le sonrió débilmente cuando el acaricio su cabello antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse. En ese momento Hebi regreso sus brillantes ojos a la ventana -Mas te vale que termines con esto pronto, viejo... Y no te atrevas a morir o algo parecido... Lo ultimo que necesita tu hija es algo como eso...- murmuro por lo bajo antes de regresar su vista a la joven recostada.

 **...**

 **...**

 **La razón de World y los demás por sacrificar a los habitantes de Bandrora a la puerta creada por el antiguo mago oscuro Zeref es el de salvar a la enferma Ónice de su trágico destino?! Que harán los demás cuando sepan la verdad? Y que sucederá cuando ella sepa el precio a pagar por su recuperación?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Capitulo mas corto que el anterior este pero es para que la saga me queda un poco mas larga y darle un poco de suspenso a las cosas ;D**

 **Como siempre espero les haya gustado y que le den a Fav, Follow, dejen su Review y bla bla bla...**

 **Nos vemos la proxima con mas de esta historia! :D**


	22. Capitulo 15

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 15-**_

-Aun no entiendo como le hicieron para convencerme...- murmuro Dexter con los brazos cruzados sentado en la parte de atrás del improvisado vehículo que armaron para dirigirse hacia Bandrora nuevamente.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Momentos antes)**

Luego de la revelación de Nobus sobre el creador de "La Puerta de la Esperanza", que no resultaba ser otro mas que el Mago Oscuro Zeref, el grupo ahora se encontraba seriamente pensando en cual seria su próximo movimiento en cuanto a detener a los enemigos que amenazaban con acabar con todo el pueblo de Bandrora.

-Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer en esta situación...- dijo Dexter con una voz seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-Si! Tenemos que ir a acabar con esos bastardos, detenerlos, patearle el trasero a la perra de pelo rosa y salvar el día!- exclamo sorprendentemente Maria quien sonrió animada con un brazo en lo alto. Dicho animo descoloco un poco al grupo, sin embargo Gray y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Tiene razón! Es la primera misión que hago con tan peligro! Tenemos que terminarla!- Gray siguió el griterío con efusividad logrando exasperar mas al pelinegro.

-Ni de coña, dúo de idiotas. Estamos hablando de algo serio, hay que llamar a Elesis-san y que nos ayude- el ojirrojo frunció el ceño cuando Maria y Gray lo miraron con desgano.

-Desde cuando eres tan estricto, Come Carbón?- pregunto Gray con cara de póquer, Maria asintió ante sus palabras.

-Vamos, Dexter! Como todo prota tienes que ser un idiota que se lanza a la pelea sin pensar en nada!- la exclamación esta vez provino de Naruto quien le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda al muchacho de ojos rojos.

-No me jodas, Rubio!- rugió el muchacho mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y le daba un zape al ojiazul -Esto es mas serio...- dijo con una mirada un poco mas decaída, el Uzumaki lo miro sobándose la parte afectada y con él el resto también lo miro.

-Acaso... Te estas preocupando por nosotros, Dexter-san?- pregunto Gumi entrando en la conversación de una forma traviesa, Dexter la miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de suspirar.

Alzando un poco la mano el muchacho se la miro antes de chasquear la lengua recordando como World lo había derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo -"Solo interfieres en mis planes para quedar bien ante tu estúpido gremio... Abandona esto ahora, muchacho, o le haré daño a tus amigos si se meten en medio"- recordó las palabras que ese viejo le había dicho antes de caer en la inconsciencia producto del puñetazo que recibió en el estomago y eso lo hizo fruncir mas su ceño -Solo... Solo no quiero que les pase algo... es todo- aparto la mirada mientras trataba de no demostrar que estaba bastante preocupado, aun así sus amigos sonrieron, unos mas que otros, ante la preocupación del muchacho.

-Vamos, Mal Teñido, sabes que podemos con esto!- dijo Maria con el mismo animo antes demostrado lo que hizo que el pelinegro la mirara con una ceja alzada.

-Y tú desde cuando estas tan animada? Creí que eras el típico personaje con Magia de Hielo que es todo serio- dijo el con algo de diversión en su voz pero su expresión seguía seria, sin embargo miro de reojo a Gray quien lo noto.

-A que viene esa mirada, Maldito?!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco y una vena en la frente.

-Porque... es emocionante...- la respuesta llamo la atención de todos hacia la pelirroja quien ahora sonreía con algo mas de amargura agachando un poco la cabeza -E estado 10 años encerrada en una celda después de todo... Yo solo... Yo solo quiero divertirme... Quiero vivir, ahora que estoy libre!... Y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que teniendo una pelea y cumplir una misión con tus amigos!- exclamo ella ahora alzando la mirada con una sonrisa y mirada llenas de determinación y animo.

Las palabras de la pelirroja los dejo ligeramente sorprendidos pero al final sonrieron junto con ella pues sus palabras eran ciertas, no hacia bien estar amargados y serios cuando podían estar haciendo algo como esto ahora.

Dexter suspiro resignado antes de mirarla por un momento -Muy bien, chica con la personalidad cambiada, esta vez terminaremos la misión...- Maria le miro con alegría antes de que él alzara una mano con un dedo apuntando hacia arriba -Pero! Le mandaremos un mensaje a Elesis-san por si las cosas se nos van de las manos... prefiero prevenir que lamentar- agrego eso ultimo volviendo a cruzar los brazos pero aun así Maria no dejo su expresión emocionada.

-En ese caso! Vamonos!- exclamo alzando su puño.

-Y como planeas llegar a Bandrora, genio?- pregunto Gray haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera en ese momento.

-Esa... Es una buena pregunta- dijo ella mientras se volteaba con una expresión cómica que casi hace que los demás caigan de espaldas al suelo -Solo pensemos en una idea, dudo que nos quede algo de tiempo- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hmm... creo tener una idea...- dijo Nobus por fin metiéndose en la interacción del grupo, estos lo miraron con interés -Resulta que soy un Mago que controla el calcio en los huesos lo que me permite hacer estructuras con ellos- en ese momento el equipo miro como de la espalda del rubio de ojos verdes salia grotescamente un par de huesos largos y delgados, como dos tablas, esto dejo algo rota su ropa pero no importaba. Luego los tomo y se los mostró al grupo dejando ver que eran dos especies de esquís -Si Gumi-san hace una especie de bote y Maria-san y Gray-san los unen al mismo podremos crear con su magia de hielo un camino donde deslizarnos hasta llegar al pueblo- el equipo de niños se mostró asombrado por el plan que había hecho el rubio.

-Me parece perfecto! De todas maneras hacer algo así no me llevara nada- dijo Gumi animada mientras alzaba los brazos y de sus palmas salían grandes trozos de madera que comenzaron a tomar forma como si de masilla se tratara.

-Pero que hay de Maria y Gray? No se cansaran hasta llegar al pueblo- pregunto Naruto mientras miraba al par de magos de hielo, esos solo sonrieron con descarada arrogancia.

-Oh, vamos! No es para tanto, es pan comido!- dijo Gray cruzando de brazos e inflando el pecho, Maria estaba de la misma manera mientras asentía a lo dicho por el medio desnudo muchacho.

Dexter los miro a todos por un momento antes de suspirar en derrota -Bien, pero de todas maneras le mandaremos un mensaje a Elesis-san para que venga... solo por si acaso- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Gumi -Oye, Gumi. Puedes usar magia de rayo? Solo para cargar mi teléfono al menos un momento- dijo mientras sacaba el aparato apagado de su bolsillo.

Gumi le sonrió mientras asentía un poco -Claro, solo espero que no se me pase la mano y lo haga explotar por sobrecarga- respondió en broma la chica, aunque podía pasar lo que dijo.

Lentamente la joven de cabello verde acerco su dedo indice al aparato y de este salio un pequeño rayo amarillo que se conecto a la ranura donde se colocaba el cargador, ni un segundo después el teléfono se encendió mostrando en la pantalla un mensaje que ponía "Batería 100% cargada", Dexter abrió un poco los ojos -Mm!... Que buena onda...- dijo sin perder su sorpresa.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Dexter suspiro mientras se recargaba contra el filo del bote/trineo en el que estaba junto a los demás rumbo a Bandrora. Él se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás al lado de Naruto, delante de ellos estaban Nobus y Gumi y al frente del "Vehículo" estaban Maria y Gray creando el camino de hielo para que pudieran movilizarse, de vez en cuando Naruto tenia que crear un par de clones para empujar.

Por parte del ojirrojo este aun seguía algo en contra sobre la idea de que se enfrentaran a World y los demás por si solos, era cierto que le emocionaba la idea de luchar contra alguien fuerte y acabar con el bastardo que lo venció antes de siquiera poder usar todo lo que tenia, pero también tenia que ser prudente, ya había sido lanzado en el pasado en cuanto a combates y no le fue para nada bien...

El ojirrojo volvió a suspira para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente mirando de forma despreocupada al frente, mas específicamente a la pelirroja que lo había convencido de no esperar a su Maestra, lo que el creía era lo mejor.

- _"Quiero vivir, ahora que estoy libre!"-_ alzo su mirada al cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía mientras recordaba las palabras de su amiga de hielo, le agradaba mucho saber que ella estaba muy empecinada en seguir su vida ya fuera de ese lugar que el destruiría apenas supiera donde se encontraba, sin embargo... -"Porque sus palabras me hacer recordar a lo que me dijo Hojalata esa vez en el bosque?"- se pregunto para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos meditando un poco el asunto -"Podría ser que ella también..."- negó con la cabeza un par de veces -"Nah... No puede ser que ambas lo hayan sido... o si?"- dejando de pensar seriamente en aquella posibilidad el muchacho decidió descansar un poco antes de llegar a su destino.

Por otro lado al frente del trineo improvisado. Maria miraba al frente algo ansiosa por llegar de una vez al pueblo y acabar con esos bastardos de una vez.

-No lo entiendo... De donde sacaste esas repentinas energías?- ella giro su vista a su lado para mirar a Gray quien la miraba vagamente, ella sonrió ligeramente mientras se encogía de hombros. Gray chasqueo la lengua -Dexter tenia razón... pensé que serias de las seriecitas...- dijo lo ultimo en una especie de murmullo pero gracias a su magia Maria lo escucho y mas allá de enojarse soltó una risa entre dientes.

-Hmhm... No espero ser una luz de felicidad que siempre sonría... Pero... Tampoco quiero acabar seria y fría toda mi vida, como dije "Quiero vivir" y si no le pongo ánimos a las cosas solo terminare amargando mi existencia...- Gray la miro de nuevo ahora con mas interés, pudo ver que la joven tenia una sonrisa triste en su rostro y miraba al frente de manera distante algo que lo desconcertó un poco.

-Y... se puede saber a que se debe el repentino cambio?- la pregunta salio con algo de vacilación, no quería comparar ni nada por el estilo... pero de cierto modo, mas allá de su ligero parecido físico, la Dragón Slayer siempre le dio una imagen muy parecida a Erza y si está siempre buscaba una manera de eludir las preguntas ya sea con brusquedad o no entonces no quería terminar congelado hasta los huesos por hacer muchas preguntas, sin embargo la ligera sonrisa de Maria volvió a confundirlo.

-Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos...- la respuesta le hizo abrir los ojos a mas no poder en ese momento, tanto así que por unos segundos dejo de soltar hielo de su mano para crear el camino del trineo.

-Que?...- pregunto sin cambiar su expresión, esa respuesta fue muy súbita y lo tomo por completa sorpresa. Ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojos antes de soltar un ligero bufido.

-Pero... Que hay de ti, Desnudista-kun?- pregunto ella de una forma socarrona, Gray la miro un momento antes de bajar su mirada y ver que solo llevaba sus pantalones y botas, por un momento se sintió muy avergonzado de estar medio desnudo frente a ella.

Aparto la mirada sonrojado y regreso a su tarea de ayudar a la pelirroja a crear el camino, de esta forma no se cansarían tanto -De que hablas?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento Maria perdió se sonrisa y lo miro con algo mas de seriedad -Temblaste mucho cuando Nobus menciono a ese tal Zeref...- Gray bajo un poco la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza. Maria era muy atenta a su alrededor aun cuando parecía estar prestando mayor atención a otra cosa aparentemente.

-No es nada... Solo... Solo recordé una cuenta que tengo que saldar, al menos en algún momento...- la respuesta fue dada y el ambiente se ennegreció un poco, sin embargo un par de palmaditas en la espalda llamaron su atención.

Cuando alzo la vista en dirección de Maria este la vio dándole un sonrisa dentada -No te preocupes, al igual que con Gumi, si tienes una cuenta que saldar entonces la saldaremos todos juntos! Para eso son los amigos, no?!- la sonrisa se extendió un poco mas dándole a la niña del tatuaje en la cara una gran luz que hizo que Gray se pusiera poco a poco mas rojo que al principio de verla.

-Y-Yo... Yo... No...- el pelinegro batallo por decir alguna cosa coherente pero solo logro trabarse y pedir que la tierra lo tragase por su incompetencia en ese momento, este sentimiento solo se profundizo cuando Maria comenzó a reír estrepitosamente por su reacción -T-tu! Maldita, dijiste todo eso para avergonzarme!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco el mago de Ice Make, en respuesta la Slayer de Hielo siguio riendo pues un poco si fue por eso.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... se que soy muy guapa- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pelinegro de forma burlona.

-Sabes! Prefería a la chica seria y fría antes que a ti!- exclamo de nuevo enojado sacando mas carcajadas de la chica. Aun asi, a pesar de las burlas de la pelirroja sus palabras fueron por completo ciertas, ellos acabarían con lo que aquejaba a Gray, luego vengarían a la madre de Gumi y acabarían con cualquier cosa que fastidiara la felicidad que ellos tanto buscaban porque a fin de cuantas, eso hacen los amigos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sin embargo, las palabrerías y pensamientos que involucraban a lindas pelirrojas no pudieron seguir pues, ya con la noche sobre sus cabezas, el equipo de los Caballeros Mercenarios y Fairy Tail llego a su destino.

Rápidamente desembarcaron en la entrada y sin perder tiempo estos se dirigieron en dirección a la Puerta donde esperaban detener a todos. Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado ese día pues frente a ellos no aparecieron otros mas que dos enviados de World, dos jóvenes de Rosa y Marrón.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si no son otros que el grupito de Nobus! No les fue suficiente la paliza que les dimos en la playa?!- las palabras provinieron del rubio cenizo, cada letra bañada en burla y superioridad.

-Lamentablemente, de los gremios de los que venimos... Nada es suficiente!- el grito de Maria soltaba seguridad en sus letras.

-Hm... Realmente me parece un milagro que sigas con vida...- el murmuro serio de la joven de cabello rosa no llego a los oídos de nadie mas que a los del joven a su lado y a los de la chica que acababa de hablar. Maria frunció el ceño por un momento y Gray la miro de reojo, esta tembló por un momento antes de respirar hondo y volver a su actitud segura.

-Realmente me parece frustrante que aun quieran meterse en nuestro camino...- dijo el rubio mostrando de nuevo ese súbito cambio de actitud de burlón a serio.

-No podemos permitir que abran esa puerta sabiendo que puede suceder- la respuesta provino de Gumi quien dio un paso al frente, Jake la miro antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Así que con eso. Sera mejor que se hagan a un lado antes de que lo tengamos que hacer nosotros!- el imprudente grito vino de Naruto que estaba parado a un lado de Dexter y Nobus y detrás de Gray y Maria.

-Ha! Aun tienes agallas para decir eso cuando los hicimos pedazo hace solo unas horas?- pregunto Emil con una sonrisa arrogante que irrito a la mayoría.

-Es porque no estábamos al 100%! Pero ahora que sabemos sus habilidades venimos con todo!- respondió por lo alto Dexter quien fruncía el ceño y se encorvaba un poco de forma salvaje.

-Al menos crees poder... Esta bien, los acabaremos- la mujer de cabello rosa alzo un poco su mano derecha para invocar en una luz blanca su Katana y colocarse un una vaga postura, solo colocando el arma delante de ella.

Nobus frunció el ceño en ese momento -No tenemos tiempo para esto, seguro World ya debe de estar preparando todo para abrir la puerta- dijo en un murmullo que solo su equipo escucho.

-Lo sabemos, pero dudo que nos dejen pasar si se lo pedimos amablemente- Naruto frunció el ceño al responder, en ese momento Maria y Gumi dieron un paso al frente.

-Que diablos hacen?- pregunto Dexter mirándolas con curiosidad y desconcierto. Ambas solo miraron a sus oponentes parándose a varios metros de estos con una sonrisa cada una, Gumi una pequeña y suave y Maria con una mas larga y salvaje.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de estos babosos, ustedes adelántense... tenemos cuentas que saldar- la voz de la pelirroja mostraba una emoción que casi nunca demostraba.

-Tiene razón, Dexter-san... No me gusta usar la violencia... pero mi orgullo como Dragona no me permite ser humillada por un oponente y no pedir la revancha!- con esa exclamación ambas se lanzaron al ataque a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Gumi rodeo su brazo en duras raíces de madera y lanzo el puñetazo derecho con gran fuerza, sin embargo Jake reacciono y rodeo su brazo en rocas para contraatacar, al impactar ambos puñetazos una honda expansiva se extendió a su alrededor.

Maria por su parte creo un par de zarpas de hielo para luego cargar contra la joven de pelo rosa, esta alzo su espada bloqueando el ataque colocandola de forma horizontal. Tras ese choque ambas se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

-Esperen! No se precipi...- la exclamación preocupada de Nobus fue cortada cuando Maria grito.

-No se queden hay parados como idiotas! Muévanse!- todos fruncieron el ceño en desacuerdo con dejarlas a las dos, sin embargo una mirada fría y furiosa de la pelirroja hizo que la obedecieran al instante... si, en eso si se parecía mucho a Erza...

-Andando!- exclamo Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr a la salida de ese parque en el que estaban y que posteriormente Maria y Gumi usarían como campo de batalla.

El grupo paso del cuarteto que se enfrentaba entre si pero antes de llegar a la calle que daba al centro del pueblo Jake se soltó de Gumi y se giro hacia el grupo que estaba huyendo del lugar para detener a World y sus planes.

-No crean que se irán así de fácil!- exclamo lanzándose hacia ellos cargando su puño para dar un potente puñetazo, sin embargo sus planes se vieron detenidos cuando un grupo de raíces lo tomaron del tobillo y tiraron de él directo al suelo.

-Mejor TÚ no creas que la vas a tener fácil para librarte de nosotras!- dijo Gumi con seriedad, de su brazo derecho estaban saliendo las raíces que tomaron a Jake del tobillo.

Sin perder el tiempo Emil se lanzo contra la joven de pelo verde con la intención de cortarla con su Katana pero fue detenida por la Slayer de pelo rojo la cual bloqueo su camino con su par de enormes zarpas bestiales hechas de puro hielo. La pelirosa chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y se hecho atrás cuando un grupo de afilados picos salieron del hielo que chocaba contra su espada.

Dio un par de saltos y piruetas hasta quedar a un lado del rubio cenizo, el cual ya se había puesto de pie.

-Tch... Entonces no quedara de otra mas que dejar ir a ese grupo de idiotas...- gruño el muchacho poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Solo queda confiar en Hebi y Youyo y si podrán detenerlos- respondió igual de seria la joven se ojos celestes colocándose de igual forma en posición de ataque.

Por otro lado las otras dos jovenes los miraron por un momento antes de mirarse la una a la otra por un segundo, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque con toda la ferocidad que podían poseer en ese momento.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Por su lado Dexter, Naruto, Gray y Nobus ya se encontraban unas cuadras mas adelante del lugar donde se llevaba acabo el combate entre ambos bandos. Corrían por una estrecha calle que los llevaría al centro del pueblo de Bandrora el cual se trataba de una especie de hueco en el suelo donde estaba colocada la Puerta de la Esperanza.

-Allí seguramente ya se encuentra World, cuanto mas rápido sigamos corriendo mas rápido llegaremos a detenerlo!- dijo Nobus con apuro liderando el camino puesto que el se sabia mejor las calles del pueblo que los otros tres chicos.

-Si! Entendido!- respondió Naruto junto con un asentimiento. Mirando a un lado para ver como seguían los demás se dio cuenta que Dexter estaba mirando preocupadamente el camino por donde venían -Oye, Dex! Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el rubio.

Su amigo de ojos rojos se sobresalto un poco por la repentina pregunta pero tras recuperarse y fruncir un poco mas el ceño respondió -No es nada, solo estoy preocupado por esas dos tontas- trato de parecer mas enojado pero la angustia se notaba en su voz.

Naruto enarco una ceja confundió pero sonrió rápidamente -No tienes porque preocuparte! Sabes que Maria es muy fuerte y aunque no lo sepas Gumi es todo un monstruo! Ellas estarán bien!- le dijo con ánimos de bajar sus preocupaciones.

Dexter lo miro inseguro por un momento, pero negando con la cabeza bruscamente volvió a mirar al frente ahora con mas decisión -Si, tienes razón!- respondió seguro.

Y con eso dicho el grupo siguió adelante con la misión, aquella que había empezado como un simple encargo para llevar de un lugar a otro una vieja reliquia pero que acabo por se una misión para proteger a todos los habitantes del pueblo de Bandrora de una muerte segura por culpa de un deseo egoísta.

 **...**

 **Mientras los demás se adelantan para detener los egoístas planes de World; Maria y Gumi se quedan a enfrentar a sus anteriores rivales... Serán capaces de hacerles frente decentemente tras sus derrotas posteriores?!**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero pedir disculpas por andar de desaparecido tanto tiempo pero tengo una buena razón! Resulta que me estuvo leyendo mi propio fic y ademas de darme cuenta que soy malisimo escribiendo (Me hago auto-bullying como de costumbre) también vi que la primera Saga era mediocre en comparación a lo que quería en un primer momento, que era mostrar los poderes de los personajes y resaltar un poco el pasado de Naruto junto a la nueva forma de Dexter. Al final salio una saga bastante aburrida, por lo que estuve mucho tiempo pensando y decidí reescribirla desde este punto.**

 **No voy a decir algo como "Wey esta versión de la Saga es mucho mas épica" ni nada por el estilo pero al menos esta mas afinada y pulida que los capítulos de la anterior versión por lo que espero la disfruten mas.**

 **Por otro lado, esto de reescribir este Fic también me desafino un montón para mi otro fanfic de Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal, esa historia le perdí el hilo por lo que espérenme un poco para continuarla... Y si no sabes de que hablo en este punto entonces ve a mi perfil y comienza a leer "Un Shinigami en Mewni", no tiene perdida! (Perdón por el Spam :v)**

 **Como sea, espero que esta nueva versión les guste y entretenga mas que la anterior y esperen la siguiente saga que si estará mejor cuidada que esta... Es algo así como Katekyo Hitman Reborn que, aunque no me vi mucho la serie, dicen que comienza toda culera pero poco a poco se va poniendo mucho mas interesante.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, los veo en el próximo capitulo que subiré dentro de poco; este no cambia nada mas que el final pero el siguiente y los que le siguen son completamente diferentes, así que esperenlos.**

 **Soy Matias-DM31 y los veo luego :D**


	23. Capitulo 16

_**(...)**_

* * *

 _ **-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 16-**_

Habían estado corriendo por un tiempo por las calles de Bandrora en dirección obvia hacia donde se encontraba La Puerta de la Esperanza. No paso mucho tiempo desde que dejaron atrás a ambas Dragón Slayers para que se empezaran a escuchar los estruendos producto de los ataques que estaban usando ambos bandos. Dexter se encontraba en un principio preocupado por esto, sin embargo su Rubio amigo lo ayudo a centrarse en la tarea principal.

-Cuanto falto para llegar al hueco ese?- pregunto Gray mientras miraba a Nobus. Era difícil saber la respuesta por si solo gracias a los edificios que no dejaban ver muy bien.

-No mucho, tal vez unos minutos mas de carrera y ya estemos allí- respondió seriamente el rubio.

Pasaron unos cuantos metros de inquietante silencio antes de que Dexter notara que Naruto miraba inquieto a los lados, como si buscara algo -Oi, Naruto. Que sucede?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Es extraño...- respondió el ojiazul aun buscando con la mirada.

-Te has dado cuenta también?- pregunto Gray de la misma forma, Dexter lo miro ahora a él.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No hay nadie en las calles... Ni personas, ni animales siquiera...- le respondió la incógnita Nobus. En ese momento Dexter cayo en cuenta de eso, desde que entraron al pueblo no habían visto ni un alma siquiera, todo estaba desértico.

-Que crees que signifique eso? Acaso encerraron a todos en algún lugar?- pregunto algo alterado Gray.

-No lo se... Pero si es el caso...- en ese momento Nobus guardo silencio y comenzó a detenerse lentamente hasta hacerlo por completo.

-Nobus... Que pasa?...- pregunto Naruto junto a los demás unos pasos mas adelante.

El rubio de ojos verdes quedo pensativo en su lugar por un rato hasta que alzo la mirada hacia el grupo -No muy lejos de aquí hay un complejo, es el edificio mas grande de Bandrora y puede albergar a la mayoría de los habitantes... Si ninguno de ellos se encuentra por los alrededores entonces deberíamos ir a ver- respondió seriamente.

-Ir a ver? Pero tenemos que detener a World, no podemos perder el tiempo en solo una suposición!- dijo Dexter mirándolo sin entender.

-No... Tiene razón. No sabemos si alguno de los secuaces de World trama algo con los habitantes del pueblo... Es mejor asegurarse de que nos los use de chantaje mas adelante o algo así...- Naruto dijo aquello mientras se volteaba un poco hacia el pelinegro de ojos rojos. Este lo miro con ojos abiertos pues no creía que su amigo rubio tuviera una capacidad racional como para pensar en algo así, seguro debía dejar de subestimar a los demás.

-Iré yo...- los dos se giraron hacia Gray quien ahora caminaba hacia el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Naruto entrecerrando la mirada.

-Claro! Ademas es probable que ese grandullón de lentes los este esperando como soporte de World en el agujero- respondió el muchacho mirándolos por sobre el hombro, este sonreía con confianza.

-Tiene razón, es mejor que solo nosotros vayamos a ver... Tal vez encontremos otra cosa en el camino pero nos las arreglaremos...- agrego Nobus mirando también al par con una sonrisa pequeña pero segura.

El otro par se miro entre si y frunciendo el ceño asintieron con firmeza. Luego Naruto se giro hacia ellos y Dexter volvio a tomar carrera hacia su destino inicial.

-Bien, los dejaremos con eso... Nosotros continuaremos y detendremos a World!- dijo Rubio de marcas en la cara mientras comenzaba poco a poco a correr para alcanzar a su amigo Slayer.

-Entendido!... Andando, Nobus!- Gray miro al hombre de ojos verdes y este asintió.

-Es por aquí- hablo brevemente comenzando a correr por uno de las calles del lugar siendo seguido por Gray al instante.

Sin embargo, sin que el equipo lo notara un hombre los veía entre las sombras de los callejones del pueblo, este estrecho su mirada fluorescente y comenzó a correr calle adentro en dirección a un punto en especifico del pueblo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Por otro lado, mientras aquello se llevaba a acabo, del lado de las Slayer estas estaban teniendo un duro enfrentamiento contra sus contrincantes del equipo de World.

- _ **Martillo de Gea!**_ \- exclamo Jake mientras lanzaba una poderosa barrida con una pilar de roca que asemejaba a una masa por su extremo mas voluminoso que el resto de la contundente arma.

Gumi reacciono a tiempo para alzar una barrera de raíces que amortiguaron la mayor parte del golpe pero que logro aun así lanzar por los aires, mientras con una demostración de gran velocidad Emil aparecía en su camino con la katana lista para cortarla.

Sin embargo esto se vio detenido cuando la Slayer de pelo rojo se interpuso con un ataque proveniente de una se sus manos frías - _ **Placa del Dragón de Hielo!**_ \- exclamo con un movimiento horizontal de su extremidad una dura y gruesa capa de hielo las protegió cual escudo.

Gumi por su lado se recupero del ataque y moviendo su cuerpo en un giro hacia su izquierda y un movimiento de su brazo derecho hizo crecer del suelo un pilar de tierra que se lanzo contra la espadachina de pelo rosa.

Esta abrió un poco los ojos ante el inminente golpe, sin embargo el problema se vio resuelto cuando otro pilar de tierra se interpuso en el camino y la protegió del ataque. Sorprendida, la joven miro a un lado solo para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero rubio que tenia el brazo extendido hacia ella.

Entrecerrando un poco la mirada la espadachina cayo ligeramente sobre los pilares y dando un pequeño salto comenzó a caer elegantemente al suelo, a un lado de Jake. Por otro lado Maria y Gumi hicieron lo mismo pero de una manera mas pesada, una al lado de la otra.

-Gracias...- respondió breve la joven de ojos celestes.

-No te preocupes... Solo ten cuidado, no se porque... Pero este par de mocosas parecen mas capaces que la ultima vez...- advirtió el ojirrojo mirando seriamente al par de rivales frente a ellos.

-Es probable que sea por el ataque sorpresa anterior... No hay que confiarse, supongo- la joven de pelo rosa miro al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, este estaba un poco inquieto -No te alteres, no serán un problema- le calmo aun seria.

-No estoy preocupado...- trato de negarlo pero se le veía inquieto aunque no se le podía culpar, en él y Emil estaba el proteger los deseos de World, deseos que compartía con ellos, no podían perder y dejar que los detuvieran estando tan cerca de su objetivo.

Por otro lado, Maria y Gumi miraban serias a los otros dos.

-Son fuertes... La chica es rápida, no hay duda y el chico me supera por poco en fuerza...- dijo Gumi arrugando un poco el entrecejo y mostrando los dientes apretados, hacia mucho que no tenia una pelea con alguien y menos de forma seria.

Para Maria esto era mas simple, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar metida en peleas con personas mayores y con habilidades diversas, un mago de tierra y una espadachina podrían no ser un problema notorio... O eso quería creer...

-Gumi, hay que armar un plan... No podemos luchar de frente como si nada...- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su compañera.

-Cierto... Que podríamos hacer?- pregunto devolviendo la mirada, no tenia una idea fija de que hacer para detenerlos.

La mas bajita de las dos le sonrió a la mas alta de una forma astuta -Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que como Dragón de la Naturaleza puedes usar todo lo de ella a tu disposición, no es así?- la peliverde miro sin comprender a su compañera.

-Si... Pero que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?- cuestiono alzando una ceja, intrigada.

-Bien... Esto es lo que haremos...- termino de decir mientras comenzaba a contar su plan de ataque para vencer a sus enemigos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mientras tanto en un edificio de departamentos, algo apartado de las peleas, se encontraba un joven al cual le brillaban los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación en la que estaba de un color fluorescente, este miraba por la ventana al gran caos de afuera con la cabeza recargada sobre su mano derecha.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre ligeramente en un rechinido ruidoso, por la apertura se ve la silueta del mismo hombre de antes con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad tanto como las del otro joven.

- _Lord... Ellos se separaron en dos grupos, dos de ellos se dirigen hacia World-sama, los otros dos se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran los habitantes del pueblo..._ \- la voz del hombre al informar aquello sonaba apagada, casi sin vida.

El muchacho de ojos brillantes escucho atento el informe antes de mirar nuevamente a la ventana, distante.

-"Me quedare con ella hasta que regresen..."- recordó lo que había dicho en su momento, sin embargo... -Pero no puedo permitir que liberen a los rehenes que no están infectados...- murmuro con algo de pesar filtrándose por su voz. Suspirando se puso de pie con la intención de ir a detener a Nobus y Gray, pero una voz detuvo sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-He-Hebi...- la débil voz provenía de la joven postrada sobre la única cama en la habitación, esta tenia sus ojos ligeramente abiertos mostrando unos irises opacos de color azul profundo -Te... Te iras?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Hebi la miro unos segundos en silencio antes de bajar la cabeza con resignación, no quería pero tenia que hacerlo o de lo contrario la Puerta no alcanzaría sus almas para sacrificarlas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Oni... No tengo otra opción...- respondió aun cabizbajo.

-Pe-pero... Volverás?...- volvió a cuestionar.

Hebi sonrió ligeramente mientras alzaba un poco la mirada -Claro... Te lo prometo...- respondió antes de que lo ultimo que escuchara Ónice fuera la puerta cerrarse.

Hubo un profundo silencio en la habitación solo roto por los pitidos de la maquina de pulsaciones, fue entonces que Ónice movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la ventana mirando detenidamente la luna llena que se venia por ella, una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro junto a una pequeñas lagrimas en su ojos -No sigan... Con esto... Por favor...- murmuro sufridamente antes de volver a quedarse inconsciente por las drogas para el dolor que le eran suministradas.

Mientras, en su corazón, no podía parar de rogar porque esta locura para salvarla se detuviera, habiendo escuchado de su padre y amigos lo que estaban planeando hacer tiempo atrás.

 **...**

 **La joven Ónice sabe de los planes de su padre tras escucharlos a escondidas, que podria hacer ella para detenerlos mas que rezar?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	24. Capitulo 17

_**(...)**_

* * *

 _ **-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 17-**_

 _En aquel edificio de departamentos donde se hospedaban momentáneamente, todos se encontraban parados alrededor de la única cama presente en la habitación. El mas viejo del grupo y padre de la joven postrada bajo las sabanas miraba con ojos caídos y tristemente disimulados a la pequeña enferma de gravedad._

 _Hacia no mas de una semana que habían llegado con la intención de utilizar aquel magnifico invento hecho por el Mago Oscuro tan temido por todos pero que representaba una esperanza para ellos y su querida hija. Sin embargo esos canallas habían rechazados sus pedidos de ayuda con la escusa de que era muy peligroso._

 _Apretó_ _los puños con enojo ante el recuerdo de las palabras que Keiren le había dicho en negativa a su petición -"Es muy peligroso, World-san... Lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que uses algo tan peligroso solo para cumplir un deseo tan noble... Pero egoísta..."- el recordar eso le hizo apretar los dientes imperceptiblemente -Deseo egoísta, dice...- gruño por lo bajo llamando la atención de quienes lo acompañaban._

 _-Para ellos lo serán... Únicamente porque no conocen la situación en la que estamos...- Emil frunció su ceño con enojo estando parada a la derecha del hombre mayor._

 _Imperceptiblemente_ _para ellos el cuerpo de Ónice se removió ligeramente ante el murmullo._

 _-Entonces si no podemos cumplir nuestro deseo a las buenas tendremos que hacerlo a las malas!- gruño por lo alto Jake apretando su puño con determinación, se calmo cuando la pelirrosada le dio un ligero golpe en el hombre para que guardara silencio._

 _-Me agrada la idea... Tomar las cosas por la fuerza es mejor que pedirlas aveces- Youyo miro a su líder con una media sonrisa, sabia que tenia razón en un momento como este._

 _World permaneció en silencio dándole una leve mirada a los tres que hablaron antes de volver sus ojos a su, aparentemente, inconsciente hija -En que piensas... Hebi...?- pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio._

 _No muy lejos de ellos estaba el mencionado Hebi, mirando por la ventana pasivamente esperando el momento en que todos se retiraran para seguir haciendo guardia como de costumbre. Cerrando los ojos él hablo calmado -El pueblo no es muy grande en realidad... No puede tener mas de 700 habitantes, sacrificarlos es solo una pequeña carga para un bien mayor como el nuestro... Si jugáramos bien las cartas podríamos escapar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que toda esta gente desapareció...- el muchacho abrió los ojos mirando seriamente al hombre mayor, dichos ojos ahora eran de un tenue color celeste flúor muy distinto a cuando controlaba a alguien._

 _World escucho las palabras del mas sensato del grupo pareciendo pensativo ante sus posibilidades, luego de unos segundos tomo la mano de su hija y la apretó ligeramente con cariño y pesar -Esta decidido... Sacrificaremos a toda esta gente por el bien de Ónice...- luego se giro hacia sus lacayos con ojos llenos de determinación -...Cueste lo que cueste...- termino de decir mientras el grupo lo miraba con la misma seriedad y asentían firmes._

 **...**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma pesada, las ojeras se marcaban bajo ellos y el azul se veía opaco y falto de vida. Abrió la boca dejando salir un hilo de voz enfermo y áspero con el cual articulo unas leves palabras -...Tengo... Que detener... Esto...- murmuro y su enfermo y dolido cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Su mirada fría y dorada miro el final del pasillo como una luz al final del túnel, cada paso que daba resonaba contra las paredes como si delatara el pecado que estaba por cometer, sin embargo en su mente solo estaba el final tan esperado de su misión, aquel final que añoraba desde hacia tiempo y por el que moriría por cumplir.

Dando unos pasos mas llego al final del pasillo que termino abriéndose en una gran sala echa de roca esculpida, el suelo estaba sucio pero mostraba canales estrechos que iban hacia la razon de toda esta locura, en las paredes que formaban una especie de circulo se tallaban historias y palabras pasadas y perdidas ya en el tiempo que contaban de los peligros que aguardaban a quien abria estas puertas, pero a él no le importaba eso.

Solo le importaba el monumento creado por Zeref frente a su persona... Una puerta tallada en piedra mágica, de color morado oscuro con lineas que formaban signos y formas aterradoras y demoníacas, en su marco se tallaban seres monstruosos trepando por ella con la aparente intención de llegar a la sima del monumento, un sol que representaba aquel oscuro deseo que todos anhelaban.

World sonrió emocionado... Finalmente estaba aquí... a un paso de alcanzar el final tan esperado... -Y nadie me detendrá!- dijo con ojos abiertos de emoción al igual que sus brazos, pero eso es lo que él creía puesto que las pisadas de alguien mas se escuchaban por el pasillo, producidas por aquel odioso Dragón Negro que así sin quererlo poco a poco se convertía de calamidad a esperanza para todos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Momentos antes de la llegada de World a la puerta, Dexter y Naruto estaban bajando por el derrumbe que había provocado el encuentro de la Puerta. Con cuidado el par de muchachos llego a una pequeña saliente donde miraron con sorpresa la formación peculiar del lugar la cual asemejaba a un coliseo algo derruido pero aun la mayor parte se mantenía en pie.

-Ese viejo ya debe de haber llegado allí abajo... Andando, Naruto...- Dexter camino a su izquierda encontrando un camino por donde bajar unos tramos mas.

-Eso es seguro, también nos debe estar esperando el grandullón de antes- el rubio Uzumaki miro mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del recinto donde estaba aparentemente la Puerta.

-Pero de él vas a encargarte tu, no?- pregunto el Madness mirándolo por sobre el hombro con una media sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió en respuesta antes de alzarle el pulgar y guiñarle un ojo confiansudamente -Ten por seguro que le pateare el trasero!- Dexter soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes antes de mirar al frente dejando al rubio pensativo por un momento -Me sorprende, sabes?...- la acotación del joven llamo la atención del Slayer.

-El que?- pregunto distraído aun con la mirada en frente.

-El que estés poniendo empeño en salvar la vida de unos humanos... Hasta donde te conozco, tu los odias al igual que los demonios...- la respuesta del ojiazul hizo que Dexter detuviera su andar repentinamente haciendo que se desconcertara y le mirara curioso.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Dexter digiera algo -No te confundas... Aun cuando en estos 3 años Elesis-san me enseño que no todos los demonios y humanos son iguales... Eso no quiere decir que pelee por ellos...- Naruto abrió un poco los ojos ante la respuesta algo hostil del ojos rojos. Dexter por otro lado se dio media vuelta hacia él mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido -Si lucho por detener la guerra es porque tengo una deuda con Elesis-san por ayudarme y si ahora ayudo a estas personas es solo por trabajo... Si fuera por mi habría abandonado con ustedes esto y se lo hubiese dejado a alguien mas...- termino de decir fríamente.

Naruto miro a su amigo con estupor por un momento repasando lo dicho por unos momentos, sin embargo a su mente no vino ninguna cosa por la que replicarle tal forma de pensar... Él no estaba tan alejado del punto que tenia el de ojos rojos. Llevándose una mano al estomago pensó en que él estaba en la misma posición que Dexter, en que solo luchaba por detener la guerra únicamente por Elesis y por nadie mas. Podía entender ese sentimiento de no querer mover un musculo para ayudar a un Humano o un Demonio por culpa de lo que le habían hecho, solo pensando en deshacerse de un potencial abusón que lo empujara o viera mal por la calle como usualmente hacían fuera donde fuera, todo por culpa de algo con lo que cargaba sin tener la opción de cedérselo a alguien mas. Apretó los labios por un momento mientras su mente se llenaba de un remolino de fuego naranja rojizo que tomo la forma de un malvado zorro aterrador.

Amago a abrir la boca con la intención de responder algo pero fue detenido abruptamente por un fuerte choque entre medio de ambos. Él y Dexter dieron una salto hacia atrás para apartarse del lugar tapándose las caras protegiéndose de los escombros que se esparcieron en el aire por el impacto. Mirando a un lado, en dirección de donde vino esa roca enorme, ambos vieron al culpable quien no era otro mas que la fuerza en el equipo de World, Youyo.

Ambos cayeron unos cuantos metros alejados del macizo hombre quien les miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Jajajaja! Así que los únicos que vinieron hasta aquí son ustedes dos?! Esos maldito de Jake y Emil siempre tomando parte de mi diversión!- bramo el hombre de lentes chocando sus puños aun sin perder su sonrisa.

Naruto y Dexter miraron al musculado con una mueca de fastidio, era obvio que se lo encontrarían pero esperaban que no.

-Parece que aquí nos separamos, Dex...- dijo el ojiazul mientras se preparaba para pelear. Dexter lo miro por el rabillo del ojo cautelosamente.

-Podrás darme tiempo para pasar?- pregunto el Madness con la mirada entrecerrada.

Naruto le sonrió confiadamente mientras se preparaba para saltar -A LA DE TRES!- exclamo haciendo que el ojirrojo también tomara posición.

-Así que atacaran a la vez?! Bien! Eso sera genial!- exclamo el hombre también preparándose para luchar.

-TRES!- exclamo el chico de las marcas lanzándose con Dexter justo detrás. Ambos tomaron posiciones de modo que Dexter quedara atrás de Naruto quien acabo siendo recibido por Youyo.

El Uzumaki lanzo una patada voladora poderosa que fue detenida por la mano desnuda del grandote -Así que es un ataque uno después del otro!- exclamo alzando su mano libre para tomar a Dexter, pero se vio frustrado por una ráfaga cortante del Rubio que le hizo retorcer la mano dejando chance de que Ojos Rojos pasara con rapidez -Maldición!- gruño el hombre de lentes.

-Frustrado, Grandote?! No te preocupes, aquí tienes mas!- exclamo mientras le daba una patada al gran mentón del grandote mientras estaba con la guardia baja haciendo que este diera una paso atrás, algo aturdido por el fuerte golpe.

-Bien hecho, Naruto! Te lo encargo!- grito Dexter mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo que daba a la sala donde se encontraba World en ese momento.

-"Te lo encargo"?... De verdad cree ese mocoso que podrás encargarte de mi?!- pregunto Youyo con una sonrisa segura. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la misma efusividad.

-Claro que podre encargarme de ti, grandullón... Solo no me decepciones...- termino de decir burlonamente. Youyo al ver que el muchacho había dicho lo mismo que él en su primer combate lo hizo ponerse irritado perdiendo la sonrisa de hacia un momento.

-Vas a pagar por tu arrogancia, muchacho...- termino de decir en un gruñido sin darse cuenta de como los ojos azules de Naruto parpadeaban a un fiero color rojo por un momento.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Y nadie me detendrá!- exclamo World con total seguridad y emoción, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho un grito potente venir de detrás de él, lo que lo hizo girarse rápidamente.

-NO SI YO LO HAGO, VEJETE!- bramo Dexter saliendo del oscuro pasillo con una patada voladora envuelta en su poder mágico negro y rojo - **Garra del Dragón Negro!** \- exclamo y World abrió los ojos de par en par ahora por culpa del golpe que había recibido de lleno en el estomago, esto también lo hizo soltar algo de saliva de su boca y ser arrastrado hasta solo unos metros de la puerta por la fuerza de la patada.

-Tu... Tu de nuevo!...- bramo enfurecido por la intromisión del pelinegro.

-Así es... Vine a cobrarme la paliza que me diste antes, montón de arrugas!- Dexter sonrió de medio lado con el ceño fruncido mostrando el par de colmillos que tenia del lado derecho de la dentadura.

-Enserio, ustedes acabaron siendo un problema serio al llegar aquí... Quien lo iba a decir, que solo por salvar a unos habitantes de un pueblo cualquiera lucharían por arruinar mis planes- dijo World con resignación, pero quedo desconcertado por la respuesta que le dio el muchacho.

-Yo no lucho por salvar a nadie...- gruño el muchacho haciendo que el viejo mago lo mirara con ojos abiertos.

-Que?...- pregunto por inercia.

-Si estoy aquí deteniéndote es gracias a Maria, ella quiso terminar la misión...- Dexter se enderezo mirando frió y serio al hombre -Yo no vine a salvar a nadie...- termino de decir.

-Entonces solo por el capricho de una mocosa... Ustedes están tratando de sabotear mis planes?...- gruño el hombre al procesar lo dicho por Dexter.

Al escucharlo el ojirrojo sonrió de medio lado -Claro... Es mi amiga después de todo, porque iba a negarme?- pregunto socarrón.

Tras esa ultima respuesta World comenzó a soltar un aura mágica entre dorada y plateada que lo cubrió, esto junto a su expresión demostraban su creciente enojo -Me hubiera esperado algo que tuviese que ver con justicia... Que tuviera que ver con lo que es correcto... Que tuviese que ver con egoísmo... Pero la única razón para detenerme de tener lo que quiero es solo por una mocosa que quiso completar una misión?...- los dientes de World se apretaron mientras su voz y silueta comenzaban a adoptar una apariencia mas oscura y peligrosa.

-Que te puedo decir... Ser personas de bien aparentemente no va con nosotros...- sonrió el ojirrojo mientras se colocaba en una posición encorvada, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas hacia los lados.

-Ustedes... TE HARÉ PEDAZOS POR INTERPONERTE POR ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO, MALDITO CRIÓ!- bramo el hombre mientras su poder mágico se esparcía hacia todos lados haciendo que la piedra de las paredes circulares del coliseo se comenzaran a desmoronar, las pinturas poco a poco se comenzaron a convertir en picos afilados y la salida del lugar quedo obstruida por las mismas -UNA VEZ ACABE CONTIGO, ABRIRE ESA PUERTA Y TOMARE MI DESEO!- proclamo con furia.

Dexter por su lado sonrió de medio lado mientras, aun en su posición, colocaba los puños frente a su abdomen de modo que los nudillos estuvieran a punto de tocarse -Por mi estaría bien... Pero no solo es por Maria que terminare esta misión... Elesis-san y el Viejo Makarov estarían muy enojados si no te detengo ahora que puedo hacerlo...- termino de decir antes de separar sus brazos y luego acercarlos para chocar sus puños fuertemente liberando aquello que estaba ocultando desde que llego a Fairy Tail después de su entrenamiento.

Aquello que había tomado de su maestra y que trataba de controlar lo mejor que podía. Con el choque de sus manos una chispa se genero y esta comenzó a extenderse desde sus nudillos hasta sus codos dejando una mancha negra como carbón que lo recubrió como una armadura caliente como el metal al rojo vivo. A si alrededor estelas de magia negra comenzaron a arremolinarse ferozmente junto a llamas que comenzaban a abrazar su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa, Dexter ya estaba preparado para pelear -Por eso usare las llamas de mi Maestra para detenerte a como de lugar!- termino de exclamar lanzándose al ataque con una gran salto envolviendo su puño en llamas y magia oscura. World hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que su misión era su deseo sabia que seria imposible alcanzar esa meta con este mocoso presente.

-NO ME DETENDRÁS DE CURAR A MI HIJAAAAA!- termino de gritar haciéndole frente al Dragón Negro de Fairy Tail.

 **...**

 **Dexter se lanza ferozmente contra World sin ideas de Heroismo en su mente, ahora usando las llamas de su maestras sera capaz de derrotar al padre que busca curar a su hija?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	25. Capitulo 18

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

 _ **"Akame No Kokuryu"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Capitulo 18-**_

En el campo de batalla donde luchaban Maria y Gumi contra Emil y Jake era un completo caos, los ataques de hielo volaban por todos lados siendo destruidos por precisos cortes de la espadachina de rosa, las raíces se alzaban para detener los potentes golpes de tierra y roca creando temblores que destruían todo a su paso.

Con una velocidad nada pensada para un par de simples niñas, Maria y Emil chocaron entre si, comenzando a forcejear entre si. Las manos cubiertas en hielo de Maria eran resistentes contra las blanquecina hoja de Emil pero eso no le daría la victoria, eso era seguro. Dando un salto hacia atrás, Maria cargo magia en sus pulmones y con ella soltó de su boca un torbellino de hielo que demolió todo a su paso hacia su objetivo - _ **Rugido del Dragón de Hielo!**_ \- exclamo mientras tanto. Por su lado Emil llevo su mano izquierda hacia la bolsa en su cintura y luego la saco con rapidez sacando de ella un centenar de pétalos rosados y brillantes que uso como una espacie de escudo, protegiéndola hacia del potente ataque.

Chasqueando la lengua, Maria volvía a cargar con la intención de hacer un ataque directo hacia la pelirrosada la cual no perdió el tiempo y contrarresto con sus hábiles cortes y estocadas mientras la pelirroja soltaba puños y patas buscando un punto siego en la defensa de la joven espadachina.

Por su lado, Gumi daba saltos de aquí allá con la destreza de una bailarina o cirquera puesto que sus movimientos eran ágiles y elegantes, esto hacia que Jake sin molestara pues le era difícil acertar un golpe directo en ella.

- _ **Proyectiles de Gea!**_ \- exclamo ya cansado de estar viéndola volar de una lado para el otro. Gumi reacciono como venia haciendo desde hace rato y rodando hacia la derecha decidió contraatacar, así que barriendo hacia adelante con su mano desde el suelo para arriba la joven peliverde creo un centenar de raíces que fueron directo hacia el rubio cenizo quien moviendo sus brazos de fuera hacia adentro sobre su pecho hizo aparecer dos columnas a sus lados las cuales lo protegieron del feroz ataque. Sin embargo Gumi usando su destreza y velocidad se arrastro por el espacio que dejaban los pilares con el suelo apareciendo junto abajo de la defensa de Jake. El muchacho se encontró sorprendido por este movimiento y no pudo detener la potente patada que le dio la Kotsuchi en el mentó, patada que lo levanto del suelo hacia el aire, sin embargo Gumi no se detuvo y levantándose rápidamente tomo a Jake de la pantorrilla tirando de él para hacer un medio trompo y lanzarlo contra una de las casas que rodeaban en parque en el que estaban peleando, pero en una de las casas no choco sino que Gumi piso el suelo con fuerza y en la trayectoria de Jake salio del suelo una gruesa pared de piedra en la cual choco con una fuerza abrumadora que habría matado a una persona normal, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue agrietarla hasta casi romperla.

-Agh!- Jake se quejo del dolor pero no se dio el lujo de bajar la guardia aun estando golpeado, esto le sirvió puesto que logro darse cuenta cuando Gumi apareció frente a él cargado su puño envuelto en una magia verde y blanca que brillaba con fulgor.

- _ **Puño del Dragón de la Naturaleza!**_ \- la escucho recitar y alarmado apretó las piedras en su mano izquierda imbuyendo su magia en la roca en donde estaba incrustado para que esta se deformara y lo sacara de allí de un empujón puesto que el golpe de Gumi acabo reventando la piedra haciéndola nada mas que escombros y polvo.

Jake apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por la pelea, esta chica a la que se enfrentaba era muy formidable y lograba contrarrestar sus ataques con una eficiencia digna de alguien quien estuvo entrenado su forma de combatir. Era cierto que no podía estar sintiendo algo así puesto que era la salud de Ónice lo que estaba en juego, pero egoistamente no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado, la adrenalina que surcaba su cuerpo se sentía muy bien y no pretendía ni desperdiciarla ni perder.

Por su lado Emil se vio a la defensiva por un momento, bloqueando y esquivando puños y patadas rapidas de Maria las cuales venían como bombardeos constantes. Decidía a contraatacar, Emil se agacho cuando Maria lanzo una patada alta en forma de barrido, utilizando la momentánea brecha lanzo un corte a la arteria en el muslo interno de la pelirroja con toda la confianza de lograrlo, sin embargo no se espero un talonazo potente en la mejilla por parte del mismo pie que había esquivando hacia unos segundos.

Trastabillando un poco la joven bloqueo una nueva patada producto de la misma extremidad, pero se sorprendo cuando esta patada la hizo retroceder un paso mientras Maria daba una vuelta completa hacia atrás y colocándose en una posición parecida a la de un felino volvía a cargar contra ella creando un par de zarpas de hielo en cada mano las cuales utilizo para dar un potente aplauso alrededor de Emil.

Tal fue la fuerza del golpe que ambas armas de hielo de despedazaron por el impacto creando fragmentos de hielo que quedaron suspendidos en el aire por un momento, Maria sonrió por un momento al notar que su ataque había surtido efecto, sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que no fue así y que Emil había dado un salto atrás en el ultimo segundo, ahora la espadachina estaba frente ella colocando de nueva cuenta su mano en el bolso de su cintura _**-Devastación de Rosas!-**_ exclamo la joven ojiceleste lanzo hacia Maria un tifón devastador de pétalos rosas que chocaron contra ella lanzandola hacia atrás como si una marea se la estuviera tragando.

Dentro del ataque los pétalos cortaban la piel y rasgaban la ropa de Maria por varios lugares haciéndola sangrar y provocandole mucho dolor. Aun así el dolor mas grande no venia de sus heridas sino de sus recuerdos -"Son... Como los de ella..."- pensó mientras mantenía entrecerrada la mirada fijándose en los hermosos pétalos rosados que giraban ferozmente a su alrededor, a su mente vinieron imágenes, imágenes que tenían que ver con su hermana y el aterrador poder que ella tenia... Así también recordó algo mas -" _Vive..._ "- la escucho susurrar, ese susurro lo conocía... No era cosas de su mente... Eso realmente había sucedido, esa palabra era venida de su propia boca, de su propia voz...

Apretando los dientes Maria frunció el ceño pero antes de reaccionar sintió un potente golpe en su espalda que la hizo sentirse aturdida por un momento. Cuando el torbellino de rosas dejo de estorbar su vista ella se giro hacia atrás viendo contra que había chocado. abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró de espaldas con Gumi, esta sangraba por varios lugares, sobre todo la nariz, frente y labio, incluso había perdido una de las mangas de su chaqueta.

-Gumi...- murmuro algo sorprendida, no esperaba chocar contra ella.

La mencionada la miro por sobre el hombro con una ligera sonrisa -Veo que no soy la única pasándola mal, Maria-chan...- dijo con tono bromista y algo positivo. Maria soltó aire por entre sus dientes a modo de risa.

-Esta tipa en un dolor de trasero...- respondió del mismo modo burlón encogiendo un poco los hombros.

Ante esa respuesta, Gumi coloco una expresión mas seria, Maria hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo -Crees que podrás con el plan?... Pareces muy herida y cansada...- pregunto aun con la mirada en Jake quien arrogantemente se acercaba lento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso debería preguntar yo! Eres quien hará mas del plan... Probablemente quedes muy cansada después de esto...- Maria apretó los labios cuando dijo aquello, este plan era arriesgado y su única salida para terminar con estos bastardos.

Gumi la miro por sobre el hombro y sonrió confiada -No te preocupes...- luego miro al frente ensanchando un poco su expresión -...Déjamelo a mi...- termino de decir con confianza y determinación.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Momentos después de haberse separado de Dexter y Naruto, Gray y Nobus estaban corriendo en dirección hacia donde podrían tener a los habitantes de Bandrora encerrados. La preocupación del rubio de ojos verdes era palpable para Gray.

-Oye, no te preocupes, quieres?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No podría hacer eso aunque quisiera, Gray-san. Mi gente esta en peligro, no puedo evitar preocuparme por su bienestar- respondió el hombre corriendo unos pasos mas adelante de Gray.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua -Es probable de que no les hayan hecho nada. Solo piénsalo, los necesitan con vida para el sacrificio por el deseo, es seguro de que no matarían a nadie hasta que no sea el momento...- dijo mirando a frente tratando de persuadir al hombre para que se tranquilizara.

-Entonces lo mejor es apurarse, no falta mucho para llegar...- dijo ahora con mas apuro, lo dicho por Gray no había ayudado mucho.

Poco tiempo después, ambos comenzaron a acercarse a una zona menos habitada por casas y ahora mas llena de cajas de madera y bolsas, el sitio estaba cercado a modo de seguridad.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto el joven mago de hielo mirando hacia los lados.

-La zona donde almacenamos los materiales de construcción y otras cosas útiles para el pueblo... Mira allá!- exclamo señalando un gran galpón varios metros adelante -Ese es el lugar donde guardamos los alimentos que cosechamos, estoy seguro que por su tamaño ellos lo utilizaron para encerrar a los habitantes del pueblo- explico mientras corría, se extraño al no recibir respuesta de Gray por lo que volteándose para verlo, noto como este miraba al frente serio -Sucede algo, Gray-san?- pregunto desconcertado.

-A un lado!- grito de improvisto el Fullbuster mientras empujaba a Nobus a un lado haciéndolo caer sobre su costado izquierdo. Justo en ese momento, para sorpresa del ojiverde, una cuchilla de tamaño considerable paso cortado el aire por el trayecto en el que había estado antes, de no haber sido por la reacción de Gray eso se hubiera encajado en su cuello.

-Tu quien diablos eres?- pregunto Gray colocándose en posición para realizar su magia, ya con la guardia alta. Nobus miro hacia donde miraba el pelinegro encontrándose sorprendido cuando de entre las sombras aparecían un par de ojos brillantes y fluorescentes los cuales dieron paso a un joven desconocido para ambos.

El muchacho parecía un par de años mayor que Gray, de cabello verde oscuro que tenia hacia tras con una vincha de color verde oscuro, su piel era algo pálida y tenia pecas salpicando su nariz y mejillas, era de complexión delgada y tenia puesto una camiseta blanca de botones con un chaleco negro encima, tenia también unos pantalones ajustados negros al igual que su zapatillas, sin embargo estas tenían detalles en verde, por ultimo tenia un pañuelo verde alrededor de la cintura que asemejaba a un taparrabos a cuadros.

-Es una lastima que allá fallado... Esperaba quitarme a uno de ustedes de encima para acortar el tiempo perdido en esta pelea...- dijo con algo de fastidio el muchacho, sin embargo su tono era frió y casi neutro.

-Eres parte de los lacayos de World, no es así?- pregunto Nobus, era la primera vez que veía a este individuo.

-Las presentaciones no importan ahora, ni tampoco las respuestas... Tengo cosas que hacer así que acabemos rápido con esto... - respondió inexpresivo sacando de un movimiento rápido de debajo de su manga derecha un cuchillo idéntico al anterior.

-Y que seria tan importante como para hacer esto rápido...- cuestiono Gray haciendo aparecer vapor de hielo seco en su manos juntas.

-Tengo a alguien a quien cuidar...- respondió brevemente antes de lanzarse contra ambos tomando firmemente el cuchillo en su mano derecha al revés con la intención de apuñalar fuertemente a alguno.

Sin embargo, aquello que Hebi tanto quería volver a resguardar estaba en movimiento. Dentro del cuarto oscuro que solo tenia una simple cama y varios aparatos alrededor, debería estar la joven Ónice, sin embargo la cama estaba vacía y la puesta se cerraba y se abría a causa del viento.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mientras las pelea se llevaban acabo a lo largo del pueblo de Bandrora y el caos esparcía con ferocidad a modo de destrucción, un individuo se detuvo frente a la entrada del pueblo. Portaba una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro y su mirada carmesí escudriñaba el caos a lo lejos.

-Veo que para ser su primera misión están llevando las cosas bastante bien a pesar del cambio de planes... Hmmm... Veamos que tan bien termina todo esto, chicos...- dijo sin parar de sonreír mientras daba un paso al frente comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del pueblo, siendo el chirriante movimiento de su armadura lo que rompía el silencio de la noche mientras el viento mecía ligeramente su largo cabello rojo como la sangre.

 **...**

 **Los combates continúan con ferocidad pero ahora sin nadie mirando Ónice comienza a moverse, que tendrá pensado hacer la razón de todo este calvario?**

 **LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

 **""FAIRY TAIL: Akame No Kokuryu""**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


End file.
